


A Year Abroad

by paigevlindsay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 138,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigevlindsay/pseuds/paigevlindsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe, Hermione is at the end of her third year at Hogwarts, the war is over and Dumbledore has been told he must send her, along with some of her fellow students, to Durmstrang, to promote solidarity among young witches and wizards. In a new country, surrounded by strange men who do not speak her language, Hermione must find a way to flourish in her year abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Places

Hermione stood before Dumbledore in his office. It had needed to be reconstructed after the battle, but the only visible damage now was a scuff here and a scratch there. The battle had been short in length, but it had seemed like an eternity to Hermione. She was only fifteen and having been in a war at such a young age had wounded her, both mentally and physically.  
"Sit, Hermione." Dumbledore instructed. Hermione sat and looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.  
"You must be wondering why you are here." He smiled down at her softly, the large scar across his face glaring pink and angry. She nodded in response.  
"Well, as you know, the war is over. You fought bravely and you helped massively in conjuring all of the horcruxes." Hermione blushed, she had always had a knack for conjuring.  
"Thank you, Sir." She replied, averting her eyes to the ground.  
"However, I'm afraid I must ask more of you." Dumbledore apologised and her eyes returned to look up at him, with anxiety and curiosity washing over her face.  
"The leader of the Board of Education has ordered me to send five of my finest students to both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in order to promote solidarity amongst the wizarding schools of Europe." Hermione sat back and pondered the idea, unsure of which she would prefer: to be surrounded by snooty women or stampeded by brutish Bulgarian beasts. Both prospects seemed rather dreadful.  
"I am sending you, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Cormac Mclaggen to Durmstrang for the year." He stated flatly. Hermione felt her face fall, she couldn't imagine studying anywhere but Hogwarts, it was her home.  
"But Sir, Durmstrang does not admit muggle-born students."  
"It does now." Hermione heard herself swallow her words. She looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes, filled with terror.  
"Listen, I know it is not the best of situations, but keep an open mind. You might even enjoy yourself." He smiled encouragingly at her. She nodded, knowing that it could not be helped.

Hermione left Dumbledore's office and returned to class. She had been asked to send Harry, no doubt he was being shipped off to beauxbatons, splitting the trio over the spans of Europe.  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione's voice quivered, shaking with fear.  
"'Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her forearm.  
"Yes, yes. You go." She insisted, feeling as if tears would spill over onto her cheeks at any moment. She turned over her cup in divination class, the herbs made up a thin long sliver of a shape.  
"Ah, very interesting, very interesting indeed." Professor Trelawney stared into the cup.  
"You will experience a change in your life, meet new people and gain many memorable experiences." Hermione huffed, it was all a bunch of nonsense anyway, she didn't truly believe in any of it. But how had it been so accurate to her situation? She let out a groan and threw her head into her hands, not wanting to think about it any longer.

Harry had received the news that he was travelling to France for a year and was delighted. He had gone through so much, he had died for merlin's sake! It would be nice for him to have a break and relax with the ladies of Beauxbatons. He sat with Hermione at dinner and bubbled with excitement.  
"It's me, Cedric, Cho, Lavender and Ron. A nice bunch, don't you think?" Hermione felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. Harry and Ron would not be separated, they would not be alone as she was.  
"I'm sure you'll have a great time. All of you." Hermione attempted to sound positive.  
"And you're off to Durmstrang with Neville, that's exciting." Harry chimed to her, attempting to fill her with anticipation. However, this was done in vain.  
"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." She droned.  
"I'm heading to bed, I'm not feeling well." Before Harry could say anything, Hermione was gone. He shook off his worry and turned to Lavender, and began chatting about all of the things they were looking forward to in France.

Hermione laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. When she came to think of it, she didn't even know what Durmstrang looked like. She had seen paintings of the famous ship, but never the building itself. She wondered if it was made of hard grey stone, or perhaps it was made of wood like the magnificent ship she had read about so many times. Whatever it looked like, it was not Hogwarts and that was enough for her to decide that she disliked it.  
"Don't you think it's just wonderful?" Luna asked Hermione.  
"An opportunity to see so many creatures. I wonder if they have snarfuncles?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She was fond of Luna, but her insistent rambling about creatures that Hermione was not entirely sure existed was very dull at times.  
"I just don't want to be away from Hogwarts. Especially at an all boys institute." Hermione moaned, Luna blushed and raised her eyebrows in shock, before composing herself.  
"Don't worry yourself about that. I'm sure spending time with boys for so long has made them very fond of their own sex and not curious at all of women." Once again, Hermione rolled her eyes. Although she did not think of herself as a prize piece, Luna most certainly was. Although she was a little strange at times, her hair was long and white blonde, her eyes were crystal blue and she held herself with a delicate posture. Hermione feared for Luna. Her looks matched with her naivety could lead her into some very difficult situations. I must keep an eye on her, for her own sake. Hermione thought to herself, knowing that they were representatives of the school.

Hermione embraced Harry and then Ron, who were leaving a day earlier than herself. They seemed positively delighted to be travelling to France. She wondered if she were travelling to Beauxbatons, if she would be happier and decided that no, no she would not.  
"Write to me, okay?" Ron asked her and she nodded in reply.  
"Of course." She whispered. Then, they were gone, waving on their way. Soon, they boarded the vessel and disappeared into the mist. Hermione smiled and shook her head, they had worked so hard in the war, given so much that they deserved a kind of holiday, surrounded by beautiful French women no less.

Their bags were packed in less that two days and they were escorted onto a small rickety boat. Hermione didn't like to think of the condition of the vessel, knowing that it would only worry her further.  
"I will miss it, being away from Hogwarts." Neville mused beside her, his sadness reaching his voice.  
"I shall too Neville. I love Hogwarts, and I can't imagine learning magic anywhere else." Hermione agreed, staring longingly at the castle as they left.  
"Oh, but you must be positive. We'll have a great time, I am sure of it!" Cormac boomed in his loud deep voice.  
"Shut up, will ya? Let us enjoy our last look at the school for a year, you idiot!" Seamus called to him, hitting him lightly. Cormac soon fell silent. Seamus had changed immeasurably during the war. He had fought valiantly for a boy of such a young age. But killing, even if it was Voldemort's followers, had taken its toll on him and caused a new mature sadness to creep into his soul.

They sat in silence for the majority of the trip. Neville showed Hermione his latest herbology anthology, Luna sat reading a Quibbler and both Seamus and Cormac had fallen asleep. Hermione looked about the group and thought to herself what good company she was in. Neville was kind and caring. Luna was amusing to talk with, but underneath all of her small talk, the bonds she held were held tightly. Seamus, despite being a little volatile and pessimistic, was calm and grounded, a quality Hermione was sure would be useful to them all at one point or another. And Cormac, well Hermione hoped that Cormac would show a useful quality sooner rather than later.

When they arrived, they were escorted off of the boat by Hagrid, who had chaperoned them.  
"Now you folks have a good time! And send old Hagrid a letter every now and then to let me know you're all okay." Hermione promised that she would and she couldn't help noticing the gleam of a tear as Hagrid unpacked their things. Acting completely on impulse, she wrapped her arms around him, as far as they would go and held onto him tightly.  
"I shall miss you, Hagrid." She whispered against him.  
"You know I'll miss you too, Hermione." He pulled her away to arm's length.  
"I mean it, send me a letter every now and then to let me know that you're alright. I worry about you, in this harsh weather surrounded by these mean men." Hermione smiled up at him, chuckling slightly at his fussing.  
"I shall send a letter every two weeks, Hagrid, that is a promise." Hermione stated, nodding in certainty. Their farewell was sweet, despite short and soon enough they were alone, five teenagers, faced with a school and country they had never stepped foot in before.


	2. First Impressions

Word had spread fast at Durmstrang that English students were arriving. The consensus was entirely split. Some students anticipated their arrival massively and some wished they would simply stay in their own country. The promise of the first female students was also widely debated. Many of the men drooled over the idea of seeing a girl their age every day at school and others thought them unfit to be at the institute. One student who had thought about it very little was fifth year, Viktor Krum.  
"Let them come, see if they can last a month here." He had said in an indifferent tone. The other men hooted and hollered, enjoying his sentiments. It was not that he disliked the English, he just didn't see the point in their trip. The triwizard tournament had been postponed a year, for obvious reasons, following the war and Viktor couldn't help focusing on becoming a warrior for the championship, rather than making new friends.

They had all been lined up, in an orderly fashion, to greet the newcomers. Viktor was placed near the front, next to the new headmaster: Sergei Chigvintsev. He was new to the school and many of the students believed him to be weak, allowing this scheme to take place. Whether they liked to admit it or not, the men were excited for the arrival of the new students and the throng hummed with anticipation as the boat arrived. Viktor, however, tapped his foot impatiently and counted the seconds before he could return to his training.

Hermione stood in awe of the castle. It was smaller than Hogwarts and perhaps more angular, but it was made of a similar stone, which was comforting in a way. The pack of men scared her out of her wits. She had stared into the soul of the most evil wizard who had ever lived, yet seeing hundreds of mean looking men left her shaking in her boots. She took a deep breath as she began to walk. One of the more obvious scars that she had gained from the war was a limp, caused by an injury to her right ankle. She was embarrassed of the obvious impairment, even more so now, with hundreds of people watching her. She struggled along, at the back of the pack, beside Neville.  
"Are you sure you don't want-" He began to ask.  
"No Neville, thank you." Hermione interrupted him. She did not want to be seen as weak. She was not in any physical pain, only annoyance and until she felt pain, she would walk on her own two feet, unaided.

Viktor looked upon the strange bunch in confusion and a hint of wonder. The first student, also the first girl, wandered in, looking around with an expression of absolute bemusement plastered on her face. Her hair whipped around her face, creating a white haze around her. Viktor dismissed her quickly, finding her rather confusing, but vapid in a way that was uninteresting to him. The boy that followed her was tall and muscular, with a good physique and a confident air about him. He smiled handsomely and stared into the throng of angry men glaring him down. He seemed easy going enough and Viktor was sure he would do well. The boy that walked in the middle of the pack was different. Viktor recognised in him a quiet self respect that he valued massively. He walked, with his hands placed firmly by his sides and his posture straight, staring directly into the masses. There was no fear in his eyes, no anxiety, only a pain that Viktor could not comprehend. Trailing at the back of the pack were the final two students. The boy was tall and large with youthful muscle. Viktor thought if he had a haircut he would look almost like a Durmstrang man. He walked beside a girl, a girl that caused whispers in the crowd. She limped, her step attempting to be graceful , yet failing. Viktor noticed the boy offer help and raised an eyebrow as the girl immediately denied it. However, apart from seeming physically handicapped and possessing hair of which he had never seen the likes of before, she was also, very uninteresting.

Hermione stood in awe of the student body, as the Headmaster came to welcome them.  
"Hello. Velcome to Durmstrang. Ve all hope you vill enjoy your year here. Please come, I vill escort you to your rooms." He turned and marched away. Hermione noted how harsh and cold he seemed, despite his warm words, but she wondered if that was maybe just the eastern attitude. The crowd parted for them, allowing the students to enter the castle. Hermione felt herself shiver, the temperature of Durmstrang being at least ten degrees below what it had been at Hogwarts.  
"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Neville whispered to Hermione, who shivered and nodded in agreement.

The stairs proved to be a slight challenge for Hermione, but it was not something that she could not overcome and her room was only on the first floor. It seemed that both Hermione and Luna had received their own rooms, to which Hermione was very shocked, yet pleased. The group left her to continue and she was at last alone. The halls filled with conversation in a language that Hermione did not understand, but she could detect the tone of the speech: amused. No doubt they had expected a more impressive group and instead they received a handful of scrawny teenagers, scared out of their boots.

Viktor had asked to be an aid to the English students, but had strongly refused. He had far superior things to worry about and had no intention of having any business with the English. Another fifth year student, Vlad, had been recruited as one of Hermione's aids. He would go with her to some of her classes and ensure that she was settling in well. Vlad was one of the scarier looking men. He was six foot five, with a large frame and dark blank eyes. He knocked on Hermione's door to escort her to dinner. She answered, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. He chuckled once, looking down at the poor girl, who appeared to be positively terrified of him.  
"Food." Was all he said to her. She was starving and nodded following him as he left. No names were exchanged, he didn't have a clue who she was, only that she was the witch with the bushy hair and the limp.

Hermione missed the intricate locking system at Hogwarts. Durmstrang had only a simple recognition charm, that although more secure, seemed far inferior in flare. She pulled at the sleeves of her cardigan, feeling her body shiver. She had opted to leave her tie back in the room, wearing only a white shirt, black cardigan and grey skirt. She did not keep up with Vlad as he walked ahead of her, her limp causing her to fall behind. He stopped and allowed her to catch up, before giving her a worried look.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm just a little slow." She smiled up at him jokingly. He nodded, face deadpan as he continued at a decreased pace.

Neville, Luna, Seamus and Cormac all sat at a table of their own when Hermione entered the hall. However, it seemed her helper had other ideas. When she looked over to the table, he tapped her shoulder and pointed to two free seats in the middle of the room. Hermione understood that there was no real element of choice in this situation, so sent an apologetic look Neville's way and followed the very large man. He pulled her seat out for her, Hermione nodded, impressed by the gesture. Placed before her was a kind of meat stew that she began to gobble down, both famished and freezing, which the heat of the dish helped with. She looked up from her meal to see the men surrounding her staring in both amusement and shock. She placed her cutlery down for a moment and poised herself in a more respectable stance.  
"Vlad." Her very large guide grunted, thumping his chest once. Hermione nodded.  
"Ah, your name is Vlad. Alright. Well I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She placed a hand delicately to her chest then removed it moments after.  
"Her-my-own?" Vlad attempted her name and she felt the need to correct him, but thought she shouldn't out of fear of offending him.  
"Yes, that's it, sort of." She smiled up, trying to be as civil as she was able.

Soon, a whisper began around the table and eyes became wide with realisation, looking towards Hermione. She couldn't imagine where this had come from, but she feared she might be about to become the victim of a beating, the knowledge of her being muggle born spreading. The men called a friend over and Hermione's anxiety began to swell.  
"Hello, I am Aage. I speak English." The man announced to her. He had slicked hair and a thin moustache that reminded Hermione of old black and white muggle movies.  
"Oh, hello. I'm Hermione Granger." She replied, again trying to be civil. He outreached a hand, in between two heads, towards her and they shook, in a very muggle-like fashion, which shocked Hermione.  
"The men vould like to know, if you are the Hermione Granger?" He managed to pronounce her name correctly, which impressed her immensely. She was unsure how to reply to this question. She knew that the simple answer was yes. But, she did not want to enter this institute with any kind of reputation.  
"I am that Hermione Granger if you speak of the war." Hermione's voice broke. She hated speaking about the war and she hated people thinking she was a hero because of her part in it. Aage replied to his companions in the language that Hermione did not understand and they nodded one by one, in disbelief that they were in the presence of one of the witches who killed a part of he who must not be named.

Viktor sat in the corner of the hall, with the quidditch team and watched as Aage asked the girl a question. He did not fully hear the English, nor was he sure he would have understood it if he had. But what he did understand was the ripple of conversations that came his way.  
"She is Hermione Granger, the one from the war." One of the men whispered.  
"She killed a part of you know who." Another man replied. Viktor looked at the girl, who was now the subject of such gossip and sighed. Her face was red, yet she shook with cold, her arms were crossed in her lap and she looked down at her stew, not wanting any of the attention she was receiving. Viktor knew this feeling all too well. When he would leave Durmstrang, girls would flock to him, screaming out to the world class seeker, declaring their love. He had managed, after a long time to block out their screams and chants, but he could tell that this girl was new to this attention and was enormously uncomfortable with it.

Hermione wanted to leave, to go to bed and sleep in preparation for the day that lay ahead. However, she was unsure of the way back and she did not want to seem rude. She gazed enviously as Neville, Seamus, Luna and Cormac left, wishing she could go with them. She wondered why none of them seemed to have a strangely possessive guide, why she was the only one saddled with the social butterfly. But she supposed, in the long run, that it was good that she was at least there to participate in the social aspect of Durmstrang life, despite how uncomfortable it made her.

Eventually, Vlad grew tired of his active conversation and stood, signalling for Hermione that it was time to leave. She was tired, she was worn out and she hated that fact that she had to walk back to her room. However, she stood up straight, lifted her head and walked with pride, despite how much discomfort she felt in her ankle.

Once they got back to her room, Vlad stood with her in the doorway.  
"Thank you, for taking me." She chimed up to him. He stared down at her in confusion, then said something in a language that Hermione didn't understand.  
"O-Okay." She nodded, unsure as how to reply. Vlad nodded and turned on his heel, marching away. She showered quickly, crying out as the freezing water touched her skin. Then she laid in her bed, contemplating what was going to happen whilst she was here. There was an obvious language barrier between the only student she knew and the lack of successful communication scared her senseless. The sound of the trees rustling in the breeze lulled her to sleep, falling into slumber for the first time since leaving England.


	3. Problems with Boggarts

Hermione was awoken by a loud knock at her door. She groaned and climbed out of bed, pulling herself over to the door. Vlad was stood on the other side, awake and alert. He bowed to Hermione, thrusting a piece of fabric towards her. She took the garment quickly then nodded and closed the door lightly.

Hermione unfurled the fabric and stared at it in wonder. It was a long piece of material that had two arm holes and two ties. She understood the concept: the burgundy material would be wrapped around her torso and tied. But there was no way that she could tie them herself. She attempted several times, before huffing and opening the door a sliver. The large man looked down at her and chuckled. He then made quick work of the strings and tied her up. She felt tight and constricted, she felt as if she couldn't breathe and she wondered if this was what it was like for the men of Durmstrang or whether her womanly assets, however slight they might seem caused the claustrophobic feeling.

Once again, Hermione had been adopted by Vlad's group. They seemed to find her strangely fascinating as they watched her eat and spoke over her head, knowing very well that she could not understand them.  
"Do you think she likes us?" One of the men asked Vladimir over her head.  
"How would we know? She doesn't speak a word of our language and I can't understand any of the words that she says." They chuckled together, their laughs booming across her head. She tried not to look scared, she attempted to chuckle along with them, but if she told the truth, she was terrified of them.

Viktor looked over to the English table and rolled his eyes. They sat, poking and prodding at their food, very rarely speaking to one another. He wondered if they were actually friends, or if they were just a group that had been thrown together. They stuck out like sore thumbs, even after having changed into their uniforms. They were nervous and refined and stiff. However, when he looked over at the other girl, the one people spoke about, she was different. She sat with the boys and did her best to try and fit in. She slurped on the soup, bringing the bowl to her lips and looked about, attempting to understand what the men were speaking about. Her hair was wild, tumbling around her shoulders in manic curls. Viktor smiled inwardly as she pushed the curls back from her face, only to have them spring back into place. He had not heard many stories about the war. Only that the staff at Hogwarts, with the aid of the students, managed to summon the many horcruxes of he who shall not be named and destroyed them, before fighting off the death eaters. It was a valiant tale and he was sure living through it mustn't have been easy.  
"She is strange, isn't she?" Viktor's friend, Igor whispered to him. Viktor looked away from her and nodded at his friend, who pulled a disapproving face. Viktor made no comment, but found himself strangely fascinated by her.

Hermione was accompanied to her herbology class by Aage, the man she had met the night before. His moustache was freshly styled and he smiled down at her as they walked. He strode with such style that Hermione found it difficult to keep up with her short legs, not mentioning her ailment. Once they reached the classroom, Aage handed Hermione two pieces of wire, which looked like muggle hearing aids. She placed them over her ears and with a whisper of a charm from Aage they were activated. He began speaking in the language that Hermione could not understand. However, once it reached her ears, his words rung out in perfect English. Hermione had never read about such a device and she stared up at Aage in awe as she heard the conversations that surrounded her.  
"I heard she's a mudblood." One of the students stated to a friend. This was not the most pleasant conversation to come in on, but the wonder of the translation devices astounded her so much that it did not bother her so much.  
"I don't like the way she looks. She's too short and her hair is too curly." One of the boys moaned to his friend.  
"I like the other girl, the blonde one. She is much prettier than the mudblood." Hermione looked down at her book and thought to herself for a moment. She was unsure how to feel. Part of her was glad that she would not be receiving any unwanted male attention, but somehow she felt less of a girl for not being perceived as attractive. She looked up at Aage, who smiled apologetically down to her, his moustache curling in a way that she found rather amusing.

The potions class went very well. Hermione's knowledge surpassed the other students and the teacher, Professor Inivev noticed this early on in the class and set her onto some more challenging work, which earned her judgemental stares from the other students in the class. Aage seemed very comfortable helping Hermione when she needed it. He would translate the recipes for her and hold ingredients whilst she stirred the concoctions. She managed to produce a potent healing potion by the end of the two hour lesson and Inivev stood over her and looked down at the concoction.  
"Very good. Very good indeed, well done." Hermione looked up to the thin willowy woman. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were framed with thin wire spectacles and although her appearance was reminiscent of Snape, her attitude to praise most certainly was not.  
"Thank you." Hermione replied and got to work siphoning the mixture into a glass vile.

Before Vlad could catch her, Hermione had the chance to catch up with her English classmates.  
"I can't stand the man whispering in my ear all bloody morning, I couldn't concentrate at all." Seamus moaned, wiping his ear in disgust.  
"I rather liked it. My helper is mighty interesting." Luna thought aloud.  
"I went flying this morning and they definitely taught me a thing or two." Neville scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck in pain. Hermione placed her vile onto the table.  
"Try this, I made it in class this morning." Hermione chimed, standing beside him. Neville looked at the vile and held it up to the light, admiring its dark hue.  
"This is powerful stuff, Hermione. You mustn't be finding the classes as difficult as we all are." He praised her and she looked over at Aage, who was conversing with his friends.  
"No, I just have a good helper." She reassured them. Cormac scoffed, looking Hermione up and down.  
"Seems we've lost her to the Slavic men already." He spat at her, still wearing his cardigan. Hermione rolled her eyes. At least she was attempting to fit in, instead of obviously standing out as he did. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before:  
"Her-my-ninny!" Vlad called and beckoned her over.  
"I will see you later." She waved goodbye as she walked off. She had never thought that Vlad would be a potential friend. But Hermione felt herself wanting to sit with the Durmstrang boys more than her English friends, which she found rather odd indeed.

Viktor watched her as she stood and spoke with her friends. Rumour had spread that she was muggle born and the school was split in half once again on the matter. Many saw it as an outrage that she was allowed to enrol, and many, like Viktor, believed that she had every right, as a witch, to be a student at a school of magic. She had stood, conversing with her friends for a short while, giving a gift to the floppy looking boy who had flown terribly that morning. Viktor chuckled, not everyone is made for flying. He reminded himself and was sure that the boy had other strengths. Viktor felt an emotion that he could not understand when he saw the girl look over to Aage. However, he dismissed the feeling and got back to concentrating on planning tactics in his mind.

Hermione had sat at lunch, looking around the room, seeing if there was anyone of interest or note. She saw the boys who had been talking about her in class and then she spotted a boy who had transferred from Hogwarts to Durmstrang a year prior and finally, her eyes fell upon him: Viktor Krum. Ron had begged Hermione to get him an autograph from the Bulgarian seeker. They had all gone to the celebratory quidditch match, after the war, to watch Bulgaria play against Ireland. Hermione had to admit that he was impressive. He was young, only eighteen. Yet he was one of the most famous and skillful quidditch players in the world. Harry had been drooling at the idea of meeting Viktor Krum, but now looking at him, Hermione was underwhelmed by the enigma that everyone made him out to be. He sat, with some friends, on the corner table and ate in deep thought. He would ask a question every now and then, but from what she could tell, he was really very introverted. He was handsome, in an angular kind of way. But Hermione could not imagine him to be the Viktor Krum that she had heard about in rumour, the man who had women throwing their undergarments at him and causing witches to faint at the mere sight of him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him and she was sure that he was a lovely wizard, but he was not Viktor Krum of tales.

Hermione sat in the large hall after lunch. She had put on her translation aids again and listened to the slim, hunched male teacher with intent.  
"We are going to be doing boggart work today. We shall be facing our own worst fears and learning to fight them." The man announced. It seemed this was the first time that the boys had worked with a boggart. Hermione felt her palms sweat, remembering the last experience she had had with a boggart, Ron staring into a thousand eyes of a spider, Neville dressing Snape in his Mother's finest. She saw Mcgonagall telling her she had failed, a fact that the other students found wildly hilarious. So, now it was time to see how the Durmstrang boys measured up to the Hogwarts students as the Professor opened the lock on the case.

The first boy who stood up was rather stocky, with a straight haircut and bloated cheeks. He shook as he stood before the boggart. Suddenly, it took the form of a woman. Hermione didn't recognise the woman. She was elderly, with a wooden cane and large spectacles, she wore all black and a menacing look was cast over her face. She raised the stick towards the boy and he cried out in fear. Hermione watched him concentrate very hard as he pulled out his wand and performed the "riddikulus" charm. Suddenly, this ostere woman was dressed in a clown outfit, red nose and all.  
"Slightly childish, but well done." The professor ushered the boy back to his seat.  
"Who was that?" His friend asked.  
"My grandma Mimi. She used to strike me if she caught me with my fingers in the pie." Hermione chuckled to herself, wondering how wonderful it must be to have such an innocent fear. She watched as they each got called up. The boys all had rather mundane fears. Snakes and tigers and spiders. However, one boy stood and was met with a kind of grey mist. Hermione couldn't make out what it was, and before she could ask, he had turned it into a whoopie cushion.  
"What was that?" Hermione leant over and asked Aage.  
"That was the grey mist of death and mortality." Aage stated in wonder. Hermione nodded knowingly and furrowed her brows, feeling sorry for the boy for having such an ominous fear.

Finally it was time for Hermione to stand before the boggart. She was unsure what would see. Perhaps she would still be afraid of failure, perhaps she would see Nagini's severed head, perhaps she would see Voldemort himself. She couldn't possibly know until she stood before the creature. The small dragon that the boggart had taken the form of for the previous boy began to morph until Hermione was stood, staring at a replica of herself, in her Hogwarts uniform. Hermione cocked her head to the side as she stared at herself. The girl before her had killed, had murdered people. She had summoned some of the darkest magic known to wizard or witch to win the war, but it had all left its mark. She stared at herself as the class became quiet and watched as the girl smiled widely at her. She was confused and angry and the longer she stared at this projection of herself the angrier she became. She stared at herself, weak and limp, with a scar across her eye and a lame ankle, smiling like an idiot. She was filled with such a rage, such a passion to rid the room of this being that she pulled her wand from her robes and held it before her. She could make no light of this, this situation could not have been any worse, so the only thing she could think to do was to think of the moment she saw her friends safe after the war, knowing everything was over, her happiest, purest memory.  
"Expecto Patronum." She cried to the figure and the otter was summoned from mid air. He swam around the boggart, changing it from shape to shape, becoming snake, then tiger, then spider before disappearing back into the case. Hermione panted, drawing her patronus back to her. She was mortified, and embarrassed, knowing that she had acted foolishly. She quickly sheathed her wand into her shirt, then limped from the room, in a truly pathetic manner.

The class stared after her, silent in shock. Aage was unsure whether to follow her or to let her have some space. He had never seen a patronus performed before. He had only read about it in books and heard about it from other students. She seemed so confident in her casting, so absolutely passionate, in a way that he had never seen before. He thought about her boggart for a short time after she left. What kind of person's biggest fear is themselves? He wondered to himself. He came to the conclusion that only those who had done truly terrible things could be so afraid of themselves. But he had never heard of Hermione Granger acting in such a way. She had been a contributing factor to the victory of the side of the light in the war. She had killed, he was sure but she had done so for the greater good. He watched poor Kakoff stare in awe at the door, for many moments after she left.  
"Class is dismissed." He murmured, dazed. "Get out!" He shouted as nobody moved, soon thrusting them into action. Aage was unsure if Hermione was in trouble or not, but one thing he was sure of was that she had made an impression on that fourth year defense against the dark arts class.

The hall at dinner was aflame with conversation. Viktor sat, staring at the empty seat beside Vlad, wondering where the strange girl was.  
"Her boggart was her!" A man near Viktor whispered to his friend. It seemed she was all anyone spoke about.  
"She used a patronus, right there in the class." A man sat opposite Viktor whispered to him.  
"So?" He contested. He cared very little for gossip and it was obvious that this girl had experienced something truly terrible and making fun of her seemed too cruel for his tastes.

Hermione had wandered for an hour or so, before coming across the library. Finally she thought to herself. She stared in wonder as she entered the large library. The bookcases were made of mahogany and the ceilings were much taller than they had been at Hogwarts. She sat in the darkest corner of the room, not wanting to be seen by anyone and pulled out her wand, conjuring a sheet of parchment and a quill. She sat, staring blankly at the paper and discovered that she had nothing to write about. Everything she had experienced she would feel wildly embarrassed telling either Harry or Ron, or even Hagrid. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw herself, stood in her uniform. She shook her head violently, not wanting to think of what had happened. But once it was in her mind, the embarrassing boggart situation would not leave. Why would she be afraid of herself? She thought of the look in Harry's eyes as she stood before him, the moment before she killed him. Of course she had the choice not to do it. But she had to, Ron was not in a state to and she knew it could not be anyone else. She had summoned him, and they had agreed to destroy what they summoned.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He promised her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she performed the death curse on him. She had killed her best friend, at such a young age. He had come back, yes, but she was never quite the same. She wept as quietly as she could manage, huddling into a ball. Wanting to forget everything that had happened.

Viktor entered the library, hoping to get away from the childish gossip of his peers. He sat with a large volume, alone in the library, at least he thought he was alone. As he began to read on the topic of dragons and the defenses against them, he heard a muffled sob coming from the corner of the library. The voice was female and he guessed it was the girl, the one that they all spoke about. He decided to leave her alone in this instance, not wanting to bother her, and got back to his dragons. Once he was finished in the library, he placed the book back and collected his things. But something stopped him from leaving. He had been sat in clear view of the only exit of the library and he had seen nobody leave. She was still there. He searched in between the bookcases and only found her when he looked past a large stack of books, where she was sat on the floor, her head leant against the wall, clearly asleep. He shook his head, smiling down at the innocent girl. Her lips were softly parted and her hair fell wildly around her face. He couldn't imagine such a creature being fearsome, but he had not heard all of the stories of the war. Part of him was tempted to leave her, she looked comfortable enough. But no, he could not leave her in the cold when she had been exiled by everyone. He quickly ran from the library to Vlad's room.  
"No way, I'm not going at this time of night. Who knows what she'll do to me." Vlad held his hands over his chest, afraid of the girl. Viktor shook his head and returned to the library. I guess it's up to me he thought to himself as he looked down at her. Viktor wondered if he should carry her back to her room, of which he knew the destination, having been asked to be a guide. But he thought better of the idea and leant down, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hello." He shook her gently, watching her eyes flicker open. With his limited English, he was unsure where to go from there.

Hermione looked up at Viktor Krum, with both shock and mortification in her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the library and of course the one to find her had to be Viktor Krum. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then stood, making him back up slightly. She said not a word, hoping that this was all a dream and that she had not embarrassed herself in this way. He bowed to her quickly, then held out a hand, signalling for her to walk forward. They walked side by side for a long while. It seemed Hermione had diverted widely from her room. She noticed that Viktor had slowed his pace to accommodate for her. She smiled at the thought and thanked him silently. They spoke of nothing as they walked and Hermione was glad of this, unsure of what she would say to this man who was so wholly different to her. When they reached her room, he stood, waiting for her to say something. However, she did not say anything. Rather, she simply smiled and closed the door. Viktor understood, he knew that she was embarrassed, he knew that she did not wish to embarrass herself any further and he respected her decision, leaving her door to retire for the evening.


	4. Exhile

Viktor awoke the next morning, wondering whether to go and check on the English girl. He was unsure if Vlad would go to her, based on what he had told Vitkor the night before, any fondness he held for the girl had been erased. He decided against the idea, not wanting to invade the girl's privacy.

He looked for her at breakfast. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Her seat had been filled by a younger student and the English group appeared to be very unaffected by her absence. He wondered, as he looked around, if anyone noticed her lack of presence. However, Aage soon answered his question by leaving the hall prematurely.

Hermione was awoken by a soft tap at the door. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she opened it to find Aage stood on the other side. His face was that of pity and fear. He smiled down at her, but something in his eyes suggested that she had made a massive mistake. She invited him in, before dressing for the day, in her bathroom.  
"You missed breakfast." Aage called to her, sitting on her bed,  
"Oh, that's all right. I have no appetite at the moment so that is not a problem." She called back to him. He huffed, feeling angry that everyone had shunned her as they had. When she reappeared, Aage looked at her with probing eyes, wishing to know what laid beneath the surface of the young girl.  
"Vould you talk to me about it?" He asked in hushed words. She shook her head softly.  
"Not right now. But, perhaps in the future." She attempted to save his feelings. But, the thought of anyone knowing that it was she who had killed Harry Potter was too dangerous to even think of.

They walked together and Viktor saw them as he was on his way to his quidditch training. She smiled softly at him, a kind of coherent thanks that he had not received the night before. He felt a strange warmth rise in his chest as he looked at her, walking to her class, not intimidated by the harsh whispering around her. But then again, she was Hermione Granger and she had no doubt survived things far worse than a school of hateful men. The fact that she was muggle born now appeared to be a problem to almost everyone. Fear had infected their minds and she was now seen as the enemy.

The boys appeared very divided in their reactions to Hermione. Some stared and gawked. Whereas others avoided her gaze, doing anything they could to steer clear of her attention. She was a freak, that was clear. She was different and intimidating and that was not welcome. Surprisingly enough, Luna, Neville and Cormac had been integrated into the social structure of Durmstrang. Neville had been picked up by a group of herbalists, Luna intrigued everyone with her talk of strange creatures and Cormac had been taken under the wing of some of the flyers. However, at lunch, Viktor noticed, not only was Hermione missing, but the grief stricken boy sat alone, picking at his stew, but never eating any of it. It seemed the group had broken down and half of the group were happy and the remaining seemed in the deepest pits of despair.

Classes had gone by and Hermione, once again, had found her solace in the safe haven of learning. She was leaps and bounds beyond the other students. However, her teachers found ways to accommodate for her. She could hear the boys snigger and call her names as she completed tasks it would take them a week to master. But this was not new, both boys and girls in England had made fun of her for her studious nature. However, if it weren't for her, who's to say the war would have been won? So, there juvenile bullying was pushed aside in Hermione's mind.

She was unsure why, but she couldn't be in the food hall, surrounded by all of the people. She had skipped breakfast and lunch. She knew that she should have gone to dinner, but she couldn't stand all of those hateful stares, all because of one boggart and one charm. So, instead she sought refuge in the library, where she had always found peace. At lunch, she had been alone. However, she felt someone follow her as she abandoned the idea of a meal.

Viktor watched her walk away from the food hall and he sighed, feeling ashamed that his fellow students had driven her to stop eating. He wondered, perhaps if he should run after her and ask if she would join him. But, he knew that his English was not at a standard to do so.

Seamus had noticed Hermione's absence at lunch and spotted when she walked away from the hall at dinner. He knew that the others had rather forgotten her, but Seamus was not going to let Hermione fall down this dark path. So, instead, he picked up an extra bowl of the stew and followed her. He was unsure as to where she was going, but he was going to help her, wherever she went.

Hermione sat in the foreign section of the library and tried as hard as she possibly could to mask the grumble of her stomach. However, having missed both breakfast and lunch, as well as the dinner the night before, her body was starving. Her nose perked up as she smelt a sweet stew. It was only then when she heard the quiet cursing of Seamus. He rounded the corner and found her, placing the stew on the table.  
"Seamus?" Hermione asked, wondering why he was being so kind to her.  
"I will not watch you starve yourself out of fear of a few idiots." He stated, pushing the spoon towards her, sitting down opposite her.  
"Thank you." She replied, before delving into her stew and feeling fuller already.  
"I'm not afraid." She reassured him, but he looked at her skeptically.  
"Oh really? So why do you hide up here all by yourself, not eating?" He asked her. However, she could not reply. Perhaps she was afraid. She had never let idle gossip bother her. But this time, she could not help feel affected by the sniggering.

Viktor entered the library, wondering if the bushy haired girl was okay. She had not eaten in an entire day and he feared for her. He felt sick as the men betted at dinner, wondering if she would simply starve herself out of embarrassment. He knew then that he had to do something. He searched through the library and noticed books hovering through mid air in a very peculiar manner. He followed one of the volumes, until it led him to her, sat behind a stack of books taller than herself. He wanted to dash away in this moment, unsure what he could possibly say to her. But, she had caught his eye and he felt very rude to walk away now. However, when he thought of what to say, his mind went blank, all of his english eluded him and he was left stood, like a gawking fool.

Hermione looked up at Viktor Krum, who stood staring down at her, in a complete carfuffle. Hermione wondered what had gotten into him to cause him to approach her in such a way. Surely she was of no interest to him? She was a freak who had been shunned by society. She tried not the stare back at him, not wanting to make things uncomfortable, but he appeared to be in a great amount of discomfort.  
"Hello, are you quite alright?" She asked and it seemed to shock him back into the moment and his cheeks turned a deep shade of burgundy, before he bowed and walked away. He had never felt that way before, so out of control. He had no way to handle the situation and this made him very uncomfortable. After that incredibly embarrassing moment, he resolved to improve his English, wanting to be able to converse with the strange girl with bright eyes and bushy hair.

Hermione could not stop thinking about that moment, in the library. His eyes were deep and concerned and his posture, despite being uniform, seemed uncomfortable. She wished she knew what had made Viktor Krum, one of the most famous men in the world, feel this way, so that she could make him feel less awkward. It only hit her once she was back at her room: the language barrier. In all of the articles that she had read about Viktor Krum with quotations, there had always been a note about translation. And why should he speak English? He had no English relatives from what she knew and he studied in Bulgarian, of course he would not speak English. And in that moment she had an idea.

Viktor had stayed awake all night, writing translations down in his diary. He would go to her in the morning, if only a sign of common decency, after embarrassing her in such a way the night before. He was mortified and he hoped that he could repair her perception of him, if nothing else. It was the weekend, so there were no classes and no need to wake as early as usual. So, Viktor walked, an hour later than usual, to the hall. However, this morning he passed it, with his diary in hand, prepared to save his pride.


	5. The Love Potion

Hermione was glad to hear a knock at the door. She wondered if perhaps Vlad had forgiven her, or if Aage had taken it upon himself to wake her, even on the weekend. However, when she opened the door and saw none other than Viktor Krum stood there, she froze.  
"Hello, my name is Viktor Krum and I must apologise for my behavior." He read from his diary and Hermione smiled, seeing that even a world class quidditch player could still feel nervous and embarrassed. To save him a fraction of his mortification, Hermione fetched her translation tools from her bed stand and handed them to him. He seemed very confused at first. But when Hermione gestured for him to place them in his ears, he followed her guidance.  
"Hello, I am Hermione Granger and I wanted to thank you for escorting me back to my room the other evening. Many people would have simply left me, so I am very grateful." She smiled up at him as his eyes widened. He understood everything she said, with it being translated into Bulgarian. He did not ask about the device, neither the magic behind it, simply glad that he could converse with the witch now. He handed her the device in order to speak to her.  
"I think it is wrong what the other men say." Was his simple response. Hermione smiled and gave him back the devices.  
"Thank you for waking me. I will be ready soon. But you may leave if you wish." Hermione offered, but he simply shook his head, placing his diary under his arm.

Hermione had not a clue what business Viktor Krum could have with her. He was risking his social status by interacting with her and she was sure her company was not worth it. She decided to play things safe and slip on a brown dress, with some black brogues and a black belt. She wished she had more time, but she could not keep him waiting.

Viktor smiled when he saw her, in her own clothes for the first time. They walked together in silence and he ensured to keep his pace slow so that she could keep up. He wondered how she had obtained her affliction, but decided that asking her was far from appropriate.  
"Ve should eat." He stated simply, without the magical earpieces to aid him. Hermione did not say anything, only nodded, continuing on their way to the eating hall.

People looked in shock as they walked together. Viktor did not mind the attention. However, he could tell that Hermione felt very uncomfortable. He quickly led her over to the corner table and sat her opposite him, facing away from the crowds. She smiled up at him in thanks and he allowed a thin sliver of a grin grace his face. They ate, once again, in silence and Viktor was overcome by an issue that he could not get past. His training began and he knew that he could not miss quidditch training.  
"I begin training in fifteen minutes." He whispered to her, hoping that she understood through her device, which she now took off and handed to him.  
"C-could I maybe watch?" She asked, not wanting to retreat to the library again, not having anything to do there. He smiled and nodded in response and that was all that was said. Hermione waited for Viktor whilst he collected his broom and changed into his quidditch gear. When he emerged from his room, Hermione had to admit that he looked handsome. Now seeing him in his uniform, she was beginning to see the Viktor Krum that everyone spoke of. He sent a gesture close to a smile her way and began walking towards the pitch.

Viktor had noticed the girl blush as they walked. He had never really been affected by girls in the past, perhaps because hundreds of them openly threw themselves at him at once. But this one was different, she didn't stare up at him in awe, she didn't drool over him, she simply treated him like any other boy and Viktor felt a kind of liberation come from this. She allowed him his quiet and appeared to enjoy his company far more than his fame and this sent a flutter through Viktor's stomach that he had never felt before.

Hermione sat in the stands where Viktor had placed her. She cast herself a warming charm, just as Viktor was preparing to. She apologised, which he managed to understand, much to his pride, and insisted that it was alright. As he walked away from her, he thought of how independent she was. He supposed that during a war, it is every person for themselves. He could sense that she had built a wall around herself, one that would not be easily penetrated. The other men laughed at him and joked, suggesting that she was far inferior to the blonde witch and that he could do much better. He did not listen to their comments, knowing that she would not think of him in that way and that he did not respect his team's judgment in the slightest.

Hermione watched as they took to the sky. Trials soon began and even Hermione, who was quite the layman when it came to quidditch could see Viktor's superiority in comparison to the rest of the team. He was a faster flier, his reflexes were far quicker and his tackles were better thought through. She had to admit that she was unsure what she was watching, but she was glad that she was out in the fresh air, doing something other than being cooped up in the library.

Viktor felt the rain begin to fall as their game began. He immediately looked over to Hermione, who had managed to summon an umbrella from somewhere. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up which caused him to chuckle before setting off. He wondered, as he played, where she had managed to find the umbrella and how far it had had to travel before reaching her. He wished, whilst training, that he had had a protective layer over him and Hermione had thought about it. However, she thought it might seem a little forward to give him his own shield. So, she watched him get drenched as she stayed dry and warm under the Headmaster's umbrella.

Viktor apparated to her once the practice had finished. She jumped as she saw him, crying out in shock. He placed both hands out in front of him, to calm her and she began to chuckle, embarrassed by her behaviour. They walked in silence. Viktor took the umbrella from Hermione, holding it over the both of them. Hermione was grateful for the gesture and attempted to keep her blush under control as she watched droplets drip from Viktor's nose.

Once they got back inside, Hermione sent the umbrella back to its home in Chigvintsev's office. Viktor wiped the water from his face and turned to Hermione. Before he could say a word, she handed him the language aids and smiled up at him.  
"You should go and change." She advised, watching him drip on the stone floor. He nodded, wiping the water from his nose.

Viktor motioned for Hermione to join him and once again, she waited outside. Viktor wondered if he should have invited her in, but decided that this was not a wise idea as he understood the delicate social standings between a man and woman, especially one of such different ages and backgrounds as they were. He tried to take as little time as possible. However, he found himself primping and preening for reasons he did not know. He dressed himself in a cashmere jumper with brown trousers and his brown boots. He placed a warming charm onto his clothes, to keep him safe from illness after being out for so long in the cold and wet.

Hermione had to keep her eyes on Viktor's face, fearing that she might gawk were she to look at his well dressed physique. They walked together, towards the hall for lunch and Hermione knew what she had to do to save them from the eternal silence.

Aage sat with his friends at lunch and watched as Hermione Granger walked towards them. The air became thicker in that moment and the fear from the other men seemed palpable.  
"Could I speak to you?" She asked. He nodded, leading her outside of the hall. Viktor watched and felt a strange tightening feeling fill his stomach. He had to consciously put the thought to rest and this began to worry him.  
"Is there any way that I could get another set of the translating devices?" She asked and Aage looked down at her with suspicion.  
"Yes, if you do something for me." Hermione chuckled, supposing that this was fair, a simple transaction.  
"What is it that you would like?" She asked, wondering what kind of deal she was getting herself into.  
"A love potion." He requested and Hermione felt her moral compass waver. She wanted to be able to communicate with Viktor, but could she risk the victim of the potion?  
"Don't vorry, it is only to get her to notice me, then my charms vill take over." Hermione stood and thought for a moment and decided that Luna wouldn't mind so much. So, they accepted the deal and another set of the earphones were summoned to Hermione's hands.  
"I make them to sell them." Aage responded to her inquisitive expression. She nodded and thanked him.  
"Don't forget my love potion!" He called after her as she walked away.

Viktor felt an anxiety that he had not realised existed disappear when he saw her return. He wondered if she would return to her seat with Ivan, but saw how they sneered at her and thought her a madman if she did. He was glad to see her place herself opposite him and was gladder still when she opened up her palm to show another pair of translating devices. After assessing her encouraging expression, he took the small ear pieces and placed them into position.  
"I struck a deal with Aage." She stated, as he placed them into position.  
"I see. Vhat is it that he vants?" He asked and Hermione felt herself blush.  
"A certain potion." She stated, keeping her words vague. Viktor immediately knew of which potion Hermione spoke of and felt on guard. He had known Aage since they were just boys and Viktor could tell that he had no interest in the blonde witch, never watching her and very much leaving her to her own devices. So, that begged the question: who was the potion for?

Despite being able to communicate, nothing was said during lunch. Hermione felt intimidated by Viktor and Viktor was in deep thought, wondering about Aage's angle. Surely Aage would not ask Hermione to make her own love potion? And would that be ingenious or just cruel, he couldn't quite decide. But whatever the motivation was, Viktor had to look out for the young witch. She had put herself in harm's way for him, so that he could understand her, and it was now time for him to repay the favour.

Hermione enjoyed the task of making the love potion and it seemed, that at Durmstrang, the supplies were far more readily available to students then they had been at Hogwarts. Viktor assisted Hermione, to ensure that she didn't hurt herself. However, it seemed that she was far more than capable making the potion without his assistance. So, he simply sat back and watched as Hermione did what she did best. Viktor wondered if he should be saying something, but decided that letting her get on with her project was probably a wise decision.

Hermione felt her moral compass strain once again once she had decanted the love potion and stared at it in part pride and part horror. She wondered if she should ask Viktor, but decided that she shouldn't bother him with such a trivial question. Aage seemed immensely happy when Hermione handed over the potion and Hermione felt, as soon as she had let it go, that she had made a terrible mistake.

Viktor had excused himself to pack his things for Serbia. He and a fellow quidditch player, Serg were heading over to train with dragons in anticipation for the Triwizard tournament that would take place the following year and would no doubt contain an element of fighting mystical forces. Viktor felt uncomfortable leaving her alone as he packed, fearing that Aage might make his move whilst she was alone. However, although he felt terrible thinking it, his trip to Serbia was far more important than the little English girl and perhaps a little love would taker her off of his hands and allow him to return to his training.

Hermione had sat with Seamus at dinner. Neville smiled at Hermione, fearing to wave and risk his new friendships, Cormac completely ignored her and Luna sat daydreaming with her now usual group. Hermione watched Luna with intent, waiting for Aage to administer the love potion. However, when she looked down at her own drink, something seemed off. So, she brought the goblet to her nose, to sniff the strange liquid and noticed the scent of the love potion faint, yet noticeable laced in the pumpkin juice. Hermione gagged and slid the drink away from her, gaining a questioning look from Seamus.  
"It's laced." She stated and Seamus furrowed his brow, but dismissed the idea after a short while. Hermione noticed that Viktor was nowhere to be seen at dinner and when she retreated to the library, his usual light was unilluminated. Hermione guessed that he was probably tired after his quidditch practice and had taken to bed. She, in turn decided to do the same. She cursed herself the entire way back to her room, wondering if she had drunk the laced pumpkin juice, if she would have been considered the most ridiculous witch of all time, making her own love potion.


	6. Help from the Head Master

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting against her window. The room seemed very cold, and Hermione would have liked for nothing better than to bundle up under the sheets and sleep the day away. But, this would not do and she knew that she had to do something with her time, deciding to spend the morning writing letters.

Viktor knew that she would be heading to breakfast to find him gone. He wondered if he was cruel for not informing her, if she had drunk the love potion and cursed herself. Serg noticed Viktor's wandering mind and set to put it to a stop.  
"You must stop thinking about the limping witch. She is nothing but bad news, I tell you. She has seen and done far worse things than either you or I shall ever see or do. Out of all of the beautiful women in this world that throw themselves at you, you choose to seek out the one who is emotionally unavailable and quite honestly not worth your time. I thought you had better taste, I really did." Serg shook his head, chowing down on a bowl of porridge.  
"No, you're right. I just felt sorry for her, with everyone turning her away." He attempted to justify his actions.  
"Perhaps there is a reason for everyone doing so?" Serg suggested and Viktor shivered at the prospect.  
"My mind shall be centred on training from now on. If she is strong, then she shall survive on her own. If not, then she should not be at Durmstrang." He jested and Serg smiled.  
"You have made the right choice, she would only bring you down."

Hermione wondered where Viktor could be, but decided that Durmstrang was a deceptively large place. After breakfast, she walked, with her quill and paper, in search for a safe haven in which to write her letters. It took her a while, before she stumbled upon a small room. In it was only an armchair and a sette. Hermione thought it quite perfect and curled herself around in the armchair and placed her parchment down in preparation to write.

Hermione sat for a while, wondering what to write. Her experience thus far had not been all that great, with the students shunning her, both Bulgarian and English, apart from Seamus and perhaps Viktor Krum, but he appeared to be nowhere in sight. She had successfully scared everyone with the boggart situation and brewed her own love potion. No doubt Aage wanted it to humiliate her rather than truly make her love him. It made her upset that she had become the butt of jokes, but only for those brave enough to jest at her expense. She had hoped that her open mind would have offered her a finer start to her journey. But, Hermione was nothing if not an academic and if she could do anything, she could spin a story.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope that your journey to France was a safe and steady one and that the ladies of Beauxbatons are treating you well. The weather at Durmstrang has proven to be rather a shock to my system, which has been acclimated to our mild British weather. I daresay I find the men to be rather intimidating, but they are really rather nice once you get to know them. I hope that you are keeping up with your studies despite your change of scenery and that everything is going well._

_Much love,_

_Hermione._

It felt false and forced, but she couldn't help it. She was not happy and all that she could do was hope that Ron would not read that in her letter. Next, she began to plan her letter to Hagrid.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I hope that Hogwarts is in as fine stead as when I left it and that both you and the staff are in high healths and spirits. I find myself rather cold in this new climate, as I am sure the rest of the Hogwarts students have. Neville has found himself a group of botanists, you shall be glad to hear and Luna has been enthralling everyone with her talk of mysterious creatures and Cormac has thrown himself head first into the sport of the school. Seamus appears to be excelling in the calm and quiet atmosphere of Durmstrang and I feel that he is getting better every day. The teachers here are nothing like those at Hogwarts. Once the lesson is over, they dissapear and I shall not see them until my next session. I do wonder where they wander off to, but I suppose it is better than Snape telling me off for staying in the library too long. But I must admit that I miss Hogwarts. This place is wonderful and new, but Hogwarts is my home. I can not wait to return, although I know that sounds premature. Please say hello to everyone for me and tell them of how I miss them._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hermione._

Hermione sat and reread the letter. It seemed more real and Hermione hoped that Hagrid would not think her ungrateful for this opportunity. It just seemed so much easier to be truthful with him and she knew that he would understand. There was no point in being honest with Ron about her feelings, because he would no doubt worry for a moment then toss her letter and feelings aside. But with Hagrid, Hermione knew that he would send a thought every now and then her way and she also knew that he would appreciate the mention about Seamus, who had fast become one of Hagrid's most valuable students after the war, Hagrid helping him with his PTSD. Before she could have second thoughts, Hermione sealed the letter and placed it with Ron's. She decided that she would save Harry's for another day. She had always vowed that their relationship had not faltered after the incident, but it had. Hermione now felt very uncomfortable around Harry. He was a constant reminder of exactly what she was capable of and that made the relationship very difficult. She knew that Harry wished things could be easier, as did she. But it was difficult and the wounds that existed would take time to heal.

Hermione was unsure where to post the letters, so she asked Seamus at lunch.  
"I'll take them for you. I've been looking after the owls since we've been here, it's really been calming me down." He smiled, before taking them and wandering off, not allowing Hermione to get a word in. She was delighted that Seamus had found a way to channel his caring side. However, Hermione did begin to feel like she was the only person who had not found their rhythm at Durmstrang.

It was almost as if Chigvintsev had sensed Hermione's desperation, because a very scared looking second year relaid the message that she was to go and see him in his office. Hermione wondered if she was in any kind of trouble, or if maybe she was being sent home. Part of her wished it was the latter, but a part of her knew that it could not be so.

Chigvintsev's office was quite lovely, Hermione thought. His desk was made of a rich oak and his walls were a deep umber, with his floor being softly cushioned carpet.  
"Miss Granger, sit." He commanded softly, to which she complied. Hermione looked at the skinny, floppy looking headmaster and wondered how he could be in charge of all of those big brawny men.  
"Miss Granger. I have noticed that things are not going as vell as ve had hoped." Hermione let her head fall, looking down at her shoes. She was ashamed, in a way she had never quite felt before.  
"You are special, Hermione Granger and that is vhy my boys fear you." Hermione looked up then, at the kind open face of Chigvintsev.  
"I am like you. I am not athletic like a lot of my boys. Ve find joy from learning, am I right in thinking so?" He asked and Hermione nodded.  
"You borrowed my umbrella, did you not?" He asked, and Hermione was worried that she was in fact in trouble.  
"Yes Sir." She replied, her voice small.  
"You conjured it a long vay. That is very impressive." He complimented her.  
"I heard about the patronus. How long have you been able to do this charm?" He asked, seemingly fascinated about the young witch.  
"I learnt before the war. They knew that we would need it." She stated and Chigvintsev nodded in understanding.  
"I found your friend Seamus a vocation and I shall vith you." He conjured a book from the bookcase, sending it flying her way, landing on the desk.  
"This is my book, filled vith the most difficult and complex charms and spells involving the natural vorld. I have charmed it so that it is in English." He nodded down at the book. Hermione couldn't help gawking at him, to which he responded:  
"I am not just a pretty face, Miss Granger." She nodded and looked down at the book.  
"I vill make you a brilliant vitch vhilst you are at Durmstrang. If you vish to learn, I vill teach you everything I know." Hermione was speechless, she couldn't believe it. Chigvintsev was more like Dumbledore than Hermione could have imagined and she sat, staring at him in disbelief for a short while, before she realised that she was acting rather rudely and kickstarted her brain.  
"Thank you, Sir. You are most kind." She thanked him, taking the book into her hands.  
"I vant you to write a diary, not for me, but for yourself. Vhat you have been through must be processed and I find the best vay is through books, unsurprisingly." He smiled at her reassuringly.  
"Then, ve shall meet every Tuesday, after your last lesson."  
"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Hermione nodded her head in respect and Chigvintsev dismissed her, telling her to enjoy the rest of her day. Hermione was flabbergasted, so much so that she forgot the book. But she was sure the headmaster would have reminded her if it was important. Hermione subconsciously made her way back to her room and laid back onto her bed, letting a single tear fall, hoping that things were finally going to get better.

Authors Note: So, I have started another Krum/Granger fic. It seems I can not get enough. I sincerely those of you that have read The Flower Shop shall enjoy this fic just as much. Unfortunately, I am on holiday until the end of August and I am unsure if I shall be able to post. But I will ensure to update as soon as I return.


	7. Redemption

Viktor had been gone for a week, honing his skills where dragon fighting was concerned. At the beginning of his trip, he had allowed his mind to wander, thinking of what the English might be doing, or whether she was hopelessly in love with Aage. However, by the end of the residential, Serg had well and truly convinced Viktor that Hermione Granger was not worth his time. Once they returned to Durmstrang, the unfortunate witch had all but been erased from his mind.

Hermione had noticed Viktor's absence for the week. She wondered where he was. It was Seamus who informed her.  
"He's gone to Serbia, to train with dragons." He mumbled as he gobbled up his porridge one morning. Hermione wondered why Viktor had not spoken to her about his trip, but decided that they were not well enough acquainted to make speaking of such things a necessity.

Neville had been watching Hermione, to the lack of his new friends' knowledge. He hated seeing her in such a state, so alone and miserable. So one day, in between classes, he sought her out. However, when he saw her, she seemed rather engrossed in her reading, smiling to herself, and decided that another day might suit them both better.

Writing a diary had not come easily to Hermione.  
"I am unsure what to write about." She admitted in her session with Chigvintsev on the tuesday.  
"Write about anything, anything that crosses your mind. It is for you, not anyone else." He reassured her and surprisingly, her words flowed easier that night.

_Dear Diary,_

_I find that the longer I stay at Durmstrang, the harder it becomes. The boys do not forget and I fear that they shall never accept me. I am happy for Neville and Luna, however I scold myself for feeling envy towards them. All of this did not seem so difficult when I had an ally with me, one of them. I suppose he simply took pity on me. I can not see how any other possibility exists. Ron shall be so unhappy, that I did not get his autograph when I had the chance. However bleak things might be, Master Chigvintsev's tutoring me has truly brightened my mood. He is challenging me in a way I have no experience of. I shall face this challenge head on, determined to succeed._

She did not watch the quidditch that weekend, for there was nobody to invite her. Instead, she sat in one of the classrooms, with a goblet of water. In their lesson, Chigvintsev had instructed Hermione to practice her water skills with a small amount of water. So there she sat, staring at a small cauldron, feeling like a fool.  
"You must concentrate on the vater, how it moves, how it feels." Chigvintsev had said to her in their session.  
"But how might I concentrate on how it feels, if I can not touch it?" Such ideas had seemed too fluid for Hermione. She had always enjoyed the concrete in magic. And this new earth magic through her off of her course. However, she was determined to succeed, so, she sat with the small cauldron and closed her eyes. She imagined the flow of water in her mind, imagined the cold aqua touching her fingertips, thought of the droplets suspending in air and focused so intensly on those images. When she opened her eyes, Hermione was amazed to see two droplets dancing around one another, in mid air. She was so impressed with herself that she lost her focus and allowed the water to fall back with the smallest of splashes.

Viktor was welcomed back with a triumph. The quidditch team had been lost without him and the atmosphere of Durmstrang just hadn't been right. The men were relieved when they saw Krum march past the English witch without a single glance. Hermione watched him and sighed, wondering what she could have done wrong to annoy him in such a way. Viktor did not find it easy to ignore her. He was glad that she was not in love with Aage, but that was as far as his regard for her went.

Aage had seemed a little put out after Hermione had uncovered his plan. He was not so much embarrassed as bitter that she had not fallen for his plot. However, Hermione was becoming less reliant on him and she was sure if he were to leave her, that she would be quite capable of coping on her own.

She had received a reply from Hagrid, but had not heard anything from either Harry or Ron. The one surprising letter was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Chigvintsev has informed me of the circumstances at Durmstrang and I can empathise with you completely. I would not implore you to stay if I did not think you were capable of doing so. But I know that if you remain at the institute that you shall thrive and flower. Chigvintsev tells me that you are his finest student and that he shall do anything to ensure your comfort. Reach out to him, and I am sure that he shall help you enormously._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore believed in her and suddenly Hermione felt more positive. He must have heard about the boggart and the patronus and he did not judge her negatively. Deep down, she knew that he was right, that the strict, regimented nature of Durmstrang would suit her well if she allowed it. After she received his letter, Hermione held her head a little higher and focused on her own education. Within a few days, the lack of attention from Viktor Krum and the disdain from the other men did not bother her so much.

Her lesson with Chigvintsev focused on rain that week. Her diary entries had become shorter as her days became less eventful and Chigvintsev was glad to hear so. Hermione was becoming more skilled in her water manipulation and he was incredibly impressed with her progress.

Before she could count the days, it was saturday and quidditch was back on. It did not surprise Hermione so much that Viktor had not asked her to watch, for he hadn't spoken with her since he had returned. However, it was raining and she wished to try something she had never attempted before.

Viktor hated training in the rain, it made finding the snitch so much more difficult. However, it had been a while since he had played, so he was grateful to be back on his broom.

Hermione watched as they took to the sky, from a room that looked out on the pitch. She closed her eyes and felt the rain on her face, felt the water droplets drying on her skin, saw the rain cease to fall onto the players and slowly, the rain became lighter and light on the pitch, until it stopped all together.

The players all exchanged looks as the rain stopped, seeing the river dance with droplets. However, they were grateful for the dry air and continued playing. He knew it was her, he was unsure how or why she did it, but he knew that Hermione had stopped the rain for that short amount of time.

Neville walked past her and saw her sat by the window. His eyes became wide as he saw the dry pitch surrounded by torrential rain. When he came to see Hermione, she was strained and in visible pain. So much so that Neville ran over to her and pulled her from the trance from which she had set herself under.  
"Hermione! Hermione!" He shook her, watching her eyes fly open and hearing the moaning of the men playing quidditch. Hermione looked out onto the pitch and chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth. She then turned her attention to Neville.  
"Neville, what are you doing here?" She asked, wondering why he cared about stopping her.  
"Listen, Hermione. I'm sorry, for well you know. I've been a jerk and been selfish and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" His words rambled together and Hermione chuckled, patting the seat next to her.  
"There is nothing to forgive. It is each for their own here." She smiled as he sat beside her.  
"Hermione, how did you do that?" He asked slowly, watching the men now get drenched as they practiced.  
"I'm training. It has brought me a great amount of joy in my solitude." She sent him a pained smile.  
"I don't quite understand what happened." He admitted, looking down at his hands.  
"The war left some scars that you can not see and they scared people, as they should, I suppose." Hermione mused. Neville was one of the few that knew about Harry. He had summoned Negini, and had been there when she had done what she did.  
"Did you see him?" He asked, wondering perhaps if she had seen Harry in the boggart.  
"No. I saw myself." She replied slowly. Neville sighed, unsure of what to say. He placed his hand over her's.  
"You're not a monster, Hermione. No matter what they all say. You saved the world!" He smiled up at her and Hermione nodded, placing her hand over his.  
"Thank you, Neville."

Viktor saw them, the one who could not fly holding her hand. He was unsure why it bothered him, but it seemed that they were sharing an intimate moment and Viktor felt his teeth grind together. That boy was in there, warm and dry with her and he was out in the cold and rain, attempting to not think about her, but failing miserably.

Neville and Hermione sat together, along with Seamus, at lunch and chuckled watching the quidditch team dry themselves off. Luna looked over curiously and waved at the bunch, then got back to her friends. Viktor sighed looking over at the English students. He wondered how she felt, whether she missed his companionship, whether she missed him. He then shook his head and attempted to get back to his meal.

Hermione didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't help it. She wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong, or maybe he had simply realised that she was bad news. Whatever it was, Hermione felt as if her only allies were the people that she had travelled with.

Neville had botany club after lunch and Seamus had to tend to the owls, so once again, Hermione was left alone. This was no longer such a problem, as she was quite used to her own company. However, she was uncomfortable, the problem that was Viktor Krum spinning around in her mind. So, she went where she had always gone when she had a problem: to the library.

Viktor couldn't concentrate on the work that he had set for himself in his room. He cursed at himself, thinking himself stronger than whatever he felt for the girl. He knew what he had to do, what he always did when he was confused or angry, he would practice his fighting. He picked up his pole from the corner of his room and stormed off to the training hall.

Hermione searched the international section but found nothing. Apparently boy problems were not as easily solved as academic problems. So, when she had exhausted the knowledge of her small portion of the library, she decided to walk, to stretch out her legs. The castle seemed silent, until she came across the hall that had always been empty the times that she had past it. It was now filled with the sounds of grunting men. She could not help herself and took a peak around the corner, trying her hardest not to be seen. The men were practicing some kind of martial arts. It was a kind of fighting that Hermione had never seen before. But the violent nature and anger that was being produced by it made her want to cry. She knew that there was no ill feelings between the men fighting, but the shouting and screaming conjured memories from the war. She could not help the quivering of her bottom lip, she could not help the tear that fell onto her cheek, she also could not turn away. There was an elegance and a flair to the fighting that she had never seen before. But soon, the tears fell more quickly and she had to place a hand over her mouth to stop from crying out. It was the eye contact that forced her away, he looked right into her eyes and she saw a kind of enquiry there that she could not answer. So, she fled, knowing that there was only one place that she could go.

He saw her, stood there, crying watching them. He wondered what had upset her so much, and then thought perhaps that it was seeing him. He could not bare the thought that anyone felt that way about him, so after his final spar, he went after her. Forget Serg, he was going to find out what was wrong. She was fast for a witch with a limp, and when he found her, she was just entering Chigvintsev's office. He knew he couldn't follow her, but he could wait for her. So he placed his translators on and waited outside of the Headmaster's office.

Chigvintsev stopped what he was doing when Hermione burst through the door, tears streaming down her face. She sat down and he gave her a moment to compose herself.

"Hermione, vhat is wrong?" He asked, wondering what could have got her into such a state.  
"Oh no, I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, I'm wasting your time." She cried shaking her head and standing.  
"Hermione. Sit down." He ordered her and she sniffled before sitting back down.  
"Now tell me vhat is wrong." He ordered her softly. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jumper and closed her eyes, seeing two jade orbs staring back at her.  
"I keep seeing it, seeing him." She admitted.  
"Seeing vhat?" Chigvintsev asked, wanting her to explain herself.  
"The death." Was her answer. He nodded, understanding as much as he could.  
"Who do you see?" He asked, wondering which death was haunting her so much.  
"H-Harry P-Potter." She stuttered, shuddering.  
"I see." He replied simply.  
"You do?" Hermione asked in great shock and Chigvintsev nodded his head softly.  
"Dumbledore varned me that this might come up." He informed her and Hermione understood Dumbledore's motives.  
"You are not a killer, Hermione. Harry Potter lives." He stated simply and it was as if Hermione had an epiphany. He had said it so simply, so bluntly that his reasoning made sense to her.  
"Could I ask for something?" She asked, her voice still shaking.  
"Vhat vould you like?" Chigvintsev sat back.  
"I would like to see the Boggart again." Hermione announced. Chigvintsev silently congradulated her for her courage.  
"On monday, in class, you shall see the Boggart again. Now, go, someone is vaiting for you." He winked, nodding his head to the door. Hermione looked confused, but left anyway, not wanting to bother Chigvintsev anymore.

Viktor had heard it all, but didn't really understand what had been said. Only half of the story had been said and he was left rather confused. However, when he saw Hermione, the confusion didn't matter so much.  
"Viktor." She acknowledged him, and continued walking. Viktor walked after her, reaching her side.  
"How are you?" He asked and she looked up at him, wondering why he suddenly cared.  
"I am well. How are you?" She asked, feeling a strange emotion she had never felt churn in her stomach.  
"I am troubled." He stated, and she looked up at him as if she were about to laugh.  
"I am sorry." Was all that he said and she nodded to herself.  
"I understand, I am a bit of a liability here." She shrugged her shoulders and he stopped, placed a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes.  
"No. You made the rain stop." Was all that he said, before marching off. Hermione was left quite confused, yet she felt a strange kind of bemusement towards Viktor Krum. He was definitely a creature unlike all of the rest.


	8. Building Bridges

Hermione had seen Viktor at dinner. She had wondered whether to join him or not, but decided that the nature of their relationship meant that she should not.

Viktor watched as she sat with her English peers. He understood. He had ignored her when she needed companionship and it would take time for him to gain her forgiveness. When she had stopped the rain that day, something had clicked in his mind. He had been persuaded to do something he did not want to do. This was not the Viktor Krum he knew, and he was ashamed that he had gone against his own emotions to please the people around him. He vowed to himself, when he had stood outside the Head Master's office that day, that he would make the decisions that he wanted and befriend anyone he wanted, despite what anyone thought or said.

Hermione awoke early that sunday and dressed quickly, her stomach feeling empty. She was going to practice her training and write her diary today. She sighed seeing the rain, but was grateful for it, knowing that she could practice with the quidditch boys. She picked up her waterproof coat before leaving, wanting to be able to sit in the stands. She did not care if Viktor Krum asked her or not, she would go there by her own right.

Viktor saw her walk into the eating hall, wearing yellow rain boots and carrying a matching coat. He chuckled to himself for a moment, before standing, catching her attention. There were not many people in the hall so early, but those that were there grew quiet. Hermione did not see Seamus, nor Luna nor Neville, but Viktor Krum was signalling for her to sit with him and she could think of worse offers.

She sat opposite him and watched him place his translators in.  
"Good morning." He greeted her, before tucking into his breakfast of porridge and eggs.  
"Good morning." Hermione mirrored him, serving herself a bowl of porridge and picking a banana from the bowl.  
"Are you heading out today?" He asked, looking down at the coat.  
"It is raining." Was all she said and he almost immediately understood.  
"Vill you come and vatch the quidditch?" He asked, wanting to be polite.  
"I won't be watching as such, but I shall be there." She replied, sending him a small smile. He nodded, getting back to his breakfast.  
"How was Serbia?" Hermione asked, finding it easier to speak with Viktor with each minute that passed by.  
"Interesting. Dragons are strange creatures." He replied, feeling guilty for leaving her.  
"I have never met a dragon, but I would so love to." Hermione mused, thinking of the illustrations she saw in books. Viktor stopped eating to admire her in thought.  
"I think they vould like you. It takes a strong, caring person to tame the beast." Just as he had said it, he wished he could pull the comment back into his mouth. He was not dealing with one of his flirtatious fans, but a respectable witch. However, she blushed as other girls had, but there was something behind it, a shock that saddened him and he made a mental note to compliment her more often.

People watched as Hermione pulled on her yellow mac. If anyone had asked her, she would have insisted that her Mother had bought it with the matching boots for her and that it was beyond her choice to wear them. But, if she was being honest, she loved the combination, as it made her think of splashing about at Hogwarts in her first year.

Viktor walked beside her, with his broom in hand.  
"I'll go alone from here. I don't want you to get wet." She stated, looking anywhere but his eyes. He was much taller than her and he seemed to tower over her as she did up the buttons on her coat and tucked her hair into the hood. He waited until she finally looked up at him and sighed inwardly when she smiled up at him.  
"I'll be okay. You go." She reassured him, but still a part of him hated leaving her to go out into the rain. But, after a few seconds, he turned and left, hearing her rain boots squelch as she left.

Viktor had expected for the men to say something to him. Many of them had seen him at breakfast with her and although the harassment had died down, she was not a popular figure. However, nobody said anything to him. They treated it like any normal session and he wondered if perhaps the men were coming around to the idea of Hermione Granger, or perhaps they just enjoyed training in the dry.

Hermione sat on her own and closed her eyes. Feeling the rain on her skin helped massively. She could focus on it hitting her cheeks and falling on her hands and this made the enchantment much easier to perform. She watched as they took to the dry air, then let her eyes fall shut, attempting to retain her energy.

Viktor half played and half watched Hermione as she sat in a trance. He wondered if she could not extend her barrier to cover herself, worrying that she might catch a cold.  
"Come on Krum, get in the game!" Serg called out to him and Viktor refocused himself. He was sure that she would be okay.

Hermione felt freer than she had felt in a long time. Her mind was completely occupied by the enchantment and keeping the men dry. All of the memories of the war and the cold welcome that she had received went out of the window as she felt the rain on her skin. She released the fear of judgment that she had felt. She was a good person and a fine witch and it would only take time for the men of Durmstrang to discover this fact. The rain worked to wash away the problems that she was having and despite freezing to the core and getting drenched, she felt liberated and free.

Viktor flew down to her when practice had finished. He was getting wet, but he didn't mind so much. Hermione was convulsing and he stood for a while, wondering how to break the spell. But after a short while, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she was shocked from her trance.

Hermione looked at the sopping Krum and grabbed at his uniform.  
"Come on, you're soaking!" She called out and despite not having his translators in, he understood what her intentions were and allowed her to drag him back into the dry. She shivered once they were back into the dry and Viktor looked down at her with a worried look on his face. However, Hermione's thoughts were on him catching a cold. He placed his translators in when he saw that she wished to talk with him.  
"You should go and change. You are soaked through." She advised him, and although he wished that she would change first, he did not want to leave her in the state that she was in and agreed to her plan.

Hermione followed Viktor, stating that she was fine under her rain coat, claiming that it kept her warm. However, the true reason was that her white shirt had been soaked, despite her waterproof and she feared the embarrassment that might occur were she to remove it. So, they walked to Viktor's room and whilst they did, he performed a silent warming charm on her, so that she would not catch a cold. Hermione felt the warmth and smiled up at him, not that he had seen, with his eyes cast directly in front of them.

Viktor was partly glad for Hermione's wet exterior, as he could now invite her into his room, which he thought was the polite option, with the offer of a fire. Hermione consulted her moral compass and decided that it would be rude to refuse his offer. So, she shuffled inside and stood by the fire as he quickly picked out some clothes and darted into the bathroom.

Hermione was now left alone in Viktor Krum's personal room. She chuckled thinking of how jealous Ron would be of her in this moment. She knew that she shouldn't snoop and she didn't, as such. But she did have a look around, peering at the books, of which the titles she could not understand, and the neat pile of paper on the small desk. The ink stains on the table and the brooms that he had propped up by his door. His bed was well made and neat and his chair was adorned with a cushion, which she thought was a nice touch. The room room was that of a tidy man and Hermione deemed it well kept.

Viktor ensured to shower and dry off quickly. He felt an emotion he was not used to at the thought of her stood mere meters away from his nude form. But he soon pushed away that thought and dressed in his brown jumper and canvas trousers, tying his laces quickly. When he emerged, he saw Hermione with her hood down, looking rather drenched and rather blue. After picking up his fur coat he quickly led her from his room, and towards her's.

Hermione could not offer a fire, but she could offer the armchair that sat in the corner of her room. Viktor accepted, sitting in the large chair, getting himself comfortable. Hermione quickly peeled off the wet clothes and hopped in the shower, feeling warmer after despite its cool temperature. She slipped on a comfortable and warm wool dress with a pair of thick tights and slipped on a pair of loafers that she had picked out. Her bathroom looked a mess, but she would deal with that later.

Viktor was left to look around her room. It was tidy, which he enjoyed, yet there were very few books and only a single photograph sat on her desk. The image contained herself, a boy he knew to be Harry Potter and a ginger boy that he did not recognise. They all looked so happy and joyous, ignorant of what was to come. He sighed looking at the picture, wondering if Hermione would ever look that carefree again. He was then drawn from the thought when he saw her. Her hair was fluffed up again and she looked much healthier. She picked up some parchment, ink and a quill to take with her and then they set off for lunch.

They ate quietly. However there was a thick tension with the whole quidditch team staring at Hermione in awe.  
"She made the rain stop, you know?" Hermione heard them whisper. She shook her head, glad that for once, the gossip was not all bad.  
"Vhat is the quill for?" Viktor asked, attempted to distract Hermione from the whispers.  
"I need to write some letters." She replied, smiling up at him. Viktor wanted to remain with her, if only to check that she was in good health.  
"May I stay vith you?" He asked and he saw Hermione's eyes widen and then return to normal, as she nodded, returning to her meal. Perhaps Ron would get his autograph after all.


	9. War Stories

Hermione sat in her usual room and gazed down at her parchment. It was difficult to think of letters when Viktor Krum was in the room, seemingly very invested in his book. She had written Dear Hagrid and nothing else. She found herself gazing at him, losing her process of thought. He was handsome. She had not thought he was so much when she had first arrived, but when she looked at him now, there was a softness in his angular face that made him look kind. She wondered how such a sportsman could be an intellectual. When he wasn’t training, he appeared to be studying. She wondered whether he socialised at all. 

He heard her sigh and looked up to see her looking down at him. He only only saw this for a split second before she averted her gaze down to her letter. He chuckled inwardly, then shut his book.  
“Who are you writing to?” He asked, wondering who gained the pleasure of receiving Hermione Granger’s correspondence.  
“This is to Hagrid, the giant that tends the grounds at Hogwarts.” Viktor must have looked confused, which he was. He did not even know the name of the man that tended to the grounds at Durmstrang.  
“He helped me a great deal during the war and we became friends as a result. He also keeps me informed about the goings on back in England.” Viktor wished that he could ask her about the war, but he understood that this would be inappropriate. He watched as she bit down on her lower lip in thought and felt his mouth water. He had to steady his thinking for a moment, knowing that she was far too young to pursue. 

Hermione managed to write her letters, one for Hagrid, one for Dumbledore and one for Ron. However, before she sealed Ron’s she looked up from under her lashes at Viktor.  
“Could I ask you a favour?” She asked, smiling up at him. He was sure he would agree to about anything in that moment.  
“My friend, Ronald is a massive fan of yours and he begged me before I left to get an autograph from you. I would never ask for myself but-” Viktor nodded and signalled for Hermione to hand him the parchment and ink. Hermione blushed as he scribbled on the paper and Viktor felt a strange pleasure come from being recognised as the Viktor Krum by her. Hermione slipped the autograph into the letter and hoped that Ron would enjoy it, sure that he would.

Viktor walked with Hermione to the mail room. He peered down at one of the letters and saw the address for Beauxbatons.  
“Who is in France?” He asked and Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear before replying.  
“Harry and Ronald. I got sent here and they got sent to Beauxbatons. I sent Harry a letter but he did not reply, so I am hoping that I shall have more luck with Ron.” She explained herself.  
“It must be amazing, being friends vith Harry Potter.” Viktor was slightly taken aback by his celebrity. Hermione remembered the look of fear in Harry’s eyes when he saw her after everything happened.  
“Yes. Yes, I suppose it is.” Hermione looked down at her letters silently and Viktor wondered what he had said wrong.   
“Vould you rather be in France?” He asked and Hermione thought for a moment.  
“No, I do not think I would.” She replied and she must have said something correctly, for Viktor showed her the closest thing to a smile that she had seen in her entire time with him. 

Viktor had migrated to the English table for dinner, causing many looks and whispers to be spread. However, he did not mind so much and he led Hermione to his favourite room, with a fire and plush chairs, in hopes of speaking with her on a more intimate level.

Hermione was very comfortable in the new room. She sat on the floor, beside the fire and watched it flicker and glow. She knew soon that Durmstrang would become colder than anything that she had ever experienced. She was nervous for that season to arrive, knowing that she had not brought suitable clothing for such conditions.  
“How long have you been here?” Hermione asked, taking Viktor by surprise.  
“For five years.” He replied. He would be at the school for another three, and he would cherish his time at the institute.  
“And do you enjoy it?” She asked, wondering how he felt about it.  
“Yes, in a vay. I gain a good education and get to train at the same time.” Hermione nodded, staring into the fire.  
“You are unlike the other students.” She began, but was unsure how to continue. Viktor was different, but in what way, she could not quite identify. 

Viktor allowed the pause to extend before making any kind of comment.  
“Do you like it here?” He asked after an uncomfortable amount of time.  
“I suppose. It will get cold and the men aren’t very nice but it is beautiful and I still learn at the same level I did at Hogwarts.” Viktor watched her as she closed her eyes, obviously in deep thought.   
“Vhat are you thinking about?” He asked. Hermione had read in Chigvintsev’s book about fire manipulation. She visualised the fire that had burnt at Hogwarts for a week after the war and projected the image of the pile of bodies into the fire, surprised by how well it worked.  
“We burnt all of the bodies, those of the enemies. We buried our own, in the forbidden forest.” Hermione mused, before releasing her control of the fire. Viktor had watched in awe, seeing the bodies and shuddering at the idea of such horror. He had been so sheltered at Durmstrang and he could not imagine the terror that had ensued in England. 

Hermione wondered if she could trust Viktor, if she could talk with him about the war. She knew that he would not tell anyone, she feared his judgment more than anything.  
“I have killed before. I killed many of Voldemort’s followers.” She stated, looking down at her hands, unable to see his expression.  
“I am sorry.” He replied, much to her surprise. She now looked up at him and saw a look of pity washed over his face.  
“Why?” She asked.   
“No one so young should haff to defend everyone.” He stated simply and Hermione let out a chuckle, impressed by his answer. They spoke no more about the war, but Viktor felt as if they had bonded on a deeper level.


	10. New Arrivals

Hermione awoke at dawn and sighed seeing her window covered in frost, realising that winter was coming at Durmstrang and it was most definitely something that she had never experienced the likes of before. She watched the sun as it rose and wondered how something that seemed so powerful could not defeat the bitter Bulgarian cold.

He saw her enter the food hall, shivering in her cardigan. The weather had snapped and the winter frost was on its way. Viktor knew that the men of Durmstrang did not notice the cold as much anymore, seasoned to the weather. However, for a newcomer, the bitter conditions would be challenging. However, she never showed it. Hermione simply casted a warming charm upon herself and grit her teeth to bare it. Viktor wished he could help, but he was unsure how.

Hermione was saddened by the deterioration of her relationship with Aage. He was distant and petty, refusing to answer her questions. So when her defense against that dark arts lesson ended, Hermione let him leave, leaving her alone with the boggart, for the time that she had been promised. As she stood, looking down at the crate, Hermione wondered if she really wanted to open it and reveal whatever would be inside. But, she knew that she could not overcome her fear if she did not know what it was. So, she unleashed the boggart and clenched her fists. It took a while to take its form. However, once it did, Hermione was taken aback. She only knew that the figure facing away from her was Viktor Krum because of the sheer breadth of his back. Instead of becoming terrified, Hermione sat back and stared up at the figure and attempted to understand what it might suggest. Krum was ignoring her, completely isolating her and Hermione felt a twinge within herself when she thought that her biggest fear was losing Krum's friendship. But, when she thought about it, her fear wasn't all that illogical. The death eaters were gone, Voldemort was gone, all of the external threats had left and although she did not so much trust herself, she no longer feared herself and the one student who was keeping her company was Viktor Krum. His isolation and cold nature did scare Hermione when she contemplated it, so she stuck a sign on his back reading "Kick Me" before placing the boggart back in its crate.

On her walk to the hall, Hermione was stopped by the image of Luna, carrying her bags.  
"Luna?!" Hermione called out, grabbing her attention. Luna called her over, not placing her bags down.  
"Luna, what's going on?" Hermione asked, wondering why Luna would be with all of her bags.  
"I'm not well at all." She began, her voice hoarse and strained, if not a little forced.  
"This Bulgarian weather has not agreed with me and I have been ordered home." She explained and Hermione could tell that Luna either really wished to leave, or was definitely not in the bes of health.  
"Would you like me to take one of those?" Hermione asked, picking up one of Luna's trunks.  
"Don't worry. You're not being left alone. They're sending Ginny Weasley." Luna announced and Hermione had to repress a smile. She adored Ginny Weasley and her arrival would be so warmly received.  
"Do you know when she arrives?" Hermione asked slyly.  
"Very soon, I should think." Luna replied innocently, coughing after her sentence.  
"Well, I do hope that you recover quickly. Send my love to everyone at Hogwarts." Hermione embraced Luna and watched as she sailed away. Hermione wondered if she would like to be Luna in that moment but felt a strange pull back into the castle, a feeling that she had never felt before, a feeling like she was home.

Viktor had heard nothing other than the men's lamentation for the departure of the blonde English girl. She was ill and her home was the best place for her. He asked Hermione when she joined him late for lunch.  
"I am sad to see her go. But I daresay she shall recover quicker surrounded by her friends and family." Hermione did not mention the arrival of Ginny Weasley, nor her strange experience with the Boggart, but Viktor could tell that something had changed in Hermione, something positive.

Ginny Weasley had been informed of her move, packed up and shipped off in the same day. She was only fourteen and the idea of moving to another country seemed both exciting and daunting. However, she took on the challenge without any protestations.

Hermione hoped that she would be told when Ginny was to arrive. She was not, but by a beautiful trick of fate, Ginny arrived as Hermione was walking through the corridor after dinner. Once their eyes met, Hermione felt tears hit her cheeks. She knew that Ginny would not leave her, not abandon her to make new friends. She now had a female ally, someone who she could tell everything to. Ginny swept her up into an embrace and Hermione cried out, forgetting how strong Ginny had become.  
"You're so cold." Was the first thing that Ginny said to her, rubbing her arms with a worried expression on her face.  
"Yes, I haven't quite acclimatised myself yet." She admitted, wishing that she had brought heavier clothing.

Before Hermione and Ginny could really talk, Ginny was wisked away by one of the fourth years, who looked at Hermione with eyes of hatred. Ginny wondered why he would look at her friend in such a way, but soon forgot about it.

Hermione was unsure what to do with herself. She really should have gone to dinner and she was sure that Ginny would not come looking for her in the same place. So, she wandered for a while, before ending up following her stomach, to the eating hall.

Viktor was tired of hearing about the new addition to the student body, until Hermione sat opposite him, bubbling with excitement. He wondered whether he should ask her about the new girl, or whether she would begin the conversation herself. However, a third option became reality when Hermione began waving her hand, calling someone over Viktor's head. He simply sighed and continued with his meal.

Hermione cocked her head to the side when she saw Ginny being escorted by Aage, but thought nothing much of it. Ginny soon left him to join Hermione at her table. She sat in the chair next to Hermione and attempted to block out the obvious staring.  
"Ginny, this is Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced them and everyone was lovely and civil.  
"Hermione, everyone is so big and scary here." Ginny whispered. Hermione hushed her friend.  
"We will speak later."

Viktor had never seen Hermione so calm before. The redheaded witch seemed to bring out the best in her, as if she had brought a part of home with her. She was nice enough, but her effect on Hermione made Viktor very glad that she had come. She asked if she could join them after dinner and Viktor was happy for her to come along.  
"Ginny is Ronald's sister, Viktor. The one who you signed the autograph for." Hermione informed him. He nodded and wondered why she would tell him this.  
"Oh, did you send Ron an autograph? He will be so pleased. When we came to see you play at the game earlier this year, he begged us to go and get your autograph, but we couldn't find you, could we Hermione?" Ginny rambled on. Viktor felt his eyes widen as Ginny told him that both she and Hermione had been at the charity game held earlier that year. He wondered why Hermione had never told him.  
"No, you were bombarded if I remember correctly." Hermione replied sheepishly.

Ginny could sense the tension between Krum and Hermione, so when it was time to retreat to their rooms, Ginny left them alone. Viktor walked beside Hermione, in silence, until his pressing question left his mouth.  
"Vhy did you not tell me you vere at the game?" He asked as Hermione stared down at her hands.  
"I didn't want you to think that I was like Ron, a crazy fan." She explained herself and Viktor smiled inwardly. He thought of all of the girls who bombarded him when he left the school and the thought of a girl wanting to know him and not seem like a fan was incredibly refreshing.  
"It's not that I am not a fan, because I really enjoyed that game, and you in the game. But, I didn't want you to think that I was being your friend to brag or to gawk at you, which I'm sure many girls do. Anyway, I am sorry, I should have told you." Viktor loved to listen to her ramble on, especially when she was singing his praises. He was unsure why, but hearing the compliments come from Hermione Granger made them so much more special.  
"No, no. I am glad you did not tell me. But I am also glad that you are fan." He stated in all seriousness. He then wished Hermione a goodnight and she feared that she was beginning to develop a crush on the young man that hid behind the world class seeker.


	11. Fire

Hermione did not sleep soundly that night. She enjoyed the relationship that she had with Viktor and the idea that it might change made her both worried and uncomfortable. She also feared the pain of rejection. Because even she knew, with her lack of experience concerning men, that Viktor Krum would take no kind of interest in her, things like that just didn't happen.

Krum had also experienced a strange shift in the way he viewed Hermione. She had seen him at his best, performing. She had seen him like the rest of the world had, but she had not treated him accordingly. He enjoyed her indifference to the world of quidditch, but the knowledge that she was a fan made him feel warm in a way he had not felt before.

They sat together at breakfast and remained silent as they ate. Hermione shivered, regretting not bringing the large coat that she detested, but would have served her well at this time. Just as Viktor was about to begin a conversation, Ginny plonked herself down next to Hermione, causing her to jump uncomfortably.

"Hermione, it's fantastic! This man woke me up this morning and gave me these language things." She pushed the hair away from her ear to show off one of her translating aids.  
"He's going to be helping me in lessons. Oh, he's calling me over now. I'll see you later." Ginny bounded off and before Hermione even turned to look, she knew the wizard that Ginny spoke of.  
"Are you okay?" Viktor asked, watching the redheaded witch sit beside Aage. Hermione nodded, but he could see her lower lip quiver.

Hermione had to dismiss herself when she saw Ginny with Aage. It was not that Hermione was fond of Aage, in fact she disliked him very much. It was that she was being left alone, with no help, left to stumble along through her education. She feared for Ginny, knowing of Aage's antics. But most of all, she worried for herself.

Viktor knew, even if she did not admit it, that the new girl taking Aage away from her had hit her hard. She had been overthrown, someone had been prioritised over her and she had been abandoned. He wondered whether to go and comfort her, but instead, he left her, knowing that for the time being that was what was best.

Hermione sat in Vladimir's office and looked down at her shoes. She was cold, annoyed and unsure how to begin, without getting angry or upset.  
"Hermione," He began, in a tentative voice. He could sense that she had been affected by his choice.  
"I am alone." Was all that she said.  
"No, in fact you are less alone now that you do not have Aage vith you." He explained and Hermione shook her head.  
"You are bright enough to survive on your own, to thrive. I haff translated your books, so that you can read." Hermione sent him a small smile, his belief in her did help her massively.  
"Today ve are going to focus on fire." And from there on in, all that was spoken of, was Hermione's education.

Viktor worried when he did not see Hermione at dinner. However, when she stumbled in much later than usual, he felt a wave of relief rush through him. She looked a little frazzled, but she still smiled and joined him. He witnessed the boy who could not fly and the blonde man begin to sit together, with the new girl. He wished that Hermione was welcomed with them and he was sure that she might be were she to go over, but she still sat with him, which he was not unhappy for.

Hermione had never felt power quite like creating fire. She felt such a warmth, such a heat, when she produced the flame that she no longer needed her coat. She saw Neville sitting with Cormac and Ginny and she sighed, wondering if perhaps she should be with them to, but knowing that they would not wholly accept her. She hadn't received a response from neither Harry nor Ron and she began to fear that perhaps the impact of what had happened in the war was catching up with them and that she was being isolated from her friend. She had done a great deed, and saved many people, but at what cost?

Hermione opted to sit alone that night. She retreated to one of the classrooms and wrote her diary.

I feel as if the penny has finally dropped and that the weight of what I have done has occurred to those around me. Viktor does not know although I am sure that he shall leave if I tell him. How could something that saved the world be such a mistake and cause me so much pain?

She sighed and continued with her fire work. She conjured an anger within herself, the pain that she felt from being shunned for doing the one thing so many were afraid of. She was not a murderer, she saved so many lives. But people did not see it that way. She was a person to be feared. The flame was a deep red, the colour of inflamed rage. She did not know that he was watching her, that he was stood at the door. He had never seen someone do such a thing. He wondered if her hands burnt, or whether she could project the flame at someone else. However, all of his thoughts dispersed when he saw the flame swell to an enormous size, climbing to the ceiling, in a shade of deep blue. He heard her weeping, saw her sorrow in her flame and wondered to himself what he might do.

Viktor's new training regime had begun for the triwizard tournament. He ran every morning, trained harder in quidditch practice and honed his combat skills. But one skill that he wished to perfect was impossible. He stared down at the frozen river, shaking his head. Then, suddenly an idea occurred to him that could perhaps solve two of his problems.

Hermione was awoken at the crack of dawn. She crawled out of bed, ready to attack whoever was behind the door, but when she saw Viktor stood there, her rage subsided.  
"I know you can do it. You are the only one who can do it." He encouraged her, as she stood by the river. She was unsure how he knew that she could conjure fire and heat, but it gave her a strange sense of purpose to be needed in such a way. She stood by the river and imagined the ice boiling away from under its surface and suddenly the ice began to crack and dissolve. It was not due to an open flame, but a dull constant heat that she was creating within the water. Viktor stood and marveled at her skill. Once the ice had completely melted she turned to him, exhausted, still in her pyjamas and said:  
"You have an hour before it freezes over again." Viktor was so proud and thankful that he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
"Thank you." He whispered to her, smiling at her for the first time. He then stripped down to nothing but a vest and shorts, and dove into the river. Hermione was stunned into place, unsure how to act or feel. She slowly pieced her mind back together before turning her back on him and returning to bed. She felt heady, having been kissed by him, even in the smallest of ways. But she had to remind herself of who he was and what their relationship was.


	12. Soft Souls

Hermione was groggy at breakfast, due to her early awakening.  
"I see you didn't get stuck in the river." She noted as Viktor sat opposite her.  
"No, I had a good swim. Thank you for vhat you did." He smiled at her again and she felt her break hitch slightly. His face seemed far less harsh and angular when he smiled. However, Viktor's smiles could not lift Hermione's spirits today. She was having a terrible day, the weight of her isolation becoming very real to her. When she returned to England, would Harry and Ron pretend to be her friend again? She knew that she would not be able to play along with the charade. She felt as if she had no place to go. The students of Hogwarts silently feared her, she only had one native friend at Durmstrang and as for her Muggle home, there was no place for her there now. She was left in disbelief. She had never been popular before the war, but things had never been like this. She sighed, picking up her things and commuting to class.

Chigvintsev had said that she was intelligent enough to thrive and perhaps she was. But, Hermione found that even her academic life could not invigorate her like it used to. She wondered what it was all for. She had already used her magic for the most important thing she was sure would happen in her life and that earned her nothing but contempt. She was left feeling deflated and unenthused.

Viktor wished he could help her. But he knew the Durmstrang men and he knew that once they gained a dislike for someone, that was not easily changed. Seamus approached them and Hermione smiled a forced grin.  
"Seamus, sit with us, please." Hermione asked, not wanting him to be alone. He joined them willingly, eating quickly, before returning to his owls. Hermione was glad that Seamus had reached out, he had been so hurt during the war that she was glad that he was seeking friendships again.

Chigvintsev had been watching Hermione and this latest slump worried him greatly. He knew that she had not received replies from her friends, and that the general concensus on her character at Durmstrang had not changed. He did not blame her for the way she was feeling, but he knew he had to do something to help.

Hermione stayed behind in her potions class, finishing a concoction that she had been perfecting for a while. As she stared into black ooze, she sighed and placed her wand to one side. She placed her head into her hands, scraping the hair away from her face. She thought she might fall asleep where she to stay in this position long enough. And just as she felt her eyelids flutter, she heard her.  
"Hermione?" Professor Mcgonagall called to her softly. Hermione jerked her head and clasped a hand over her mouth.  
"What are you doing here, all by yourself?" She asked, and as if she had flipped a switch, Hermione let the tears she had been holding in for so long fall.  
"The men here hate me and they took away my guide, and Harry and Ron hate me and I don't know what to do." Mcgonagall hadn't realised how bad things had gotten. She pulled Hermione into her arms and allowed her to weep.  
"Why do the boys dislike you?" She asked, wondering what Hermione could have done to make the entire school dislike her.  
"It was a silly business with a boggart." Hermione muttered, feeling protected and comforted for the first time in a while.  
"They fear me for what I did." She whispered and Mcgonagall pulled her to arms length.  
"That can not be true. They do not know." She looked into Hermione's eyes.  
"They know I did something. Something awful." She placed her hands over her eyes and shook her head.  
"But Hermione, you didn't do something awful. You did something necessary. You saved us all." She pulled Hermione back into an embrace.  
"Poor child, you are being blamed for an act that they can't possibly understand. And you are not alone, you know that." Minerva spotted Krum, whom she recognised from many a quidditch game, stood at the door.  
"But, Harry and Ron-"  
"They are being boys. Harry went through something terrible and it is natural that he might feel a little resentment. But, do not let his issues affect you. You are good Hermione, what you did was for the greater good." She smoothed her hair and held her close. She had never seen the young girl look so broken. She wondered if offering for her to come back to Hogwarts would help, but Dumbledore had been adamant that that was not to happen.  
"I am here for you, Dumbledore and Hagrid are here for you, all of the teachers at Hogwarts care about you and we are so fiercely proud of you. I need you to know that." Minerva said, lookng into Hermione's eyes. She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"And remember, child, that sometimes the hardest people can have the softest souls." She stroked Hermione's face with the backs of her fingertips, before wishing her farewell.  
"Write to me if you need advice." She called as she apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was left in shock, unsure what had just occurred. She then saw Viktor and snapped back into reality. She gathered her things, and joined him out in the hall, hoping that her cheeks were not too red and that there were no tears left in her eyes.

Viktor had seen it all and he was unsure how to respond. Hermione looked so calm as she was held, as if all of the tension and the stress had left her body. He could tell that the woman, who he was sure he had met before, knew everything about the situation with Hermione. He wondered if he could help in the same way as she had.

After dinner, they walked together, Hermione wanting to go to bed early that night.  
"If you wake me, I will thaw out the river again." She offered, wondering if he would like to swim tomorrow.  
"Thank you." He agreed. Viktor then swallowed his fear.  
"I saw you, vith the lady." He informed Hermione and he saw her cheeks bush a deep, embarrassed hue.  
"You looked very calm vith her." He continued, understanding her embarrassed silence.  
"I think, maybe physical contact helps you." He looked down at his feet. Hermione was unsure how to respond, she had been caught completely off guard.  
"I vould like to help." He stated as they arrived at her room. Hermione was shocked when Viktor extended his arms, in order to embrace her. However, his arms were strong and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She stepped forward, placed her hands on his chest and allowed him to hold her. He was so warm and hard, like a stone left in the sun. She laid her cheek against his chest and thought she might fall asleep against him. Viktor did not want the moment to end. He felt such a joy at being able to help Hermione without her having to ask. She felt so slight in his grasp, as if he might snap her were he to squeeze her. He wished that they could have stayed like this forever, but he knew that she would become uncomfortable with a friend holding her in this way for so long. So, he gently released her, unwillingly so and wished her a goodnight. As he walked away, Hermione watched and wondered if Mcgonagall was right, if the hardest people did have the softest souls?


	13. Wipe

They stood together, in the bitter cold, the next morning. Despite wearing her warmest clothes, Hermione shivered against the frost. However, soon the water had been melted and she was turning to walk away.  
"Vould you stay?" He asked. Nobody had ever watched him swim before and he was sure that she could give him constructive criticism that he was positive would aid his performance.  
"I'm not sure. I am very cold." She shivered whilst she answered, her teeth chattering, making her speech slightly slurred. He silently passed her his coat, which he had laced with a heating charm, which she now placed on. It was far too big, but it was warm and soft and it smelt like him, which was a thought that Hermione wished that she could repress.

He was glad that she had stayed. He thought that she might not, and he would not blame her. He was unsure if she knew anything about swimming. But, it seemed she knew something about everything, so the chances of her being knowledgeable on the subject were rather high. Viktor laughed to himself inwardly when he saw her in his coat. It quite drowned her, but he was glad for this as he was sure that it was keeping her warm.

Hermione felt her eyes widen when Viktor began to undress. His slight clothing had already been too thin for this weather. She worried if he would become ill from coming out here near nude, to swim. However, he seemed in fine health and as he stripped off his clothes, to stand in his shorts and vest, Hermione wanted to avert her eyes, but found that she could not. He truly was in the peak of physical ability. His body was covered in hard muscle. However, he still managed to look soft and Hermione wondered how that could be. He must have noticed that she was looking, because he turned back to her to ask if she was okay. She blushed deeply, sat on the rock that resided near the river and nodded.

Viktor enjoyed the blush on her face, the way she averted her eyes. Girls had never been like that before. The sooner he got his clothes off the better. Despite what she had been through, in this way, she still remained innocent, still the fifteen year old girl in a strange place with a strange boy.

She placed a hand over her mouth as he dove into the river. It must have been so cold and it took every muscle in her body not to cast a heating charm on it. But he had been training like this every time he swam, so she was sure that he was used to the cold by now. He was well trained, his strokes cutting into the water, propelling him along. She noticed now how broad and muscular his shoulders were. He grunted as he swam down and back up the strip of the river that they were at. Hermione cocked her head to one side and watched him. He was really quite a sportsman. She had been impressed with his work on the Quidditch pitch, but swimming now, the power of his body was evident.

Viktor felt himself pushing harder with Hermione watching. He wanted to impress her, to show her what his body could do. He was unsure why he felt this way. He had never wanted to train in front of a girl before, it was often the girls which crept into training. But she was different, different to the others, who pined and gawked. She was too young, and he knew that. But, there was still a part of him that wished to hold her. This new wave of yearning made him feel both confused and uncomfortable. So, instead of thinking about it, he simply put his head down and continued to swim.

Hermione felt the rain before Viktor did. It was cold and piercing, even with his fur coat on, she felt herself shiver. She hopped up and ran over to the edge of the river, catching his attention.  
"It is raining. We should go in." She called to him and he nodded as he pulled himself from the river. Hermione began to take off his coat, in order for him to have it back. But, he stopped her and insisted that she keep it.

They rushed inside and once they were under shelter. It was evident that Viktor was a little worse for wear.  
"Are you feeling alright? You look rather pale." She asked him, looking very worried. Viktor admitted to himself that he did not feel well. But he could not admit that to Hermione, he could not seem weak, so he lied.  
"I am fine. You must go and change." He insisted and although Hermione wanted to show him back to his room, he would not allow her to. So, she took his coat and retreated back to her room.

Viktor did not feel well at all and as he began to walk back to his room, he knew that he would not make it. So, he sat to regain his strength. However, the room began to spin and the walls were not where they ought to have been and Viktor felt the black slowly cloud his vision.

Hermione ate breakfast alone and began to feel worried for the absence of Viktor. He had not looked well and they had returned from the swimming. He looked pale and weak and she wished that he had let her help him. She knew that there was a chance that something was not wrong. But, instead of going to class, Hermione made her way to the infirmary, to check if he was there.

He knew that she would find him, eventually. But Viktor did not expect to see Hermione so soon. So entered, with a look of disappointment and anger on her face. She sat down beside him, staring at nothing. She was unsure what to say. He looked up at her and knew that he had done wrong.  
"You lied to me." She stated, her voice wobbling. He did not say anything. He was ashamed that he had made her feel this way.  
"You are not alright are you?" She asked, looking over at him.  
"Tell me!" Her voice became more aggravated.  
"I did not vant you to vorry." He explained and her face softened a little and he knew that he had said the right thing.  
"I am worried. You do not look well at all." She sighed looking down at him and there was something in her eye that Viktor liked, but could not explain.  
"Am I not handsome now?" He jested. Perhaps it was the fever, or perhaps he wished to lighten the mood, but it made her giggle which made him infinitely happy.  
"Not quite so much, I am afraid." She jested back and he smiled, glad that she was not so worried now.

She sat with him all day, whilst the medi witches worked on him and several students came in, speaking to him and ignoring Hermione. That was until, Neville entered.  
"Hermione, I need to speak to you." He whispered.  
"What is it Neville?" She asked, once they were alone.  
"They are going to wipe him." It was a term that they had learnt through the flu season at Hogwarts. Wiping was a form of treatment when the effects the last day has had on the body are erased, almost like a reboot. However, the memories went with the illness and people were left with a blind spot.  
"I just wanted to let you know." He touched her arm and left. Wiping was only used in the worst kind of cases. When she returned, it was obvious that Viktor was incredibly unwell. His skin shone with a lacquer of sweat and he was both hot and cold to the touch. He would not remember anything from today. The devil in her mind, told her that she should open up to him, tell him how she felt, kiss him even. But she could not. But, why not? If he would not remember, then who would it hurt.  
"Her-my-knee?" Viktor croaked, bringing her back to earth.  
"Yes, Viktor?" She asked, wondering if there was something he needed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked and she felt a part of her yearning to tell him what was about to happen, but she could not.  
"I must go." She got up to leave, however, Viktor caught her hand.  
"No, please. Just a minute longer." And the look in his eye, the yearning in his voice, it made Hermione do what she did next. His cheek was burning hot against her cool palm and his eyes were wide, realising what she was about to do. She placed her lips against his, the devil on her shoulder dancing for joy. His lips were smooth and hard, pressing against hers. His hand held hers and she felt an intimacy that she had never felt before. She knew that she would have to pull away eventually, so she did so sooner rather than later. She pulled her lips away from his, her hand lingering on his face. Her fingertips stroked his cheek before she turned and walked away, without a word.

Viktor watched her walk, mouth agape, the soft, sweet clean taste of her on his mouth. He knew what treatment he was receiving and he knew that he would forget her mouth on his, the scent of her so close to him, and he could not let that happen. So, he stopped the mediwitch for a moment and pulled the memory from his mind, watching it, golden and bright. He placed it in a container on his bedside table and wrote himself a note.

Viktor,

This is your fondest memory. Go to the pensive and feel her again.

The nurse came over, the look on her face was severe and stern.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her voice suggesting that this was not a question.  
"One moment." He stalled her, eliciting a grunt from the stern nurse. He then placed the note where he knew that he would find it and sighed, touching his lips one final time.  
"Okay, I am ready."


	14. Memories

Hermione wanted to stay, to wait for him. But she knew that she should not. What she had done was careless and reckless. But, it had felt so right, so natural. He did not push her away, nor did he grimace once it was over. He looked up at her in a way a man had never looked at her before. She felt hot thinking about it, but a sadness came over her when she remembered that he would not recall the kiss, would not recall the day whatsoever. It saddened her, but she knew she had experienced his kiss and that it would come with no consequences. So, she returned to her room and slept, hoping that she might also forget the day.

Viktor awoke in the infirmary. He could not remember how he got there or what had happened, only a kind of grey haze surrounding his memory. He was alone, which seemed strange to him. If he were in some kind of trouble, he would hope that someone would have been there to support him. But, alas, he was alone.

He looked around, to see if he could find any clues as to what had happened to the small blank spot in his memory. He saw and read the note, but this brought more confusion to the situation rather than less. He was sure that the pensive had been on loan for years now, so his opportunity to use it was slim to none. But, his note seemed persistent and Viktor could not resist uncovering the knowledge of what happened in the day that had passed.

Hermione did not see Viktor the next day, and she worried about him. When they had begun wiping people at Hogwarts, people had been known to become delusional and unwell for a while. Nobody spoke about him, or where he was and Hermione wondered then how much people actually cared about him, and this thought depressed her deeply.

Viktor had rested, then gone to Chigvintsev. Viktor knew that he would help.  
"The pensive has been on loan for years. But, there is one at Hogwarts if it is really that important." Chigvintsev offered.  
"It is. When can I go?" He asked and Chigvintsev became both curious and worried about the urgency of Viktor's request.  
"You may go tomorrow, once I have written a letter to Professor Dumbledore." He informed Viktor. He thanked the Headmaster and waited patiently for the day to come when he could fill in the blank spot in his mind.

Hermione saw him walking through the halls, to quidditch practice. However, he didn't stop. He carried on, head down. She should have been there, he thought. If he was honestly so hurt that he had ended up in the infirmary, she should have been there. He had dismissed everyone's views of her, their prejudices and their gossip, to reach out to her, to care for her. If it had been she who had been harmed, he would have been there, sat with her for hours, until she was better. But she had not and he had awoken alone.

Dumbledore couldn't conceive what Viktor Krum would want with his Pensive. However, he was a fine young wizard, and Dumbledore's resources were always available for those in need of them. So, he waited for the young Bulgarian wizard to arrive.

Viktor was nervous, more so than he had been before in his life. Albus Dumbledore was the finest wizard he had ever heard of and having the chance to meet him seemed too great to pass up.

Hogwarts was so different to Durmstrang. It was old and grand, like Durmstrang, but it was warm in a way he knew his home could never be. He understood now, why Hermione missed it so much.

Dumbledore was stood waiting for him when he arrived. He was stood, with open arms and a grand smile on his reconstructed face. Viktor felt in awe of the great wizard before he met him, but now, in his presence, he felt incredibly comfortable. Students stared as they walked through the school. The students seemed small and shy in comparison to his Durmstrang kin.

Dumbledore stood in front of the pensive. Whatever Viktor was here to seek out, it must have been serious, because the boy had a face harder than stone.  
"Do you know how to use it?" He asked and Viktor nodded. Dumbledore then took his leave.

Viktor had used a pensive once before, to preserve the memory of a fantastic match he had played. But, that time he had not felt afraid. Viktor was easily scared, but the unknown that was contained in that vile, it terrified him. What could possibly be his fondest memory?

He stood for a moment, preparing himself for what he might see. But, before he could think himself into his head, he dove in, immersing himself in the memory.

There she stood, Hermione, next to his bed. He looked awful, sicker than he had ever seen himself look before. He felt a yearning as Hermione stood to leave and his breath caught when he grabbed her hand. Her fingers on his cheek, he felt her there. Then, he saw and he realised: the kiss. She had kissed him, knowing that he would not remember. The wiping had been the perfect cover, but she had kissed him.

Viktor lifted his head and staggered for a moment. The memory seemed so fresh, so clear, as if he were living it in real time. Her lips were there, on his. He felt them. Her eyes, fluttering open so softly were there, in front of his eyes. The sweet smell of her hair wafted around his face and he felt angry with himself. He had ignored her and resented her for not being with him, when in fact, she had been there in the most intimate way for him.

He did not see Dumbledore as he left. But Viktor knew that now, everything had changed.


	15. Return

Hermione was unsure how to react when she saw Viktor for the first time. She had started sitting with Seamus in his absence and this was a habit that she did not wish to break. Seamus was quiet and did not begin conversations often, but he was familiar and his pensive nature calmed Hermione massively. They had very similar stories and she took peace in knowing that she did not suffer alone. She had still not received replies from neither Ron nore Harry and knowing that Seamus was there helped her.

Viktor returned to Durmstrang with the information he sought, but he was now unsure what he was going to do with it. She had kissed him, she had showed him that she cared, but what did this mean for them? For their friendship, for their relationship. He knew that things could not be the same now, and this frightened him.

He sat alone when he returned. He understood why she would not sit with him and he wished that he could explain himself. But, he decided that she could not know that he had gone to Dumbledore and she could not know that he remembered what had happened. It would make everything far more complicated, more so than it had to be.

She watched him, eating alone and wondered why he would not speak to her, what had she done that was so terrible? And then it hit her. What if he remembered what happened? What if she had ruined their friendship by taking that risk. She sighed and shook her head, wishing her life could for once be simple again.

He watched her leave, Viktor wanted to talk to her, but it seemed that when he thought about a conversation, the only thing that came to mind was the kiss. It seemed that everything else was irrelevant now. But, when he saw her, sat on the floor, studying before class, he knew that he had to do it first, to remove the tension.

Hermione was almost always early to class and in the time that she had to waste, she would either write her diary or study her spells that Chigvintsev had given her. However, this morning a seeker sized obstacle stood in her way.  
"Hello." He greeted her and she looked up from her book, to see him towering over her.  
"Hello." She returned and she was quite unsure how to take it from there, so she left it for him to continue.  
"Are you vell?" He asked, feeling the sweat trickle down the back of his neck. She had never made him feel so nervous before, but now she had the power over him.  
"I am thank you. How are you?" She asked, looking up at him. Her eyes seemed to look straight through him, however he knew he had to make an excuse for his time away.  
"Yes, I am feeling vell. I vas ill for a vhile. But I am better now." Hermione smiled up at him.  
"I am glad, the cold winds are coming and it is a terrible time to be ill." She stated and he found himself absentmindedly nodding. And by the time he had come back to reality, she had stood and was now walking around him.  
"Please sit vith me, at dinner." He blurted out before he could think. Hermione smiled and look up at him from under her lashes.  
"Okay. I'll see you then." She bid him farewell and before he could reply, she was gone.

Hermione placed her head in her hands. He knew. She was unsure how he knew, but it was obvious that he knew. She didn't know where to go from here. He didn't seem disgusted by her, in fact, quite the opposite. But, she couldn't entertain the idea that she might be a romantic interest for him, because she was just Hermione Granger and he was world class seeker Viktor Krum and things like that simply didn't happen.

They sat together at dinner and ate in silence. The school was buzzing with the anticipation of Christmas. They would all be heading home to be with family and friends.  
"Are you excited about Christmas?" Hermione asked, wondering what plans Viktor had.  
"Yes, very much." He replied. "My family come together for Christmas." Hermione felt his words as if they were a dagger through her heart. She had been offered to go back to Hogwarts for Christmas, but she knew it would simply make it harder to leave. So, she would stay at Durmstrang and continue with her routine as if nothing had happened. Chigvintsev had promised that there would be staff to cater for her and being in the castle without all of those ignorant boys was a rather tempting thought for her.  
"I am staying." She admitted and he looked up at her in surprise.  
"Vhat about family?" He asked and Hermione sighed. She knew that what she had done was right and that it had saved her parents pain. But, in doing so she had created a whole new pain. They did not understand why she did what she did and when she gave them back their memory, they did not want her in their lives. They thought she was selfish and cruel and a part of Hermione agreed with them.  
"I don't have any, not really. But it is okay. I shall be here, in this wonderful place and I'm sure I can set up a Christmas tree and some lights and it shall feel just as comfortable as if I were to go home." Viktor listened to her, he was sure that she was trying to convince both herself and him and it pained him to think of her here all alone, at a time when you should be with family. But, it was obvious that she did not want to speak about it, so he did not press the issue any further.

Although he did not speak about it any further, the thought of Hermione being alone at Christmas lingered in Viktor's mind. It seemed impossible that she of all people could have no one to be with, not a single friend or family member. He thought about it for a long while, about what he could do. He wondered if he could speak with the ginger witch, who he knew was the sister of Hermione's friend. But, she had made it clear that Ronald Weasley was not being her friend as of late. He then wondered if he could contact one of the teachers at Hogwarts, to see if they could have her there. But, in the end, he knew what he had to do and although it terrified him, he knew it was for the best.

He apparated outside of his home and knocked at the door.  
"Viktor! What a surprise!" His Mother called. They sat together in the living room and Ada knew that something was wrong with her son.  
"Viktor, what is it? Talk to me." She placed her hand over his.  
"Mama, you always told me to be kind to those I cared for, yes?"  
"Of course, Viktor." She nudged him to continue.  
"I have made a friend, she has come from Hogwarts and the men hate her. She has nowhere to go and she is spending Christmas at Durmstrang, alone. She has no friends, no family to turn to." He explained to his Mother. She sighed and squeezed his hand.  
"You have always been the kindest of souls." The Bulgarian rolled off of her tongue. She smiled up at him.  
"Bring your friend. Nobody should be alone at Christmas." She insisted and Viktor kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Mama." Now the difficult part came: asking Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have been away. University life has been taking up the majority of my time. But, now that things are settling down, I should have more time to write. I hope you understand


	16. Anxiety

Viktor paced in his room one afternoon. It had been weeks since his Mother had agreed to house Hermione and still Viktor had not asked her if she would come. He had tried, truly he had, but every time they were sat eating, or when they walked together, the question became caught in his throat and he simply could not do it.

Hermione began to feel the winter's cold. The snow had begun to fall and the air was crisp and sharp. She often felt the chill in her lungs and it would take her several minutes to become warm again. She would never admit it to anyone, but she feared being at Durmstrang alone. Neville was incredibly excited to see his Aunt and Seamus was as excited as Seamus ever became about going home to his family.

However, despite her worries, snow now fell at Durmstrang and this meant that a whole host of new spells were open to Hermione. She had shielded the quidditch players and defrosted the lake many times, but there were more delicate spells that she hoped that she could master soon enough.

In these times, the boys played less quidditch and practiced their martial arts more. In this time, Hermione would secretly watch Viktor. There was a room that looked down onto the hall where they trained and this was where Hermione would retreat to write her letters and update her diary. She had remained anxious after Viktor had recovered. She did not regret what she had done but she did regret doing it in such a cowardly manner. As she watched him now, bare chested and sweaty, she felt a flush come over her that she had only ever read about and she wished that she had simply plucked up the courage to kiss him or at least confess her feelings to him when she knew he would remember. But this was exactly the problem, she did not know of her feelings. She could not manifest her thoughts into words and this frustrated her massively.

Viktor sat with Hermione after lunch. He watched as she opened a letter from the groundskeeper from Hogwarts. Her face when she felt such joy of this man's letters made Viktor jealous, a jealousy that he was ashamed of. However, only seconds after witnessing her joy, Hermione's face became forlorn and her eyes began to fill with tears. He did not ask, but she answered his unspoken question.  
"I am alright. It is just Hagrid, he is worried about me, all alone here at Christmas." She chuckled through the tears and attempted to smile.  
"He is such a sweet soul." She smiled, looking down at the letter.  
"Come and stay vith me at Christmas." And just like that, the cat was out of the bag. He had not asked in a polite manner, he had not so much asked at all. He had simply demanded she come and stay with him, causing a look of confusion to show on Hermione's face.  
"My Mother does not like the thought of you being here on your own. She has invited you for Christmas." Viktor explained himself and Hermione was astonished. Viktor had told his Mother about her, he wanted her to stay with him and meet his family. She was lost for words.  
"I would like that." She blurted out after a long while and Viktor felt such a weight lift from his shoulders, knowing that she would not be lonely in the castle on her own.

Hermione did not sleep that night. She tossed and turned, then laid still as a board, staring at the wall. What had she agreed to? She had done so so quickly, without thought. She and Viktor were friends, and he had offered her companionship in her time of need and she was grateful. But was she prepared to spend time with him alone, in his home, with his family? She was unsure. However, as much as this prospect scared her, the idea that she might not be alone at christmas was a welcome one.

Viktor paced around his room that night. He had been wanting to ask Hermione for weeks and he had fantasized about her accepting his offer thousands of times. But now that she had, the anxiety set in. She was going to be with his family, in his home. His parents did not speak English and he was sure that their ways would appear foreign and strange to her. However, he would not have her staying alone in this cold lonely place, so he would have to deal with the obstacles as they came.

Christmas was still in the distant future and Hermione had decided that any anxieties she had about a Krum Christmas would be locked away in the guarded part of her mind and saved until they were necessary. However, she allowed herself to basque in the relief that she felt, knowing that she would not be spending the holidays alone. The past year had been the most difficult in her life and the thought of being able to truly relax came like music to her ears.

Viktor's Mother was delighted that Hermione had accepted the invitation. Viktor insisted that everything was arranged for her, that Hermione would not have any unnecessary stress. Ada took this task on gladly, for there was nothing that she loved more than having guests.

Studying had begun at Durmstrang, as examinations took place just before the Christmas break. Hermione fell back into a familiar pattern of reading and revising, losing herself in the knowledge that had been set before her. She did not take part in the more physical tests, such as flying and quidditch. This pleased her very much, as she would much rather be spending her time in the Library, fully equipped with a fireplace and warming enchantment, then being outside in the cold.

It was outside in the cold that Viktor now spent the majority of his time. He had put the thought of Christmas to the back of his mind and focused exclusively on his studies, both physical and educational. His results this year would determine whether he would continue with his Triwizard Tournament training. To Viktor, this training was essential to his success as a champion, if he was chosen. He had dreamt since he was a young boy about the Triwizard Cup. And now that he was fitter, stronger and faster than ever, he was not going to let a little cold get in his way.

Hermione would often see him training, from the window in the library. Even she could appreciate his skills, as one not at all interested in sport. She wondered if he thought about her the way she thought about him. She knew that he probably did not and that his affections were probably reserved for someone far prettier with far less issues. But, her mind would not dwell on such things for too long, her attention soon being caught by her studies.


	17. Relaxation

The chill in the Durmstrang air became colder and Hermione longed for a break. When she was not studying, she was practising Chigvintsev's spells and when she was not practising she was writing her diary. All of this on top of classes began to feel oppressive on Hermione. She had relaxed so little since the end of the war, that a break was duly deserved.

Viktor watched her closely. Of course he was training hard, and studying. But he had never seen someone study as vigorously as Hermione. When she was not in class, or eating, she was revising, sitting in the library with all of the volumes she could handle. He worried about her. She never relaxed, apart from when she slept, and even then he was unsure if she truly relaxed. He looked forward to the break, for her sake, to allow her to relax.

Chigvintsev knew what was happening. He saw Hermione every Tuesday and he could see her becoming weaker, more anxious. But, he did not relent on her training. In hopes that she would realise on her own, that she should herself decide when to relax and take a break. However, it seemed his plan was failing, as she never truly relaxed. She would write her diary and eat but that was it. Chigvintsev decided that if this continued, that he would have to intercept and teach her a different kind of lesson.

Hermione waited in Chigvintsev's office. He was never late. She tapped her foot on the floor, knowing that she was wasting precious time that she could be spending studying or writing her diary. When ten minutes passed, she became worried. However, it was in that moment, that he strolled into his office, seemingly content with his tardiness.

She didn't wish to appear rude, but she was rather offended that he had not apologised for his lateness.  
"There is no lesson today, Hermione. I vould simply like to spend some time vith you." His smile was soft and touched his eyes in a way that seemed genuine. Hermione remained silent, unsure what to say.  
"Tell me vhat is on your mind right now." He demanded and before she even thought, she had said it:  
"I am wondering why you were late for our session." And she immediately regretted it. It was not her place to be rude to someone so superior. She feared his judgement and punishment, until he laughed.  
"I vas having tea vith a friend. Sometimes ve are late, and it is acceptable." He explained and Hermione internally huffed, knowing that this was not the truth.  
"You vish to fit as much vork and studying as you can into your time. But you do not have fun. Vhen you have fun, you lose track of time." He explained.  
"But I am here to study." Hermione replied, looking down at her shoes.  
"Yes, but I can not see you this vay. You are talented and bright, you do not need to practice so hard. I vant you to take time out to have fun, vithout books." Hermione was immediately daunted by the task.  
"I fear I do not know how." She muttered, before thinking once again. Chigvintsev's heart sank when he heard her. She had suffered and endured so much that she had forgotten how to have fun.  
"Chat vith your friends, go out and play in the snow. Play Quidditch if you like-" He knew he had spoken wrongly "-or perhaps wizard chess." Hermione nodded, fiddling with her skirt.

Hermione left her meeting feeling more confused than when she had entered it. Her homework was to relax and have fun. Tragically, this seemed far more difficult than any other homework she had ever received from the Headmaster. Her only real friends were Seamus and Viktor and they were both busy with Quidditch and Owls. So, she found herself a little stuck.

She found herself wandering about the Durmstrang castle, when she heard a rather muggle sound, the sound of a blacksmith. She peeped into the room, where many of the men hammered metal into submission and moulded it as they pleased. Hermione was mesmerized by the pure strength of the men. However, she then saw the professor, a beautiful woman, her face wrinkled in concentration, slumped over a piece of glass. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing: enchanted glass blowing.

Hermione had only ever heard about the practice, she had never seen it in action. However, watching the woman sculpt the glass, until it glowed a gold beacon, like the ice of a frozen fountain. However, the enchantment that she had cast into the glass made it seem as if it still moved, as if the water still flowed. She stood, in awe of the beauty, but decided to move on, knowing that she was not patient enough to hone such a skill.

The woman had seen her, out of the corner of her eye. She had spotted the girl with the limp watching her. The class was loud, but she heard her walk away.  
"You should come and try it." She leant against the door and called out to her. Hermione turned, but the woman was gone, but her interest was not.

Hermione's dreams were haunted by the enchanted glass, changing from blue to purple, from purple to red and from red to pink, until finally settling into a hybrid of the rainbow, glinting in enchanted light. She had heard that only the most steady and grounded witches and wizards could hone the craft of enchanted glass blowing. She was sure that she was neither steady nor grounded, but still the ancient art appeared in her sleep.

Professor Dorfinde had heard of Hermione Granger. Of her abilities and talents, but also her power, a power that many were afraid of. Alice had been similar to Hermione when she was a child. Her power and skill scared many and it was not until her mentor taught her the art of glassblowing did she understand the beauty and grace of her skills and power. She knew how Hermione felt, being excluded for being strong. She was aware that Chigvintsev had been tutoring her, but it was not enough, her power still flowed through her, unruly.

Hermione found it strange that before, she had not seen the woman in the elegant heels and tight black dress around the castle. However, after their encounter, it seemed as if she was everywhere she was. Perhaps it was because she spent a large amount of her time alone, now that Viktor's time was taken up with training and studying and sleeping, they did not even eat at the same time anymore. But, whatever the reason was, the lady in the black dress did not appear to be going away anytime soon.


	18. Glass

Viktor missed Hermione immensely. He saw her as she walked through the halls, but it always seemed as if she were preoccupied by thoughts unknown to him. He hadn't spoken to her in days. He wanted to know how she was feeling and how her classes were going, but there simply was not enough time. His training has taken over his life. When he was not at quidditch practice, he was working out, when he wasn't working out, he was having martial arts training, when he wasn't training he was studying and their friendship seemed to be falling away.

Hermione felt more lonely than she had ever before in her life. She watched as Neville and Ginny thrived with their new friends. She knew that it was selfish for her to want them to include her, but she wished it nonetheless. Seamus still ate with her, but with Christmas around the corner, there were more letters being sent than usual and the owls needed special attention, which took up the majority of his time.

When it came to writing her diary, Hermione now found her entries rather bleak.

_I find myself in my own company more than that of others. I miss the times that I took for granted, when I had friends to speak with and spend time with. However, I know this time shall pass, as it always has before._

Hermione stared down at this entry and found herself filled with rage. She felt pathetic, moping around, doing nothing for herself. The others were happy because they were occupied, and she knew that she would have to do the same. So, she stared the very thing thing that she feared, and charged at it head on.

Professor Dorfinde sat at her desk, marking papers on magical safety practices. She huffed as she ticked and crossed the answers, she had never had to do any tests when she was learning magical craftsmanship. She simply learnt through practical lessons.

As she was in the middle of marking a paper, she heard her. The inelegant footsteps of Hermione Granger. She smiled as the footsteps paused. Alice would wait for five minutes, and if the footsteps did not begin again, she would go out and invite her in.

Hermione wondered if she was there, in the classroom. No one was around, in the corridor. With the winter cold, few stayed in the corridors. She closed her eyes and paused for a moment. She did not want the woman to laugh at her, to humiliate her, but she feared that this would be the case.

Alice had waited for four minutes and still the footsteps had not started again. Her eyebrows furrowed and she sighed frustratedly. However, just as time crept towards the five minute mark, the disjointed footsteps began again and Alice smiled.

Hermione saw her, marking papers and cleared her throat, grabbing the woman's attention.  
"Miss Granger. I have been waiting for you." Her voice lacked the gruff Bulgarian accent that she had grown so used to. It was not an English accent, but something different, softer.

Hermione stared at the woman's face. Her hair hung black and bobbed around her face. Her eyes glowed a crystal blue and her lips pursed a flush of red. She was taken aback by her beauty and at once lost her train of thought.

Alice chuckled inwardly as she saw the girl stood, completely lost in concentrated thought.  
"Sit" She commanded and this brought Hermione out of her trance. It was an authoritative order, one that Hermione respected. Hermione wished to say something, anything, but her mind had gone blank.  
"I know why you are here." Alice helped her along.  
"I saw you…" Hermione began.  
"Blowing glass." Alice completed her thought.  
"Yes." Hermione admitted.  
"Very few have the power to be able to blow glass, and those who do often use it for other, less admirable purposes." Alice explained.  
"I was like you, when I was a child. I had the power within me and that scared those around me." Hermione sat in silence, listening to the woman.  
"However, those people who used to fear me now pay for my art. Glass blowing is a way to use your talents for good." Hermione nodded.  
"You've come to me now, you must be interested."  
"I am." Hermione replied, fascinated by the art of glass blowing.  
"I will teach you. Come tomorrow and we shall begin." Hermione could not refuse. She thanked the lady and left her, feeling a strange anticipation she had never felt before.

Viktor had worked himself to the bone. His body ached, his hands were chafed and he was developing a cold that he feared would get worse before it got better. He still hadn't seen Hermione. He often wondered where she was, what she was doing. Often he guessed that she was studying. However, when he went to the library, she was never there. It wasn't until he was walking through the corridors, on his way to bed, that he heard her.  
"I don't know how to still my hands." She complained and the soft, recognisable voice of Dorfinde responded. Immediately Viktor was intrigued. He knew that Hermione did not have any classes with Dorfinde, especially at this time of night. So, with his curiosity taking over, he approached the open door. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione sat with her shirt rolled up to her elbows and her hair scraped back from her face, hunched over a slab of glass. He knew now what she was doing: glass blowing. He had heard that Dorfinde was an expert in the field. But he had never seen it done in real life. He watched as she concentrated over this slab, warming it slowly. Until, suddenly, it glowed a deep amber and began to yield to her grasp. His eyes widened once more as he leant against the wall, watching her. She was struggling. It was the first time he had seen her struggle so much. But she fought through until Dorfinde placed her hand on Hermione's arm.  
"That is enough for today. We shall resume in two days time." He heard her say. He wanted to stay and talk to Hermione, but he had not seen her in so long, he was unsure if she would be happy to see him now, after their time apart.

Hermione laid in bed that night, exhausted, but elated. She felt a power she had never felt before when she was with Dorfinde. Glass blowing was unlike anything she had experienced before, and she was willing to put the work in to improve her skills. She had not seen Viktor in a long time and she wondered if their plans for Christmas were still on. She decided, as she laid there, that she would go to see him in the morning, to try and relieve the tension that she feared had built up between them.

Unknowing of Hermione's plan, Viktor convinced himself that he should go and see her. It had been too long since they had spoken and they were friends, they should be able to rekindle their bond after being apart. He awoke early and set off, to her room. He planned what he was going to say in his mind, playing it over and over again. He walked along, focused purely on his words. So much so that he didn't notice Hermione walking directly towards him.

Hermione saw him charging, head down eyes closed. She wondered what on earth he was thinking about to make him so tense. She stood still, hoping that he would notice her. However, when it was obvious that this was not going to happen, she placed out her hands to stop him from barging into her.  
"Viktor." She exclaimed as he came dangerously close to her and it was as if she had pulled him from a trance. He stopped less than a meter away from her.  
"I was coming to see you." She explained as he looked down at her with wide eyes.  
"I vas doing the same." He admitted and she felt herself blush.  
"I have not seen you in so long, I feared that you were ill." Hermione explained.  
"No, I have been busy, vith training." He admitted. He knew that he should have set some time away for her, but he had not, he had prioritised himself, selfishly.  
"Let's go and get some breakfast." Hermione suggested.

They walked together in silence and Viktor remembered the calm he felt slowing down to her pace. Her calm, slow breathing lulled him into a sense of relaxation. He looked over at her as she tucked a curl behind her ear. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how the little things she did made him smile.

They sat together and Hermione felt herself blush. Viktor seemed more handsome than ever. He was more muscular from the increased training and his stubble had grown in. She tried to focus on other things, like the porridge, or the crackle of the fire, to stop her from blushing. But, she could not help, when she looked up at him and caught him gazing at her, blushing a deep shade of pink.  
"I have missed you." Viktor admitted absent mindedly. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. However, he was glad of it when he saw Hermione look down at her hands and smile.  
"I have missed you as well. There's been no rain for me to stop on the quidditch pitch." She jested, chuckling. Viktor laughed along, feeling more content than he had in weeks.


	19. Departure

Viktor would not go a day without seeing Hermione after their time apart. Her company made him forget about the stresses and pains of his life. Even if it was going to her room before bed and wishing her a goodnight, or asking her to defrost the river in the morning, he ensured that he spent some time with her every day.

This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She would stay up late if she hadn't seen him that day, knowing he would come to her in the evening. She looked forward to her exams being over, so that she could spend more time with Viktor, during the Christmas break.

With the help of Chigvintsev, Viktor and Alice, Hermione's stress problem had decreased dramatically. She worked when she could, but she was confident with her knowledge and she didn't see the need to be constantly studying when she could spend her time doing more helpful, useful things.

Her glass blowing abilities were coming along nicely. Alice had taken great pains with her to ensure that she had the finest training one could receive in the art. In only a week she had gone for novice work to highly skilled work, that which she could sell.  
"Perhaps work on a project for a loved one for Christmas. Alice suggested and Hermione knew exactly who she wanted to make a sculpture for.

Preparations had begun at the Krum house. Seven foot trees had been ordered to fill the large cabin style home, a turkey had begun the marination process and the whole extended family had been invited. This year, Ada Krum had gone above and beyond, because they were to have a guest. She was nervous to meet the young English woman. Neither Ada nor Andon's English was very good and she was unsure how they would communicate, but she left all of those details down to Viktor. She was unsure what kind of relationship they had, but Viktor was a grown man and if he was involved romantically with the girl then she would not disagree with his choice.

Viktor was counting down the days until he could return home, with Hermione. He couldn't wait to show her all of the quirks of his town. He hoped that he could show her how much he valued her in their time together during the break. The kiss had been on his mind since he had gone to Dumbledore. He was unsure what it meant from her side. But he knew that nobody had ever made him happy like she did.

Hermione was nervous about meeting Viktor's family. That was why she worked every evening on a vase for his Mother. She wanted to make a good first impression and she was sure a beautiful gift would do the job very well. So, she designed a vase, with Alice, made up of deep red and gold, it would be difficult, but Hermione was sure with some persistence that she could complete it before they left for home.

In the small conversations that they had, Hermione found out that Neville was returning to England a week early with Ginny, so that they had the same holidays as their friends and siblings at Hogwarts. She hoped that he would have a wonderful Christmas with his relatives. Neville deserved it.  
"I promise, Hermione, that next year will be better." He promised her.  
"I have been selfish in my time here, focusing on myself whilst you suffered. But I promise that I will take more time to be your friend. We need each other in all of this. We are two of the only ones who understand." Neville vowed to Hermione. She embraced him.  
"I would like that, Neville, very much." His embrace was tighter than she had expected and Hermione wondered if perhaps Neville was not as content as Hermione had once thought.

Exam week soon came along and both Hermione and Viktor felt in their element. She brewed and he flew and they both passed with flying colours. A weight had been lifted once the week of assessments was over. Hermione saw Neville, Ginny and Seamus off.  
"Write to me if you need to, okay?" Seamus held onto her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes.  
"Yes of course, Seamus. You do the same for me." She smiled and embraced him before he left. Hermione watched Neville as he packed his things onto the boat.  
"I want you to write to me Neville, if you need to." She told him. He nodded.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and she saw his bottom lip quiver. She knew that Christmas was a hard time for Neville with his parents. She embraced him and held him tightly.  
"You will be back soon. Enjoy your time in England and say hello to everyone back at home for me." She smiled up at him.  
"I will. I will see you soon." He waved and Hermione made a mental note to write to Neville over the break, to ensure that he was coping well.

Durmstrang seemed slightly empty with the Hogwarts students gone. Hermione was the only girl left, not that she received any male attention, but it did seem as if she noticed her gender far more without Ginny around. Without Seamus, Hermione ate alone, when she didn't eat with Viktor. The rest of her time, apart from her lessons, she was glassblowing. Her vase was progressing to schedule, the tones of red and gold finally coming through. She did so hope that Mrs Krum would like it, Alice assured her that she would.

The day finally came, the day to go home. It took several hours to get to Viktor's home from Durmstrang, so he and Hermione left early in the morning. She bundled up in a large coat, scarf, hat and gloves. Whereas, Viktor wore his usual trousers, shirt and boots. The vase had been finished, just in time and Alice had helped Hermione wrap it. It was heavy, very heavy. But she would not trust anyone but herself with it.

They did not speak much on the train. The nervousness had finally set in. The realisation that she would be spending the next three weeks in Viktor's house with his family seemed very daunting.

Hermione had wished both Alice and Chigvintsev goodbye and a merry Christmas the night before she left. Alice pulled her into a warm embrace and Chigvintsev smiled at her in a way that made her feel warm inside. She wished she had that warmth now, as they exited the train, into the freezing morning air.

The Krum family were stood waiting for Viktor and his guest. Ada spotted them first.  
"Look, there they are!" She called out in her native tongue. Andon and Mladen, Viktor's older brother, chuckled under their breath as they saw Hermione, bundled up like she was going to antarctica. Ada soon hushed them and they greeted Viktor and Hermione.

Viktor had ensured that his family would understand Hermione at all times with three sets of the translation aids. He greeted his parents, then gave them the aids, which they thanked him for.  
"Hermione, it is so lovely to meet you. Ve have heard so much about you." Hermione blushed and the blood ran out of Viktor's face.  
"It is lovely to meet you too, Mrs Krum." Hermione replied to the elegant woman.  
"Please, call me Ada." She called out, pulling her into an embrace.  
"This is Andon, my husband and Mladen, Viktor's brother." Hermione shook each of their hands, before retreating them back into her coat. She was not quite sure who they were expecting. Based on the rumours, she had killed hundreds and destroyed part of the Dark Lord. But to them, she seemed like a schoolgirl with a limp.


	20. The Sea

Viktor and Hermione stood for a moment with the family.  
"How were your exams?" Ada asked.  
"They went well. I feel confident." Viktor replied. Hermione could barely keep up with the conversation. Even with a heating charm, she was frozen in the Bulgarian winter cold. She attempted to dull her shivering, but did so in vain. It was Mladen who noticed the poor girl, shuddering, teeth chattering.  
"I think ve should head home." He whispered to his Father, nodding his head in Hermione's direction.  
"Ada, let's go." He ordered and they all prepared to apparate.  
"Leave the things here, they vill be brought." Hermione unwillingly left her Vase in the snow, hoping that it would get back to the house in one piece.

Without a word, Viktor took Hermione's hand.  
"Keep breathing, even in the cold." He instructed her. She nodded and held onto his hand tightly. Hermione was not used to apparating, let alone in sub zero degrees. However, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. So she remembered to take deep breaths as her body was flung through space.

The air felt like shards of glass in her lungs and she felt the tears stream into her cheeks. She had never felt a sensation like it, had never experienced a cold like it. However, it was soon over and she was back on the ground. She wiped away her tears before anyone could notice and straightened herself up.

The house was grand and fine, built from wood in a cabin style, it was far larger than any cabin Hermione had ever seen. They quickly made their way into the house and into the living room. The sofas were plush and the fire was warm and Hermione was comfortable.

That was until a house elf entered the room, carrying a tray of glasses. Hermione froze and Viktor noticed. She thought of Dobby and of all the elves she had known. They had been treated terribly by their masters. She wanted to say something, but she knew that she could not, being the guest in their home. So she took the glass and sipped the wine, attempting to dull the rageful fire she could feel in her stomach.

They sat in silence for a long while. The family had heard about Hermione Granger, about her part in the war, about her great talents. Mladen wanted to ask about the war, but he knew he could not in the presence of his parents and of Viktor. So instead, he asked a simpler question:  
"How do you find Durmstrang, Her-my-knee?" He knew that he could not say her name correctly, but he did not take much time to feel the embarrassment.  
"It is different to Hogwarts, but I like those differences and I enjoy the style of teaching." She answered diplomatically. Mladen had heard about her experience at Durmstrang, but she did not speak negatively about it and for that he respected her.

After a while, Hermione grew tired. It had been a long day and she needed to rest.  
"Viktor, show Her-my-knee her room." His Mother ordered him and he followed the order in silence.

Hermione followed Viktor up the stairs, also in silence. She felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. When they arrived at her room, Viktor opened the door and allowed her to enter first. It was beautifully furnished, with rich deep brown carpet and bedding. It was far larger than any bedroom that Hermione was used to. She sat herself on the bed, facing the fire and kicked off her shoes, letting her feet dangle centimeters away from the ground. Viktor looked at her as she stared at the fire, seemingly controlling its flicker.  
"You do not like house elves." He stated, stood by the door.  
"It's not that I don't like them. I have known many house elves who have been tortured and abused by their masters. I do not agree with the enslavement of any creature." She explained herself, her eyes remaining on the fire.  
"I see. Vell Mother and Father pay them so I suppose they are not slaves." Hermione's eyes then left the fire to look at him.  
"No, they would not be slaves if they were paid." She agreed and smiled softly, glad that the situation was not what she had expected.

Viktor watched her return to her fire. He was unsure what to say. She was in a strange new place with people that she had never met before and he didn't know how to make her more comfortable. She needed to rest, he knew that. But he so wanted her to feel at home that he did not want to leave her.  
"You need to rest." He stated and she nodded, turning her head to him. He smiled back and left her, alone.

Hermione took this time alone to snoop around the room. It smelt like sandalwood and vanilla bean and the carpet was soft and plush. However, nothing fascinated her more than the view that she had from her window. She did not know that Viktor lived on the coast of the Black Sea. But when she looked from the window, his house backed onto the sand of the beach and the chopping waves of the Bulgarian sea.

Ever since she had begun her training with Chigvintsev, Hermione felt a pull to nature, to the elements and she couldn't help staring at the sea, its blue grey waves and the power it possessed. She was obsessed.

Viktor sat with his Mother in the kitchen.  
"She is very quiet." She noted.  
"She will open up once you get to know her." Viktor responded.  
"I am sure that you are right. Tell me about her, what does she do?" Ada asked.  
"What do you mean?" Viktor didn't understand her question.  
"Well, you play Quidditch and your brother makes potions, what does she do?" She repeated her question. Viktor thought for a while, wondered how to describe what Hermione did. How to describe her element bending and her glass blowing. However, before he came up with an answer, the answer revealed itself. Hermione had wasted no time. She was out on the beach, with her hands planted in the sand. Viktor saw her through the window. He was not worried for her, he knew she was stronger than she looked. He silently took his Mother to the back of their house. At first, she panicked, but Viktor quited her protestations. The sea was choppier than ever that day, the waves reaching higher than they had in weeks. Ada couldn't understand what the girl was attempting to do until she suddenly watched the waves die, crashing without rising again and within a moment, the sea was silent, the water was calm. Neither Ada nor Viktor breathed for those moments of peace. They finally exhaled when Hermione pulled her palms from the sand and the waves began to crash once more.  
"Do you understand?" Viktor asked his Mother. Her eyes were wide, she was in shock and awe of the girl. Ada nodded and then pulled her son out of the cold and returned to the kitchen.

Hermione felt the calm overcome her and finally she could rest. She smiled as she climbed into the bed, out of the cold. She had never been close enough to the sea to practice the spell, but now that she had performed it successfully, she felt at peace. Her anxieties about the Krum family fell away and she slipped into slumber.

Viktor and Ada did not talk for several moments.  
"How-" Ada could not finish her sentence. She had never seen anyone perform a spell like that. She had never seen somebody control the elements.  
"She has been training, and she is dedicated." Viktor explained.  
"She is powerful." Ada stated.  
"Yes, more so than anyone I have met." Viktor agreed. Ada placed a hand over her mouth and let out a chuckle, in utter disbelief at what she had witnessed.


	21. It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

Hermione sat and ate her dinner in silence, listening to the conversation of the family.  
"How is the quidditch going?" Viktor's Father asked him.  
"It is going vell. I am sure that I vill make the Bulgarian team again this year." Viktor replied.  
"I am sure you vill."  
"Her-my-knee, vhat are your plans after school?" Ada caught her off guard.  
"Um, I'm not entirely sure. I might go into teaching, but I'm not sure." She smiled coyly. They all looked at her in silence for a moment and she felt a wave of embarrassment crash over her. After all that had happened during the war, Hermione's future career had been pushed to the sideline. The silence continued for a few moments. Only did it end when Mladen complimented his Mother on the cooking, making her blush.

Bulgaria was frozen around the Winter solstice. The ground laid covered in a slippery, icy film and the air filled the lungs, causing a sharp pain. Viktor was very keen to show Hermione around his town. He loved his home and he wanted to share it with her. One day, when the ice was more present than usual in the air, Viktor took Hermione into town.  
"This is like something from a novel." Hermione noted as she gazed at the winter wonderland before her.  
"It is my favourite place in vinter." Viktor confessed and Hermione smiled up at him, seeing him happier than he had been in a very long time.

They ate in a pub, one of the only pubs in the town. It was small with low lighting and a dingy smell that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on, it almost smelt like rotten butter beer. But, it had character and Hermione appreciated that. Viktor ordered and paid before Hermione could get a word in edgeways. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but within, she felt a little giddy. They sat, with a low candle burning between them and their butterbeer frothing in the glass. Hermione looked at Viktor now, really looked. His nose had been broken a few times and his jaw was sharp and intimidating, but his lips formed a soft half-smile and his eyebrows were wild and unkept. She sighed inwardly. She wished that she had had more courage to kiss him on a night when he would remember. She cared about him and she found him attractive, but the fear of rejection had gotten in the way.

Viktor was unsure how to mention the kiss, or whether to mention it at all. He watched her as she sipped her soup and smiled. Her hair, trapped under a wooly hat seemed to explode around her shoulders made him inwardly chuckle and the way her eyebrows furrowed when the soup was too hot made him crack the smallest of smiles. He thought spending time alone with her might be uncomfortable or awkward, but it was not. She had this strange, beautiful way about her that allowed himself to relax and disregard any feelings of anxiety or worry.

Hermione loved Viktor's town. It was small and quaint, with a church, a school and a bookshop in the centre. However, it was beautiful, covered in snow and the bookshop was finely furnished, especially for somewhere so remote.

The last place Viktor showed Hermione, he had left until last on purpose. He was unsure how she would react and they had had such a wonderful day that he was sure one slip up could not ruin it.

They walked towards the statue.  
"What is this?" Hermione asked, her voice sober and stale.  
"It is the place they killed the followers of you know who." Viktor whispered, leaning in close.  
"I see." Hermione stated in a monotonous voice. She looked up at the statue, stone carvings of men and women screaming as they melted into one homogenous being.  
"It says: Ve vill never forget." Viktor read out the transcription to Hermione. She nodded. She looked at the faces of the people in the statue and sighed. She had seen those expressions in real life, on the faces of real people.  
"It was such a terrible, awful thing." She noted as she stared up at it.  
"Yes, but it vas better to kill the few than to let the masses be tortured." Hermione nodded, she knew that he was right. She herself had killed many followers of you know who.

Viktor had wondered all the way home whether he should ask the question he had been dying to ask. He wanted to know about Hermione, about her past, about the things that had hurt her. He allowed her to rest once they returned, but decided that he would endeavour to have a conversation with her about it after dinner.

They sat in the living room alone after dinner. They fire roared and Hermione had curled herself onto the sofa, opposite Viktor. She was more comfortable than she had been in a long while. She had allowed her eyes to fall closed. However, they blinked open when Viktor asked her:  
"Her-my-knee. Vould you tell me about the var?" The question took her off guard. Viktor had never asked about the war before. But they had been friends for a long while and she supposed it was time to speak about it.  
"What would you like to know?" She asked, her voice breathy, anxious about the subject matter.  
"How did you hurt your leg?" He asked and Hermione was taken aback by the question. She thought he might have asked about how many people she had killed, or which horcrux she had destroyed, but alas he did not.  
"My ankle was broken in the middle of the final battle and we had no time to fix it properly. So I performed a messy healing charm, to allow me to carry on and I messed it up, and I've never been able to fix it." She admitted and Viktor nodded. It was not to answer that he had expected, but he was glad that she was not involved any torture that caused the break, or he presumed there was no torture involved.

Sat with Viktor, Hermione missed her muggle christmas's with her family. She might never have a muggle christmas again and this thought saddened her greatly. The cheesy music, the delicious food, the silly games, they were all a part of her childhood and the thought that that part of her life might be gone forever broke her heart a little.

Christmas was only a few days away and Hermione had ensured that it would snow. The Krum family did not know that it was Hermione regulating the weather, but Viktor knew. He knew that she would spend an hour every morning casting her spells on the sky so that it might snow. It was little things like this that took him aback, he had not previously understood the depth of his affection for her, but Viktor knew now, as he gazed at her when she did not know, that she was the most important person in his life.


	22. Christmas Day

Christmas eve had arrived and Hermione had settled in perfectly with the Krums. Mladen found her fascinating and was ashamed to admit that he watched her as she wrote her diary. Ada loved having another female in the house and Andon was simply happy that Viktor had a female apart from his Mother in his life.

Hermione had never celebrated a wizarding Christmas, her celebrations were always with her parents and muggle family. However, she found that Christmas Eve was not so different in the wizarding world. They sat around the fire, a christmas tree stood in the corner and they drank hot chocolate whilst listening to music. Viktor had leant Hermione one of his sweaters, knowing that she had not brought clothes warm enough. So, she sat, snuggled in his jumper, sipping on hot cocoa.

They spoke of Christmases past and Hermione learnt many embarrassing stories about Viktor, which made him blush and made her chuckle. She felt nervous when Ada asked her about Muggle Christmas.  
"Well, we eat and drink, and sing together. Open gifts and spend time with family." She put it simply.  
"That does not seem too different." Ada nodded and Hermione smiled in agreement.

Seeing her there, with his family, Viktor knew what he had to do. He had withheld the truth for so long and he was glad that he had. But enough was enough. He was done waiting, done wondering what it would be like to hold her as his own. So, after his parents and brother went to bed, Viktor asked Hermione to stay.

Hermione was slightly shocked that Viktor had asked her to stay with him. His eyes burned dark and brooding and his gaze seemed even more intimidating in the candlelight. His hand shook as he tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear. She felt herself gasp quietly. He seemed so close now, so intimate.  
"I know." He said simply. Hermione couldn't understand what he meant.  
"I know vhat happened that night I vas sick." Hermione stopped. Her breath, her thought, everything stopped. Viktor saw the panic in her eyes. He placed his palm onto her cheek.  
"I vent to Dumbledore, to the Pensive. I had to know." He explained himself. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head.  
"I am so sorry." She felt tears well in her eyes.  
"The only thing I am sorry for is that you did not vant me to remember." Viktor argued. Her eyes lit up. She couldn't understand how someone like Viktor Krum would want to kiss her. However, she daren't question it.  
"You haff me, if you vant me." He stated, staring into her eyes.  
"I-I do." The words fell from her mouth before she could contain them. But, before she could take them back, his lips were on hers. They were soft, softer than she had expected and his hand laid against the back of her head.  
"You are unlike anyone I haff ever known." He whispered against her lips. This was when she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck. He held her, for as long as she needed. He would hold her all night if she had wanted. She was so soft and sweet and her kiss felt more delicious than it had in the memory.

They sat in each other's arms for a long while before Viktor noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. He cradled her and carried to her to her room. When he set her down, he tucked the curl away once again and smiled down at her. She was the greatest present he could want, and he had her.

The Krum family awoke early Christmas morning. Breakfast was eaten, then presents were opened. Viktor received a new jersey and broom. Mladen received a jumper and an owl, with which he was delighted. Hermione was speechless when Ada passed her a gift.  
"For me?" She asked and Ada nodded. She unwrapped the paper and found a beautiful broach, a gold imprint of the Durmstrang emblem.  
"To remember your time at Durmstrang." She explained. Hermione immediately pinned it to her clothing and thanked the family. They had expected nothing in return. However, Hermione went to fetch her vase for Ada. She gave it when the rest of the presents were opened.  
"Oh no, you shouldn't have." She protested. Hermione sat in anticipation as Ada began to rip off the paper.  
"Oh my." She gasped. It looked even finer than Hermione had remembered and for a short moment, she allowed herself to feel proud. Viktor couldn't believe that Hermione had made such a beautiful piece of art. It looked as if it had been done by a professional.  
"Her-my-knee made that for you, Mother." Viktor informed Ada and the whole family turned to look at Hermione.  
"You're a glass blower?" Andon asked, voice in disbelief.  
"Yes, it is only a new hobby though." Hermione explained.  
"It is vonderful!" Ada complimented her and Hermione felt her face turn bright red.

The Christmas dinner had been eaten and the Krums had retired for their post meal nap. Viktor and Hermione walked in the garden, to digest their food.  
"She loved the vase." Viktor stated.  
"I am glad." Hermione smiled. She had seen that Ada had placed it by her bookcase and filled it with roses. They walked along in silence. Hands brushed and then they interlocked. This was all so new for Hermione, she didn't know how to act. But, walking along, with her hand intertwined with Viktors, it felt so right, so natural and she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope all of you have a wonderful time during this festive season, with food, family and fun.  
> Paige xxx


	23. Three Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I am sorry I have been gone. I will be posting more often soon (it is one of my new year's resolutions). If you would like to find me somewhere else, I am posting regularly on my blog peachypaigecom.wordpress.com I am also on Instagram @peachypaaige and Tumblr @peaachy-paige I would love to interact with you guys on these other platforms!

Hermione was used to spending the strange, delirious part of the year between Christmas and New Year at home. However, this was not to be. Durmstrang returned to lessons on the 29th of December. Hermione could not think of why it had to be so soon, but she went along with the strange rules, grateful for the time that she had spent with Viktor's family.

They all knew about Hermione and Viktor, but none of them brought it up, hoping that Viktor would begin the conversation. However, he did not. His family were disappointed, they enjoyed Hermione massively and they wanted Viktor to be confident enough to be open with them about her.

Saying goodbye to the Krum family was hard for Hermione. She had not had a lot of time to get to know them but she felt a connection with them, from their warmth and kindness. Ada sent her away with chocolates and her address, so that Hermione could keep them filled in with her life. Their embrace lingered and Ada felt almost as if she had gained the daughter she had always wanted for a short while and now she was going, far too soon. Andon held her hand as they waved Hermione and Viktor off. Ada's bottom lip quivered as she saw them apparate.  
"For whom do you cry?" Andon asked his wife. He knew what had happened, what bond had been formed and he could only hope, for his wife's sake, that Viktor treated her with care and kindness, as he had with Ada.

The bond between Ada and Hermione was not one sided, Hermione found it very difficult to say goodbye. She sat opposite Viktor on the train and stared at his sleeping face. She had enjoyed the intimacy with him, but where did it leave them? What happened now? The only way she could manifest her thoughts were to write them down, in her diary.

_I do not know where I stand. Am I his girlfriend? Are we still just friends? Does he truly care for me or was I just a bit of fun whilst he was at home? So many questions I don't know how to ask. Even if I did know how to ask them, I am not convinced I would want the answer. I am sure that whatever we have will not be public once we are back at Durmstrang. I care for him, deeply. But I do not know how to do this, I have never had to deal with these kinds of issues before!_

Writing helped and once Hermione had purged her mind, she was able to drift off into slumber. It was now Viktor's turn to contemplate his situation. He wanted her, and he couldn't stand the thought of someone else having her. But he was unsure how to pursue the situation. It was perfect at his home, with no one but his family to watch over them. But with a school full of boys, what was he to do? Could he date her openly? He was sure that he could not. And she did not deserve some backhanded romance. He sighed, this should have been simple, but he could not seem to comprehend its complexity.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Durmstrang and Hermione was surprised to feel a warm homely feel from the cold castle. They were forced to split ways once they returned, having to unpack their things. Viktor was soon bombarded by his quidditch team mates.  
"Viktor! Have you heard?" They all shouted out to him.  
"Heard what?" He responded and he felt his stress levels rise as their faces dropped.  
"I have received word that I can only take three candidates with me to the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts next year." Chigvintsev announced. Viktor let out a sigh.  
"As you know, there are far more than three of you looking to compete in the tournament. I wish I could take you all, but this is not the case." He stated reverently.  
"I want to take you Viktor, you are the finest student I have. But I need you to be focused on the tournament and nothing else. You keep your grades high and your fitness up then you will have no problems, understood?" Chigvintsev asked.  
"Yes, of course." Viktor replied.

He left the office distraught. If he went to Hogwarts, he could have another year with Hermione, but in order to do so he would have to practically ignore her for the remainder of her time at Durmstrang. He knew it was not the best option, but it was the only one he had.

Hermione had heard the news from Neville.  
"They're only taking three men." He whispered to her. She fell into silence. Hermione knew what the Triwizard tournament meant to Viktor and she knew that she could not get in the way of his goals. Part of her was glad, now all of those horrible questions did not need to be asked, there need not be an awkward conversation, he would merely replace her with his training, and she would occupy herself, she was sure.

Training had begun straight away for Viktor. He was up before sunrise, eating breakfast and then training. He would then quickly fly through his lessons, trying to absorb as much information as possible. His day would end with individual quidditch training and an early curfew. After the first week, Viktor knew that he was going to struggle with this regime. He barely saw anyone on his strange timetable, especially the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else.

Hermione got used to not seeing him. It was hard and she found herself shedding a tear now and then, but she knew it was for the best, best for Viktor. She had begun spending more time with Neville. It seemed he had been very serious in his new year's resolution to make up for deeds done against her. Hermione enjoyed their time together. They did not speak very often, they usually sat and worked on their individual projects. Hermione would study, or on the odd occasion blow glass and Neville would practice his herbology. It was a symbiotic relationship, one that was simply kept.

Viktor hardly ever saw her, but when he did, she was with the boy who could not fly. He had never seen them speaking, they would either be walking in silence, or sat in silence. He wondered how they maintained a friendship, when it seemed like they barely ever spoke.

New year came and went and nobody really noticed.  
"I guess it's not really celebrated here." Neville said to Hermione.  
"I suppose not. Happy new year, Neville." She stated and they shared a smile.

At first, Hermione seemed fine. But as the days turned into weeks, Neville noticed Hermione becoming depressed. He had not spoken to her about it, until one afternoon they sat together and he watched her stare at her diary for many minutes, not writing anything.  
"Talk to me Hermione, please." Neville begged her. Hermione sighed.  
"I don't know what there is to say." She stated, not looking up at him.  
"Just start with how you feel in this moment." He prompted her.  
"I don't know how I'm feeling. I think it's rather rude what he has done, disappearing as he has." She ran a hand through her hair.  
"I have not spoken once to him since we have been back. How is that possible?! I know the tournament is important to him but I never thought it would be like this." She blew a hair out of her face in a puff.  
"Don't get too down. Thing's will get better." Neville took this as a verbal contract, a promise to Hermione that he was going to do all that he could to amend this situation.


	24. Rain Training

Neville planned to meet him before his morning practice. Neville detested early mornings, but he knew he had to do it for Hermione.

Viktor watched the English boy storm into the empty hall. The boy seemed determined and when he sat opposite him, Viktor took a moment away from his porridge to entertain the boy.  
"I am here for Hermione." He began and instantly he gained Viktor's attention.  
"The Triwizard tournament might be important to you, but think of what you'll have left once it's over, even if you win. She has already given up on the idea that you might care, there is no way that she will be there this time next year." Viktor sat back and sighed. Neville was right, he knew that. But how could he maintain both parts of his life?  
"Listen, you are the fittest man here, and one of the most intelligent. There is no way that you are not going to Hogwarts this year. If anything, with all this training, you will burn out before you even get there." Neville lectured him. When Viktor thought about it, the boy had a point.  
"I'm not telling you to stop training, just take a little time out of your day to go and see her, to let her know you have not forgotten." Neville did not wait for an answer, he stood and left Viktor, feeling guilty.

Hermione had no idea that Neville had done anything. She simply went about her day as usual. However, after dinner, Neville had to go to tend to his plants, so Hermione was left to her glass work on her own. Blowing glass had become such a joy for her, she could let her mind wander and be truly relaxed. She was almost finished when she saw him. He was lingering outside the door and Hermione could not think why he wouldn't come in. So, she quickly finished off, packed her away her things and left the room.

Viktor had been waiting for her to finish, he didn't want to disturb her. She almost bumped into him when she left the classroom. She looked up at him, eyes wide and hair exploding around her face. He was lost for words, she had not been this close in weeks.  
"Hello." She began, wanting the moment of silence to end.  
"Hello." He mirrored her. The moment continued and neither one knew what to do.  
"How is your training going?" She asked, walking away from the classroom, hoping that she had ended the awkward silence.  
"Is good, but I haff been vorking too hard." He looked down at the floor. Hermione nodded.  
"I see. Sometimes there is such a thing as too much exercise." Viktor nodded in agreement.  
"How is your family?" She asked, wondering how Ada and Andon were.  
"They are vell." He answered. His responses were short and Hermione wondered if he wanted to speak at all.  
"How are you?" He asked as they walked.  
"I'm okay. Studying and more studying really." She smiled up at him.  
"Haff you heard from Harry or Ron?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"Neville has helped me an awful lot. We spend quite a lot of time together." Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of her friendship with Neville and Viktor felt the green fire of jealousy burn in his stomach.

Once they got to her room, Viktor wished Hermione a good night and left. He did not embrace her, he did not kiss her, he just left. Hermione cried that night as she laid alone in her bed, she never thought it would come to this, she never thought she would feel this way.

Hermione expected Neville to be stood behind the door when she heard a knock in the morning. However, she was shocked to see Viktor there, stood with an ashamed look on his face.  
"Vould you eat vith me?" He asked bashfully. Hermione nodded, her eyes still falling closed.

They did not need to speak, there was nothing to say, truthfully speaking. They knew what was happening in each other's lives and the most important thing was for them to be together.

Viktor felt calm when he was with Hermione. He had been so fuelled up with aggression from his sports that he had forgotten to take a moment for himself. Their silence was so different to his usually noisy life. So he sat back and relished it. He watched her writing her letter once she had finished her porridge and wondered who she was writing to.  
"Dumbledore wants one of my sculptures for his office." Hermione answered the unspoken question. Viktor nodded.  
"I see. Vhat vill you do for him?" He asked.  
"A vase in the colours of a Phoenix, they always were his favourite." Hermione thought of Dumbledore's beloved pet and felt proud to be paying homage to him in such a way.  
"I am asking him what size he would like." She continued and Viktor nodded. He was so proud of her. She had cultivated a skill that could provide her with a very good income, and she was only fifteen.

They parted ways for classes and although Hermione was glad that Viktor had asked her to breakfast, she still was unsure what on earth was going on. But, she found pondering on this issue to be a waste of time, so she threw herself into her studies with Chigvintsev and her glass blowing to occupy her mind.

Chigvintsev knew what was going on. He took care in keeping an eye on Hermione and her turbulent relationship with Viktor Krum had caught his attention. She had been coming to him more often, for tasks and lessons and although he admired her work ethic, he knew it was all to take her mind off of personal matters. So, when she came in next, he gave her a special task.  
"Hermione. It has been predicted to rain for the quidditch match at Hogvarts this veekend. I vant you to come and keep the rain avay." Hermione had heard about the match at Hogwarts, but had never expected to be invited.  
"I don't know if I can." She whispered, looking down at her palms.  
"You are ready. I trust you." He nodded his head in reassurance.  
"Practice once a day for the next five days and you vill be more than ready." Hermione took this task. She could not believe that she would be travelling with the quidditch team, back to Hogwarts for a whole weekend!

She did not tell anyone about her trip, not Dumbledore, not Hagrid, not Viktor. She wanted it to be a surprise. The next five days began incredibly wet, she knew Chigvintsev had done this for her benefit. She would wake early and put on her yellow raincoat and boots. Then she would sit i the quidditch stands and link her hands and close her eyes. She would stop the rain for half an hour, and then an hour and then an hour and a half as the days progressed and she found herself becoming more and more comfortable with this task and by the end of the five days, she was sure that she was ready, and Chigvintsev knew she was.

Hermione had been busy with her glass blowing that week as well. She wanted to take the large vase back for Dumbledore when she travelled back to Hogwarts. The fiery shades of glass made her hands sore, so she had to take breaks, in which she applied a lotion that Neville had made for her and this made the task far easier.

With most of her free time being occupied either by blowing glass or keeping Durmstrang in sun, Viktor had not seen Hermione an awful lot. They greeted each other as they passed, but one was always on their way to something and could not stop to talk. Viktor too was busy. With the Quidditch match coming up, the team had been training relentlessly and Viktor felt in his prime, sure that they would defeat the Hogwarts team. However, he was unsure how he felt about defeating them. They had fought so valiantly and bravely in the war that he almost did not want to defeat them, almost.

Viktor was excited to see Hermione's home. She had lived their for the most important years of her life and he was sure she missed it. He could not wait to see what she missed and the people who missed her.

Friday soon came and Hermione was on her way to meet with Chigvintsev. She was to be staying in his quarters of the boat. The headmaster knew what the boys were like, so he thought it would be safer and more pleasant for her to stay with him.

Hermione carried her own case until one of the quidditch player saw her and took it without a word. Chigvintsev had not told a soul about Hermione's attendance on the journey, but the boy understood that she needed help and he was willing to give it to her.

Hermione felt her jaw drop when her eyes fell on the infamous boat. It was far larger than she had ever imagined and it looked eerily evil in the moonlight. She followed the man with her case, and watched as he placed it with a pile of cases. She smiled and thanked him, before going to find Chigvintsev.

Confusion washed over Viktor when he saw Hermione, stood waiting by the boat. He knew she was cold, she hid it well, but he knew. In hindsight, he supposed taking Hermione was wise, as she knew Hogwarts and the people there.

Without thinking, he walked over to her.  
"You are coming vith us?" He asked, his face close to hers.  
"Yes." She whispered, her voice faltering in the cold. Viktor placed a hand on her cheek and whispered a warming charm he knew worked well on the boat. Hermione leant into his hand and smiled, feeling the warmth rise to her face.  
"Thank you." She whispered. He wanted to kiss her then. But he knew everyone was watching. So he took her hand and placed a kiss to her fingers, before making way for Chigvintsev.

Hermione only noticed she had been holding her breath when she finally exhaled. Chigvintsev smiled at her knowingly and led her onto the boat, away from the men. The walls dripped and even with Viktor's warmth charm, Hermione felt a slight chill. Chigvintsev opened the door to her quarters and waited for her to enter.  
"I hope you vill be comfortable here. Food and drink are down the hall." He pointed down the corridor of the boat. The room was warm and lit with a small warm light. The bed seemed comfortable enough and her view from the chair by the porthole was wonderful. Her trunk was already in the corner of the room. Hermione smiled back at Chigvintsev.  
"Thank you. This is wonderful."  
"If you need some company, I am two doors down. But I vould suggest that you sleep, you haff a long day ahead of you."

Once Chigvintsev had left, the reality of the situation began to hit Hermione. She was going home. She let a smile creep to her face, letting her excitement build within her. Hermione allowed herself to stay awake whilst the boat set sail. However, she set herself a rule to be asleep by a reasonable time, in order to be rested for her return to Hogwarts.

Viktor paced around his cabin. He wanted to go and see Hermione but he knew he shouldn't. They hadn't even set off yet, but he knew he should let her rest. He knew that he would not be getting very much sleep, as he never slept well when the boat was moving. So he sat in his chair and waited for the boat to set off.

Hermione looked out of her window, back at Durmstrang as they pulled away from the dock. She was going to miss the dark, dingy castle and she wondered what part of her had admitted that fact. She adored Hogwarts and thought she had always wanted to return. However, now that she was fulfilling that dream, she wondered if it was what she truly wanted.

The boat began to descend into the water and Hermione's view disappeared into the murky waters. She was unsure what to do once the only view in front of her was green-brown water. So, she changed into her flannel pyjamas and brushed out her hair.

Just as Hermione was about to crawl into bed, her stomach began to grumble. She sighed, slipping on her slippers and making her way down to the food and drink. She wanted to be quick, not wanting any of the men to see her in her pyjamas. So she collected a goblet of mulled wine and a few pastries and retreated to her room.

She thought no one had seen her, but Viktor had also been on his way to collect some late night snacks when he saw her scuffling away in her night clothes with her fluffy slippers on. He chuckled and collected his meat, preparing for a long night.

At first, Hermione found it difficult to sleep with the insesent rocking of the boat. However, soon she found herself being rocked into slumber by it and before she knew it, she was rubbing her eyes awake.

Viktor had slept more than he had anticipated. He nodded his head as he looked at the time and took to preparing himself. The match wasn't until sunday, so today was a day to have a look around and get to know the students. He shaved and showered, dressing in his most crisp uniform. He looked at himself in the small mirror and nodded firmly. He wanted Hermione's peers to find him smart and handsome and he never felt more confident than in his uniform.

Hermione had been excited when they had set off. But now she was nervous, so nervous she shook. This was the place she had fought, had killed and she was scared to see it again. She tied her Durmstrang uniform tightly, pulling in her waist. She smoothed down her hair as much as was possible and slipped on her loafers. When Chigvintsev knocked on the door she knew.  
"It is time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I'm sorry I have been away. I've been going through a break up and haven't felt like writing much. However I am back now, feeling better than ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave any suggestions in the reviews.


	25. The Friendly Giant

The skies were grey over Hogwarts, as Chigvintsev had predicted. Hermione was to walk with Viktor and Chigvintsev at the front of the group. Due to her limp, this meant the group had to walk far slower than usual. The men grumbled for a moment before Chigvintsev silenced them.

Dumbledore waited outside the doors of Hogwarts, with the teaching staff. The entire school had packed into the courtyard to catch a glimpse of men from Bulgaria. The boat was fully visible to the students of Hogwarts and there was a low chatter about the sheer size of it. However this chatter fell into silence when the group left the ship and began walking into the courtyard.

Dumbledore caught his breath when he saw Hermione walking with Chigvintsev. She was a changed woman. She walked with her head held high and a stern, determined look on her face. No one had expected her to be with the team and Dumbledore was sure that the low whisper was not about Mr Krum anymore.

Hermione did not look around as she walked. She focused on the joyful look on Dumbledore's face and the pace of her walking. When they reached Dumbledore, he shook Chigvintsev's hand and then focused his attention on Hermione.  
"Why did you not tell me you were coming?" He asked.  
"I did not know." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, you are here now. I am sure there are many people who will want to see you. Come now." He led the group into the castle.

Ron and Harry watched from the sidelines as Hermione walked with Dumbledore.  
"Was that Hermione?!" Ron asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I have no idea." Harry replied, she sure didn't look an awful lot like Hermione.

The warm feeling that Hermione had expected from Hogwarts just simply wasn't there. It was beautiful, of course and far warmer in temperature than Durmstrang, but it didn't feel like home. She furrowed her brow and wondered what could have changed in the months that she had been away from the school.

Dumbledore showed the boys to the grand hall, where there was a feast waiting for them. He then asked Hermione to come and see him when she had a spare moment, before leaving them to eat.

Viktor knew something was wrong. Hermione sat and nibbled at her food, but she was preoccupied, he could tell. He wasn't sure whether to ask, or whether to leave her in her thoughts, so he decided on the latter, not wanting to upset her.

Ron and Harry waited in the corner of the library, wanting to find out more about Hermione, knowing that this would be the best place to find her. And they were right. After the feast, Hermione retreated to the library, hoping to clear some of her thoughts. Ron and Harry watched as she pondered the books and perched on the windowsill for a moment. However, they were not prepared for the company she was about to receive.  
"Vhat is wrong. Please tell me." Viktor whispered to her in Bulgarian as she sat on the windowsill.  
"I don't know, this just doesn't feel the way it was supposed to." Hermione replied in English. Harry and Ron were baffled by the cross language communication. However, they were more baffled by the sight of Viktor Krum embracing Hermione Granger.  
"This is not happening." Ron whispered, wishing he had replied to one of the letter she had sent him.  
"Oh yes it is." Harry replied, being obviously reminded of the lack of affection he had received at Beauxbatons.

Hermione smiled as Viktor looked down at her. It was like it had been at Christmas, his affection for her reading on his face. He took her hand.  
"Take me to your favourite places." He ordered her softly and she smiled before leading him out of the library, towards the door, out to Hagrid's.

Ron and Harry were left in complete shock.  
"She seems very comfortable in the Durmstrang uniform." Harry mocked.  
"Oh shut up. What on earth would make someone like Viktor Krum, word class seeker, interested in someone like Hermione." Ron chuckled and Harry stood up and left his friend, not wanting to acknowledge his harsh remarks.

Hagrid had seen Hermione that morning. However, he had not had time to see her before she had been whisked away by Dumbledore. Of course, he did not expect her to come to him, but a part of him wanted to know what was going on.

Hermione knocked at Hagrid's door. Viktor's palms began to sweat. He had seen the half man-half giant when he had arrived that morning and the idea of coming into such close proximity scared him a little.

A joyous smile grew on Hagrid's face when he saw Hermione stood at the door, smiling up at him.  
"I didn't know if you were going to come." He admitted bashfully.  
"Of course! I shall always make time for you, Hagrid." She chuckled, placing her palm on one of his fingers.  
"And I know who this is. Mr Krum, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hagrid held out his hand and Viktor shook one of his fingers, bowing in a manner far too formal for Hagrid's standards.  
"Come in, come in. I have a pot of tea brewing." Hermione entered willingly. Viktor took a deep breath and followed her.

Hermione had missed Hagrid's little cottage. It was quaint in all the right ways. Hermione asked how all of Hagrid's pets were doing.  
"Oh yes, we're all well. I've noticed that more centaurs have joined the pack, which is very nice."  
"I am glad they did not flee, you know." She hinted, not wanting to mention the war.  
"Oh the centaurs are a proud and loyal folk, they'll stick around way after we're gone." Hermione smiled, missing Hagrid's many moments of wisdom.  
"Do you miss Bulgaria?" Hagrid asked Hermione. However, she supposed the question was aimed at Viktor so sat in silence for a moment.  
"Hermione?"  
"Oh, you mean me? I suppose. I have gotten so used to it there, but it is warmer here." She chuckled.  
"It must be hard. We have all healed together, slowly. But you're coming right back into it, back to the place it all happened." When Hermione thought of it that way, Hagrid was right. Hogwarts was no longer a place of juvenile memories. It was a place of war and death and that explained the lack of warmth she felt towards it.  
"I am surprised you came to see me so soon. I am yet to be visited by Harry or Ron." Hagrid huffed as he poured the tea.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, wondering what on earth was going on.  
"Harry and Ron, they're back from France to play in the game." Hagrid informed her. Hermione sat for a moment, staring into her cup of tea.  
"How long have they been here?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
"Oh all week. You didn't know?" He asked, very surprised on her lack of knowledge about her best friends.  
"No, no I did not know." She smiled faintly, understanding things very well now.  
"Well what I'm saying is, it is very kind of you to come. I have missed you, more than I dare admit. You are a special little witch, you know that right?" He nodded at her. She placed her palm on his hand.  
"You are one of my fondest friends Hagrid. Never forget that. I will always have time for you. Always." She smiled, with a tear hiding behind her eye.

It was in this moment that Hagrid remembered that Viktor was in the room.  
"I am sorry, I feel very rude." Hagrid blushed. However, Viktor had been very happy to sit back and listen to the conversation. His lack of English meant that conversation was slightly difficult, but he was glad he had Hermione to help him.  
"Oh don't worry. He doesn't talk an awful lot as it is." She smiled over his way.  
"Please tell him I enjoyed the tea." He nodded to her.  
"And he enjoys your tea." She smiled at Hagrid, knowing that he would enjoy this compliment very much.  
"A word class quidditch player complimenting my tea, gosh that is a first." Hermione chuckled, wishing she could spend more time with Hagrid. However, he understood how busy she was going to be for the next two days.  
"Listen, you go now. I will see you at dinner tonight." He shooed them away and Hermione wished him a goodbye.

The reality of what Hagrid had said finally settled in. Harry and Ron had been back at Hogwarts for days and they had not contacted her in any way. They would have been in the courtyard that morning, but they had made no effort to seek her out. She walked faster than usual, trying to hide her rage and sorrow as a tear came dangerously close to falling down her cheek.  
"Her-my-knee." She heard Viktor call. He had stopped several paces back.  
"What? I'm fine." She sniffled, keeping her back to him, fearing she would not be able to contain herself were she to face him.  
"Her-my-knee." He called to her again, walking towards her now. She felt herself begin to shake, first her fingers, and then her lower lip, and then her legs. When he reached her, she was ready to break. He took her hand and it was if he had knocked down a dam. The sobs came violent and fast. Viktor was quick to act. He pulled her into his arms immediately, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck whilst he held her tightly around her waist. She didn't deserve this. She had helped save them all and her closest friends had isolated her and blocked her out of their lives. He couldn't understand it and until he could, he would hold her and try to provide some level of physical comfort.


	26. A Girl Of Durmstrang

She saw them at dinner. They sat in their Gryffindor uniforms at their house's table. The did not acknowledge her, they did not even look up when they entered. It was clear now to Hermione, that she was not the same person as when she had left Hogwarts.

The students of Durmstrang entered at the announcement of Dumbledore. Hermione was one of them now. She wore their uniform and dined with them. Hermione knew this was how many felt, but surprisingly, she didn't mind so much. She had Viktor at one side and Chigvintsev at the other and she felt safe. Also, she didn't miss wearing a tie or the scratchy feeling of the Hogwart's shirts.

Luna saw Hermione and marveled at her. She had never been able to truly settle at Durmstrang. She wasn't strong enough. She knew that. The brutish men made her nervous and the weather made her sick. But Hermione was one of them, she could see that. She walked with the fierceness of the men and she fit in amazingly well.

They sat and ate their dinner. After a few minutes, girls started approaching Viktor.  
"I saw you play against Russia two years ago. You were amazing." The tall, dark haired witch complimented him.  
"Really amazing!" Her pretty blonde friend agreed. Viktor was still eating and Hermione saw his brows furrow in annoyance.  
"Thank you." Was his only reply. The girls waited a minute before they huffed and wandered off. Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering how anyone could expect anything from such a forward response and secretly smiling, glad that Viktor had not acknowledged them in the slightest.

Friendship came from the most unexpected place when Draco placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"How are you?" He asked, his voice surprisingly sincere.  
"I am well thank you. How are you?" Draco had lost both of his parents, similarly to Hermione.  
"I am getting there. Taking it a day at a time." He smiled, placing his hands in his pockets.  
"How do you find Durmstrang?" He asked, moving his weight from one foot to the other.  
"It is interesting. The classes are challenging and the teachers are kind. The men can be intimidating and it can be cold but it has a charm that I can't describe." She smiled up at him.  
"I think I would like it there." He smiled back.  
"I think you would." She nodded, imagining Draco in the Durmstrang uniform and finding it to suit him very well.  
"You know you can write to me if you're ever wondering what's happening here, or if you wanted to talk?" Hermione felt a warmth pool in her stomach as she watched Draco stare bashfully at the ground.  
"I would like that very much." She smiled and that was enough for Draco. He moved along slowly and Hermione hoped that things would get easier for him soon.

Ron watched Hermione and Draco talking and felt as if steam might start blowing from his ears.  
"Who does she think she is?" He complained.  
"Hermione Granger, I think you'll find." Harry replied sarcastically.  
"Not likely. That isn't Hermione Granger. I know Hermione Granger and that isn't her." Ron riled himself up.  
"And who is Hermione Granger, Ron?" Harry asked, wondering why he was so worried.  
"She is sweet and bubbly. She is quiet yet outspoken. Not this stone faced Bulgarian." Harry shook his head.  
"Let's face it, none of us have been the same, the war changed us all. I have a reason to distance myself from Hermione. You are simply being cruel because she appears to be happy." Harry found himself raising his voice. Both Viktor and Hermione could hear the conversation now.  
"Well maybe I should ask her to kill me too, so that I have a reason to be angry!" Ron shouted. The room fell silent.

Hermione sat, as still as a statue. She knew everyone was looking at her. Harry's eyes were apologetic. He was dealing with what had happened at his own pace, but he still cared for Hermione and he knew that Ron should not have said what he had, not under any circumstances.

Time seemed to stand still, until Hermione felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder.  
"Come, if now is a good time?" His calm, caring eyes set time back into motion. She did not cry, she simply nodded her head and let Dumbledore escort her to his office.

Viktor sat, staring at his food. No wonder Hermione had not wanted to speak about the war. She had been forced to murder one of her best friends. He glared at the red haired boy with the fury of a thousand men and saw the fear in his eyes. Viktor thought the men might be afraid of Hermione. However, Serg, oneof the beaters, looked over to him and said:  
"Now we must defeat them." The team were silently united in a hatred of this boy for embarrassing one of their own. It did not matter that she was muggle born, it did not matter if she was English. She was of Durmstrang and Durmstrang stuck together.

Ron didn't realise quite what he had done until he was confronted with the rageful stares of the entire Durmstrang Quidditch team.  
"Ron, what have you done?" Harry asked, worry riddling his voice.  
"I don't know." His voice was laced with terror.  
"I think you've just got yourself in for a whole world of pain." Pavarti called to him.  
"Poor Hermione, she hadn't told anyone at Durmstrang about that. It's sad they heard about it that way." Luna remarked as she walked past.  
"Well done, mate." Harry patted Ron on the back, whilst Ron let his head fall into his hands.

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office and thought of the last time she was there.  
"It has been a while since you sat there, in that chair." Dumbledore remarked.  
"Yes, it has." Hermione agreed.  
"You are stronger than the girl that sat there so many months ago." He smiled at her kindly.  
"You must remember that you are not your actions. You did what was right for your people. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Hermione nodded. She knew that killing Harry was for the greater good, but she couldn't help feeling ashamed for what she did.

Wanting to take her mind off of what Ron had done. Hermione changed the subject.  
"I have something for you." She smiled as Dumbledore became excited.  
"I'll just go and get it." She apparated out of the office, to the vase. Collected it, then apparated back into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore did not expect for her glass work to be very good. He understood that she had only been practicing the art for a month or so. However, when he unwrapped the vase, his breath was taken away.  
"Hermione, this is- this is fantastic." He was mystified. The colours danced, the shades of fire.  
"I am glad you like it." Dumbledore placed a hand over his mouth in disbelief.  
"I think you have found a career for yourself, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and blushed at his compliment, genuinely pleased that he liked it.

Viktor watched Hermione return in time for dessert. She sat back in her seat, next to him. He didn't say a word. He simply took her hand under the table and she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in response. Hermione felt a calm come over her as she sat and ate her apple crumble. Ron was no longer her friend, no longer her ally, so she needn't put any more effort into their friendship. He had made it clear it was over and she was happy for the distinction.

It did hurt her ever so slightly that nobody had approached her apart from Draco. She knew she was not the most popular girl in the world, but she thought she might have a few more friends. She sighed and looked around, hoping to catch the attention of someone. But she found that everyone was trying their hardest not to look at her. She sighed and got back to her crumble, wondering how she could have handled the situation any better.

Chigvintsev had asked to see Hermione before she went to her room.  
"I am sorry for vhat happened." He began with an apology.  
"It is not your place to apologise." She replied, and he understood.  
"I have a gift for you." He announced and Hermione wondered what on earth he could have gotten her. He then presented to her an official Durmstrang rain jacket and boots, to match the men's quidditch uniforms. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had brought her yellow rain jacket and boots but these were much better! She immediately tried on the boots and coat and fell in love.  
"Oh it is so sweet! Thank you so much!" She giggled, so excited about her new additions to her wardrobe.  
"You are of Durmstrang, you need them. I had them made." He insisted and Hermione felt such a sense of belonging that she thought she might cry.  
"I must varn you. No one knows vhy you are here."  
"I understand." Hermione replied before wishing Chigvintsev a good evening.

Viktor was waiting for Hermione outside of her room. When he saw her smiling, his heart felt light.  
"Hello." She smiled when she saw him. He waited to be invited in, then sat in the arm chair whilst she hung up her new coat and placed her rain boots ready to be warn the next day. She stood in front of him whilst he looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair was wild and her eyes were soft and her skin glowed. He stood and placed his palm on her cheek.  
"I know you now. All of you." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"You're not scared of me?" She asked, worry in her voice.  
"Scared? No. Vhy vould I be scared?" The innocence in his voice made Hermione sigh.  
"I killed my best friend." She stated, making sure he was aware of the whole situation.  
"He didn't look dead to me." Viktor stated. Hermione chuckled, not because it was funny, but because he was right.  
"I know you need to sleep for the game tomorrow. But do you have little time to stay with me?" She asked and as soon as the question left her mouth she felt silly for asking it. He placed another kiss to her forehead.  
"Change for sleep. I vill vait outside." He ordered.

Hermione changed as quickly as she could into her flannel pyjamas. She wished now that she owned something silk or satin, something soft. But she guessed that he wouldn't care. She brushed out her hair before letting him back in, knowing it would be a nightmare in the morning if she didn't.

Viktor smiled seeing Hermione in her pyjamas. He unlaced his boots and left them in the corner of the room, before taking Hermione's hand and sitting on the bed. Hermione then sat cross legged and looked down at Viktor Krum, laying on her bed. She felt such a temptation to touch him that it took over and she felt herself stroke his face, course with stubble. He smiled and leant into her palm and she wished she could preserve this moment forever.  
"Do you think I am a Hogwarts girl, or a Durmstrang girl?" She asked, wondering what his opinion of her was.  
"You vill alvays be a girl of Durmstrang. You see today, the people here do not care. Ve are your family." He whispered to her and she sighed happily, receiving the answer she had wanted. She then laid down beside him and laid her head on his chest. Viktor wished this moment could have lasted forever, with Hermione's head on his chest and his hands stroking her hair. However, when he felt himself falling asleep, he gently maneuvered himself from under the sleeping Hermione and collected his boots. He took one last look at her before leaving, feeling giddy with a feeling he had never felt before.


	27. Finally Free

Ron hadn't slept a wink that night. He couldn't believe what he had said, and what he had lined up for himself by doing so. He was sure the Durmstrang men were going to go at him with full force and that idea kept him up all night. But it was not only the idea of his own physical torture that kept Ron awake. It was Hermione's feelings. She had sent him countless letters before she gave up and he had convinced himself that it was right to ignore them and now, he was unsure if he could ever apologise for what he had done. He had revealed her darkest secret to the Durmstrang boys before she even had a chance to do so herself. He was infuriated with himself. Even Harry thought what he had said was cruel and unfair. He wished he could say something, but he knew that his chances of doing so were slim to none.

Hermione had awoken to the sound of rain falling on the boat. She smiled into her pillow, glad that she had not travelled in vain. She washed and dressed in her Durmstrang uniform, wearing her jacket and boots. She looked in the reflective surface of her window and smiled, she was very happy with her appearance and even happier with the comfort of her shoes.

When the Durmstrang team saw her, they understood why Chigvintsev had brought her. She stood in her uniform coat and boots and they chuckled amongst themselves at her adorable attire.

Viktor had been training for the rain all week and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was not as comfortable flying in the rain than the clear skies. So, having Hermione to keep away the rain was a miracle. Although, he remembered what happened when she stopped the rain before, and he worried that she would be injured again.

Before Viktor could say anything, Hermione was being whisked away by Chigvintsev.  
"The rain is heavy. Are you sure you can do this?" He asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
"Okay, I am there if you need me." She smiled and joined the team, ready to walk to the pitch.

When Ron saw them, he began to shake in his boots. Their stares were full of hate, even Hermione's.  
"Ron, what have you done?" Harry whispered, looking at the men.  
"Don't worry, we are better in the rain than them." He attempted to see the positives.

Hermione stayed for a short while. However, it was now time to leave. But before she went, she stood before Viktor.  
"I don't vant you hurting yourself." He whispered to her.  
"I won't, trust me." She smiled up at him and in a gesture that was so unlike Viktor, He placed his palm behind Hermione's neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Everyone stopped to look. Hermione felt herself blushing, but she didn't care, she was being kissed by Viktor Krum. Once he released her, he watched her leave, then diverted his gaze to Ron, with a wrath that could not be imagined.  
"Harry, tell my Mother I love her." Ron whimpered.  
"Will do, will do." He himself felt the fear, hoping that Viktor would not divert his fury his way.

Chigvintsev had told Dumbledore that he and Hermione would not be sitting in the Headmaster's box. Dumbledore had found it rather strange, but had accepted their request. He waved when he saw them take their seats and both Hermione and Chigvintsev waved back. They were sat amid a group of Hufflepuffs, who seemed rather dazed that they were in such company.  
"Are you ready?" He asked her quietly.  
"Yes." Hermione nodded. Chigvintsev then turned his eyes away from her to give her the privacy she needed.

Hermione thought that she might be nervous, or that the energy might be a little stiff due to pressure. However, this was not the case. She closed her eyes and felt the rain on her skin, feeling it on her face. Then she focused her energy and began to picture the dome forming over everyone, shielding them from the rain. The Hogwarts players had no idea what was going on. They could see the rain on the river, but they were not getting wet. Dumbledore could not believe his eyes, the last time he had seen someone attempt such a thing was- He looked over to Chigvintsev and saw Hermione in a trance and was captivated by her. It was not against the rules to adapt the weather to make the game more pleasant for the players. He had seen rain been lightened, but he had never seen someone block it out all together.

Ron looked over to Harry in a state of panic.  
"Where's the rain?!" He shouted.  
"It's still raining! I have no idea!" He called back. Harry looked over to the Headmaster's box and saw Dumbledore staring off into the Hufflepuff sector and that was when he saw her, Hermione performing some of the most complex magic he had ever seen.  
"This is not good." Ron replied and they both accepted their fate.

Viktor watched her for a moment, ensuring that she was alright. Hermione looked different this time, more confident and less uncomfortable. With this knowledge, he diverted his attention back to the game. He was not going to catch the snitch right away. He wanted the boys to be able to cause the red head a bit of pain before he went after the win.

Hermione was still conscious when the game began. She was rather upset that she could not watch the game. But, nevertheless, she was glad that she was playing her part.

Chigvintsev noticed that once the game began, the students sat around them ignored Hermione and got involved in the game. This was good, this was what she needed. Hermione needed to be left to her own devices to concentrate.

Mcgonagall asked Dumbledore impatiently about the rain.  
"It is Hermione. She is performing one of Chigvintsev's charms." Dumbledore replied and Mcgonagall couldn't believe it. She smiled looking over at Hermione, sat with an openly proud Chigvintsev. They looked like quite the duo and Mcgonagall had a sneaking suspicion that Chigvintsev was becoming attached to the girl, not in a romantic way, but in a paternal way.

The game was difficult for the students of Hogwarts to watch. Anger had put fire behind the brooms of the Bulgarians. Poor Ron was being hit by bludger after bludger as goals kept being scored. Hermione was faring well, managing to block out the commentary. Until Viktor's name was mentioned.  
"Viktor Krum has decided to now pursue the snitch." The boys voice called over the crowd and Chigvintsev noticed Hermione twitching, obviously losing her concentration. So, in a bid to aid her, he slid his hand in hers and closed his eyes.

Dumbledore looked up at the sky as a light came over the pitch. The sun was brighter than it had been before, only slightly, but he noticed. He looked over and saw Chigvintsev joining Hermione in trance. They looked so right, Master and protege and for a moment, Dumbledore wondered where it was that Hermione belonged. But then, the pursuit of the snitch caught his attention.

Hermione felt Chigvintsev's power flowing through her. They had created a link and their energy was flowing to and from. She allowed herself to relax a little, ease off of the energy ever so slightly. She smiled to herself, having help. She praised herself for how well she had done, but also accepted that she needed a little bit of help.

Viktor made a point not to look at Hermione. It was hard, but he was persistent. His eyes remained on the snitch. Once Durmstrang was a dozen goals up, the chase began. He could feel Harry on his tail, but he knew he was faster and there was a hesitance from Harry that Viktor had not expected. He chased and chased, touching it with his fingers, before it just getting away from him. That was until he flew up to the Hufflepuff stand and snatched it, just like that.  
"Viktor Krum has caught the snitch! Durmstrang wins!" Both Chigvintsev and Hermione heard the commentator below.  
"Release gently." Chigvintsev whispered to Hermione, letting his grip on her hand soften. Hermione felt her muscles relax, and the rain begin to pitter patter on her face. Finally, she opened her eyes and jumped with shock when she saw Viktor there, sat on his broom in front of her.  
"Oh my!" She cried out in shock and Viktor placed one hand out to calm her. They held eye contact for a few moments and the crowd silenced. That one look had almost everyone swooning. Hermione stood and bowed her head, congratulating Viktor and after that moment he commenced his wet lap of honour.

Chigvintsev walked with Hermione out of the stands.  
"Vell done. I am very proud of you." He smiled down at her.  
"Thank you for helping me." Hermione replied. Things were never going to be the same. They had shared energy, they would never be just Headmaster and pupil again. She was his student, but Chigvintsev felt a protectiveness that he had never felt before. He sighed and realised what had happened, stepping up to the responsibility, understanding what a talent Hermione was.

Ron was beaten and bruised by the time they sat down to eat. However, he was not as wounded as he had imagined he would be, and for that he was grateful. He looked over to Hermione's table and saw her slurping on some soup whilst Viktor rubbed her back with his hand. She had worked so hard, performing magic Ron had never even heard of before and she had exhausted herself in the process. This was obvious when the spoon began to wobble in her hand and she placed it back in the bowl. Ron watched how tentative Viktor was with her, whispering to her and helping her with her spoon, she smiled up at him as if he were the world and in that moment Ron respected her more than he had respected anyone. Hermione was allowing Krum to help her eat after exhausting herself playing her part for her school. Despite what he had said, he understood that her part in the war was one of the hardest and he was proud of her and how far she had come to be happy once again.

Harry was a good man and was able to look past his grudge of Hermione to go over.  
"Hi." He began, letting his weight fall from one foot to the other.  
"Hey." She replied.  
"What you did was amazing out there. I've never seen anything like it." He smiled looking down at his shoes.  
"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot." She smiled up at him, looking him in the eye.  
"And listen, I'm sorry for what Ron said yesterday, I shouldn't have provoked him and I'm sorry for ignoring you, I just do-"  
"Harry, take a breath. It is okay. I understand." She extended her hand to him and he took it, feeling her energy still coursing through her fingertips.  
"I just wanted to apologise. And just say how happy you look and how happy that makes me." He smiled, realizing how much easier this was than he had imagined.  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Harry. Truly, thank you." He squeezed her hand, before returning to his table, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

After dinner, Viktor requested to see Dumbledore one more time.  
"Are you here for my Pensive, Mr Krum?" He asked, pointing his head over to the beautiful object.  
"No." Viktor began.  
"I vant learn English." He sighed at his lack of vocabulary. He wanted to speak to Hermione in her native tongue, without his translating devices.  
"I see." Dumbledore was impressed. Taking up a new language for Hermione was a very impressive move to him. He didn't need to think for very long before he had a plan.  
"I will teach you. You will come to me once a week and we shall practice, okay?"  
"Okay." Viktor felt honoured to be taught by such an amazing wizard.  
"Thank you." He thanked Dumbledore.  
"You are a good wizard Viktor, and you care for Hermione and that is what matters." Viktor smiled his rare grin, glad that he had the seal of approval from Dumbledore himself.

Hermione embraced Mcgonagall.  
"Please come and visit me, or invite me to Durmstrang." She insisted. She had not had time to sit down with Hermione and she desperately wanted to.  
"Of course! I shall write to you." Hermione promised. She then embraced Hagrid.  
"Come back for tea any time you like. You know you are always welcome." Hermione smiled up at him.  
"Perhaps I shall bring Neville back with me next time." She suggested and Hagrid seemed very excited by the prospect. Then, finally, Hermione stood before Dumbledore.  
"I don't know what to say, Hermione. Apart from, I was right." Hermione chuckled at his words.  
"I told you this trip would be good for you and look at you now!" He smiled looking down at her.  
"You truly have become a strong durmstrang girl." He embraced her, wishing to himself that she did not have to go.  
"Read this when you get back on the ship." He whispered to her, passing her a letter. Hermione nodded and bid farewell to everyone, before taking the side of Chigvintsev and boarding the ship once more.

It was late and Hermione was tired, but she was determined to read the letter than Dumbledore had given to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing you this letter because I am too embarrassed to speak to you face to face. It goes without saying that I am sorry for what I said. Even though, I'm still going to say it. I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to humiliate you like that and truth be told, I respect you more than anyone for the part you played in the war. I didn't mean it and I paid for it in the bruises that your team has left on my body, that are most definitely deserved._

_I see you with Viktor and how much he cares, even after I told him and everyone else your secret and although I feel embarrassed admitting it, I am a little jealous. But I am happy for you, and I know now that ignoring you was childish and that's because I think in some ways, I still am a child. I am so far behind you and instead of hating you for it, I now respect you._

_I know I can not make up for what I said and I know that I can not expect you to forgive me, what I can do is let you know that I am going to be here, whether you are Hogwarts or Durmstrang, cheering your corner, because you deserve it Hermione, more than anyone I have ever known._

_Ron._

Hermione sat and let her tears fall onto the paper. It was true, she would never forgive Ron for what he had said. But, his apology was enough and his realisation was enough for Hermione to be satisfied. He would always be cheering for her, even if she wasn't Hogwarts and that was the feeling she had left Hogwarts with. The people who loved her were happier seeing her thrive as a Durmstrang than suffer at Hogwarts.

Viktor heard her crying and entered after knocking. He was immediately sat beside her.  
"It is from Ron." She smiled.  
"He apologised." Viktor smiled and pulled her to his chest, holding her. She was finally calm, she was finally free.


	28. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble4877, this one is for you.

Returning to Durmstrang had a strange, homey effect on Hermione that she was not expecting. It was cold and it wasn't as grand as Hogwarts, but it felt far more like home. There was nobody staring at her and she was left to her own devices, which brought her an unending amount of joy.

Hermione knew that she would not see Viktor as much as she had now that his training was really kicking in. He only had two months left of the year before the choices were made as to who was journeying to Hogwarts to enter into the Tri Wizard tournament.

The students from Hogwarts only had two months left of their stay at Durmstrang and although Ginny and Cormac found themselves counting down the days, Hermione, Neville and Seamus found themselves burdened by this fact.

After dinner, Neville sat with Hermione.  
"How was it, going back?" His voice was pained as he asked her.  
"It was strange. Everyone just stared. It was like I wasn't one of them anymore." Hermione sighed.  
"Are you? One of them, I mean." Neville asked the awkward question.  
"I don't know anymore. I love Hagrid and Dumbledore, but I didn't feel like I belonged. It was so painful, being in that place again." She sighed and looked down at her feet.  
"What will you do?" He asked and Hermione was forced to ask herself that question. What was she going to do when she returned to Hogwarts? Could she still train with Chigvintsev? Would she still be able to blow glass? She was not sure and these questions terrified her.  
"I have no idea. I can not abandon Hogwarts, can I?" She asked, letting her eyes fall closed.  
"You can do whatever is best for you." Neville supported her.  
"Just think about it. If you transferred permanently, you could spend the year at Hogwarts, as a Durmstrang girl, staying on the boat and still being able to see Hagrid and Dumbledore."  
"But what happens when-"  
"When Viktor leaves?" Neville finished her question.  
"Well, you have to decide whether you enjoy being at Durmstrang for Viktor, or whether you love being at Durmstrang for Durmstrang. That is important." Neville emphasised. Hermione let her head fall into her hands. She had never thought of the possibility of staying, of transferring to Durmstrang. But now that that was an option, she began to wonder if that was what she wanted.

Viktor sat with Serg after practice. Both were tired from their trip to Hogwarts, and neither had discussed it, until now.  
"Hogwarts is nice, I suppose." Serg began.  
"I don't know if I like it." Viktor replied.  
"How come?"  
"It is too large, and it is a place of war." He huffed.  
"Might it be because it is where the girl will be when she leaves?" Serg asked, not wanting to push Viktor's buttons.  
"We shall also be there, if we are picked." Viktor stated.  
"But it will not be the same. She will be a student of Hogwarts and we are the outsiders." Serg explained. Viktor knew this was true, but what could he do?  
"There is no other choice." He stated flatly.  
"I suppose you are right." Serg agreed, understanding that Viktor was unwilling to speak on this topic.

Hermione threw herself into her glass blowing over the coming weeks. Dumbledore had advertised her work and she was having to create a waiting list of customers because they were so large in numbers. Professor Dorfinde would accompany Hermione after class and on the weekend to meet with potential customers for a consultation. Hermione would go to their home and ask what shape and colour they wanted their piece to be and what they would use it for. Dorfinde would then help her design the piece and she would add it to her waiting list. This way, Hermione was earning more money than any other witch her age should, but she had nothing to do with it. Hermione saw glass blowing as a hobby and it was only at the insistence of Professor Dorfinde that she charged for her pieces.

Viktor knew she was busy, his schedule was packed as well. But he wished he could see Hermione. He found it painful being ripped away from her after spending so much time with her during their weekend at Hogwarts. He knew she had limited time left at Durmstrang and he himself had to decide whether he would stay on for an additional two years once he had gone to Hogwarts, to gain a wizarding degree in Quidditch technique and training. Bulgaria was begging for him to join the quidditch team permanently, and Viktor knew that he could do both with apparition, but he didn't know if he wanted to. His head was filled with so many choices that he couldn't focus on a single thought.

Viktor's only solace was his weekly English lessons with Dumbledore. It seemed that nothing else mattered in those hours he spent on a Tuesday. He studied three evenings a week and he felt his english improving, and Dumbledore agreed with this belief.  
"Viktor, can I ask you why you are learning English?" Dumbledore asked one day and although the answer seemed simple, Viktor found it difficult to explain.  
"I vant to speak vith her." He stated simply. Dumbledore knew what was going on and he felt touched by it. But he knew that things would become more complicated once this year was over. He knew he should say something. But there was nothing he could think of to comfort the poor boy.

Viktor had been inspired by his conversation with Dumbledore. Hermione only had two months left at Durmstrang and he was not going to let a day go by without seeing her.

Hermione was getting ready for bed, combing out her hair and changing into her pyjamas when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, confused about who would be visiting her at such a late hour and was shocked to see Viktor stood there, determination on his face. Hermione waited for him to speak.  
"I need to spend more time vith you." He stated after a moment. Hermione was taken aback. She knew they hadn't seen each other for a while, but she thought he was preoccupied with his training.  
"Come in." She invited him as she watched the muscles in his face relax. He slumped down in her chair and gazed up at her.  
"We haff both been so busy, but you do not have long left." Viktor had been practicing his English all day and felt confident in his speech in this moment.  
"I know, I have been away most nights with Professor Dorfinde. This glass blowing has really taken off." She looked down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes. With him here, Hermione realised how much she had missed Viktor. She was pulled from her thought when she felt Viktor take her hand and guide her onto his lap.

Viktor had never held Hermione in this way, but it felt more natural and comforting than anything in the world. Her hair was in his face, but he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to push the thought of their limited time together to the back of his mind.

Viktor left late that night and Hermione laid in bed once he was gone. She didn't know what to do. What to do with her summer, what to do with the new school year, what to do in general. She started to feel as if Viktor had slipped her a love potion and this thought terrified her.


	29. My Valentine

Valentine's day had taken over Durmstrang. Although it was a muggle holiday, within the last few years the men had become fond of the tradition, so much that Chigvintsev had granted them the day off to go and see their other halves. The quidditch team had spoke of nothing but their sweethearts back at home that they would be able to see for a single day. Those who were single resented the holiday with a vengeance.

Viktor had never had someone before and he too had felt bitter about the day off. However, now that he had Hermione, he found himself very lucky to have the day off to spend time together. He had planned a day for them, with the help of his Mother and he had sent her a letter to meet him by the hall at eleven and of course, she was there early and he smiled when he saw her, stood in a pink dress and cream cardigan, playing with one of her buttons.

Hermione was shocked when she saw Viktor, all jumper and jeans. She had never seen him this way before, but she enjoyed the change. He lost a fraction of his hard veneer and looked more muggle than he had ever before.  
"You look beautiful." He smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush.  
"Thank you. You look very handsome." Hermione complimented him back.  
"Where are we going today?" She asked, the curiosity eating away at her.  
"That is a surprise." He smiled and led her away from the castle.

Hermione wondered what on earth they were going to be doing today. She had never been taken on a date before, let alone a valentine's date. When they got outside and Viktor picked up his broom, Hermione began to worry.  
"Why have you got your broom?" Hermione asked and Viktor smiled mischievously.  
"I know you don't fly, but I am taking you today." He told her, smile wide on his face. Hermione felt the blood rush out of her face.  
"No, no. There's a reason I don't fly." She held her hands out in front of her chest.  
"Do you trust me?" Viktor asked, looking straight into her eyes and when she looked back she had to admit that yes, she did trust him.  
"Just go slow, I don't want world cup speed." Her eyes warned him as she placed herself on top of the broom.  
"I vill be here." He whispered, placing his arms around her to grip the broom in front of her.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself lift off the ground. She was terrified. She had never been one for flying. She was a fan of having both of her feet firmly on the ground. But if she was going to be in the air, she was glad she was with Viktor. She felt him behind her and she felt a warm, honey like feeling wash over her.  
"Open your eyes." He whispered to her and she did so. Hermione gasped. They were zipping through the clouds and despite her request, he was flying far faster than she had anticipated. She placed her hands back onto his thighs, in a plea for him to slow down.  
"Don't vorry. I am here." Viktor spoke in English and patted himself on the back mentally for his pronunciation. There was not far left of their journey and he was glad that he could feel Hermione relaxing. Flying was such a massive part of his life and he wanted her to understand.

After a while, Hermione enjoyed the fresh air and the feeling of an empty mind that she got from flying. She could see the appeal now that she was in the air. However, once they began to descend, she felt her muscles tighten, in fear that she might fall.  
"You're going nowhere." He kissed her cheek and leant in closer. Hermione's breath slowed and they came to a graceful landing, both feet finally on the ground, outside of his family home.

Viktor placed both hands on the side of Hermione's face.  
"That vasn't so bad, vas it?" He asked and she shook her head smiling up softly at him. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, leaving her speechless.

Hermione basked in the attention and affection of Viktor. She still couldn't believe that he had chosen her, that Viktor Krum was stood with her at his home, kissing her on valentine's day.  
"Let's go inside." He led her in by the hand and she sighed with pleasure when she felt the warmth of the house. She was glad to be back, after being away for two months.

Viktor had arranged with his Mother that he and Hermione would have a picnic in the garden room. When they got there, the food was there, the wine was there and Viktor was incredibly impressed by his Mother's arrangement skills.  
"Oh Viktor." Hermione gasped when they entered. There were roses everywhere, of every colour Hermione breathed in their sweet scent and hummed to herself. The sun came through the glass walls and the blanket on the floor was white with red polka dots. There were wine glasses and a basket of bread and it was all just so perfect.

They sat and Viktor began plating out food. He placed meats, cheese, grapes all on Hermione's plate whilst she passed him a bread roll.  
"Close your eyes." Viktor whispered once they both had their food and watched as Hermione's eyes fell shut. He leant over and silently removed the translating devices from her ears. He knew his English was not perfect, but it was good enough to get him through a conversation.

Hermione was confused when she felt Viktor remove her earbuds. She opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion on her face.  
"Viktor I don't understand." She stated.  
"Ve don't need them. Not right now." He smiled and it took Hermione a little while to process what was happening.  
"You've learnt english?!" She clasped a hand over her mouth.  
"I am learning. I am not finished." He smiled at her, a genuine smile.  
"You did this for me?" Hermione asked, her bottom lip quivering. Viktor nodded and delighted him seeing Hermione giggle in the girlish way he had always dreamt of.

They ate in silence and that silence was golden. Hermione felt naughty drinking the sweet, fruity wine. Viktor placed a grape in Hermione's mouth and she could feel her pulse racing. She had never felt what she felt for Viktor for anyone else before in her life. And that both scared her and excited her.

After their lunch, Viktor took Hermione to his favourite room in the house. It was small and cosy with a two seater sofa and an arm chair. He sat and patted his lap. Hermione sat beside him and laid her head on his lap, looking up at him. She was surprised how comfortable she felt trusting someone so much. He smoothed her hair instinctively and she purred along with pleasure.  
"So who is teaching you English?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"Dumbledore." He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes widened.  
"That is very kind of him." She stated.  
"He is great man." Viktor agreed.  
"How long have you been learning?" She whispered, taking his hand in hers.  
"Since ve visit Hogvarts." Hermione felt a little deceived that she had not been told about these lessons, but she did not feel hurt. She was flattered that someone had gone out of their way to learn for her.

Viktor's Mother had arranged their annual party for this night, in order to give Hermione and Viktor the night they deserved. The band had arrived and the chef had been cooking all day. Ada could barely contain her excitement.

Viktor led Hermione to her room, as it had been dubbed since she had stayed there.  
"My family are having party tonight. My Mother arrange it." Hermione nodded, feeling a sudden feeling of dread run through her body.  
"Vhat is it?" Viktor asked, sensing her discomfort.  
"I'm just not very good at parties." She looked down at her feet.  
"You are perfect." He reassured her, before leaving her to get dressed.

Ada knocked at Hermione's door.  
"Her-my-knee?" She called and Hermione dashed to find her translators.  
"Come on in!" Hermione called. Ada entered and smiled seeing the girl sat on the end of her bed.  
"How are you?" She asked.  
"Nervous." Hermione found no use in lying.  
"That's okay. Ve vill all be there." She smiled and Hermione found some comfort in that.  
"Let's get you ready." Ada announced. Hermione wondered what she had in stall.

The dress was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The bodice was made of blue satin and sat prettily on her, then the skirt flared out into layers of a soft draping. Ada sat her down and began on her hair before she could look at herself in a mirror.

Ada knew that Hermione's curly, unruly hair would be difficult to tame. So she had researched some advanced techniques, that proved very handy. Ada managed to tame Hermione's hair into a soft updo, with a single tendril falling ono her neck. Ada stood back and nodded, proud of her work. She then slid on the small heels that she had got for Hermione and placed her in front of the mirror.

Hermione had not breath left in her lungs. She didn't recognise the woman in the mirror. She had never worn anything as fine as this dress before in her life, but she didn't feel out of place in it. Her hair was softer and smoother than she had ever seen it. She looked like a girl that could date Viktor Krum, that could equal to him.  
"Thank you." Hermione turned to Ada and embraced her.  
"Anything for you." Ada whispered into the embrace.

Ada and Hermione ate together. Hermione asked why she couldn't eat with Viktor and Ada explained that he couldn't see her before the party. Hermione accepted this and ate her food. The beef stroganoff was melt-in-the-mouth good. They ate in silence, a nervous energy pulsed from Hermione, but Ada decided it was a better idea just to leave her.

Viktor had dressed, and eaten with his father. He wished he could have been eating with Hermione but he understood why he could not.  
"This is getting pretty serious." Andon stated looking up at Viktor.  
"Yes Father." Viktor replied, his head remaining completely still.  
"She is very young." Andon stated once again.  
"I know this, Father. But you know that she is older than her years." Andon nodded.  
"What is she doing for the summer, before she goes back to Hogwarts?" Andon asked inquisitively.  
"I don't know." Viktor replied.  
"Why don't you take her with you when you start your training with the Bulgarian team? We have a place in the city." Viktor couldn't believe his Father's words.  
"Thank you, Father. You are too kind. I shall ask her." Viktor felt his palms become sweaty at the thought of asking Hermione to stay with him over summer.

Once they had finished eating, Hermione and Ada sat in silence.  
"You know, you are the first girl he has ever brought to us." Ada broke the silence. Hermione smiled as she felt her cheeks blush.  
"Really?" Hermione couldn't believe that their wasn't a dozen witches before her.  
"No, you are different. I see that." Ada gazed intensely at Hermione and she simply smiled back at the gaze.  
"We should go, come." Ada held her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione was terrified. She couldn't quite walk right in her shoes, with her limp. But she attempted to make it work, whether she succeeded or not she was unsure. They came to the top of the stairs and Ada took her hand.  
"I shall see you inside." She embraced Hermione, before leaving her to descend the stairs in her elegant, James-Bond style black satin gown.

Hermione stood for a moment. She feared that she would misstep and fall down the stairs, or her hair would fall out of its intricate style, or something else rather embarrassing would happen. But, she sucked up her fears and took the plunge, walking out onto the first step.

Viktor's breath was taken away. He had never seen Hermione look so beautiful. She was all blue satin and soft curls. He couldn't focus on anything else but her. He saw her blush, with his eyes locked on her and he smiled, knowing he had that effect on her.

Hermione gazed at Viktor as she descended the stairs. He wore a navy blue canvas shirt with his usual trousers and polished black boots. However much Hermione loved his little muggle look, this would always be better. He looked so smart and well put together that she could feel herself salivating.

When she reached him, Viktor held out his hand. Hermione took his hand and allowed him to pull her in close to his side.  
"You look perfect." He whispered into her ear.  
"Thank you, so do you." She replied and saw his genuine smile.

Hermione had been expecting a few friends, maybe some drinks. But no, the Krums had invited hundreds of people, family, friends, acquaintances, people they barely knew. Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of people. Viktor led her over to a plump looking lady in a green dress.  
"This is my Aunt." Viktor announced. Hermione lost the name in the crowd. She had her translators back in, so she could understand the woman.  
"It is very nice to meet you, Hermione. Glad to see that Viktor finally has a girl!" She chuckled in a loud snorting manner and she smiled, shaking her hand, before moving on to the next relative.

Hermione was glad to be meeting Viktor's family, but she couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed by it. She had no family for Viktor to meet, it was only her and the idea of being a part of another family scared her immensely.  
"Come, let's dance."

Hermione knew that she would be no good at dancing, she had relinquished this dream. So, she followed Viktor onto the dancefloor and let him lead her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. It seemed as if everyone else fell away and they were the only ones swaying along to whichever crooner was playing. Hermione felt her body melt like butter as she laid her head on his chest. She wished she could stay in this moment for every, no decisions to make, just this forever.

Viktor knew it was time, those three words had been on the tip of his tongue the entire day. He wanted to scream them in front of everybody, but he knew that Hermione would not appreciate that. Whilst her head was laid on his chest, he leant his head down and whispered.  
"I love you." He heard Hermione's gasp, but relaxed when he pressed herself closer to him.

Hermione could not believe that Viktor had just told her he loved her. She had never been loved in this way before. She relaxed into him and stretched this moment out as far as it would go. She looked up at him, eyes wide with wonder.  
"I love you too." She whispered and saw his genuine smile for the second time that evening.

Ada watched as her son kissed Hermione.  
"I think she is the one." She whispered to her husband. Hermione was strong, yet vulnerable she was not a fan of quidditch and even less of watching Viktor. She supported him in his studies. She was the one for him, Ada was sure of it.  
"I think you might just be right. Viktor is smitten with her." Andon smiled. Hermione and Viktor reminded him of Ada and himself so many years ago.

Hermione and Viktor danced and drank and laughed until the early hours of the morning. Hermione had never felt so giddy and in love before in her life and Viktor thanked every star there was for Hermione being in his life. He knew it was different this time, that this was the real thing. And he smiled down at her, glad that it had been Hermione whom he spent his first Valentine's day with.


	30. Difficult Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, LadyWinterLight. With loads of those risks that you love.

Viktor itched to ask Hermione about Sofia in summer, but the moment never felt quite right. He was terrified that she would say no, and he was unsure where and with whom she would spend her summer if not with him.

Hermione sat in the lunchroom, today was one of the days that she could not eat with Viktor. They had seen each other every day since they had been back, but had eaten together very rarely. Hermione usually ate with Seamus when Viktor wasn't around. She enjoyed his calm, cool energy.  
"Hermione," He began. She placed down her spoon and diverted all of her attention to him.  
"What is it Seamus?" She asked.  
"I've been meaning to talk with you about something." His head tucked into his chest and his eyes remained staring at the floor.  
"Seamus, what is it?" She repeated her question, becoming worried.  
"I-I'm thinking of staying." Seamus exhaled, finally looking up at Hermione.  
"At Durmstrang?" She asked and he nodded silently.  
"I love it here. I am left alone to look after the owls and study and with those little translators, I have no problems at all." He smiled up at her.  
"What have your family said?" She asked, knowing how close Seamus was with his family.  
"They are the ones who suggested it. At Christmas, they saw how much better I was and they asked me what had changed. This place is right for me, it's better than Hogwarts, if you can believe it." He smiled down at his hands.  
"I know it is." She placed her palm over his. Hermione had seen Seamus flourish at Durmstrang, becoming a fine young man.  
"This is very brave of you." Hermione whispered, feeling her inner conflict rage on.  
"No, Hermione. This is the easiest thing I have ever done." He smiled at her and she saw the stress and anxiety drain from his face. Seamus was content in his decision and Hermione could not wait to feel that way, once her decision had been made.

Viktor was training hard, harder than before. He had allowed himself to slack off, so he was pushing himself to get himself back to his physical peak. Mentally, however, he was a mess. He had Hermione and this made him immensely happy. But, the pressure of asking her to stay with him and the stress of having to decide what he was doing about his degree weighed down on him.

Chigvintsev had noticed that Viktor was struggling, so he called him into his office.  
"Viktor, what's going on?" He asked in Bulgarian.  
"Nothing, I am fine, Sir." Viktor bluffed and Chigvintsev knew.  
"That is not the truth. Talk to me about your degree. What are you thinking?" Viktor sighed, he knew he would have to talk about it at one point or another, but he just wished he could push it to another.  
"I don't know what to do. Bulgaria are offering me a full time contract to play for my country, but then I wouldn't be here."  
"Listen, Viktor. You are a brilliant seeker, the best I have ever seen. It would be a waste of your time to stay here and study a degree. If you want my advice, I would tell you to go to Bulgaria and live your life, play for your team." Chigvintsev stated.  
"But then I only have a few months left at Durmstrang. If I am chosen to come with you for the Triwizard Tournament." Viktor insured himself with the final phrase.  
"Viktor you have been at this school for five years. I am sure you have many wonderful memories here, but this is not your lifelong home. You need to be out there, living your life. You are only eighteen, do this while you are still so young!" Chigvintsev urged him. Viktor knew it was what he wanted, he knew that he wanted to play for Bulgaria, but there was one thing stopping him: Hermione.

Hermione tossed and turned every night since Seamus told her about his relocation. She didn't know what she wanted. She loved Hogwarts, but then she hadn't loved it when she returned with Durmstrang. She came to the conclusion that she loved her memories of Hogwarts. But Durmstrang was real, Durmstrang was now. She looked within herself and she was happy, Durmstrang helped her in her healing. Knowing that Seamus would be there with her made the prospect that much more inviting. But she couldn't make the decision to commit, she didn't know what to do.

Hermione had invited Mcgonagall to Durmstrang for afternoon tea and they sat, in one of the lounges, overlooking the river.  
"Hermione, tell me what's wrong. Please, I want to help." Mcgonagall pleaded.  
"I don't know what to do." Hermione felt her walls begin to break as she admitted how she felt.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Seamus is staying at Durmstrang after the year and I don't know if I want to do the same." Hermione admitted, sighing. Mcgonagall was shocked to hear Hermione speak of plans to move permanently.  
"The only advice I can give you is to think of yourself. Don't think of what Dumbledore will think, don't think of what Harry Potter will say, don't think about Viktor Krum or Chigvintsev or Seamus, think about yourself." Her speech was slow and definite.  
"I have changed so much since being here. I have had to learn to be on my own, learn to deal with my thoughts. I have been treated terribly and then gained the respect of the men here. I don't have my dreams anymore, I don't break out in cold sweats. Chigvintsev is helping me in ways I can not describe and Dorfinde has helped me set up a business." Hermione looked down at her cup of tea as she spoke.  
"I can't go back there, I don't think I can. When I was there, the weight of my actions weighed down on me, I felt it in their stares, on my shoulders. Here, I am one of Durmstrang, not part of a house that competes, not a girl that saved the world. We are one and there is a calm solidarity in that." Hermione felt herself rambling on. Mcgonagall smiled at her. She always knew Hermione was destined for more that just the walls of Hogwarts. She sighed.  
"I think you have your answer." She smiled.  
"It shall be such a shame to lose you." She admitted.  
"You won't lose me. I shall visit. I just can't live there." Hermione was shocked at the wave of serenity that washed over her.  
"You are a braver woman than I, Hermione Granger. But then you always were." Mcgonagall embraced Hermione before she left, she knew Hermione would be scared, but she also knew that she would be grateful in a year's time, for making this decision.


	31. Honesty

Chigvintsev felt a change in his mood once the new week began. Hermione's energy had stayed with him in some small way, after Hogwarts and he felt partially what she felt and he had noticed the anxiety and stress that was not his own dwell within him for a few weeks. However, that was gone. It had disappeared in a way Chigvintsev couldn't understand.

Hermione stood outside of Chigvintsev's office. She knew she would have to tell him at one point or another. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck, before she knocked.

Chigvintsev waited as Hermione fidgeted, buying time.  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" He asked her, trying to focus her. Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself.  
"I want to stay." Was all she said, her voice monotone and her body calm. Chigvintsev had, at the back of his mind, expected this. However, he had never allowed himself to hope, not wanting to be disappointed.  
"Are you sure?" He breathed, his voice wobbling slightly.  
"Yes. I spoke with Mcgonagall and we agreed that this is the best place for me." Chigvintsev couldn't help the smile that began to grow on his face.  
"Of course, you are more than velcome here at Durmstrang." He stated and then a thought came to him.  
"Have you spoken to Viktor about this?" He asked. Hermione felt a pang of anxiety rush through her.  
"No, not yet." She admitted.  
"But I have made the decision, it is not his job to convince me otherwise." Chigvintsev was proud of Hermione for knowing her own mind.  
"Very good. I am going to need you to go to Dumbledore at some point and talk this through vith him." Hermione nodded.  
"I can not tell you how proud of you I am for making this decision." He smiled down at her and Hermione had to admit that she was a little proud of herself as well.

Viktor sat with Hermione in the library after dinner. He knew he had to tell her about Bulgaria and he knew he had to ask her about Sofia. But, for the first time, he felt as if he had no nerve whatsoever.  
"I have something to tell you." Hermione whispered to him and he couldn't imagine anything that she would have to tell him so seriously, perhaps it was to do with her business.  
"Vhat is it?" He asked, becoming a little worried.

Hermione felt her breath become ragged as she looked at Viktor, his eyes worried and his mouth drawn into a steely line.  
"I-I am going to be staying at Durmstrang after the summer." Hermione admitted and she felt a weight lift from her chest. Viktor's eyes widened. He had never allowed himself to hope that she would stay, but she was staying and he could not contain his joy.  
"This is fantastic." He jumped up and embraced her. But, if Viktor was being honest, this was not so fantastic. Before, the only thing holding him to Durmstrang, for his degree was Durmstrang. But now, if Hermione was there, how could he leave?

Andon did not expect his son to be visiting so late. He let out a shocked exclamation when Viktor apparated into the front room.  
"Merlin, Viktor. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Andon called out.  
"I am sorry Father. But I need to speak to you." Viktor's run down attitude worried his Father.

They sat in Andon's office.  
"What is it, son?" Andon asked.  
"Her-my-knee is staying at Durmstrang." Viktor looked down at his hands.  
"Well, that is wonderful!" Andon smiled down at his son.  
"Yes, but I don't think I want to stay on at Durmstrang after next year." Andon let his son continue.  
"I know a degree is important, but Bulgaria have offered me a full-time contract. How can I turn that down? How can I say no to my country?" Andon knew he had to help his child, seeing him in so much pain.  
"You can not." Viktor looked up at his Father in confusion.  
"Listen, Viktor. A degree is important, but not so much for a sportsman. You have been given the most amazing opportunity. You must take it." He encouraged his son.  
"But what about Her-my-knee?" Andon sighed.  
"It will be hard. But, if she cares about you, she will understand and you will make it work. She will visit you, you will visit her. There are twenty four hours in a day, one of you can spend at least one of them away from your home." Viktor felt positive, speaking with his Father.  
"Your Mother and I spent a year apart. It was hard. But we loved each other and we made it work." Andon placed a hand on his son's knee.  
"Go for your dream, Viktor and if she is worth it, she will support you. But, you must tell her." Viktor nodded, he knew what he had to do.

Hermione laid in her bed. Her eyes had just fallen shut when she heard a loud knock at the door.  
"Come in." She croaked. She sat up when she saw Viktor storm through the door.  
"Viktor what is it?" She rubbed her eyes, before placing her translating devices in.  
"I'm not staying at Durmstrang after the Trivizard Tournament." He blurted out. Hermione couldn't quite process what he had said.  
"What?" She asked sleepily. Viktor sat at the edge of her bed. His elbows placed on his knees as he stared at the ground.  
"I am going to play for the Bulgarian national team. They have offered me a full-time contract." He explained. Hermione understood now. She shifted to sit behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek on his back.  
"I am so proud of you." She whispered and Viktor didn't understand. He thought she would be angry, or upset, but she was proud of him, happy for him.  
"Stay vith me, this summer, in Sofia. I am training. I vant you to be there, vith me." He whispered. Hermione had no other plans for summer, so without really thinking, she nodded against his back.  
"Okay." She replied sleepily.  
"Really?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his.  
"Of course." She smiled against his back. Viktor scorned herself for underestimating Hermione. She was the most understanding, forgiving person in his life.

Hermione laid back when Viktor stood. He had a choice. He could leave her, or he could stay. She had been so kind, so understanding, she deserved to be held all night. So, Viktor undressed, down to his vest and boxers and crawled into the bed with Hermione. She smiled, feeling his weight on the bed. He held her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid behind her and kissed her hair.  
"I loff you, I need you to know that." He whispered against her hair.  
"I do know. I love you too." Hermione cuddled one of his arms and pulled him closer. Right there, in that moment, Viktor knew everything was going to be okay.


	32. Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have reached 100 pages of this fic! It is such a pleasure to write and I hope that you are enjoying it. I am going to start putting updates, questions for you guys and posting times on my snapchat at paigelindssay so please add me so we can interact and you can stay up to date on this fic. Many thanks, Paige

Hermione's palms were drenched with sweat when she awoke the morning of her appointment with Dumbledore. She had had nightmares all night of Dumbledore's face cracking and him crying as he bent over his knees. But, as she prepared for the day, she gave herself a reality check.  
"Why would Dumbledore cry over you, Hermione?" She asked herself aloud as she looked in the mirror.  
"Remember who you are." She whispered and turned to leave for the day.

Viktor knew she was nervous, he knew Dumbledore was one of the most important people in her life and telling him that she was leaving was going to be difficult. He took her hand and noticed that she was sweating.  
"Listen, you vill be fine. He cares about you. He vants vhat is best for you." He smiled up at her, that genuine smile that only came out every so often. He saw Hermione's face soften as he held her hand. He wished he could go with her, but this was something she had to do alone.

Hermione apparated to Hogwarts. It seemed too large now, its grandeur gaudy. Dumbledore was waiting for her. She looked nervous. Dumbledore smiled and welcomed her.  
"Let us take a walk, Hermione." He ushered her into the castle.

Hermione walked in silence with Dumbledore through the halls. Class was about to be dismissed and a moment later, the corridors were filled with students of all ages, weaving around Hermione and Dumbledore.  
"Hermione, these people are here because of you." He whispered down to her. Hermione felt herself blush.  
"This building is still here, we still educate here, because of you." He looked into her eyes. Hermione knew where they were going and she desperately did not want to, but she knew at some point she would have to.

The courtyard was the only part of Hogwarts that had been left untouched after the war. Hermione had never been back. She would take longer routes to her classes, she would leave Harry and Ron when they would go there, she couldn't be there. But now, she stood with Dumbledore, looking out onto the courtyard. Hogwarts now seemed silent, lessons had begun again and the students were in class.

The courtyard seemed almost untouched, a crack here, a scuff there. However, the one lasting impression on the place was the black spot in the centre of the stone. That was where it had happened, that was where she had killed him. Harry was the last horcrux and his destruction left that scar upon the ground. Hermione stared at it, eyes wide. That mark was a physical representation of the worst thing she had ever done. She felt her eyes well with tears, and Dumbledore saw.  
"Let's go and sit." He led her over to one of the benches. Hermione sat with her hands in her lap and looked down at her fingers, trying her hardest not to cry.

Dumbledore looked at her, she was terrified. There was still an element left of the scared girl he had seen in the courtyard those months ago.  
"Hermione, why did you come to me today?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione looked up at him, attempting to gain some composure, doing so in vain.  
"I have made a decision." Her voice wobbled. Dumbledore became worried in this moment. He couldn't think of a decision that would cause her this much distress. He left her for a moment, to expand.  
"I am going to stay at Durmstrang." She stated. Dumbledore felt the air leave his chest. He had never expected this. He was now the one looking down at his hands. He didn't know what to say.  
"I suppose I was a little too accurate when I said you would enjoy your time at Durmstrang." He smiled up at her, trying to hold in the tears he felt coming.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore's bottom lip begin to quiver. It was her now who was crying.  
"I am sorry." She wept, hunching her back. Dumbledore felt pained, seeing her in such distress.  
"No, don't be speaking like that now." He wiped a tear away from her face.  
"You saved us all. You deserve to be happy. Does being at Durmstrang make you happy?" He asked, attempting to control his emotions.  
"Yes, enormously so." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore saw nothing but the truth.  
"Then, this is what you must do." He answered her definitively.  
"I will still come back to visit." She promised.  
"I will hold you to that." He smiled down at her.

They walked out together. Dumbledore still couldn't believe that this was happening, his greatest witch was leaving. He remained strong whilst she was there.  
"You will always be one of the greatest witches to ever attend Hogwarts, Hermione." He embraced her.  
"You will always be one of the most important wizards in my life, Dumbledore." She embraced him in return.

He watched her as she apparated away. He let his eyes fall shut and a tear rolled onto his cheek. She would never wear a Hogwarts uniform, she would never cheer for Gryffindor again, she was of Durmstrang.

Mcgonagall spotted Dumbledore, stood at the entrance of the castle. She was shocked to find him crying. She took his hand.  
"Come on, let's go and have some tea." She led him away and he came willingly.

Mcgonagall put the kettle on and sat with Dumbledore. She knew that Hermione had come today and she guessed what had happened.  
"So she told you?" She asked.  
"Yes." He replied, looking down at his hands.  
"You know, you could have said no." She suggested. Dumbledore let out a laugh.  
"How could I ever say no to her?" Mcgonagall sighed, she knew exactly what he meant.  
"She is not one of Hogwarts anymore. She isn't a Gryffindor anymore." He sighed.  
"She will always be one of Hogwarts and she will always be a Gryffindor, just because she is not returning next year does not change that, it is in her blood." She smiled at him and he nodded.  
"You don't think it's over the Krum boy, do you?" Dumbledore whispered, ashamed of his thought.  
"I highly doubt it. He'll be here next year and then he's going to play for Bulgaria afterwards." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, impressed with Mcgonagall's information.  
"A little birdy told me." She answered his unasked question.  
"A little Bulgarian one." He chuckled as she passed him his tea. It was hard now, but he knew Hermione was going to be happy, he knew this was what was best for her, so he would let her go.

Hermione felt broken after going to Dumbledore. She had watched his bottom lip quiver. She meant more to him than she had imagined and her pep talk that morning proved useless. Seamus was waiting for her, when she came back. He knew it was going to be difficult, he knew that she would need a friend.

When Hermione saw Seamus, she let all of the tears that had built up fall onto her cheeks. He ran to her and placed her head on his shoulder. Seamus was not much one for physical affection, but what Hermione needed right now was a shoulder to cry on.

Hermione let it all out, she let her hands hang by her side and she just cried. She realised there was no going back now, she was of Durmstrang and her time as a Gryffindor was over.

After she had finished crying, they sat and ate dinner. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Viktor had been in quidditch practice all afternoon, else he would have been there for her. But it was better this way, better for her and Seamus to have this moment together.  
"We're going to be alright, you know?" He smiled down at her.  
"Do you know how I know that?" He asked and shook her head.  
"Because we are two of the strongest bastards I know." Hermione chuckled with Seamus and everything seemed a little easier.

Chigvintsev had felt her pain, all day he had suffered. But, around dinner time, something changed, she became happy. He felt the sudden happiness of laughter and sighed, glad. Then a deeper, more content happiness flooded through and Chigvintsev decided to retire himself for the night.

Viktor saw Hermione, with her head on Seamus' shoulder. He smiled as her eyes fell half closed and a small smile touched her lips. Whatever Seamus was saying, it was making her smile and whereas, usually, Viktor would feel a pang of jealousy, he was simply glad that Seamus was going to be there with her when he could not be.

Hermione saw him and a warmth filled her body. She smiled slowly at him and watched as he walked over. He looked so delicious, she noticed and she was glad he was there after she had had such a traumatic day.

They didn't say a word as Seamus handed her over to Viktor. She wished Seamus a goodnight and let Viktor lead her by the hand, to her room. Once they were there, he leant against the wardrobe and waited for her to go and change out of her uniform.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in her flannel pyjamas. She stood in the doorway and looked at Viktor, looked at him for the first time in a long time. He stood, leaning against the doorway and she started from his feet. His black boots were polished and neat, his trousers clung to his legs perfectly and his shirt stretched over his broad chest and his arms were muscular and supportive. When Hermione got to his face, she saw there an expression she had never seen before. His eyelids were half closed and he looked at her from under his lashes. Viktor truly was a beautiful man. She wished she had spent more time admiring him. She knew any other woman would have. But she had now, this moment, to admire him as much as she liked.

Viktor felt her eyes on him. Her gaze was warm and penetrating. He knew she was young, but he couldn't help the effect her admiring him had on his body. He felt himself blush as her eyes wandered and he had to hold himself back. Even in her flannel pyjamas and brushed out, wild hair, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Hermione didn't want to talk about her day with him, not tonight. She had spoken with Seamus, she had closed the issue for the day. What she needed was Viktor. She approached him slowly, her hands tucked into the arms of her pyjamas. His eyes burned deep and she got closer. When she reached him, he opened his mouth to talk, but in a moment of bravery, she placed a finger over his mouth.  
"I don't want to talk about it tonight." She whispered and Viktor was shocked into silence. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled at his shirt lightly. Viktor could feel his pulse racing as he leant down and placed his lips against hers. To begin with, the kiss was soft, as soft as any other they had shared. However, when Hermione whimpered, needing him more, Viktor growled and brought his hands to her face. He appeared to be everywhere, everything in that moment. Hermione needed him like this, needed him to be the only thing she could focus on. His musky smell, his growl in her ear, his lips against hers, it was everything she needed. Lips against lips, rough, passionate, proof that his words were true

Viktor could feel himself losing control so he backed up, he released her an inch, his kisses became softer and his arms held her. He lifted her into the bed, then removed his clothing. He understood that she didn't want to talk and he was glad he could be of service to her in some way. He laid next to her, holding her and before she fell asleep, he felt the light moisture of a tear touch his chest.


	33. Problems With Reporters

The end of the year was approaching quicker than any of the Hogwarts students could have imagined. Neville felt a strange pain when he thought of leaving Durmstrang, he was almost tempted to stay. But, he knew that his place was at Hogwarts, that he had to return. Ginny and Cormac were counting down the days and their faces became brighter as they approached the end of their stay. Seamus would be going home for the summer. He was excited to spend time with his family, but he knew he would miss his owls. Hermione was nervous about spending the summer with Viktor. She knew that he would be busy with training and she feared without knowing the language, that she would be rather alone.

Viktor had thrown himself into his training. He could not and would not embarrass himself when he began his training with Bulgaria. So, in between every lesson, he was flying, training, ensuring he was in the best physical form possible. He was surprised when a Bulgarian Journalist, Mia Vurgal asked Chigvintsev if she could come and interview Viktor about his preparation for his summer training. He had never really done any one on one interviews, but he had to admit that he was rather exciting.

Mia Vurgal was twenty one years old. She had begun writing for various newspapers after she finished school at eighteen. In three years, she managed to build a pretty solid reputation for herself. When the opportunity to interview the youngest star of the Bulgarian quidditch team came up, Vurgal could not turn it down. Krum was the rising star in quidditch and she was incredibly excited to meet him.

Viktor waited for her in a prepared room. On the table sat a decanter of pumpkin juice and a plate of sugar cookies. His palms were sweaty and he tapped his feet on the wooden floor. When she entered, Viktor felt his breath hitch. Vurgal was younger than he had expected, much younger. She had long blonde, pin straight hair and ice blue eyes. Her lips were thin and her skin was ivory pale. Her slim figure sauntered into the room and shook his hand, now he was nervous.

Hermione knew that Viktor had his interview, the whole school knew. So, around half an hour after the interview was supposed to start, she walked past the room, to see how he was doing. She expected the odd stutter or perhaps the scribble of a quill. But instead, she heard the melody of them laughing together. She was intrigued. She popped her head around the door, so slight that she ensured no one would see her. She gasped when she saw Vurgal's hand on Viktor's arm.  
"Vell, you vill be throwing the girls off once you are in Sofia." She chuckled, Hermione could hear.  
"No, I am sure there are others more vorthy." Viktor replied and Hermione frowned, disapproving of his self deprecation.  
"The rising star of the national team, who could be more vorthy?" She chuckled and Hermione heard the grumble of Viktor's laugh.  
"You are too kind, I shall have to ask you for tips for keeping your admirers avay." He flirted.  
"I vould be more than happy to do so, Mr Krum." She replied. Hermione could take no more. She had listened to Viktor flirt and preen over the blonde reporter. She couldn't exactly blame him, Vurgal was stunning. She had interviewed Hermione once after the war and took her breath away. No matter how pretty Ms Vurgal was and no matter how glowing Viktor wished his account to be in the paper, there was no excuse for his actions. She sighed, she would not cry, there was no need. She knew, sooner or later, something like this would happen. So, she went to the one place where she could quiet her mind, the studio where she blew her glass.

Viktor left his interview feeling elated. Ms Vurgal had seemed to like him very much, even asking him out to drinks when he was in Sofia. Of course, he would take Hermione along, not that she could drink, but he wanted Mia to meet her. There had been no mention of Hermione in the interview and Vikor was glad. This article was not about his relationship, it was about his career and he was glad that for the time being, he could keep the two things separate.

He wanted to celebrate with Hermione, so he went to the dining hall to find her.  
"She's blowing glass. She told me to tell you not to disturb her." Seamus told Viktor and before Viktor could retaliate, Seamus held up his hands.  
"I'm only telling you what she told me." Viktor nodded, there was no need getting angry at the Irish boy. There was no real need to get angry with Hermione either. She needed time to work, he would give her that time.

After a two hour session in the studio, Hermione apparated to see Hagrid. She needed his relaxing, warm company and, of course, he was happy to see her.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her as she sipped her tea.  
"It's Viktor. I would talk to a girlfriend about this if I had one, but I don't." Hermione admitted. Hagrid smiled.  
"Talk to me about it." He invited her. Hermione told him what happened.  
"Now that's naughty of him, he shouldn't have done that." Hagrid sat back and pondered on the situation.  
"I know he was excited and that he wanted to be portrayed well." Hermione looked down at her tea.  
"Now, that's no excuse for flirting with another woman." He shook his head. Hermione did not deserve this.  
"Do you have much glass on your hands?" He asked. Hermione nodded.  
"A never ending waiting list." She chuckled, looking down at her hands.  
"Take a few days, work on your own. He will know he has done something wrong." Hagrid suggested. Hermione smiled up at him.  
"You always make me feel better." They embraced and then parted ways.

Dorfinde was glad to see that Hermione was taking her work more seriously. She was working in every available opportunity. She had worn her hands down, then healed them. She was making more money than any witch her age and she was building a name for herself.

Viktor hadn't seen Hermione in a few days and he wondered what had happened. He knew she was busy, he knew that she had a business to run. But he wanted to celebrate his article with her, he wanted her to share in his success. But she was always blowing glass and it took two days for Viktor to realise that she was avoiding him.

It was only when the article was published that Viktor understood the fatal error he had made. The piece sung his praises and showed that Mia had obviously taken a shining to him. However, it was the picture that did it, the image of them laughing together, her hand on his shoulder. Hermione knew, she knew that this had happened. How could he make amends? He did not know. So, he went to the one person who knew her the most at the school.  
"I don't know what you want me to say, Krum. You screwed up, big time." Seamus said, looking down at the paper.  
"I know." He sulked.  
"Wait, let me think over here for a second." Seamus threw up a hand. Viktor waited as the boy sat in deep thought.  
"Do you like this reporter, this Mia?" He asked and Viktor felt insulted by the question.  
"No, of course not. Not in that vay." Viktor responded.  
"Okay, good. I just had to check." Seamus stroked his non existence beard.  
"You need to show Hermione that she is the only woman in the world that matters to you." He stated.  
"How?" Viktor asked. Seamus shrugged his shoulders.  
"The only woman who has ever loved me is my Ma, so I wouldn't know. Flowers, chocolates, an apology, maybe?" Viktor knew that these were very muggle things, but Hermione was muggle, by blood, so perhaps flowers and chocolates were the best way to go.

Hermione had been working all evening on a sculpture of a deer when she saw him. Viktor was stood outside with flowers and Hermione sighed, letting down the lock on the door. She watched him stride across the studio, then standing before her. She didn't say anything, she just began applying her ointment to her hands.

Viktor knew she was hurting, she almost ignored him as she applied her cream to her hands. She sat, so he knelt in front of her.  
"Her-my-knee, I know vhat you saw and I know how you feel." He began.  
"No you do not." She cut him off.  
"Never have I flirted with some leggy blonde working for the press." She huffed and he allowed her this.  
"I know." He sighed, knowing that this was true.  
"I vas wrong, I know this. I am sorry." He placed the bluebells in her lap and watched as she sighed, a tear hitting her cheek.  
"She is older than me, and prettier than me." Hermione had said this aloud before even thinking about it. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment at what she had just admitted. Viktor shook his head.  
"No one is more beautiful than you." He placed a kiss to her forehead.  
"That isn't true." Hermione shook her head. Viktor placed both hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.  
"To me it is." He smiled down at her. Her eyes were so beautiful, but he saw pain there, a pain that he wish he could take away.  
"Thank you for the flowers." She let herself smile the faintest of grins. He replied with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Viktor did not sleep in her room that night. He allowed her space. He knew he could not bombard her. He had never had a girlfriend before, and what he had done had wounded her self confidence. He could not forgive himself for that, but he would work to build her up again, to let her know that she was the only witch that could have him.


	34. The Jersey

Hermione had taken to sitting in the room overlooking the quidditch pitch to design her glass and read her books. Viktor had cooled off since the incident with Vurgal. Hermione knew that he was giving her space. But she wished that he would give her just a little less. So she would watch him, from the comfort of this little room. She watched as he flew and understood why he was being recruited to one of the greatest teams in the world.

Surprisingly, Hermione had a journalist of her own come to visit her. Draco had taken an apprenticeship at the Daily Prophet the summer after the war. They had all coped in different ways. Draco had set himself to work.

Draco was excited to see Hermione. She was earning the highest salary of anyone her age and he saw this as news worthy. He embraced her when he apparated to Durmstrang. She returned his embrace and they sat, in a warm little room, overlooking the quidditch pitch.  
"So, tell me. What got you into glass blowing?" He asked, quil poised in his bony hand.  
"I saw Madame Dorfinde blowing glass and I couldn't resist." Hermione responded, trying to make herself comfortable with Draco.

Hermione answered how much she charged for her pieces and how Dumbledore had helped her gain a large amount of her clientele and Draco seemed rather fascinated. There was no laughing, no physical contact. This is how an interview should be, Hermione thought to herself. She realised then that she was truly angry with Viktor. She was conducting herself with grace, not using her charm (not that she thought she had much) to win Draco over. She had a talent and she was there to speak about it.

Draco walked beside Hermione after their interview.  
"So are you still sure about the transfer?" He asked. Hermione looked over into his inquisitive eyes and nodded.  
"Yes, I am still sure." She answered, her voice calm and persuasive. Draco was very jealous.  
"You know that Viktor shall be away for the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked, his brows furrowing.  
"Yes, I know." She nodded.  
"Do you think you will go? To Hogwarts, I mean." Hermione had never thought about this before.  
"Only three students are going and I very much doubt that I shall be one of them." Hermione looked down to the ground.  
"You underestimate yourself." Draco whispered, shaking his head. This made Hermione smile.  
"Where are you going for Summer, Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes the inquisitive ones now.  
"I am staying with a friend in Manchester." He looked down to the ground.  
"Is that where you went at Christmas?" She asked and he nodded.  
"It is hard." She whispered. They were in the same boat, parentless and alone.  
"I miss them." Draco whispered in response. Hermione took her hand firmly in his.  
"I know." She smiled up at him and saw a kindred spirit in Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched him go and part of her wished that Malfoy could stay. Viktor stood with Seamus, waiting for her. Viktor had taken to spending time with Seamus. He found a strange sense of calm in their friendship.  
"It must be nice for them, to have one another." Seamus said to Viktor.  
"Vhy?" He asked, wondering what on earth they could have in common.  
"They both lost their parents, they are both alone now." Viktor understood. He wished he could understand what Hermione was going through, but he never would. She had gone through such trauma, he couldn't imagine the pain she felt.

Seamus and Viktor were wise enough to leave Hermione to her own devices. They ate dinner together.  
"I know I said give her some space, but I think you should go to her. She will want you tonight. After being with Malfoy today, the loss of her parents will be fresh." Viktor nodded along, Seamus was right. He was go to her and comfort her.

Hermione retired early. She was exhausted after her day with Malfoy. But she was happy that he had come. She felt such solidarity from him, like they were exclusive members of some terrible, awful club that no one wanted to be a part of. She stayed up and read a fiction that night, until she heard a knock at the door.

Viktor had waited a little to go to her. She needed time, but not too much time, as Seamus had said. But something had happened that Viktor wanted to share with Hermione. She opened the door, hair wild and pyjamas on.  
"Come in." She mumbled as she invited him in.  
"I haff something I vant to show you." Viktor bubbled and Hermione could not help feeling a little excited for him. Viktor pulled out his flame red Bulgaria jersey and held it up to her. Hermione was delighted. She took it in her hands and felt the soft material. Krum's family name was printed on the back of the shirt and Hermione smiled up at him.  
"This is amazing!" She beamed at him. A swell of pride grew in Viktor. He could not think of anything better than Hermione being proud of him.  
"Put it on for me." He whispered and watched as Hermione's eyes grew to saucers. Without saying a word, Hermione took the jersey and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came out, Viktor had removed his boots and was lounging on her bed in his vest and shorts.  
"Comfortable, are we?" She asked laughing at him. But he couldn't focus on her mocking. All that Viktor could focus on was his jersey on Hermione. It gaped massively on her and hung below her shorts. Her hair was now bundled up on her head and she looked perfect to him. In his shirt, she was his.

Hermione did feel some kind of empowerment in wearing Viktor's jersey. It wasn't Ms Vurgal wearing the Jersey, it was Hermione and this made her feel more comfortable in herself. Viktor beckoned her with his arms and she found herself tucked in his lap.  
"You know you are my only one." He whispered against her hair.  
"I know." She whispered, her eyes falling closed as he held her.  
"And you know I am sorry." He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.  
"I know." She nodded, with what little mobility she had with his finger under her chin.  
"Good." He breathed against her. He then altered his position, so that he laid behind her and he kissed the back of her neck.  
"I vant you to vear it until I train, so it has your scent." He whispered to her and Hermione felt a strange naughty sensation course through her, as if they were doing something they shouldn't.  
"I will." She smiled and he pulled her that little bit closer. They were on the road to recovery, one embrace at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter. I have began writing book reviews on my blog. I would be very grateful if you could go and check it out at peachpaige.wordpress.com  
> Thank's so much!  
> Paige x


	35. Moving Out

The final month at Durmstrang had rolled around and Hermione felt herself wanting to stay over the summer. She had come to love this place so much, it had become her home. She was excited to stay with Viktor in Sofia, but Durmstrang would always be her number one. But then she thought that about Hogwarts at one point, but nothing would ever happen like what had happened at Hogwarts, she assured herself.

Things were slowly mending themselves with Viktor. He was glad that she had not forgiven him in the bat of an eyelash. He had done wrong and he deserved to be punished. She respected herself and that meant she had to take time to forgive him.

Chigvintsev was grateful that the end of the year was nearing closer. He had worked hard this year, with his foreign students and his personal life. He missed his wife, but he knew that she was happier with her new husband. He sighed as he looked down at a picture of her smiling and laughing. He turned the image over, finding it to painful to look at it any longer. Chigvintsev had called Hermione into his office, she was such a comfort to him, he could throw anything at her and she would lap it up like a sponge.

Hermione sat in Chigvintsev's office and wondered what he had called her for.  
"Hermione," He began, Hermione enjoying the fact that he could pronounce her name  
"I hear you are staying vith Viktor this summer." He smiled down at her as she blushed.  
"Yes, sir." She nodded her head.  
"I vould like to continue our sessions throughout the summer, if this is okay vith you." He asked, a little hesitant. Hermione was unsure what to think. She had always wanted to study in the summer when she was at Hogwarts, but now she was unsure she wanted five days of lessons a week.  
"It vill only be once a veek, and it vill only be us." He reassured her and Hermione's mind was made up quickly then.  
"Yes, of course. I would enjoy that very much." She smiled down at her hands.  
"I will have to check with Viktor if you can come to the house." She kept her eyes on her hands.  
"Of course. Get back to me vhen you know. Thank you Hermione." He smiled as she left, at least he would have plans for one day each week whilst he was not at Durmstrang.

Viktor's excitement was growing each day. He began writing to one of the players on the Bulgaria team in hopes that he would have a friend when he began. He had never been given a permanent opportunity like this before. His excitement was escalated by the knowledge that Hermione was going to be there with him. He knew things were difficult at the moment, but having her there to support him would make all the difference.

Hermione was nervous to speak to Viktor. She had two issues to discuss with him: Chigvintsev and her glass blowing. She would be working the entire summer on commissions so she would have to work at the house or find a studio. She thought, whilst she was speaking to him about Chigvintsev, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Viktor smiled one of his rare smiles when Hermione sat down opposite him at dinner. However, his smile faded when he noticed how worried she was.  
"I need to speak to you about something." She admitted and Viktor's mind ran away with him. He wondered if she didn't want to stay with him in summer anymore, or if maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore, he didn't know what he would do if that was the case.  
"It's about the house in Sofia. Can I have my glass blowing kit brought with me so I can work there?" She asked and Viktor sighed in relief.  
"Of course." He nodded, glad that she was worried about something so small.  
"Also, Chigvintsev wants to come and give me a private lesson once a week. Can that happen at the house." Viktor nodded, proud of Hermione for finding things to do during the summer whilst he was training.  
"Thank you. I can't just sit and twiddle my thumbs whilst you are off training." She smiled up at him and he shook his head, almost smiling.

Seamus had begun packing his belongings away to go home to Ireland. He hadn't realised how little he had, until he was stood, with one suitcase, filled with all of his belongings.  
"Well, I suppose this is it." He sighed and chuckled, seeing his room bare. Exams had been easy for Seamus this time around. He knew what to expect and he was better prepared. He lamented for the time he would spend away from his owls. That night, whilst he was tending to his favourite creature, Willy (as Seamus had named him) Chigvintsev stood in the doorway.  
"He really has taken a shining to you." He thought aloud, making Seamus jump out of his boots.  
"Yes Sir." Seamus nodded.  
"Perhaps it vould be better if he stayed vith you over summer." He mused and watched as Seamus' face lit up.  
"Do you mean it, Sir? Can I really take him?" He beamed up at Chigvintsev.  
"Vell, I don't see vhy not." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Just bring him back in one piece." He winked and turned and left Seamus feeling in higher spirits than he had been in a very long time.

Neville watched Hermione in the last few weeks. She was so calm, so relaxed in her decision to stay at Durmstrang that he felt a pang of jealousy rise within him. He would miss Hermione, her quiet intelligence, her calm, caring nature and her ability to teach him new things he could have never imagined before. They walked together one afternoon.  
"Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" She asked and he thought about the question for a short while.  
"I suppose you could say so. It is hard. I look forward to seeing the people, but not going back to that place." Hermione nodded, she understood.  
"Who are you staying with, this summer?" She asked, looking down at the ground.  
"My Grandmother. She has a nice place in Scotland that we'll be staying in." He smiled thinking about her.  
"I hope you shall be happy." She smiled up at him and he blushed.  
"Oh, no doubt of it. I shall be working in the apothecary in town, so I should be very busy." He smiled down at Hermione; he was glad he had something planned, to keep himself busy.  
"You can come and visit me whenever you want, you know that." He reminded Hermione and she nodded, thinking a trip to Scotland might not go amiss.

The final day had come and Cormac and Ginny were on the first boat home, without saying a word to Hermione. Neville had said his goodbyes the night before. So it was only Seamus and Hermione left. They stood, in the very heart of the castle, looking into an empty dining room. Seamus took Hermione's hand.  
"You know, there is no one else I would rather be doing this with." He looked over to her and Hermione felt a tear come to her eye.  
"Promise me you will come and visit?" She asked him and he promised, holding out his little finger. She chuckled and accepted his promise.

Viktor was waiting for her. They had packed her up the night before, Hermione had stayed rather quiet and Viktor knew it was not wise to push the subject. He watched Hermione and Seamus embrace and sighed, happy that they had one another. He then said goodbye to teammates as they walked by. They wished him luck in his training and he thanked them. He had done all he could for the triwizard tournament. He could do no more, it was in Chigvintsev's hands now.

The day was beautifully sunny and Hermione watched Seamus leave, waving back, with his owl cage in his other hand. She smiled as he went, hoping that he would enjoy his summer. She then turned to look at Viktor. It was real now, it was only them and she was spending her entire summer with this man. She could admit it now: she was scared.

Viktor saw the fear in her face. He was not offended, he understood that she was a sixteen year old girl (a fact he had found out from Seamus after asking when her birthday was) who had never lived with a man before. He smiled down at her and picked up the bags, leading her out to the train.

They found their seats quickly and sat opposite one another. Hermione relaxed as they began to move and she dearly hoped that she had made the right decision, to stay with Viktor over the summer.


	36. Moving In

The house was small but quaint. The door was lacquered a deep shade of green and the windows were framed in thick white wood. Hermione took a deep breath when she first saw the house. It was sweet enough. It was not minimalist and modern, it was small, with low ceilings and heavily patterned wallpaper.

Viktor breathed in the old, worn smell that the house always use to emit. It was comforting to him. It reminded him of his grandmother and the sweet treats she used to make him in the kitchen. She had moved to the country a few years ago and she had left the house to Viktor and his parents to use when they had business in the city. He looked over at Hermione as she walked around the living room, that flowed into the dining room. She ran her fingers over the wallpaper, where it curled off of the walls at the edges and she seemed very deep in thought. He decided it was best to leave her for the moment, while he took their bags up to their rooms.

Hermione was glad that they were not in the centre of Sofia. The house was detached from the four around it. They formed a small semicircle in the neighbourhood, each with its own small garden. She had imagined a row of attached terraced houses, three stories high with bay windows and large, spacious rooms. She was far more comfortable with this cottage-like setting. She felt she fit in well in this atmosphere, where the wallpaper curled and the floorboards creaked.

She had not noticed Viktor's absence until he returned and the bags were gone.  
"Vould you like to see your room?" Hermione nodded, unsure if she was quite ready to speak. Viktor led her up the stairs and down a narrow hallway.  
"Mind there." He pointed down, where it was obvious that one of the floorboards had given way, leaving a dip in the ground. She nodded and walked around it.

Hermione's room was filled with light. It was at the back of the house, looking out, towards the city. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper that had yellowed over the years and the floor was carpeted with a thick, plush mulberry shag. Absent mindedly, she kicked off her shoes and let her toes sink into the soft carpet and smiled.

In the centre of the room was a twin bed, made of oak, fitted with floral quilts, covered in roses. Beside the bed sat a table, adorned with a candle and a glass of water. Hermione wondered where the glass of water had come from.  
"This used to be my Grandmother's room." Viktor looked down at the ground. Hermione ran her hand over the oak cupboards and smiled.  
"It is beautiful." She whispered. Viktor understood that she was overwhelmed. But he had to show her one more room.

The conservatory was small, made of glass and fitted with a marble tiled floor. Hermione's feet were cold in this empty room. Apart from a few potted plants, the room was bare.  
"This is your room. To do your glass blowing." Hermione looked back at him and took his hand. It was perfect. The light would flood in and allow her to work in the cool, with the french doors open.  
"Thank you." She smiled at him and whispered.  
"Go and rest." He squeezed her hand and watched as she went back to her bedroom.

Hermione crawled into the comfortable bed and rested her head on the pillow. Things were not so scary. She had her own room, which she feared she might not, and she had a space to blow her glass and Viktor was giving her time to adjust. She wished that she had a girlfriend to talk to about all of this, but the closest she had was Seamus. Luna had lost all contact and Ginny couldn't wait to get home, so much so that she had forgotten to say goodbye to Hermione, at least that's what Hermione hoped.

Viktor made himself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa. They had travelled and arrived in one piece. Hermione was living with him and couldn't help being taken aback ever so slightly. Only months ago, he was alone, dreading his time in the lonely, empty house and now he was relaxed, glad that he had company.

An unexpected visit came in the form of Hugo Slaven, Bulgaria's coach. Viktor had trained with him only a handful of times and he was very shocked when he opened the door to find the man stood, with a large candle in his hands.  
"Viktor!" He exclaimed, a wide smile growing underneath his bushy moustache. Viktor bowed and invited the man in.  
"I see you have moved in comfortably." Slaven commented, bowing his head, being a little too tall for the living room. Viktor offered him a seat.  
"Yes, I am always very comfortable here." Viktor replied sitting opposite Slaven.  
"My Wife bought you this candle. She hoped you would like it." Slaven announced openly. Viktor took the candle, that smelt of campfires and Viktor enjoyed it very much.

Hermione could hear voices downstairs, and she was sure Viktor was not talking to himself. So, she padded across the landing and looked over the banister, down to the living room and saw a massive man, with fire red hair and facial trimmings. He was conversing with Viktor and Viktor looked very engaged, showing that the man had obvious status and respect from Viktor.

She was just going to go back to her bedroom and ask about the man later, until his eye caught her's and she grew stiff. She watched as Viktor turned to look at her.  
"Her-my-knee. Come down here?" He asked her and she nodded, attempting to descend the stairs with as much grace as she could possess.

Viktor was anxious for Slaven to meet Hermione. He was unsure how he would react to him living with a girl two years his junior. She was legal to be in such a situation in Bulgaria, but he was still unsure how society would view it.

Slaven looked at the young witch and felt an odd sense of recognition when he looked at her pretty, youthful face.  
"Coach Slaven, this is Her-my-knee Granger." The large ginger man held out his hand. His grasp engulfed Hermione's and his shake was far firmer than her's. Slaven now knew where he knew the girl from. She was the one in the papers, the girl who had saved the world from evil. He looked at her now and she seemed rather harmless, with her ankles crossed and her hands laid on her lap, but he could sense a power in her, a power that put him a little on edge.

Hermione was nervous to be sat with the Coach of the Bulgarian team.  
"So how did you meet?" He asked Hermione.  
"I transferred to Durmstrang for the year and well, he was there." Her cheeks became rosy and the Coach smiled.  
"I saw vhat you did vith the rain. I am very impressed. Ve might need your skills if the summer is not kind to us."  
"I shall try my best." Hermione looked down at her hands and smiled. Viktor was elated that Slaven was so interested in Hermione and interested in using her in the team.

The large man soon had to leave. He shook Viktor's hand again and bowed to Hermione, his face crinkling ever so slightly with his coming age. Then, he left, making the room seem a little empty.

Hermione and Viktor sat for a moment, in the living room.  
"Ve should eat." He stated, hearing her stomach grumble. The sun was setting, which meant that the hour was late, a little later than Hermione was used to eating.

Viktor insisted that he cook. Hermione had never had any flare when it came to the domestic arts. However, Viktor had learnt how to cook from his Mother. The fridge was fully stocked and Hermione sat and watched as Viktor cooked the meat and boiled the vegetables. He seemed such a natural in the kitchen that Hermione wondered why he put so much time into quidditch and wondered if in another life he could have been a great cook.

They ate in silence, sat opposite one another at the small dinner table. The meal was delicious and the orange juice brought Hermione back to life. She blushed and smiled up at Viktor every now and then and he treasured those smiles.

They sat together after dinner, both reading. But Viktor could not handle the stress he could feel emanating from Hermione. He took her book and placed it down. She looked up at him, questioningly.  
"You are vorried." He stated and Hermione looked down at her hands.  
"It's just, I've lived at the school for the longest time, even over the summer. So being in a home, alone with another is so alien to me." She admitted and Viktor took her hand.  
"You are safe vith me." He placed a kiss to her palm. He pulled her onto his lap and Hermione thought she should tell him what was really going on.  
"The last time I lived in a place like this was when I lived with my parents." She admitted and now Viktor understood.  
"Ve shall make good memories, to block out the pain." He smiled down at her and she nodded, knowing that at some point, she would believe him. He pulled her close and in that moment. The penny dropped. She was living with Viktor Krum. She was dating one of the most famous seekers in the world. Many witches and wizards would give their left arm to be in this position. She looked up at him and sighed. She was not one for sloppy romance, but she knew if they were together that she would be safe and happy.


	37. Making Arrangements

Hermione bathed after dinner. Viktor's towels were softer than any she had owned and she was glad that he had left her a toothbrush to use, forgetting her own. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into the bed. Before she knew it, she was out like a light and descended into deep sleep.

Viktor had never stayed in the master bedroom before. As a child he had always shared bunk beds with his brother in the spare room, that his Grandmother later used and Hermione used now. Viktor's grandparents had not divorced, his Grandmother merely slept in a different room when his Grandfather's snoring would become so loud she could not sleep. However, when he had a quiet night, they would sleep in the master bedroom. The carpet was a deep chocolate brown, the curtains were cream and the bed was a deep mahogany. Viktor felt a little mischievous entering the room. It had always been forbidden when he was a child, so the fact that it was his now seemed very strange.

Hermione was deep in sleep when she was awoken by the small beak of an owl pecking at her window. She sighed loudly and awoke to allow the owl in. He dropped the letter on the floor and left promptly. Hermione looked down at the letter and wondered who knew where her new address was and would need her so urgently. She opened the letter carefully and sat on the edge of the bed.

Dear Miss Granger,

You do not know me, but we share a mutual friend. Draco said that you would be the best to contact in this most awful of times. I am afraid that he has wounded himself most dreadfully, attempting to do the worst. I beg of you to come quickly. My parents say they can not keep him much longer in the state he is in and I do not know who else to turn to.

Please, come quick.

There was no name left and Hermione had no idea who this person was. But she was so shocked by what she had read that she knew she had to do something. She dressed quickly and looked at the address that was left inside the envelope. She was sure she could apparate there, even at this time of night. She combed out her hair and sighed, looking at the clock. It was four in the morning and she wanted nothing less than to be apparating to Manchester. But it had to be done.

She knew she could not wake Viktor. He had been travelling for a long time and he would have to get up to work out in the morning. So, she wrote him a note and slid it beneath the door of his bedroom.

The Manchester night was cold. But there were street lights that helped Hermione massively. She looked down at the piece of paper and then looked up at the house in front of her and was shocked to find that she had apparated perfectly, right outside of the house.

Cormac had written to Hermione because Draco had given him no other option. The McLaggen family had taken Draco in at Christmas, seeing it as an act of charity. Cormac had expected them to accept Malfoy again in the summer. However, when they arrived it seemed that this was not the case. Malfoy was asked to make other arrangements and leave in the morning. Draco had no one to turn to. So whilst they all slept, he crept to the cellar and took every potion he could find. It seemed "making arrangements" meant something very different to Malfoy than it did to the McLaggen family.

Hermione gasped when Cormac opened the door. He silently invited her in, leading her through a grand house, through to the guest bedroom. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, to hold back a cry, when she saw Draco. He was pale, paler than usual and his skin shon with a sheen of sweat.  
"How bad was it?" She whispered to Cormac.  
"They took a while to bring him round. But he should be okay." Hermione nodded, still in disbelief as to what had happened.  
"Listen. My parents still want him gone by tomorrow lunch time. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to ask." Hermione had to suspend her disdain for the McLaggen family for a moment to think. Who would take Draco in this state? If Ron and Hermione were still on talking terms, she was sure that Molly would take him. But no doubt that Molly had Harry as well as all of her children at the Burrow, Hermione could not ask her to take on another, especially with Draco in this state. She could perhaps ask Neville and his Grandmother, but she was sure that Neville's Grandmother would hold the same views as the McLaggen family.

Hermione sat beside Draco and wondered what she could do, who she could ask to do this massive favour for her. She could maybe ask Seamus, but she knew that his family were just feeding themselves, let alone another mouth. She was sure that they would take him, but she could not put that burden on them. She knew that Cormac expected her to take him, but that was just not possible. It was not her home, it was Viktor's. She could not just bring another man into his home, to look after him, without asking Viktor. And she had to admit that she wanted to be alone for her summer with Viktor. She knew that their time together would be ruined if Draco was bunking with them.

She had no one else to turn to, this was her last resort. She apparated to McGonagall's house at seven in the morning, in hopes that she would be awake. Hermione knocked at the old door, hoping that she would receive an answer. She sighed in relief when Professor McGonagall answered the door, in her dressing gown and slippers.  
"Professor McGonagall, I am sorry to wake you and I know I shouldn't be here out of term time, or at all. But something terrible has happened." Hermione could not stop the tears now. She had remained strong in Draco's presence, not that he was awake, but she could not stay strong any longer.

McGonagall could not have imagined how terrible Hermione's news could be.  
"So they are kicking him out by noon today? What terrible people." Minerva shook her head, judging Cormac's parents.  
"I have no one else to turn to, no one else I can ask." Hermione pleaded and Minerva nodded strongly.  
"Of course. I can not have that poor boy roaming the streets of Manchester. I shall keep him here with me." She stated and then left Hermione, to go and dress.

Viktor awoke early to work out. He loved running through the streets of Sofia, the part that muggles never knew existed. He could watch people beginning their day, shops opening their doors to customers and milkmen riding along, delivering their goods. However, this morning did not go how he had planned. He awoke to find a note at his door.

Viktor,

Something terrible has happened.

I am going to Manchester to help a friend.

I didn't want to wake you.

I shall be back tomorrow.

Please forgive me.

Hermione.

Viktor looked down at the note and noticed how scribbled her handwriting was and how worried she must have been and how awful the event must have been to make her flee in the middle of the night. Viktor wished she had just woken him and told him what was wrong. Because now he had dozens of unanswered questions and only a note to go on. He was worried, but he trusted Hermione.

It turned out that Viktor's run still helped him. It allowed him to forget about his worry for a moment and allowed him to focus on the task at hand. However, once he got to the chocolate shop that has always been his favourite as a child, he felt his heart yearn for Hermione. What was happening? Who was she helping? Why was it always she who had to sacrifice? He felt his bottom lip quiver and decided that he should bring her down to the shop, when she got back, after taking her to his favourite tavern.

Cormac was shocked to see McGonagall at his door, with Hermione. She looked down at him with judgment in her eyes, this disdain grew when she noticed his parents stood behind him.  
"I am going to take the boy. He shall be in better hands." She stated, looking at the parents' obviously offended expressions.  
"It is this way, Professor." Cormac led Minerva up the stairs, to Draco's room. He was awake now. But sweat still dripped down his forehead and stuck his hair to his skin.  
"Oh my goodness." She gasped when she saw the boy.  
"Hermione, pack his things. To think of kicking a boy out in such a state! It is unthinkable." She shook her head. Cormac turned a deep shade of burgundy and hid his face from Minerva.

Hermione packed away Draco's things, glad that McGonagall was being so proactive. She had lifted Draco up and changed his clothes, with Hermione's help.  
"Professor McGonagall?" Draco whispered, testing out his voice.  
"Yes Draco, you are going to be staying with me for the summer, okay?" He nodded and Minerva was pleased with this.  
"I am going to get someone to pick us up, there is no way I can apparate with him in this state." Minerva announced. She looked over to Hermione, who was understandably exhausted.  
"Go home, my child. You have done well by this boy." She reassured her and Hermione smiled.  
"Come and see him in a few days time, I will ensure he is in better shape." And with that, Hermione used the energy she had left to apparate back to Sofia.


	38. Biggest Fan

Hermione knew Viktor's house well enough to apparate directly into her room. She wobbled on her feet for a moment and then sat on the edge of the bed. She was exhausted. She hadn't had a full night of sleep and she was emotionally drained. She couldn't think of anything else to do. So she sat, placed her head in her hands and wept.

Viktor heard her apparate as he was eating breakfast. He immediately left his oatmeal and rushed up the stairs. He slowed when he heard her crying. It took him aback to hear her weeping. He wondered if he should leave her or whether he should go in and comfort her. The decision was not one easily made. But, after a second, he turned on his heel and returned to his oatmeal. She needed time to cry and then he would go to her.

Hermione laid her head on the pillow once her hyperventilating had calmed down. She found herself lost to sleep and before she knew it she was awaking to a knock at her door.

Viktor had left her for as long as he thought he could. Once the sun had set, he knew he needed to go to her.

Hermione saw him, stood in her doorway. Viktor's face was that of complete ignorance as what to do. She sighed. It wasn't his fault. He was completely ignorant of the situation. But Hermione didn't feel much like talking to anyone about what had happened. But, she owed it to Viktor. She knew it would be unfair to leave him in the dark. So she passed him to walk down the stairs and poured herself a drink.

Viktor waited patiently for her to speak. He didn't want to pressure her, but he wanted to know what had happened.  
"It's Draco. He attempted last night." Hermione stated simply. Viktor didn't fully understand so he asked for clarification and felt the blood drain from his face. He sat Hermione down and asked her what on earth had possessed him to do such a thing.  
"Nobody wanted him. He was completely alone, nowhere to go. He thought he had no other option." Hermione sighed, looking down at her glass of water.  
"Vhere is he now?" Viktor asked and Hermione explained that she had gone to McGonagall. Now, he placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

Hermione hadn't cried in front of Viktor about this, she felt that she had cried enough. But still, she felt a tear fall onto her cheek. She couldn't imagine things being so hard that one would resort to the very worst. But then she scolded herself. She was sure if she had been left on her own for long enough that she would have very similar thoughts.

Viktor wanted to take her mind off of this terrible day. So, he asked her to go, shower and change, because he was taking her out for dinner.

Hermione could not remember the last time that someone had taken her out to dinner, or if anyone had actually ever taken her out to dinner. She was glad that Viktor had insisted, because the last thing she wanted was to be sat around, moping and wallowing in her misery. So, she stepped into the steamy shower, allowed the hot water to wash away her worries and pushed Draco out of her mind, just for the evening.

Viktor smiled when he saw Hermione in her little green tea dress, topped off with a little black cardigan. She needed to be showered with affection tonight, more so than any other night. She needed to know that he was there and that he was going to support her no matter what. So, he placed his hands on her arms and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He watched her smile and took note.

Hermione enjoyed walking in the mild evening air. She had never been to Bulgaria befor and she had to admit that Sofia was beautiful, especially the wizarding part. Viktor led her by hand, to his favourite tavern. Hermione was sure if you were not looking out for it that you could miss the little hole in the wall. She could not read the sign, but she enjoyed the small, quaint style of the place.

The walls were covered in thick soft burgundy carpet-like material and the floor was fitted with a similar shag, in a forest green. The chairs were rickety and made of wood Hermione could not fathom the age of and the bottles of liquor behind the bar were questionable at best. Nonetheless, Hermione was glad to be there. She enjoyed the warm, sweet aroma of the place and the soft, padded nature of the pub made her feel very comfortable.

Viktor pulled out Hermione's seat for her. She blushed and looked down at the table as she sat and Viktor felt his chest swell a little. He noticed the blood rush to her cheeks when he sat and he wondered if it was the heat of the small room or his presence that was causing it, and decided that it was probably a healthy mixture of both.

Hermione allowed Viktor to order for her. She didn't want to think about little things like food and beer, she wanted to relax and let her mind go blank for once.  
"You start your training tomorrow." Hermione stated, not being able to stand the blank feeling for too long.  
"Yes, I am very excited." Viktor replied. However, despite his words, Hermione knew that Viktor was nervous. She placed a hand over his and looked into his deep, worrying eyes.  
"You have nothing to fear. You are on the best Quidditch players I have ever seen." She reassured him. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss against her fingers.

Their butterbeer arrived and Hermione was grateful for its sweet and frothy taste that seemed so familiar to her. Viktor was talking to her about some of the men on his team until-  
"Please, leave the man to eat." A Mother implored her child in hush tones.  
"No, Mummy, I might never see him again." The boy protested. Viktor turned and saw the sweet young man, being held back by his mother, gripping a portrait he had obviously cut from a Daily Prophet. Viktor could have been angry and turned the boy away, but this was not his style. He called the boy over and watched as he ran from his Mother's grip. Hermione chuckled into her palm as she watched the boy race over.

Viktor took the boy on his knee and took the picture from him.  
"I can not believe that you are real, Mr Krum!" The little boy gasped in Bulgarian.  
"I am very real. And I was no bigger than you when I was your age." He nodded to the young man.  
"Now, have you ever seen me play?" He asked and the boy nodded.  
"He makes me take him to every Durmstrang game." The Mother chuckled and Viktor placed a hand to his chest.  
"You are a true fan, if not my biggest fan!" Viktor exclaimed and the boy's face lit up.

Hermione sat and watched as Viktor made the boy's day, or perhaps his year and she felt a twinge of sadness. She knew it was wrong to be jealous of Viktor. But, Hermione had done great things too, she had worked hard and made sacrifices and not once had she been recognised nor idolised in the way that Viktor was.  
"This is a very handsome picture of me, do you not think?" Viktor joked with the young man.  
"Let us see if my girlfriend agrees. Her-my-knee?" He asked and Hermione giggled.  
"Very handsome indeed." And went back to listening. Then the Mother was beside her.  
"Her-my-knee Granger?" She asked. Hermione looked up at the women, with her pin curled auburn hair and beautiful pale skin.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione nodded her head and watched as the woman patted herself down, and then searched through her bag, eventually pulling out a piece of paper.  
"Vhat my husband and daughter would do to be here now." Her English rang perfect. Hermione was taken aback.  
"My daughter keeps every article written about you. I vish she vas here. And my husband has followed you for years. You are a very brave vitch. You saved us all." Her head bowed in reverence and Hermione found herself a little choked.  
"Oh no, it is nothing. I only did what I could." Hermione tried to play off her achievements.  
"And that vas far more than anyone else could do." The woman argues, having none of Hermione's forced modesty.  
"Please, sign this for me? My daughter vill shed a tear, knowing that she vasn't here." Hermione scribbled down the girl's name and a short message about always believing in yourself and the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, for everything." The boy had a quick picture with Viktor and then they were gone. Hermione had never been noticed like that. For Viktor it was commonplace, but for Hermione, this was groundbreaking.

They ate almost in silence, before meandering home. The thought that someone was out there, looking up to Hermione really lifted her spirits. She did not go unnoticed. Viktor had spotted what an impact the woman had had on Hermione. He remembered the first time that a fan approached him, that feeling he had and he was glad to see Hermione experiencing that.  
"Tomorrow, I will have to go to Professor McGonagall's house, to see Draco." Hermione whispered, once they were back at the house. Viktor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"All you must do is be yourself and the vill be enough." He whispered to her and he felt her squeeze him.  
"My things are coming in the afternoon, so I must be here for them." Viktor nodded.  
"Tell Minerva this and she vill be sure you leave on time." Viktor reassured her and she nodded, knowing that this was true.  
"You must not let them take too much from you." He advised her and Hermione knew that he was right.

Viktor did not want her to be alone tonight, and if he was truthful with himself, he didn't want to be alone either. She wriggled into the large bed beside him, but still her cold toes managed to find his legs and he still gasped, like every other time before. But they giggled together and he kissed her. He knew that she would make it through anything that life could throw at her, for women and children like the ones they had met that night. The little boy might have been Viktor's biggest fan, but the woman was not Hermione's, that title was saved exclusively for Viktor. He would be there, cheering her on through everything and anything, because she held a place in his heart that no one had touched before.


	39. Support

Hermione felt guilty, groaning at the rising sun. If she was honest with herself, she did not want this day to come. It had been a long while since she had wished to cancel a plan, but she knew she could not. Draco needed her.

Viktor had been up and working out for almost an hour before Hermione had woken. He had an important day ahead of him, his first day of training with the Bulgaria team. He was nervous, but he didn't want to burden Hermione with his issues when he knew how much was going on in her life. She had left when he returned from his run and part of him was happy for this. It meant that he would not have to put on a fake face and smile. He would be glad to see Hermione later. But, for now, he hoped that her day was not too difficult and focused on himself and getting ready.

McGonagall knew that Hermione had been standing outside the house for fifteen minutes. She had spotted her stood, looking down at her hands, whilst she made breakfast. She wasn't going to rush the girl, but if it got to thirty minutes she would go out and ask what was wrong.

Hermione knew what was wrong, she didn't know what she was going to say to Draco. She was going to apologise that she could not take him in herself, but what past then? She had never been in this situation before, she didn't know how to handle what was going on. So, she stood, and contemplated her options.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Minerva sighed, opened her door, and looked down at the terrified girl. It was a few moments before Hermione looked back up at her, but when she did, McGonagall saw the confusion and anxiety on the girl's face. She took a few steps to meet her and placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
"Come in and we'll have a bite to eat before anything." She told her and led her into her home.

Hermione had never been in Professor McGonagall's home before. It had never been her place to do so. It was sweet and small, perfect for a woman living on her own. They sat around the old table with worn oak chairs that had seated many people, it seemed. Minerva made Hermione some toast, with gooseberry jam and placed it in front of her, with a glass of apple juice.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just sipped her juice and nibbled on her toast.  
"You know, you don't have to say anything to him." McGonagall reassured Hermione, as if she had read her mind.  
"Of course I do." Hermione replied with a sigh.  
"No, you don't. He is very talkative and I am sure he will be willing to take the conversation and lead you." Minerva stated. Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded silently.  
"Good. When you've finished your toast and juice, we will go up and see him. Once again, Hermione nodded and slowed down on her sips.

Viktor had only ever been at Bulgaria's training grounds a handful of times. When he had been drafted to play in charity games, he had trained there for a day or two before the game. He adored the place. It was old and used. The stone and wood had seen generation after generation pass through, each leaving their mark.

Hugo Slaven, the leading coach of the team had met Viktor at the doors, as he had promised. He could tell the young man was nervous, so he took him to his office before meeting the team.  
"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you play, Krum?" He asked and Viktor could not think what Slaven had thought.  
"No, Sir."  
"I wondered who in Merlin's name is casting on this boy, to make him so good." Viktor felt the blood drain from his face.  
"I honestly thought someone was helping you. There was no way that anyone your age was going to be that talented. But then I came to another game, and another and you proved me wrong." Viktor felt himself blush slightly and he looked down at his hands.  
"Thank you, coach." He smiled.  
"Don't let the boys intimidate you, they admire you, trust me. But they will be distant to start off with, but that's just because you are new." Viktor nodded and prepared himself to meet the team.

The men came in all shapes and sizes and the only thing they had in common was that they were all looking at the new comer, Viktor Krum. They had heard about him, the young prodigy and some had even known him when they had gone to Durmstrang, but still, he was new and he was good, so they were immediately a little worried.

One player who was not afraid of Viktor was Andre Borislivav. He walked straight up to Viktor, extended a hand and shook with the young new comer.  
"Come, I'll show you your locker." He smiled at Viktor and Krum felt a weight leave his shoulders, knowing he had one friend.

Hermione was terrified. She shook as they ascended the stairs. McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, attempting to comfort her.  
"I'll be just next door, if you need me." She whispered and Hermione nodded, sending Minerva a smile.

Draco looked pale, paler than usual and his hair was still sticky with sweat. But, he looked far better than he had the day before. His face lit up when he saw Hermione. She smiled and pulled up a chair.  
"How are you?" Draco asked, and Hermione was taken aback by the question.  
"I am tired, worried about you. But I am okay." She smiled, taking his hand.  
"How are you?" She asked and there was more meaning than usual behind that question. Draco smiled a faint grin.  
"I am better than I was, because of you. But it still hurts, that they did not want me." He sighed, looking down at his floral sheets. Hermione squeezed his hand a little.  
"Now don't worry about them. Professor McGonagall shall look after you this summer. You have friends who want you, Draco. Do not forget that." She smiled and hoped that the message had gone through.

Hermione thought everything was going well, but then she saw Draco break. His face crumbled and he began to cry.  
"I am sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to turn to. You are my only ally, Hermione, the only one who understands. They all treat me like a freak at Hogwarts, no one wants to be my friend. I know this was a lot to ask of you, and I'm just sorry." His tears had subsided a little and his sobs were becoming lighter. Hermione felt her bottom lip begin to wobble, but she had to keep control of herself.  
"That is not true, Draco. You have many friends, many allies in this world. Please, never think that I am the only one, I am not. And it was no trouble, I am just glad that I could get to you in time and sort something out for you." Hermione paused and caught her breath.  
"I am sorry you couldn't come and stay with me. I am staying with Viktor this summer and it was impossible." She whispered and it was Draco now who squeezed her hand.  
"Does he make you happy?" He asked. Hermione was not expecting this question. But when it came, she knew how to answer.  
"Yes, he makes me very happy." She smiled and nodded. Draco smiled in return, but his smile held sadness.  
"In another life I could have made you happy." He admitted and Hermione felt the urge to rip her hand from his, but she knew she couldn't.  
"You will make someone very happy. I am sure of this." Hermione tried to console him, brushing her thumb against his palm.  
"I suppose." He sighed.

Hermione left soon after. Draco asked if she would return and she said she would once her schedule became a little less constricted. She didn't want to admit it, but what Draco had said had really affected her. She didn't want him to love her, she wanted to be his friend. Whether she liked it or not, things with Draco Malfoy would never be the same.

Viktor had changed and now stood, with his broom, amongst the other players. He could smell Hermione on his shirt and in a strange way, it felt like she was with him. He was nervous, but he knew so long as he had her on his side, he would not fail.

They took to the sky and Viktor was surprised. He found the drills rather easy and noticed that he was keeping up well with the men, if not outperforming them. When he noticed this, he pulled back. He did not want any jealousy amongst the team. The men began smiling at him and hitting him playfully as they passed him, as teams often did. Slaven was encouraged by this. He noticed when Viktor pulled back and he was glad, he was a team player and that was exactly what the team needed. When morning practice finished, Slaven and Krum were both very satisfied.

Viktor sat with Andre at lunch. The man was tall and slim, with waves of bronze hair and clear blue eyes. Viktor was envious of the man's charming looks, in comparison to his own strong, tough exterior.  
"So, you are at Durmstrang?" He asked.  
"Yes, I am in my final year." Viktor nodded.  
"Then you can come and play with us!" Andre was pleased when Viktor nodded.  
"Durmstrang has been getting in the news, for its student exchange programme." Andre stated.  
"Yes, this was the first year we had any students from Hogwarts." He nodded as he ate his sandwich.  
"The first girls at the school as well? That must have been exciting!" Andre wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Viktor chuckle.  
"Yes, it was definitely different." Viktor shook his head blushing.  
"Is it true?" Andre asked the vague question.  
"What?" Viktor asked, wondering what he could mean.  
"That you are dating the English girl, the one that killed a part of you know who." Viktor blushed, he hadn't realised that he and Hermione had been in the newspapers.  
"It is then. Good for you, man. She is a pretty lady." Once again, Viktor silently blushed and decided that he was going to like Andre.

Hermione got home and sat on the sofa for a while. She didn't know what to do, who to reach out to, but then it came to her: Harry. Draco thought that Hermione was the only one who understood what it was like to lose both parents. But who understood better than Harry Potter? Hermione knew he might not be happy to hear from her, and she knew that there was a possibility he might not want to help Draco, but it was worth a shot.

Once she had written her letter and sent it off, Hermione made some lunch and sat in silence, once again. This was going to be a long summer if she was going to be spending it in silence. Then, she remembered that she had seen a music player, along with a collection of CDs when she had moved in. She went over to the cabinet to see if there was anything that she would like. There was an album from a crooner that she had heard before and liked. So, she turned on the music player and placed the CD in and hoped that it would work. And it did; the smooth voice filled the little room and Hermione smiled, finally having something other than her own thoughts to think about and listen to.

Soon enough, a large burly man knocked at her door. Hermione felt rather uncomfortable calling it her door. But nonetheless, she answered it and guided the men to the small room that Viktor had gifted to her. She asked them to please be careful as the items were very fragile and easily breakable. The three large, burly, hairy men made easy work of the the job, placing her wheel and her other items the way she instructed them to, in the little room.

It seemed so much smaller now that all of her possessions were there. But Hermione quite liked this, she felt comforted by the small, constricting space. She was troubled by the day's events. The sadness in Draco's smile was haunting her. She sat on her little stool, with her head in her hands. There was one thing to do, the one thing that would take her mind off of Draco and everything that had happened: glassblowing.

Hermione had a commission that needed to be done very soon, so she set herself to work and refused to leave until she felt better, or the piece was completed; whichever came first. The music helped, she zoned out completely and found herself immersed in her work, falling deeper and deeper. Draco was gone, unrequited love was gone, even the war was starting to fade and she felt her whole body relax and her mind was slowly following.

Viktor had turned down the offer of drinks with Andre after practice, explaining that he had to get home. He understood and ensured that another date was set to go out, just the boys. Viktor was glad that he had won over the team and gotten himself on the road to making a solid friend. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he walked home, in the sun, with a grin on his face.

When he got home, he was glad to hear music playing in the house. Hermione had made herself at home and Viktor was very encouraged by this. He threw his bag down in the corridor and went to look for Hermione. However, when he found her, he was stopped in his tracks. She was sat in her little stool, expressionless. She was glass blowing, and he was very happy that she had started so soon. But he was worried about her. She hadn't even realised that he had come home, he was sure that she could see nothing further than the vase, which he had to admit was stunning. He stood for a moment and wondered what to do. He had heard that awaking people from trances was very dangerous, but he didn't like the look of this at all. Hermione didn't seem like she was in any sort of pain, but she didn't seem well either.

In the end, Viktor went and grabbed a glass of cold water, hoping to bide some time. When he came back, it seemed that Hermione was finished. She was still sat on her stool, but her hands were in her lap and her eyes were closed. Viktor waited anxiously as to see what was going to happen next. He admitted in that moment that he was afraid of her. She was more powerful than him and she didn't look herself.

Hermione had retreated into herself. She knew that Viktor was home, and she knew that she was being selfish, but the piece was finished. It seemed that that was what came first. She sighed, and then slowly opened her eyes. She was met with fear. Viktor looked terrified of her and she wished she could sink deep into that space again, to get away from the look of fear on his face.

Viktor was glad when she opened her eyes, a lot can be gaged with the look in a person's eye. Hermione smiled, it wasn't the twisted, psychotic smile part of his brain had expected. It was a sweet, Hermione kind of smile, that he had seen countless times before.  
"Hey, how was your day?" She asked and he smiled, walking over to the couch, hoping she would follow him.  
"It vas good. The team are amazing and I made a friend." He smiled when Hermione perched on the edge of the sofa. He wondered why she was so far away, but didn't stick on the thought for too long.  
"How did things go this morning?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even know where to begin, but Viktor was waiting, so she knew she had to come up with something.  
"Minerva was well." She smiled, hoping that Viktor would ask no more.  
"And Draco?" He asked and Hermione sighed, letting her eyes fall shut.  
"A mess." Was all she had to say on the matter.

She didn't eat much at dinner and Viktor wished he knew what he could do to get her out of this funk. She laid in the bath for a long while and thought about everything that had happened. She felt guilty for being with Viktor when she could help Draco. But she immediately kicked that thought out of her head, knowing that that would only spiral into something darker and she could not handle that. This was not her fault.

Viktor saw her, wrapped up in her favourite pyjamas. Chigvintsev was going to visit tomorrow and Viktor was convinced that his time with Hermione would help her in ways he could not. He found himself panicking. He did not know what to do. So, he made her a cup of cocoa, watched as she sipped in happily. He then asked if she wanted to talk. Hermione did not. So, he sighed and opened his arms to her. If he could not talk with her about what had happened today, he would at least be there to hold her through her pain. Hermione was reluctant, for only a split second. But then she scooted over on the sofa and let him hold her. She apologised softly, but he shook his head, not allowing her to apologise for her behaviour. He sighed, he felt so powerless. But, until she would open up, he would hold her and support her in any way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry I have been away. I have had a crazy busy schedule and I have taken a little time off, to spend Easter with my family. I hope that this extra long chapter will make it up to you guys! I appreciate all reviews and suggestions so please leave me a little note.


	40. Here Comes The Rain

Chigvintsev knew of everything that had happened with Draco and Minerva. He had prepared himself for Hermione to be closed off and antisocial during his visit. He could not blame her. McGonagall had overheard everything and reported back to Chigvintsev and he had not liked what he had heard. However, when he knocked on the door, Hermione was stood, with an apron around her waist, smiling up at him.

"Professor Chigvintsev, you're early!" She exclaimed and he was very surprised to find her so peppy, after what she had been through.

He followed her into the kitchen and mentally noted that she fit in very well. She cut a slice of the carrot cake that she had slaved over that morning and handed it to him on a plate, with a little cake fork, without asking. Chigvintsev took the cake and smiled down at Hermione.  
"How is Viktor?" He asked and Hermione giggled.  
"Oh, he has fit in just fine over at the training ground, as I knew he would." She smiled, but there was a pain there, a pain he could see she was trying to conceal.  
"I am glad he is doing well. And how are you?" He questioned, hoping to get the truth.  
"I am okay. I finished a vase yesterday. I need to get it delivered later today." She nodded over at her little station and Chigvintsev followed her line of vision and cocked his head, smiling at her little work space.  
"This cake is delicious." He remarked and Hermione blushed. She hoped it was, after all of the time that she had spent making it.

They spoke no more of personal affairs. Chigvintsev took Hermione out into the garden and smiled down at the bulbs that refused to bloom.  
"I haff an idea." He smiled down at her mischievously. Hermione watched as Chigvintsev cocked up his trousers and knelt down, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He splayed his fingers and sunk them own into the dirt of the garden, so far barren, despite spring having passed.

Hermione watched him, as he got his trousers dirty and his hands filthy. He seemed like a mad man, even to Hermione, who admired him more than most in her life. He closed his eyes and began a kind of chant, and she watched in wonder, as the stem of a flower burst from the soil, growing at a rate that should be impossible. Finally, the petals splayed and revealed a beautiful lily.  
"You see, our power can be used for little things that please just us, and no one else." He smiled up at her and Hermione understood.

Viktor had been training hard, harder than he had in a long while. The Bulgarian team were pushing him more than the Durmstrang team ever had. Even in such early days, he was beginning to feel tempted to ditch the tri wizard tournament and play for Bulgaria. He would have to talk things through with his parents, and with Hermione. The moment he thought about talking to Hermione, his mind was fixed on her. He wondered what she was doing and how her day with Chigvintsev was going. He worried about her. So much pressure was being placed on her from so many different people, that she was strained.

Hermione had found a release in floral magic. She knelt, with Chigvintsev and hummed along as she learnt how to create different kinds of flowers. By the end of the day, the garden was blooming with life and Chigvintsev had stayed far longer than they had both anticipated. He looked down at his watch and jumped.  
"I should be going. I haff enjoyed today." He smiled and turned to leave before Hermione could say anything. She stood, for a few moments, looking out at the garden, amazed at what just two people had accomplished. However, after so much magic, she was tired. So, she retired to her room to rest.

Viktor called out for Hermione when he got home, then in a wild guess, he called out for Chigvintsev. No one replied. He checked the kitchen, the glass blowing room, the garden. But, he was stopped in his tracks. He couldn't remember his parents hiring a gardener or planting any flowers and then it clicked, no doubt this was Hermione and Chigvintsev's work. He was amazed, he couldn't believe that two people could do all of this in one day. He chuckled and shook his head. She would never stop surprising him.

Hermione awoke to the smell of beef sizzling in wine. She smiled into her pillow and took a moment to roll around and stretch out her muscles. Then, she pulled on some socks and padded downstairs, to the kitchen. Viktor was stood, still in his kit, flipping meat in a sizzling pan. Hermione leant against the doorframe and watched him for a few moments, smiling to herself before Viktor turned, jumping out of his skin.  
"You scared me!" He exclaimed, smiling softly down at her. Hermione felt like she could cry in that moment. Not because she was sad, but because she was joyfully happy that she had such a wonderful person to help her through all of this.

Whilst in this dazed state of mind, Hermione missed Viktor's question, to which he laughed and shook his head. Once she snapped back into reality, Hermione smiled and shook her head, walking towards Viktor and placing her head on his chest.  
"Is there anything you can not do?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Many things." She chuckled against his chest.  
"Maybe you vill let me see one of them one day." He joked and she playfully hit his chest, which only caused him to squeeze her tighter.

They ate quietly. Viktor was a wonderful cook and Hermione had no issues in allowing him to take on that duty. After dinner, they sat on the sofa, entangled in one another and they sat, in silence, together. It had been quite some time since they had simply existed without any anxiety or other worry on their mind. So they took this moment to be with one another and to enjoy the company they kept.

The rain came hard, for days and days the rain fell, hard and heavy. Viktor detested training in the rain.. He had gotten so used to Hermione working her magic at Durmstrang that he had gotten used to the dry conditions. He became agitated. He wanted to be alone at lunch and he kept to himself at home. Hermione noticed his change in mood and she wished that there was something she could do. He wanted to be alone, he was too polite to ask but she knew. So she excused herself to visit Seamus. She had promised that they would see each other and it was a promise she was determined to keep.

She apparated outside of his little house in western Ireland and knocked on the large knocker. It was Seamus himself, who answered the door.  
"Hermione!" He exclaimed, pulling her into an embrace. He was so excited to see a face that he was not related to that he almost knocked the girl over.

They ended up in the local pub. Seamus could not stand to be in his house for much longer, so he thought the change in scenery would do him some good. Hermione looked out at the torrential rain and sighed.  
"It's even raining here. I can't seem to get away from it." She sighed, Seamus noticed, but decided to let her speak. She told him about Draco and everything that had happened.  
"You should have come to me, I could have helped you." He sent her a shy, sympathetic smile.  
"I know, but I couldn't drag you into this." She shook her head and Seamus sighed.  
"It would have added a bit of excitement to my life at least." He laughed and Hermione laughed along with him, shaking her head.  
"You could go and see Draco, if you like. It would help me a lot if there was someone else he was seeing." Seamus placed his hand over hers.  
"I'll go and see him tomorrow. I promise." He smiled and Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders.  
"Now tell me about the rain business." He ordered her and she sighed, wondering how to put what she was going through into words.  
"It's just Viktor. He hates the rain and he's been training in it for almost a week now. He's grumpy and I know he tries to put a smile on for me, but he's not happy." She looked down at the table, confused and upset. Seamus hated seeing her this way, he wished he could take away the pain, but he couldn't and he knew that.  
"Perhaps go and see the coach and see if there is anything you can do to help?" Seamus suggested and Hermione thought that that was potentially a very good idea. So she kept it in the back of her mind to think over at another time.

They parted ways with the promise that they would see each other more.  
"Listen, if you're not comfortable going to Draco on your own, then I will go with you. It might be better if someone is there with you from now on." He suggested and Hermione found comfort in this idea.  
"Thank you, Seamus. I knew you could help." She smiled before she apparated back to Sofia.

Viktor was already in bed when she returned. Something had to change, and it had to change soon.

Hermione was not the only one who had noticed the change in Viktor. The whole team had become worried by his glum turn and had alerted the coach.  
"I don't know what's gotten into him." Andre admitted to Slaven. The burly coach sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.  
"The poor boy doesn't like the rain, does he?" The revelation came in a calm, collected way, that was fitting of Slaven.  
"Well, none of us like the rain, Sir." Andre contested and Slaven shook his head.  
"No the boy really doesn't like rain and it has been tipping for a while now, he is naturally going to be down." Andre was impressed, he would have never guessed that it was the weather that was affecting Viktor so much.  
"So what do we do?" He asked, feeling slightly hopeless in this situation. Slaven placed his hand over his chin and fell into deep thought, before remembering an article he had read about a little English witch, who had stopped the rain, for a game at Hogwarts.  
"Do you know the name of the girl who stopped the rain?" Slaven asked Andre, half thinking aloud.  
"Granger?" Andre wondered if Slaven was onto something,  
"Yes, Granger. Is there any chance that we could get a hold of her?" He asked, wanting to boost Viktor's moral before their first game.  
"They live together." Andre stated matter-of-factly. Slaven was shocked by this information and felt his cheeks turn a rosy hue with embarrassment.  
"Well, very good. I will go and see her." Slaven concluded and Andre soon left, feeling a little ashamed for embarrassing his coach.

Hermione had not seen Viktor in a worryingly long time. She knew he had gone to training with the slam of the door that morning. She was determined to make a difference, to help Viktor despite his never asking for it.

She dressed in her yellow raincoat and matching yellow boots, prepared to venture out into the rain. As she was eating breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Hermione finished her mouthful of cereal, then went to answer it. Hermione looked up at the drenched man and paused for a moment, unsure what to say.  
"Hello. I am Hugo Slaven, head coach of the Bulgarian quidditch team." The man shouted over the sound of the rain.  
"Oh, please come in, Mr Slaven." Hermione invited the man in, watching him remove his boots and shake out his hair.

Hermione busied herself, making two cups of tea.  
"I haff read about you, Miss Granger. You are impressive vitch." Slaven stated as he stood at the threshold of the kitchen. Hermione looked over her shoulder and sent him a flattered smile.  
"Thank you, Sir. I try my hardest." She replied, pouring milk into the tea. He thanked her as she passed him the mug and invited him to sit at the table.

The Granger girl looked far older than Slaven had anticipated. He had been shocked when he had discovered that she and Viktor were dating. But now, looking at her and being in her company, he understood that she was older than her years.  
"Miss Granger. I haff come here to speak about Viktor." He began, feeling more nervous than he imagined he would. The Granger girl somehow commanded respect that was not expected of someone her age.  
"Okay." Hermione nodded, inviting the man to continue.  
"Viktor has not been happy, because of the rain. He is alvays stomping around and moping. I need your help." He admitted and the shame he had anticipated was not there. Hermione smiled up at him.  
"What would you like me to do?" She asked, glad that she could be of service.  
"I haff heard that you can control the veather and I hoped that you vould come and help my boys train vithout the rain for a few days." The large burly man looked up hopefully at the young girl.  
"When would you like me?" She asked and Slaven was slightly taken aback by her eagerness. To him, this was not the best of jobs.  
"As soon as we can haff you. Even today, if you are free?" He asked and Hermione knew that she could not do it alone.  
"I usually have my teacher with me. So I will go to him and ask him when he is free, then I shall come to the grounds." Hermione made her plan, thinking aloud and looked up at Slaven for approval.  
"Thank you, Miss Granger." He smiled down at her, bowing before making his way to the door, retying his shoes and braving against the weather once again. He thought about Miss Granger once he had apparated back to his office. She was a remarkable young woman. He could now see what all the fuss was about. He would wait to see what her skill was like, but he was already considering making a place for her somewhere on his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have been away, guys. It is exam season for university students in the UK at the moment. But I am now done with exams so I should be writing more. I hope you can forgive me, Paige.


	41. Rain Games

Viktor felt a shame he had never felt before. Hermione was going through a very difficult time and he was not supporting her. But he couldn't help it. He was not himself. He felt a grey cloud follow him wherever he went and felt an empty, sinking feeling when he awoke to the sound of the rain on his roof. He had seen Hermione in passing. But when he was not training, he had spent his time in his room. And he had waited until she left to cook and eat. He hated this, hated himself for doing it. But he didn't want her to see him this way.

Chigvintsev awoke to a knock at his door. He cursed whoever had prevented him from sleeping longer, then immediately regretted it when he saw Hermione, adorned in her rain boots and coat, stood, beaming up at him.

Chigvintsev's house was modern. Built with a monochromatic theme in mind, the decor was minimalist and sleek. It was not Hermione's cup of tea. But she could appreciate the style. She sat on a white pleather chair, whilst Chigvintsev poured tea and made her two slices of toast, slathering them with raspberry jam.

Hermione sat and ate happily, whilst Chigvintsev watched her, waiting for her to state her purpose.  
"Viktor is not well." She began and instantly, Chigvintsev was worried.  
"How so?" He asked and Hermione looked down at her cup of tea, wondering how to explain all of this.  
"The rain has got him down. I have never seen him like this before. The Bulgarian coach has asked if I can take the rain away, if only for a little while."  
"Let me go a change." Chigvintsev interrupted Hermione to get up and prepare himself. He understood what she was asking and he was more than willing to comply.

After a short while, Chigvintsev emerged in steel toed boots and a perfectly tailored, brown rain coat. Hermione smiled and thanked him, to which he raised a hand, insisting it was no problem.

They both apparated to the grounds and Chigvintsev looked up at the sky, which had appeared to open once again.  
"It really is coming down." He stated and Hermione nodded, pulling her hood up. They met with Slaven. The men shook hands and conversed in a language Hermione could not understand without her translating devices.  
"Ve're going to sit indoors to cast today." Chigvintsev told Hermione and she was unsure how she felt about it. She was not well versed in indoor casting. But, for Viktor she would try.

Chigvintsev and Hermione were given plush chairs that looked out on the pitch through a glass wall. Hermione saw Viktor and felt her breath hitch. He looked utterly miserable, training in the rain. The sooner Hermione could help him, the better.

For the first time in his career, Viktor wanted to get off of his broom and go inside. He was cold and wet and he felt an illness coming on which he knew would not help his mood. However, for the first time in weeks, the rain began to clear off and soon, Viktor's skin was drying up, no longer being soaked through by the rain. He couldn't understand what had happened, the forecaster had predicted rain for the next week, so how? And then it hit him: Hermione. Somehow, the team had managed to get Hermione in to take away the rain for a while. Viktor felt guilty; Hermione was already having a bad time of it and now they had hauled her in to help out with the team. He was an awful boyfriend, he was sure of it. But, for the time being, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and enjoyed the new found sun.

Hermione was delighted when she saw that the spell was working. The men were infinitely happier and Viktor was no exception. He beamed as he looked up at the clear sky and played with more vigour than before. With Chigvintsev there, Hermione found it much easier to keep her strength whilst casting the spell. However, she was glad when lunch rolled around and she could return home for something to eat.  
"Are you sure that you didn't vant to stay vith Viktor?" Chigvintsev asked as they ate their sandwiches together. Hermione shook her head.  
"No, I do not need to be involved in that part of his life. I want him to have friends, to have a life outside of me." Chigvintsev smiled down at her, she was a kind and clever girl.

Viktor sat with Andre at lunch. The room buzzed with a kind of energy that Viktor had never felt before. The men were so excited to have experienced that kind of magic for the first time that it was the only thing they could talk about.  
"I cannot tell you how good it felt to have the sun on my face." Andre beamed up at Viktor.  
"Her-my-knee is a special witch." VIktor smiled down at his sandwich.  
"It was a very impressive spell." Andre nodded, taking large bites out of his pasta salad. Viktor did wonder why Hermione had not stuck around to eat with him and his only thought was that she was angry at him for abandoning her and he could understand that. He would be annoyed if she had acted the way he had, and he knew that he would have to work to be back in her favour.

Training went very well out of the rain. The men were far more enthusiastic, now that their kits had dried. They had so much to thank Hermione for, it was surprising how much one day of dry training did for the men's morale. They decided to band together and buy the witch some flowers and chocolates for what she did. She had been offered payment from Slaven, but she had refused it. Her glass blowing was already bringing in more money than she could handle, so she gave the kind donation over to Chigvintsev, who took it as a gesture of gratitude.

Hermione was nervous when she got home. How was Viktor going to react to her intruding on his quidditch? She feared he would be annoyed at her, despite her helping him. She sat on the sofa, after changing into some comfortable clothing and waited.

Viktor saw Hermione, curled up into a ball on the sofa when he got home. He sighed and smiled, looking over at her, then went over to join her. When she saw him, she saw a fear in her eyes. He wondered why she seemed to fear him. He smiled down at her.  
"Thank you, for today." He sat and took her hand.

Hermione felt her fear drift away after Viktor thanked her. But now a new emotion had surfaced. She was engulfed by a terrible sadness. Seeing Viktor, after all this time, was difficult. She only realised now how lonely she had been.  
"You were gone for so long. I didn't know if you were ever coming back." She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest.

Viktor looked over at Hermione and realised the damage he had caused.  
"I am sorry. I need you to know that." He pleaded to her and she nodded her head.  
"It was just hard, being here practically alone." She sighed.  
"It von't happen again." He promised.  
"I can't make the rain go away forever." Hermione replied, looking down at her toes.  
"I vill haff to learn to deal vith the rain. I know that." She allowed her lips to turn up, ever so slightly at the edges, as she nodded.

Viktor left her for the time being, to cook dinner. What Hermione had done that day had really helped him and now it was time to help her. He had been selfish and he knew it was his turn at being selfless. So anything she needed, or wanted, Hermione was going to get it. Whether that meant materialistic things, or time spent with him, he would do whatever it took to make Hermione happy again.


	42. Life Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to lady_ravenpuff2021. Thank you for your amazing comments, they really encourage me to write more chapters and continue this story.

It was only a week away from Bulgaria's first friendly of the season. They were playing against Japan, who in the few years they had been taking Quidditch seriously, had improved leaps and bounds. The boys had been working hard, in order to ensure a win against Japan. Thankfully, the rain had eased off, making training far easier for the boys.

Hermione had been working hard as well. Her hands were sore from all of the glass she had blown, but she had a long list of happy, satisfied customers and an even longer list of witches and wizards waiting for Hermione's services. It was overwhelming, the amount of attention she was receiving for her artwork. But Hermione knew that without hard work, she could have never gotten to where she was.

Seamus had become an even better friend to Hermione, accompanying her to her visits with Draco. He had never mentioned anything romantic again and Hermione was glad of this. She could not handle the guilt she felt when he said such things. Draco, seemed to be recovering. He was out of bed and using magic here and there. This was encouraging to Hermione.

They sat together one day. In McGonagall's living room, drinking tea and speaking of Quidditch.  
"Is Viktor ready for the big game against Japan?" Draco asked. He had been following the Quidditch in the paper.  
"Yes, I think so. The boys have been training him so hard I can't imagine him not being prepared." Hermione smiled and sipped on her tea.  
"I think Potter is bringing around his projector so we can watch it." Both Seamus and Hermione went silent and looked at one another.  
"Who?" Hermione asked, wondering if she had heard correctly.  
"Potter, Harry Potter. He has been visiting me a few times a week. It's nice. I never thought he liked me, but he's been coming for the last few weeks. It's great to have someone from Hogwarts, to gossip with. Not that you guys aren't great." He began mumbling.  
"We understand." Seamus smiled down at Draco, bringing an end to the mumbling.  
"It's great that you are spending more time with Harry." Hermione nodded.

When she got home, Hermione thought about the Harry situation. She guessed he had received her letter and gone to Draco, which she was glad about. But there was something rude about taking a person's advice and not telling them. She had asked him to go and see Draco and he had, why was that not enough? She didn't know. But something didn't sit right with Hermione about it all.

Viktor had asked Hermione to come to the game that weekend. He felt he always played better when she was there, maybe it was because he wanted to impress her, he wasn't sure. He hadn't told her, but earlier that week, Slaven had asked Viktor to graduate from Durmstrang, without going to the Tri Wizard Tournament and play full-time for Bulgaria. Viktor didn't know how to feel. He had always dreamed of winning the tournament, but playing for his country, and being paid to do it. He was unsure he could turn that offer down. He wanted to honour his school and his family, but he was unsure which would honour them more. He was confused, and there was only one person he could ask.

Andon hadn't expected a visit from his son. But when he opened the door to Viktor, he was delighted to see his boy.  
"Come in, come in." He ushered him in. Ada was out for the evening with friends, so Viktor and Andon had the house to themselves. Andon could tell that his son was in pain. His face was tight and his eyes lifeless.  
"What have you come to speak to me about, son?" He asked and Viktor told him the situation.  
"My son, the lead seeker for Bulgaria? I couldn't think of a better to way for you to honour our family son." Andon swelled with pride.  
"But Father, what about the Triwizard Tournament?" Viktor asked.  
"For me, I think they are in two different leagues. You win the tournament, you are the best young wizard in Europe. You become the lead seeker for Bulgaria, you are one of the best quidditch players in the world!" Andon exclaimed and Viktor knew his Father was right.  
"I agree with you, Father. But what about Her-my-knee?" He asked, looking down at his hands.  
"What about her?" His Father asked.  
"I will have to leave her. She will be alone at Durmstrang without me." That wasn't strictly true, she had Seamus, but still one friend is not enough.  
"Son, if she loves you, she will want what is best for you. You will make it work." Andon bat his son on the back.  
"It is your decision, but you know how I feel. I will not tell your Mother about this, but think carefully before you make your decision, Son." Viktor left having made his decision. His Father was right. If Hermione loved him, she would support him in this.

Game day came and Viktor could not wait another minute to play for Bulgaria. He had found it difficult to keep his decision from Hermione. But he would tell her when the time was right. He had left early that morning, before Hermione was awake, but she had wished him luck the night before. Viktor looked at himself in his red robes and felt more proud than he had ever felt before. Red was most definitely his colour.

Hermione had invited Seamus and Chigvintsev along to the game. They stood together in the stands. Seamus had a hunk of meat on a stick, Hermione sipped on a butterbeer and Chigvintsev indulged himself with some chocolate coated nuts. It was windy, yet warm in Tokyo and one had to shout loudly to be heard. But Hermione was enjoying herself. She had never been to Japan before and she and Seamus had apparated further than they ever had before that morning, from Bulgaria to Japan, with the help of Chigvintsev.

Despite her happiness, Hermione knew something wasn't right. Viktor had been much better since the rain had gone, but he was keeping something from her, she knew it. She wished he would just tell her. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad.

Her thoughts were put to one side when the players began taking to the sky. Viktor looked like a natural on his broom. Hermione smiled, hearing the crowd cheer for him. He was loved by his fans and she could tell he loved them to.

It was obvious, once the game began, that Bulgaria were of a far higher standard than Japan. But they were putting up a good fight. The slim, tall players seemed far quicker than the burly players of Bulgaria. But their brawn seemed to give them the upper hand and they scored time and time again. Viktor had been assisting in goals up until this point. But now he was focused on the snitch. Hermione watched as he zoned in on the small golden ball. He was in his element. He pursued the ball, seeming happier than she had ever seen him before. And then it clicked: he wasn't coming back. The realisation hit Hermione in the gut and she placed a hand over her mouth, to muffle the small cry that came from her. That was what he was keeping from her, he didn't know how to tell her. She knew that they would ask him to stay permanently, anyone could see he was the best player on the pitch. She could no longer focus on the game. She watched, but it was as if she needed glasses and hearing aids, because everything was out of focus and dull.

Viktor caught the snitch in no time and Bulgaria won the match. The men celebrated with him and he smiled wider than Hermione had seen him smile in a long while. She felt like a failure. She could not make him happy like quidditch could. She thought she was doing everything right, she thought she was being a good girlfriend, but maybe not. Without thinking, she lent over to Chigvintsev and whispered:  
"He's not going to come back to Durmstrang." Her voice was barely audible, but Chigvintsev heard her.  
"I think you're right." He whispered in reply. But he did not seem sad, it seemed inevitable to the headmaster that Viktor would stay and play professional quidditch. It was what he was made for. Hermione wondered how long ago he had made his decision, and how long he had kept it from her.

She didn't want to be at the game anymore. Bulgaria had one and she was glad. But she needed to be somewhere else in that moment.  
"I'm going to go take a few minutes. I'll be back. I just need to-" Chigvintsev took her hand and squeezed it.  
"Go, ve'll be here vhen you get back." He whispered to her and Seamus nodded. Hermione thanked them then apparated to the one place she thought she could be in that moment.

It seemed no one had stayed on for the summer at Hogwarts. Hermione walked through the empty halls and thought of the pain she had endured here, in comparison to what she was feeling now. She would get through this, it was nothing in comparison. The deceit was worse than the act itself. Hermione was proud of Viktor for planning to stay on with Bulgaria. Of course she could be wrong, but Chigvintsev seemed to get the same idea so she had a pretty good idea. She would have to get used to being alone. Apart from Seamus, she had no one her age at Durmstrang. But she had to remind herself that she didn't choose to move to Durmstrang for Viktor, it was for herself.

After a while, Hermione took a deep breath and apparated back to Japan, which had become easier now. Just as promised, Chigvintsev and Seamus were exactly where she had left them.  
"Better?" Seamus asked and Hermione nodded, smiling down at him, taking his hand.  
"Let's go and see Viktor." Chigvintsev suggested and they all moved together, walking in a regimented line. Hermione felt safe with Chigvintsev in front of her and Seamus behind her.

Viktor was very proud of himself, he had played an impressive game. He smiled when he saw Chigvintsev and embraced him tightly.  
"It is a shame you will not be joining us next year." He whispered to Viktor in his mother tongue and Viktor froze.  
"How did you know?" He asked quickly.  
"It was written on your face. Congratulations." Chigvintsev smiled at Viktor and gave Hermione the floor. Viktor was mortified. His face went white with embarrassment.  
"You played a good game. Well done." She congratulated him.  
"Well done, man. Well played." Seamus shook his hand.  
"Thank you." Viktor thanked them both.  
"I am going to take them back for some tea. I'll see you at home." Hermione smiled to Viktor and then walked away, with Chigvintsev and Seamus. He knew he had done wrong this time and he had no idea how to get himself out of it.

Seamus couldn't join Hermione and Chigvintsev for tea, he explained he had to look after his younger brother and Hermione understood. So it was just her and the Headmaster who sat out in the garden with tea and coffee cake.  
"How do you feel?" Chigvintsev asked Hermione, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
"It is not the fact that he is staying. Part of me thinks he is making the right decision. I just wish he had told me. I have not known Durmstrang without him. It will be strange is all." She took a bite out of her coffee cake and furrowed her eyebrows in thought.  
"If it is a consolation, you von't be at Durmstrang long enough next year to think about it." Hermione looked up at the smug looking Headmaster, with curiosity in her eyes.  
"I don't understand." She shook her head.  
"I vas going to vait to tell you, but now seems the right time. You are one of my three men, Hermione." He bowed his head to her, leaving Hermione speechless.  
"I don't understand." Hermione repeated herself and Chigvintsev chuckled lightly.  
"You are coming vith me to put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He explained and Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face.  
"But why?" She asked and Chigvintsev chuckled again.  
"You are my finest student, and you have experience that my boys could not dream of." Hermione shook her head, a smile beginning to spread on her face.  
"I don't know what to say." She laughed, bringing a hand over her mouth.  
"You don't need to say a thing. You are an amazing talent, Hermione; and if my gut is right, you shall represent Durmstrang in the Trivizard Tournament." Hermione beamed up at Chigvintsev.  
"Thank you, Sir."

The Headmaster left soon after and Hermione was unsure how to react. She was proud of herself, amazingly so. But she was also overwhelmed by the task at hand. She would be returning to Hogwarts as a foreigner, an enemy. She was not looking forward to that. But representing Durmstrang? She couldn't wait. She was excited to tell Viktor. Even if he didn't want to tell her his news, she could not wait to tell him hers.


	43. The Split

Viktor sat at the bar at the post-match party. He stared into his drink as he contemplated the decision that he had made. He would never be a Durmstrang student again. His education was complete. This thought scared him. All he had ever known was a life of education. He had lived and breathed Durmstrang for years and leaving that would not be easy.

He couldn't think of Hermione. Every time her sweet face flashed in his mind, it was set in stone. He should have told her. A day or two would have been acceptable, but a whole week was too long to keep such a secret. She had done everything she could to help him, despite all of the challenges in her own life. Only a little rain and he crumbled. She was stronger than him, and he knew that. She had seen and done things that he could not imagine and it had made her tough and resilient.

Viktor was convinced that Hermione was going to be gone, with all of her things, when he eventually went home. That was why he stuck around and enjoyed the company of his team mates. But he was never having fun, not really. Because at the back of his mind, he had a worry, a deep worry, that the one person he truly cared about was going to be gone.

Hermione had stayed up as long as she could. She had cooked herself dinner, after Chigvintsev left. She ate alone and after dinner, she curled up with a book on the sofa and read until her eyes fell closed and the book slipped through her fingers.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Viktor apparated home. To his surprise, there were no bags by the door, none of his family heirlooms had been smashed in a fit of anger. Everything seemed as it was. When he saw her, laid out on the sofa, one arm extended to a book that had been long forgotten, he felt the air leave his lungs. He looked down at her sweet, peaceful face and felt his eyes water. She hadn't left. He had judged her too harshly. It didn't matter what she said, if she screamed that she hated him when she awoke. She waited for him all night, not going to bed. She was too good for him, he had abused the love she had for him. He hung his head in shame and went to shower and change.

Hermione awoke to the smell of cooking bacon. Viktor was in the kitchen, but he looked tired and worn.  
"What time did you get in?" She asked, her voice croaky.  
"Too late." He replied simply. He was ashamed.  
"I waited up, but it got so late that I, well." She gestured to the sofa.  
"You didn't have to stay up for me." He was being defensive. He just wanted this whole situation to go away. Hermione felt attacked, she was unsure what was going on. He should be the one apologising.

Both were silent for a minute or two, but then Hermione remembered her news that she wanted to tell Viktor.  
"You will never believe what Chigvintsev told me yesterday!" She began, trying to lift the mood of the room.  
"Vhat?" Viktor asked.  
"I am going to Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament." Viktor froze. This was not the reaction that Hermione was hoping for. Her face slowly fell as the seconds went by, silent.  
"Are you being serious?" He turned, his attention leaving the bacon now.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, shocked.  
"There is no vay you can compete." He shook his head. It was too dangerous for Hermione to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. She had already suffered from injuries, she was not fit to compete.  
"Oh, so just because I have a limp I can't compete. Well I am sure I could cast you into the ground if I wanted." She was offended. She had helped defeat you-know-who and now she wasn't fit to face a few witches and wizards her age? She was deeply offended.  
"I am sure you can." He replied, wanting to end the conversation.

Hermione took a moment to cool off and prepare her response.  
"Well, someone has to go. Seen as you decided to leave Durmstrang and not tell anyone." Viktor sighed. He had no response.  
"I am sorry." He replied, hoping that it would make it all better.  
"For what? For keeping it from me? For keeping it from Chigvintsev? For then staying out all night because you didn't want to have this conversation?" Her voice rose until she was shouting, all passion and tears.  
"And can you blame me?" He asked her and that was the last straw. She understood now. He needed to be on his own. He had made it obvious that, at the moment, he did not want her around. Fine, she would give him his space.

Viktor heard a commotion upstairs and wondered what on earth was going on, with Hermione stood in front of him.  
"I thought you would support me, as I have always supported you. If you had told me about leaving Durmstrang, I would have supported you. I am going to Hogwarts next month and I am going to put my name into the Goblet of Fire. If you don't agree with that, then you don't have to watch me do it." Her voice wobbled, tears running down her face..  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Viktor sighed, bringing a hand up to his face.  
"I am going to go. You need your space to be a bachelor, now that you have your new life here. Please, enjoy it. You're a great athlete, Viktor. You'll go far." She gave him one last smile, before walking to the bottom of the staircase, picking up her suitcase, and apparating out of Viktor's home.

The bacon had burnt. Viktor stared at the space she had apparated from. Was that it? Had she really left him? It hit him then, how large his ego had grown to think that she would never leave. She had left her glass blowing equipment, but nothing else remained of her in the house. It was now Viktor that smashed plates and glasses, and anything he could find. He screamed at the top of his lungs, then slid down the wall, his head in his hands, and allowed himself to cry.

Chigvintsev was less shocked than he thought he should have been when he opened the door to Hermione. She stood with a suitcase in her hand and a deflated look on her face. He did not say anything, he just stepped aside and allowed her in.

Hermione was relieved that Chigvintsev had allowed her into his home. She was unsure where else she would go if he would not have her. He made them each a cup of tea and then sat with her, until she was ready to talk.  
"He doesn't want me to compete." She began and Chigvintsev nodded. He was shocked that Viktor had taken such a stance, but he was not surprised now that she had left.  
"He needs to be alone right now. When he's ready, we can talk. But until then, I can not live under his roof." She sighed. She felt like a failure. She was sure another woman would be able to keep him through this time, but she was not that woman. Chigvintsev placed a hand over her's.  
"You are velcome to stay as long as you like." He smiled down at her and she felt a weight leave her shoulders.  
"Thank you."

Viktor had sat in the same spot for hours. But, after a while, he didn't see the point in sitting, surrounded by broken pots and pans. So he cleaned, until the kitchen was beautiful. Hermione would come back, she just needed a few days, he thought to himself. She wouldn't leave, she cared about him and he was sure that she would drop this idea of competing at Hogwarts and return to Durmstrang and all would be well again.

But Hermione had no plans of going back to Viktor or letting go of her goals. She was going to Hogwarts and she was going to give Viktor his space, plain and simple.

Training began almost immediately. With them living in the same house, it was easier for Chigvintsev to train Hermione, ready for the Triwizard Tournament. Now, they practiced combat, and it seemed Hermione was a little rusty. She was above average, but she felt that her skills were not what they were in the war. Her new goal was to train up to be as powerful as she was before. Working so hard helped keep her mind off of Viktor, and anything that did that was a good thing for Hermione.

Viktor refused to go into Hermione's room. He couldn't. The wound was sore now, open and fresh. She had left him, because he was not giving her what she needed.  
"I thought you would support me." He remembered her saying. He let his head fall into his hands. He had managed to start something amazing with one of the most talented witches in the world and he had ruined it, he had let her get away.

Days turned into weeks and Viktor had the slow but sure realisation that Hermione wasn't going to be coming back. He went to training in the morning and he always hoped, everyday, that she would be there for him when he went home. Everyday he was disappointed.

The boys on the team had started to notice that Viktor was not himself. Hermione had managed to keep it out of the papers and Viktor was glad of that. It was not until one day, Andre plucked up enough courage to ask him:  
"Viktor, what is up with you lately? You're not yourself." Viktor laughed to himself, he was shocked that it had taken him so long to ask. But then, he sobered and sighed.  
"Her-my-knee left me." Saying it out loud made it so much more real and Viktor had to fight to stop himself from shedding a tear.  
"When?" Andre was shocked.  
"A few weeks ago?" Andre let his shock show on his face.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked and Viktor shrugged his shoulders.  
"What help would it have done." Andre shook his head, disagreeing with Viktor.  
"Why did she leave?" He tried his luck by asking.  
"Because I didn't tell her I was coming to play here permanently." Andre saw a theme in what Viktor was saying. It seemed he had a problem with communication. But he wasn't sure there was much that he could do for his friend.

Viktor hoped, once again, that Hermione would be waiting for him at home. But instead, he returned to her glass blowing equipment gone, the last remnants of her in the house. He sat down on his sofa, he closed his eyes, and he stayed there until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry if this one hurt, but it's for the greater good, I promise. I have recently been playing around with twitter and I'm trying to give it a go. For anyone who tweets, I am going to be following back everyone who follows me within the next few weeks. My username is peachypaaige please go give me a follow.


	44. The Aftermath

It had been three weeks since Hermione had left Viktor and despite her leaving him, she felt a burden that she hadn't expected. Chigvintsev was unsure what to do. He tried to get her training, but he knew she was ready, and soon she would become too powerful for him if he kept teaching her. They sat and ate breakfast one morning. Hermione read the sports section and stared down at a photograph of Viktor, smiling up at her on his broom. She was sure that he would not smile if she knew it was her looking at him. She felt that she had made a mistake, but her pride forbade her to rectify it. She needed someone other than Chigvintsev to talk to about all of this. So he made a few calls.

Viktor put on a mask and pushed himself back into the world. He still had games to play, cameras to impress and journalists to answer. But, when he got home, the mask would come off. Viktor was miserable. He couldn't understand it. He had been happy before Hermione, why couldn't he just go back to that state? She had changed him and he felt uncomfortable with that.

Viktor might have thought that he was fooling everyone, but Andre knew what was going on. He was one of the only people who knew about the split and he could see that Viktor was suffering. He didn't bring it up. He would speak to him when Viktor was ready.

Hermione was shocked when she saw Seamus at the door, his bird on his arm.  
"I thought you could spend some time together." Chigvintsev smiled to her and she felt a love for him that she had not felt for anyone in a very long time, a paternal love.

They sat out in the garden. Chigvintsev lived on the south eastern coast of Bulgaria, so the weather was beautiful and the air was salty and clear.  
"Hermione, I didn't know." Seamus bowed his head and sighed.  
"No one did. I tried to keep it that way." She smiled at him, to try and make him feel better.  
"I don't understand, you seemed so happy." Seamus furrowed his eyebrows, confused.  
"He's staying in Sofia, to play for Bulgaria." She paused.  
"That's not the problem. But he didn't tell me. He left it for me to find out and when I tried to talk to him, he didn't want to speak with me. He just wanted it to go away, for me to go away." She sighed, she felt like a failure once again. If she had any experience in love or relationships, she was sure she could have dealt with this better.

The two were silent for a long while.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts, as one of the few supporters that can go for Durmstrang." Seamus announced and Hermione was so happy, happier than she had felt in a long time.  
"I am competing. I am going to put my name in the goblet of fire." Hermione told him and Seamus was so happy for her.  
"I knew he would take you. You are the best student at Durmstrang, Hermione and I am going to support you every step of the way." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you Seamus. You don't know how much that means to me." She hugged him and everything seemed just a little bit brighter for Hermione.

However, things kept getting worse for Viktor. He called in sick two days in a row for practice and Andre knew he had to do something. He knocked at Viktor's door and when there was no answer, he let himself in. He knew it was immoral, but he was going to help his friend.

He searched the house and found him in his bed, in day old pyjamas, on top of the covers.  
"Viktor, get up." Andre ordered him. All he received was a groan from Viktor.  
"I am being serious. Get up and then we will deal with this problem." He stood there until Viktor finally got up. He looked terrible. He hadn't shaved and his hair had grown out and Andre was unsure of the last time he had bathed. They sat in the dining room, opposite each other.  
"Talk to me." Andre ordered Viktor and surprisingly, he did as he was told.  
"Her-my-knee left because I did not support her in her going to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I failed her." He let his head fall into his hands.  
"Do you know where she is?" He asked and Viktor shook his head.  
"Do you want her back?" He asked and Viktor looked up at him.  
"Yes, more than anything." He replied.  
"Well then, you know where she is going to be in a few weeks. She will be a Hogwarts. You need to go and support her. That is all she wants from you, to support her in what she is doing. So you need to go. It is that simple." Viktor thought about it for a short while and Andre was right. Hermione wanted him to support her, so he would. He would go to Hogwarts after she had placed her name in the Goblet of Fire and he would tell her how proud of her he was.

Andre made Viktor shower and took him to a local barber. After cleaning up his appearance, Viktor looked like a new man.  
"I am going to go and I am going to show her that she can do anything, that she is strong enough to do anything in this world." Viktor beamed, having a new plan.  
"Good. But you need to get someone on the inside who will give you the information of where she goes, what is going on, where you can see her." Viktor knew that he was right and he knew exactly who to go to.

Viktor Krum was the last person that Neville expected to see on the doorstep of his grandmother's home. Viktor had gotten the address from a note that Hermione had left him once, telling him where she had gone.  
"Viktor, what are you doing here?" he asked and with Viktor's improved English, he could say that he needed Neville's help.  
"Of course. Come in." Neville's Grandmother was a little flustered at having an all star quidditch player in her house. But she left the two boys to speak, glad that Neville had some male friends. Viktor explained the situation to Neville, once he had placed in his translating devices.  
"Vhat do you say?" He asked and Neville sent him a sympathetic smile.  
"You made a mistake. We all do it from time to time. I know that Hermione loves you. So I am going to help you." Viktor shook his hand firmly.  
"Thank you, Neville. You are a true friend to me." He said to Neville and the young man blushed.  
"Of course, you two belong together." He smiled and Viktor felt far more positive about his life than he had the day before. He would have to thank Andre in one way or another.


	45. Arriving Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot dedicate this chapter to just one account. I have had such an influx of readers and reviews on this story and it brings me so much joy. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story and has left a comment, it really means the world to me.

The beginning of the academic year rolled around and Hermione travelled back to Durmstrang with Chigvintsev. She received a very different reaction, arriving for her second year, than she had for her first year. The men respected her. Some even went so far as to smile at her. The public opinion on Hermione Granger had changed, and she couldn't have been happier about it.

After she thought about it, Hermione could have been happier, had Viktor returned with her. She had thought he would be with her in his last year; but when she thought about it, he would be going to Hogwarts anyway, so they would have been separated either way.

The fact that their relationship was over was beginning to dawn on Hermione. She wished she had kissed him more often, or laid in his arms, smelt his sweet scent or watched him play quidditch. Those things would never happen again and she was unsure if she would ever find someone to replace Viktor.

Hermione would be travelling to Hogwarts with a quidditch player, Serg, who she was very sure hated her, and an evil looking man, named Ivan, who she had never met before. Ivan bowed in front of Hermione when they formally met and when he smiled at her, it seemed his evil face was not so evil anymore.

Being back in Durmstrang uniform was a joy for Hermione. She felt at home in the burgundy colours of the school. Seamus helped her pack one evening. Many of her things had been left at Durmstrang over the summer, so she was glad for the help, realising she had more than she had originally anticipated.  
"Hermione, how are you? We haven't spoken since that day." Seamus' voice was soft and comforting.  
"I can't believe I actually left him. I left Viktor Krum. I am sure that most of the women on the planet think me a right fool." She chuckled and shook her head, whilst throwing her rain boots in the trunk.  
"I don't - think you're a fool, that is." Hermione smiled up at him.  
"You don't?" She sighed, letting her head fall to one side.  
"You were unhappy, and now you are less so. That is the opposite of a fool to me." Hermione was unsure if she was less unhappy now, but she appreciated Seamus' sentiment.

Hermione and Seamus stayed at Durmstrang for only a few days before they boarded the boat. They were seen off by a large crowd of the men. It seemed that whatever they thought about a female potentially representing them, they had pushed their feelings aside and gotten behind her. Hermione's heart was warmed by this, and she was glad to be placed in the same room as she had been in before, to travel to Hogwarts.

This time, there was no one to spend her time with. Of course, she could sit with Seamus, but she knew he was tired and Chigvintsev had other matters to attend to. She wished now that she could see anything apart from murky water outside of her window. She sat in her chair, with one of the few books she had packed with her and tried to concentrate.

Seamus checked on Hermione, to see if she was feeling sea sick, or if she needed anything. When he found her, she was asleep in her chair. He supposed he should leave her to it and that he would wake her once they were closer to Hogwarts.

Viktor had received various messages from Neville. He had told him that school had started again and that the men from Durmstrang were arriving at the end of the week. Viktor had made Neville promise that he would not tell anyone that Hermione was coming, and as far as Viktor could tell, Neville had kept to his word. Viktor wondered if he had made a mistake, not returning to Durmstrang. But every time that he took to the air for Bulgaria, he knew that he had made the right decision. He was happy with his job, all he had to do now was sort things with Hermione.

The students and staff of Hogwarts had been working tirelessly for a week in anticipation of their guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. There was a tangible excitement in the air. The castle had seen such atrocities, that having guests warmly welcomed a new chapter for the school.

As was tradition, the entrance to Hogwarts was packed with students, as many as the school could fit, all with smiling, welcoming faces. Ron and Harry were there.

First the ladies of Beauxbatons arrived, the beautiful young women gliding through the courtyard with the grace of doves. Harry and Ron blushed, seeing that both of their crushes had been chosen to come as guests. Dumbledore welcomed the young women, along with their head mistress and they were taken to their rooms by Hagrid.

Now it was Durmstrang's turn. Hermione was impressed by how terrifying Chigvintsev looked in his large fur coat and heavy boots.  
"Are you ready?" He asked her and Hermione was unsure if she would ever be ready. So she gritted her teeth and nodded. Chigvintsev called out to the few men who had travelled with them to begin walking. They slammed their large wooden poles into the floor as they marched. The few supporters were followed by Serg, Ivan and Seamus. Then, finally, came Chigvintsev accompanying Hermione.

A pin drop could have been heard in the courtyard. By walking with Hermione, Chigvintsev had made a bold statement, he was saying that Hermione was of Durmstrang and that she was the best they had to offer. Dumbledore felt his breath catch in his throat. He was overcome with shock at seeing Hermione with Chigvintsev, but moreso pride.

Once again, Harry and Ron were amongst the crowd. Neither of them spoke, but their was a silent shock shared amongst the crowd.

Hermione felt all of the attention on her and she wondered if this was how Viktor felt all the time. Without him there, she felt very alone. None of these people thought they had anything in common with Hermione anymore, she was one of the others, one of Durmstrang.

Murmurs began once Hermione and Chigvintsev disappeared into the castle. Viktor Krum was not in attendance. The deal with Bulgaria was not yet public knowledge, so people had to believe that he was injured, or Hermione had taken his place. Many of the women of Hogwarts scoffed, wondering how a girl could ever have the audacity to replace her boyfriend.

Hermione knew that Viktor's absence would be noticed. But she pushed that to the back of her mind. Hermione was tired, but before she could retreat back to the boat to rest, Dumbledore had a request for her.

They sat in his office and he could see that something was not right. But, it was not his place to interfere, so he kept his mouth shut on that account.  
"Hermione, I am glad that you are here. I have a job for you, if you would like to take it." Hermione nodded her head in interest.  
"I want you to put a layer of glass over the Triwizard tournament's trophy. It has seen some damage over the years and I know that you could return it to its previous glory. I will pay you substantially. What do you think?" He asked, hopeful.  
"I will do it. But I do not have my glass blowing equipment with me." Hermione looked down at her feet. She was nervous to undertake such a task. But she supposed it was like any other job she had done.  
"Don't worry, we have the equipment here. I will have it set up in a room for you."

After her appointment with Dumbledore, Hermione went to rest. She was grumpy and tired, she could tell and she did not want to give bad face for her school. This all seemed so much more difficult without Viktor there to support her.


	46. Acknowledgment

Hermione found the boat cold and uncomfortable compared to her old room in the castle. The idle rocking did not help her focus on sleep and she felt her stomach unsettle at the motion. She was irritable because she missed Viktor she knew that. So, she avoided as many people as possible, which was not too difficult. Whilst the girls smiled and tried to flirt with Serg and Ivan, Hermione was left very much alone. She would get disapproving looks as she walked through the halls in her Durmstrang uniform, but she learnt to brush it off. She spent a little time with Draco and a lot of time with Seamus, but apart from that, she kept very much to herself.

Once again, she found solace in her glass blowing. Dumbledore had set up a workshop for her to work in. They kept the trophy in a locked cabinet, that only Hermione and Dumbledore knew the spell for, so that she could work on it whenever she pleased. She coated the strange shaped trophy in iridescent crystal glass, in hopes of improving upon the almost perfect original.

Viktor heard from Neville that Hermione was keeping to herself. He said, that in his own opinion, she looked miserable. She had began training early mornings with Chigvintsev and many of the Hogwarts students would wake up to watch. She had become a kind of enigma, not a native to Hogwarts anymore. They ogled her power when she didn't know they were watching, then sneered at her when they would see her. Viktor was glad to be away from school, things always became complicated and someone always got hurt, for no good reason at all. Viktor was so happy with his position at Bulgaria that he could never imagine going back.

Hogwarts had received its guests a week ago and it was now time to open the entries and light the goblet of fire. Dumbledore stood at the front of the dining hall and pronounced the goblet ignited and the tournament begun. Hermione felt a wave of fear jolt through her when she heard the cheers and the countless people going to put their name in the goblet of fire.

Most went during the day, when there was an audience to watch them in their big moment.  
"Are you going to put your name in, Ron?" Pavarti asked.  
"You can sod off. I've done enough fighting for my lifetime.  
"You can say that again." Harry muttered in agreement.  
"Then what is Hermione's excuse?" Ginny asked and Ron huffed.  
"I don't know. Maybe she is super human." He shook his head, wanting this conversation to be over.  
"Or maybe she is just a better witch." Luna finished the conversation, with Ron sneering in her direction. He knew she was probably right. It was just embarrassing to hear out loud.

Two days passed and no one had seen or heard of Hermione putting her name into the goblet of fire.  
"Isn't that what she's here for?" A slytherin hissed.  
"Just give her time." Draco snapped back, silencing everyone. But Hermione feared she needed more than time, she needed support, support that she did not have.

On the morning of the third and final day of the goblet being lit, Hermione went to sit in the hall, staring up at the flame. It was beautiful, beckoning and enchanted. She didn't feel worthy of it.

McGonagall had heard someone enter the castle in the wee hours of the morning and she had gone to investigate. When she found Hermione, sat in her pyjamas, looking up at the goblet, she knew she had to stay.

Hermione smiled as Minerva sat beside her on the steps.  
"What are you doing here, child?" She asked.  
"I don't know who I am anymore." Her voice wobbled and she sighed, hating to sound so weak.  
"I used to be a girl of Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, strong and powerful. And then I helped in the war and I was a hero, to myself more than anyone. I made the choice to adapt, to take Durmstrang's colours and they place their faith in me, but do I deserve it?" She paused for a moment.  
"Everyone here is either afraid of me or hates me. I have a handful of allies among the student body and I feel very alone." McGonagall left her to speak.  
"Chigvintsev has put all of his faith in me, and he believes I will succeed. But what if I do not, what if I fail? This is the reason I have not placed my name into the goblet of fire. I do not want to bring shame to my peers." She sighed, finally finished.

Minerva had sat and listened. She understood how Hermione felt. She too had once been isolated and depended on. She produced a piece of parchment from her robe, along with a quill.  
"You shall succeed, not for Durmstrang, not for Gryffindor, but for Hermione Granger." She handed over her supplies and smiled down at Hermione.  
"Only the truly great doubt their greatness. Do not let Chigvintsev or Viktor Krum decide if you write your name on that piece of parchment. Look within yourself and truly ask yourself: do I have what it takes?" Hermione knew she had to do this for herself. It was no use doing it to impress Chigvintsev or to make Viktor notice her. She had to do it so that she could sleep at night knowing that she had worked to her full potential. She silently wrote her name on the parchment and walked up to the goblet. Most people looked to others for a reaction as they slung their bit of parchment into the flame. But Hermione looked it head on and greeted it as an equal. The flame extended itself down to Hermione and offered a kind of hand, to take her parchment. She gently placed the piece onto the flame and bowed her head, to which the flame bowed back, before retreating and incinerating her name.

McGonagall watched all of this in wonder, she had never seen such a thing.  
"The world is not done with you yet, Hermione." She squeezed her shoulder and told the girl to get back to bed, watched her limp away, in her light pyjamas, much too thin for the weather and shook her head. She was a special witch and McGonagall laughed as she turned, with a love in her heart she hadn't felt in a long while, and retreated back to her room.

Viktor was worried when he heard from Neville that no one had seen Hermione place her name into the goblet of fire. He was sure that Chigvintsev would encourage her. He hoped that it was not because of him that she had not entered herself. He shook off that thought. She had her mind set on entering, there was no way that he could have changed that. He ached to see her. He couldn't wait for the time that he could go to her. But he was nervous. They had ended on such awful terms, such an ugly breakup, he didn't know if she would even want to see him.

Hermione scolded herself for missing Viktor so much. She was ashamed that she had become so dependent on another. She had to be her own biggest fan now. It would have all been easier, if it seemed that Viktor felt the same way. But when she read the sports section of the paper, he was often featured and he looked joyfully happy. Part of her was glad that she had made that happen. But it wounded her knowing she was the reason he was not so happy before.

Hagrid had helped Hermione before and she knew that she could go to him with anything. They sat and drank tea and Hermione wondered how to begin.  
"You miss him, don't you?" He asked her and she looked up at him with shock in her eyes.  
"How did you know?" She asked and he chuckled.  
"I know you, Hermione and I know when something is wrong and when you turned up with Mr Krum I pieced it together." She chuckled then. Of course, it seemed obvious to her now.  
"It is hard, when he is so happy and I am not. it 's not fair." Hagrid's brows furrowed as he looked down at Hermione.  
"You think that boy is happy?" He asked, astonished.  
"Have you not seen him in the papers?" She asked and Hagrid shook his head.  
"The boy is putting on a smile, he is miserable, you can tell it in his eyes. But his pride is not allowing him to show it." Hermione had never considered this before. She supposed that could be a possibility.  
"You are so hard on yourself. You think it would be impossible for someone to miss you. But that is not true." Hagrid consoled her and Hermione felt much better.

The flame of the goblet of fire was extinguished and people began to panic. Many regretted putting their name into the goblet, knowing they did not want to fight. But Hermione knew what she wanted, she wanted to represent her school and make Chigvintsev proud.

Dumbledore stood behind the goblet of fire and waited for a name to be given to him. The goblet began to vibrate and then a name was released. He caught the piece of paper and unfolded it.  
"For Durmstrang: Hermione Granger!" He announced and the only cheers that could be heard were that of the Durmstrang supporters. The students of Hogwarts were silent and the ladies of Beauxbatons applauded politely. Chigvintsev beamed down at Hermione. He knew she would be the chosen one. Hermione did not know what to think, it seemed so real now. She was the Durmstrang candidate. She was proud. She held her head high and accepted the congratulations from her school mates.

Dumbledore was ashamed at how rude the students of Hogwarts were being. They should have applauded anyone who was to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He shook his head and waited for the goblet to give him another name. When he unfolded the parchment, he gasped.  
"Hermione Granger?" He repeated himself and once again the Durmstrang boys cheered and laughed.  
"Perhaps she vill compete against herself." Ivan jested, glad that he was not chosen.

Before Dumbledore had even discarded of the copy, another came and another and another. The goblet began to vibrate with a worrying force, until it erupted, releasing hundreds of pieces of parchment, each reading Hermione Granger. The goblet was making the students of Hogwarts acknowledge the young witch and Dumbledore couldn't hold back a chuckle as the students grimaced and picked parchment out of their goblets and their hair.  
"Let us give a hand to Miss Granger from Durmstrang." Dumbledore ordered sternly. The students of Hogwarts finally applauded, if not a little bitterly, all but Neville and Draco, and Harry to a certain extent. Hermione was unsure how their relationship was going to continue, but in this moment, all that she could think of was her overwhelming embarrassment at this incident.

After the goblet was appeased, Cormac McLaggen was chosen for Hogwarts, to which many of the teachers grimaced. He stood and bowed in every direction. The students of Hogwarts were cheering and hollering for him. He was what Hermione should be, strong and loyal to Hogwarts. The Durmstrang boys applauded Cormac with force, bringing yet more shame onto the Hogwarts students. No one would meet Hermione's eye, so she focused on Seamus and Chigvintsev, who were still congratulating her.

Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbatons and she was all that Viktor should have been. She had stayed at Beauxbatons for an extra year so that she could compete in the Triwizard Tournament. She was all elegance and grace and Hermione envied her that.

There was a feast after the announcement and Dumbledore approached Hermione at the Durmstrang table. The room fell almost silent, but Dumbledore did not care, he wanted his students to hear what he had to say.  
"Hermione, I am sorry for the rudeness my students have shown you this evening. I shall ensure that it shall never happen again." Hermione smiled up at Dumbledore, obviously embarrassed by his students' behaviour.  
"Please, don't think of it. It was not your doing." And then they got back to eating. Many of the Hogwarts students had red faces and the loud conversations all but ceased then. Hermione was glad that they now knew what they had done and were showing even the slightest remorse.


	47. Surprise Visit

Seamus and the boys from Durmstrang were determined to show Hermione a good time after the embarrassing display earlier that evening. So the crowd took to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had not been there since before the war and it seemed so strange to be back, under such different circumstances.

Seamus stood with Hermione as they sipped their butterbeer.  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. For what happened back there." He nodded his head back to the castle. Hermione looked into the froth of her drink.  
"I suppose I just didn't imagine the reaction to be so cold. Maybe doing this isn't the best idea." Hermione sighed, her grasp tight on the glass.  
"Now hold on a minute there. The goblet of fire says that you should compete. Who are you to defy the goblet's wants?" He stood, chest puffed.  
"You vill do vell, I know it." Serg murmured to Hermione, reluctant to congratulate her. Ir seemed everyone from Durmstrang was on Hermione's side.

One of the Hogwart's boys began playing the piano in the corner and the Durmstrang men sang along to their tune in their native language. Hermione was sure that the boy did not want the men singing, but then she was sure he was not brave enough to tell them to stop. After a through times through, Hermione had picked up the words and sang along here and there. There were smiles all around, and the butterbeer was flowing and the pub was filled with the sound of laughter and singing. That was all until the door of the pub opened, silencing the room.

Viktor had heard from Neville that the boys from Durmstrang were going to celebrate with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks and that it would be a good idea to drop by. Viktor was nervous. This was such short notice. He had just finished a match when he received Neville's letter. He only had time to go home, wash his face and brush his teeth, before heading out again.

He had never been to this pub before and Viktor was unsure how he would find it. But when he heard the Bulgarian singing, he followed it to the source. It had been a long while since he had heard the men of Durmstrang sing together. He looked in, from the darkness, into the little pub and saw Hermione smiling and singing along. She looked happy. Viktor's bravery left him for a moment and he turned to leave. But something stopped him. He needed to know, he needed to know if she missed him as he had missed her. So, with a deep breath, he opened the door to the Three Broomstick.

He stood there, dressed in his Bulgarian uniform. Hermione could not believe it. She was frozen in her position, with her butterbeer in her hand. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she couldn't imagine what could have compelled Viktor to come to the pub.

As he walked over to Hermione, everyone watched. A young Ravenclaw approached the man.  
"Excuse me, could I have an-" But immediately, a hand was clamped over the boy's mouth.

When Viktor reached Hermione, she was at a loss as what to say.  
"Hello." He looked down at her and she looked up at his deep eyes and felt herself melt.  
"Hello." She replied. The lady who owned the pub signalled for the boy to begin playing again and slowly but surely, he chatter started up again.

Hermione was in complete shock. Viktor had stayed away for so long, she couldn't understand why he was here, or how he even knew she was in the pub.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyes wide, after a minute of silence.  
"I came to see you. I need to talk vith you." Hermione couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. She set her drink down on the bar, gave Seamus a look to tell him she was alright and led Viktor out of the pub, and up to Hogwarts.

They walked in silence for a long time. Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't know how Viktor felt and she thought if she opened her mouth she might cry.  
"How did you know where I was?" She asked, finally.  
"Neville told me." Viktor admitted and Hermione was unsure how to take this new information.  
"So you had him spy on me?" She asked, annoyed that he couldn't just come and see her. Viktor panicked.  
"No. I just needed to know how I could find you and when the right time would be." Hermione laughed.  
"You didn't exactly pick the best day. I've had enough happen today." She was defensive because she did not want to be rejected.

Somehow they ended up at the courtyard. Hermione still hated being there, but she thought it was appropriate to show Viktor this, to show him what she was capable of.  
"This was where it happened." She pointed down at the charred ground. Viktor tried not react in anyway. But it made him pity Hermione, for what she had been through.  
"You got picked." He replied, ignoring her comment.  
"Yes, it seems the goblet didn't see my limp as an issue." She mocked him. He took his beating, impressed by her witt.  
"You vill vin." He told her. She laughed once again.  
"I am glad that you are so sure. You never seemed to be." Viktor took his beating, once again.  
"I vas wrong." He admitted, it was hard to say, but it needed to be said.  
"Why have you come here, Viktor?" She asked, sighing and letting her eyes fall shut. Viktor sat on a nearby bench and looked up at her.  
"Vhat I did vas wrong and I have suffered. Vithout you I have been miserable. Staying vith Bulgaria vas a good decision. But hurting you vas the vorst in my life. I just need to know if you hate me. If I have any chance at all. I vant to support you, I vant to be there vhen you need me." He finished and Hermione was shocked.

Silence fell over the courtyard for a moment, while Hermione thought. Viktor had come back to see if he had a chance to regain his relationship with Hermione. She had to look away from him. Because she knew if she looked at him that she would take him back in a heartbeat.  
"You hurt me. I never thought that you would have such little faith in me. I believed that you could conquer the world and you didn't even think I could win a championship. I still feel for you. I still wonder where you are in the world and if you are alright. I feel such pain when I see you in the papers smiling. I wanted you to hurt as badly as I did, miss me as much as I missed you. But it didn't seem that that was the case." She paused, turning towards him.  
"I don't know why you would want me back." She sighed.  
"There are far superior women, who can give you all that you need." She looked down at her feet. Viktor felt ashamed, that he had made her feel so small. He stood up and approached her.  
"No, never. Vhat I need is you, supporting me, as you alvays have. I feel lost vithout you around, vithout you cheering my corner." He felt a tear fall onto his cheek and this set Hermione off weeping.  
"I never stopped supporting you! I always remained on your side. It was you who strayed!" She shouted at him.  
"I know, and I was wrong. You are just so young and beautiful that I mistake that for being fragile. I cannot imagine the power you have and when I try to, it scares me." He looked down at the charred floor.  
"I didn't vant you to compete because I didn't vant you to get hurt. I think sometimes I forget you vere in the var, that - as you put it - you could hex me into the ground." Hermione let out a laugh through her tears.  
"I underestimate you and that is my largest crime. I vant to protect you from being hurt so much that I hurt you myself."

Hermione listened to him. She understood what he had said, it all made sense.  
"It can not go back to the way it was. Not right away." She told him and watched as a smile grew on his face.  
"So I am not out of your favour completely?" He asked, excitedly. Hermione wiped away her tears and shook her head.  
"I don't think you could ever be." She chuckled and it was music to Viktor's ears. He knew it would not be easy to win back her trust and he knew he should not move too fast. So he took her hand and gently placed a kiss to the back of it and watched her blush.  
"Come on, the others will be wondering where we are." Hermione stated.

They walked back to the Three Broomsticks in silence. The pub once again fell into silence once they returned, but for a much shorter period of time. Neville and Viktor exchanged a look that suggested that things were going to be okay. Viktor bought Hermione a drink and then got to autographing the array of materials that were thrust at him.

Seamus resumed his position beside Hermione.  
"How are you?" He asked and Hermione was unsure how to respond.  
"I'm not sure. I think things are better, but only time can tell, really." Seamus nodded. He watched the way that Viktor watched Hermione, even as he was signing autographs. The boy loved her, no doubt about it. But Hermione was a hard door to open once she had been closed. Seamus did not envy the man.

When it came to the end of the evening, Viktor walked Hermione back to the ship.  
"Vhen can I see you again?" He asked.  
"I will come to you. I don't know when I will be free, with all the training and everything, so I think's it's best if I come." She responded and Viktor hated giving over his power, but he relinquished it freely to her. He knew, whether soon or later, she would visit. He did not try to kiss her, he did not try to embrace her. He bowed and apparated back to his home.

Hermione felt a strange kind of giddy. So much had happened in one day. She had been picked for the championship, Viktor had come back, it was too much to process. She was sure at some point that she would have to deal with today. But that would have to happen at another time. She laid her head against the pillow and despite the rocking of the boat, she fell straight into slumber.


	48. En España

The next morning, Hermione awoke to grey skies. The reality of what had happened the day before began to set in. She was going to undertake three trying tasks this year, her hardest challenge since the end of the war.

The men of Durmstrang were given translating devices and assigned classes. Many of the girls, and some of the boys paid far less attention in those classes than they had the year previous. It was hard for Hermione, being surrounded by her previous peers. She would work alone on group projects, or with Seamus, when they were in the same class. Every waking hour spent outside of class was spent training, eating or blowing glass. Chigvintsev needed her in her finest form. This unfortunately meant that Hermione hadn't exactly kept her promise with Viktor. She had not gone to see him. But that was not because she did not want to, she just didn't have the time.

Viktor knew that he had promised to let her come and see him, but he thought perhaps a polite nudge wouldn't hurt. He thought maybe she was unsure how to approach him, or what they should do. So, he sent her a letter, with two tickets to his next game in hopes that she would come.

Hermione was shocked when she received a personal letter. Most of her mail was just glass blowing business. She sat in her cabin, ready for bed, and opened the envelope.

Hermione,

Two weeks have passed since I last saw you. I know that you said that you would come and see me, but I thought I would invite you to my next game, against Spain.

I have included two tickets, in the VIP box. I hope you can come. If you do not, I shall take it as a sign of you not wanting to see me and I shall leave you alone.

Best wishes,

Viktor.

Hermione looked down at the tickets. The game was the upcoming weekend and she desperately wanted to go. She needed a break after all of the extensive training and working.

Chigvintsev looked down at the tickets. He supposed that it was a good idea for Hermione to go to the game.  
"I really need a break, and I thought this would be a good opportunity." She smiled up at him and he could not say no to her.

"One condition: take someone from Hogvarts vith you." Chigvintsev thought it was a good idea for Hermione to offer some generosity to her old students. Perhaps then public opinion would improve. He was unsure how he felt about Viktor being back in Hermione's life. But he supposed if she was upset, he would know about it. And it was her choice, after all.

Harry was shocked when Hermione approached him.  
"I have two tickets and I am asking if you would go with me." She held out the tickets and looked down at her feet.  
"Jeez, Hermione, I'm not sure." He padded on the spot.  
"Listen, I know things will never go back to the way they used to be, but I want us to be friends. I am sorry for what I did, but I don't believe that I deserve to be hated by you forever for doing it." She huffed, closing her eyes to calm herself down.  
"I appreciate that, I really do. But I think it would be better if you took someone like Neville or Draco, they much prefer Quidditch." Harry turned and walked away, leaving Hermione with two tickets in her hand and a dark cloud of embarrassment floating above her head.

It turned out Neville was very glad to be asked to go with Hermione. She knew that he did not enjoy Quidditch as much as Draco or Harry, and that Harry had just said that to get away from her, but Neville was friends with Viktor now and he thought it fitting that they would go and watch him together.

Viktor had received no reply from Hermione. There were two ways that he could interpret this: either she did not want to see him. Or she was so busy that she hadn't found time to reply. He hoped it was the latter. He had been so encouraged when he had seen her those weeks ago, but something inside of him knew that she wasn't going to come.

The weekend soon rolled around and both Hermione and Neville were excited about the game. Without discussing it, they had managed to co-ordinate their outfits, with Hermione in a brown skirt and cream blouse, with a matching headscarf and Neville in cream khaki pants and a brown jumper. They laughed about it lightly and then set on their way. Hermione had said to Seamus that Chigvintsev had told her to take someone from Hogwarts and he understood.

Neville couldn't understand why Hermione was so disliked, he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her. They padded around Madrid, chomping on churros and drinking fresh orange juice, before heading to the stadium.

The VIP box was lovely. Madrid's stadium was very modern, all white polyplastics and glass. Their box was fitted with white furniture and a minibar. Hermione couldn't imagine how anyone would need such fineries to watch a quidditch game, but she was glad to have them.

They had time to spare before the game, so Neville decided to ask Hermione a few questions about her relationship with Viktor.  
"I don't quite know what is going on. We ended things, and we are still on a break. But I don't know, now that I have been away from it for a while, the things that made me so angry don't make me nearly so angry anymore. And Viktor has such wonderful qualities, I don't think I could completely give up, before giving it another shot." Neville admired Hermione. He wished everyone could be so forgiving. Perhaps then she would have more friends at Hogwarts. He was certain that she was not the problem.

Andre watched as Viktor paced around the locker room.  
"Did she reply?" He asked and Viktor shook his head.  
"Listen, whether she is out there or not, you need to play to the best of your ability." Viktor nodded. He was sure that Hermione was going to be a no show and he was unsure if he could play his best game having been stood up.

Hermione waited eagerly for the teams to take to the sky. She was excited to see Viktor. She was not going to forgive him within a blink of an eye, but she at least hoped that they could get on the road to patching things up.

Viktor flew out onto the pitch and looked through the crowd. He didn't want to know if she was there or not, but he eventually looked at the box. Andre watched as Viktor almost fell off his broom. He followed his eyes and saw Hermione, stood in one of the boxes, looking down onto the pitch.  
"See?" Andre called out to him and Viktor smiled brightly back at his friend.

Hermione was glad when she saw a smile grow on Viktor's face when he saw her. Seeing him flying was a joy for her. She was still angry, and moreso hurt, but she was very glad to see him.

Viktor played well, but Slaven had noticed that he was distracted, his head was not completely in the game. He knew nothing of the break up, or the subsequent depression. He thought Viktor had just had a few off days. He pulled the boy to the side during half-time and looked him in the eye.  
"Now listen here, Viktor. I don't know what is going on, but it needs to stop. I need your full attention for the rest of the game and I need you to catch that snitch, goddammit!" His voice rose and men looked over to the couple. Viktor sighed, he knew that Slaven was right, his head was out of the game. Slaven calmed down and pulled Viktor close.  
"Listen, when the world cup is over, I have a position ready for you at the Vultures. They are the best team in Europe. But you can only go there if you get your head in the game." Viktor could not believe it, he had always wanted to play for the Vultures, they were his Father's team. He knew now, that despite Hermione being there, he had to focus only on the match.

Hermione watched as the second half of the game began. Viktor was more determined that before and within ten minutes, he was in pursuit of the snitch. Hermione stood as she watched him, he got faster and faster, but the snitch always seemed just a touch faster. It was hard for Viktor, and he was getting tired. But then he thought about that burgundy uniform and he found that extra energy from somewhere. He felt the cold ball in his hand and closed his eyes in bliss. He didn't hear the announcements. He looked over at Slaven, who gave him a thumbs up and then he looked over to Hermione, who was sat down, smiling, talking with Neville. He wondered if she would come and see him after the game. He sincerely hoped that she would.

Neville and Hermione sat in shock once Viktor had caught the snitch.  
"Wow, well that was pretty impressive." Neville laughed, not believing his eyes.  
"Yes, it certainly was." They stayed put for an extra ten minutes whilst the players filtered off of the pitch.  
"Hermione, what do you want to do?" Neville asked her and she was unsure.  
"I don't know. I suppose I should go and see him."  
"I think you should. But if you don't want to then that is your choice." He said to her, looking at her intently.  
"No, I don't want to seem rude. I should at least go and thank him for the tickets." She became resolved, standing and making her way out of the box.

Viktor was tired. He had finished his press interviews and now sat in the tent, changing lethargically. Hermione had not shown yet and Viktor was unsure if she would. He huffed, thinking it was rude that she had accepted his tickets but not thanked him. Nevertheless, he tried to remain positive.  
"Viktor, you know the British girl has been standing outside for about ten minutes, right?" Nik, one of the men on the team called to him. Viktor had never moved so quickly in his life. He was up and at the entrance of the tent in no time.

Hermione hadn't minded waiting so much. She understood that Viktor was a busy man and that he had other engagements. Neville had stayed as long with her as he could, but he had dinner with his grandma scheduled that night and Hermione understood that he had to go.

Viktor looked down at Hermione in shock.  
"You're here." He sighed, looking down at her, with her sweet cream headscarf, holding back her curls.  
"Yes, I thought we might talk somewhere." She looked into the tent. Viktor held the curtain closed, knowing that men were changing in there.  
"Yes, of course." He disappeared into the tent, collecting his translating devices and asking Andre to take his kit with him, when he left. Andre nodded and Viktor thanked him. Hermione pulled her translating devices out of her bag and placed them into her ears whilst Viktor was gone.

Hermione smiled when Viktor returned.  
"I thought we might go to a local café, or something?" Hermione asked and Viktor nodded.  
"Of course." He was just glad that she was willing to speak with him. They walked for a little while, before coming across a little coffee shop that Hermione thought was perfect.

They sat in the corner. Viktor ordered a sharp coffee and Hermione ordered a lemonade. She looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed.  
"You didn't come and see me." He began the conversation. Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, I know. I am awfully sorry. It was so lovely of you to send the tickets. I have just been so busy with classes, and training, and glass blowing that I haven't had a minute to spare." Her speech was quick, as she fiddled with her hands under the table.

Viktor understood that she was busy and that every area of her life was putting pressure on her. He thought she might just combust if any more pressure was put onto her, so he extended a hand across the table.  
"Her-my-knee, is no problem. There is no pressure, okay?" He smiled at her in a way that was very rare for him. She nodded and placed her hands on the table.

Their drinks came and Viktor ordered a slice of cake and Hermione ordered a tart. They sipped and Viktor noticed Hermione relax in his company.  
"Slaven said to me today that I might have a place at the Vratsa Vultures after the vorld cup." He told her. She smiled up at him.  
"I have heard of them before. They are a good team." She praised him and noticed him blush a little.  
"I am telling you this because I vant to tell you everything. No more secrets." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"Thank you." She was grateful for his honesty and she was sure it was a step in the right direction.

Hermione supposed it was now her turn to be truthful.  
"I am scared." She told him, whilst taking a bite of her tart. Viktor stopped and listened intently.  
"I have not been in combat since the war. I practice with Chigvintsev, but it is not the same. I don't know what I am going up against in this championship and I am scared." She admitted and felt a weight leave her chest, she hadn't even told Seamus that. Viktor saw her now. Before he thought she was too fragile for the tournament, and then he thought her strong enough to face anything. But in reality, she was both. She was strong enough to defeat whatever she came up against, but that did not mean that she would not be afraid of it. He cocked his head to the side and really looked at her.  
"I am glad." He said, shocking Hermione.  
"If you vere not scared, then it vould show that it means nothing to you. But you are scared, that shows that you care." He explained himself. Hermione supposed he was right. She had never looked at it that way.

Being in Hermione's company made Viktor realise how much he missed her.  
"I vish ve could spend more time together." He admitted to her.  
"I don't know how it is possible." She sighed. Viktor was glad that she wanted to see him too. He thought for a moment.  
"Vhy don't I come and help you train? A fresh face might help you." He asked her. Hermione thought this was a good idea, but there were so many things to check: whether he could come to Hogwarts, if Chigvintsev would allow it. But overall, Hermione liked the idea.  
"I would like that, if you could get it past Dumbledore and Chigvintsev." She chuckled.  
"I vill speak to them." He insisted and Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Well, okay then." It seemed strange that she had someone putting in so much effort after being alone for a while.

They parted on better terms and Viktor kissed the back of her hand, before they both apparated their separate ways.

Seamus was waiting for Hermione. She had been a long while, so he supposed things had gone rather well. But it was not until he saw her that he knew how well things had gone.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"It was nice. The game was fun, a nice break and I had a chance to speak with Viktor after. Things are not perfect, but they are better." She stated rationally.  
"Well, I'm glad. But if he treats you wrong again, he's got me to answer to." He shook a fist in the air and Hermione laughed.  
"Thank you, Seamus. I am glad to hear that." She smiled and then they went to dinner, Hermione feeling just a little better about her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been gone. But I have had some family things going on and I have been reading, to fuel the creative muscles. I am going to try to upload a longer chapter (like this one) once a week. I hope that that is good with everyone. Please leave your thoughts in a review. Your thoughts mean the world to me. Thank You,
> 
> Paige x


	49. Dragon Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday! So this is my first chapter published in my 19th year. I began writing fanfiction around this time last year and since then I have written over 250,000 words and gained confidence in my writing. My ability has improved and I have gained followers that I truly cherish and care for. So for everyone who has read one chapter, or forty chapters, who joined me from the start, or began reading today: thank you. I couldn't have done any of this without your guys' support!

A week passed and Hermione had heard nothing from Viktor about training. She supposed that his time was taken up with his own training, wanting to go to the Vratsa Vultures. She understood, if she had the time she would have missed him. But her schedule was so full.

On the sunday afternoon, Hermione took some time out to spend with Hagrid. They sat together drinking tea, and they both thought that they should do this more often.  
“Do Harry and Ron come and see you, Hagrid?” She asked, wondering how many visitors he received.  
“Oh no, not anymore. I don’t think they quite have the time for me anymore. Harry used to, but not so much nowadays.” Hermione sighed, she thought as much. She wondered why Harry had pushed her away when she asked about the quidditch game. He had said that he wanted them to be friends, but when she extended an invitation, he refused.  
“You miss him, don’t you?” It took a moment to figure out who Hagrid was talking about. It seemed, nowadays that Hermione had more people to miss than she would have liked.  
“Yes, I miss Harry’s friendship. He said he wanted to be friends. But I invited him to a quidditch match last week and he rejected me.” Hagrid had been speaking about Viktor, but the change of conversation to Harry suited him just as well.

Hermione waited for Hagrid to get his thoughts together.  
“It seems that Harry does not want to interact with anything that reminds him of the war. I understand that, we are all trying to heal. But it seems it is you that he wishes to avoid most.” Hagrid sighed, seeing sadness fall over Hermione’s face.  
“But do not blame yourself, child. Harry has the best of intentions. But, in the end, he is scared of you. Whether he knows that you had to or not, you did what you did to him. Frankly speaking, I am not sure that he will ever be able to be true friends with you again.” He placed a hand on her arm. The truth hurt, but she knew it was necessary. Harry was not a bad person and she was sure if the roles were reversed, that she would react in the same way. She left Hagrid’s feeling a strange peace within her.

Viktor had written to Chigvintsev, but he had received no reply. He wondered if he should have addressed it to Hogwarts, or whether he should have sent it to Durmstrang. But something inside of him told him that the Headmaster had not received his letter. 

Earlier in the week, Viktor had overheard one of his teammates talking about his uncle, a dragon keeper.  
“He is sending his best dragons to Hogwarts for that championship thing.” He told his team mates. Viktor knew that Hermione had had no training with Dragons and that she would need to meet with one of the beasts before fighting one in the Triwizard tournament. 

It was late when Chigvintsev heard a knock at his door.  
“What is it?” He snapped.  
“Krum is waiting for you outside, Sir.” The boy said and Chigvintsev’s face softened.  
“Go back to bed.” He told him and went out to meet Viktor.

Viktor loved seeing the boat and a part of him even enjoyed seeing Hogwarts. He smiled and shook Chigvintsev’s hand when he saw him. They walked together and Viktor told him everything he knew about the dragons.  
“I want to train her. I want to take her to Serbia and help her with the dragons there. I know them, I can help her.” Viktor stated and Chigvintsev stood in thought for a moment.   
“I will have to ask Hermione. But I have no problems with this.” He nodded at Viktor and they parted ways. Things were always going to be a little sour between the two of them, but they could be civil.

Hermione finished her training with Chigvintsev early the next morning. He sat her down on a bench.  
“Hermione, I received a visit from Viktor last night.” Hermione felt the breath hitch in her throat.  
“He vants to train you. He has information about the Trivizard tournament that vill be helpful or you. But I vill not make you go. You have the choice.” He said to her and Hermione thought for a moment. She needed that information about the dragons.   
“I will do it.” She smiled up at him and he knew that a part of her was excited to see Viktor Krum again. 

Viktor had been in contact with the men who had trained him in Serbia the year before. They were happy to have him back, at a price, of course. But Viktor paid it willingly, if it meant that he could see Hermione. He was glad that the first task was dragons. He had experience with dragons, experience that Hermione did not have. It was one of the only subjects that he could think of that he knew more about than Hermione Granger. 

Nobody at Hogwarts knew anything about the first task. McLaggen began to fear that he was not prepared for what laid ahead. Harry felt deep within him, that he should have put his name in the goblet of fire. But everytime that his mind wandered to that dangerous territory, he reminded himself of everything he had been through. He would support everyone involved, but he had done his part. 

Hermione was nervous to see Viktor again. This was the first time that he would train with her and she felt intimidated by the situation. He was far superior to her when it came to physical tasks and she couldn’t fly if her life depended on it. So she was unsure how she was going to face these challenges and part of her feared that he might laugh at her, for not being as impressive as him.

Viktor arrived early. He was anxious to see Hermione and to tell her the information that he had learnt about the first trial. It was turning cold in Serbia, so he wrapped up warm and hoped that Hermione had too.

Chigvintsev apparated with Hermione to the training grounds in Serbia. He knew the people who ran the place very well and he was sure that Hermione was in safe hands.  
“I hope you have a constructive day. If you vant to come home, you now know the vay. I shall see you later.” He squeezed Hermione’s arm and apparated back to the boat.

Hermione saw Viktor, stood by the large wooden doors of the training ground. He wore a burgundy and red striped jumper, with thick trousers and his winter boots. Hermione was glad that she had worn her thick fleece, with her most insulated boots. 

Viktor’s face lit up when he saw her, with a bobble hat and her arms crossed across her chest. He called out to her and watched as she walked over, smiling and shivering simultaniously. He put his arm around her when she got to him and placed a warming charm on her, as she reciprocated his kind gesture.

They walked through the doors and down many flights of stairs.  
“I haff learnt a secret about the first task of the championship.” He told Hermione, as she looked up at him, with her eyebrows raised in interest.   
“Your first task vill be against dragons.” He smiled down to her as he saw the blood drain from Hermione’s face.  
“I have never dealt with dragons before.” She thought aloud, her voice sounded deeply worried.  
“This is vhy ve are here. I haff trained vith dragons. So I am going to help you.” He smiled. Hermione was terified. But she surpressed some of that terror, for the safety of her pride.

Once they finished descending the fights of stairs, Viktor led Hermione out into a circular training ground, with a door at one end. Hermione guessed that was where the dragons were kept. Her breathing became heavy as she was unsure how to fight dragon. 

Viktor became aware very quickly that he was unsure how to help Hermione with dragons. He would simply fly away from them. But she did not fly. He would run, but she could not run. What way could he help her? So he started with the basics.  
“Dragons are not volatile creatures. They only attack vhen they feel threatened.” He began and Hermione nodded.   
“You do not fly, so ve need to come up vith another vay for you to deal vith the beast.” Hermione did not want to stand around and talk anymore. She needed practice.  
“Release it.” She told him and he sent the signal to the man, to release the dragon.

Hermione relaised, the minute that she saw the beast, that she had been arrogant. She had no idea how to deal with it. She stood, poised for a fight, as she looked up, mouth agape, at the beast. It was a female, with purple scales and large nostrols, which Hermione could not seem to stop looking at,as the breath game out in puffs of smoke. She rolled through every spell her mind. But she came up short. Her poise, with her wand extended put the dragon on guard. She became defensive as she stepped towards Hermione. 

Viktor couldn’t believe it, she was doing nothing! He panicked, he grabbed his broom and strode towards her. Just before he got to her, Hermione cried out:  
“Stupify!” And the dragon looked at her for a minute, before wobbling and finally falling to the floor. Viktor had never seen that spell used on a dragon before. But then he wondered why no one had ever used it. It seemed so obvious. He was proud of Hermione, massively so. But he could tell that she was dissapointed.   
“Let’s take a break.” He called to her.

That sat and drank hot chocolate.   
“That vas amazing! You did really vell!” He smiled up at her and watched as she looked into her cup.  
“I panicked. I couldn’t think of a spell until the very last moment.” She sighed, shaking her head.  
“But you do not need to perform the spell until the last moment.” He reminded her and she smiled in response.  
“You were going to scoop me up and fly off?” She nodded down to his broom and watched as he turned red.  
“Yes, I suppose. That is my only skill: fly.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Even if that were true, that would not be a bad thing.” She smiled a slim grin up at him.   
“Thank you, for being prepared to do that. It means a lot.” She looked down again and Viktor watched her edges soften just a little.  
“Of course. I vould never let anyone hurt you.” He whispered and awaited her reaction. Hermione tried not to blush, but only caused herself to blush harder. 

Viktor waited for a moment before speaking again.  
“You vill be fine. I vas a fool, for thinking I could train you.” He chuckled. This caused Hermione to look up at him in shock. She had not heard him laugh in so long.  
“I am glad you did. I have wanted to spend more time with you.” She admitted and watched as Viktor’s face lit up.   
“I do not expect you to forgive me straight avay, I vould not vant you to. But I vant to see you more, and I don’t know how.” He sighed. Looking down, with his brows furrowed. 

Hermione looked at the face of a man truly sorry, truly aggravated by his situation. She sighed. She was unsure if she was ready to completely forgive. But she would be lying to herself if she said that she did not want to see Viktor again.  
“Come to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night, at seven. I’ll be there.” She smiled at him, before she stood and apparated back to the boat, wanting to feel warm again.

Viktor sat for a moment, in complete shock. Hermione had asked him on a date. Maybe it wasn’t a date to her, but he was going to take it. He was elated. Finally he was sure that she felt similarly and that there was a chance for him to win her affections once more.


	50. Communication

Hermione regretted her life choices the next day. She had nothing to wear and her hair was not coping well in the late autumn weather. She sighed a wondered who she could speak to. Seamus knew nothing of these matters, McGonagall would no doubt tell her to be herself, which was not what she wanted to hear right now and Neville would blush and sit in silence. There was only one person that she could go to that she was sure would not laugh at her.

Luna was shocked when she saw Hermione stood at her door.  
"Hermione!" She called, watched her turn in shock.  
"I'm sorry, I was out looking at snargles all morning. Can I help you?" She asked, wondering what she could possibly do for Hermione Granger.  
"I need someone to talk to, a girl to talk to." She admitted, looking down at the ground. Luna brightened with understanding.  
"Of course! Let's walk and talk." She smiled and watched as Hermione became more comfortable.

Luna did not want to seem rude, but they had walked for a few minutes in silence. She wondered if she should say anything, but she decided it was best not to.  
"It is hard, for me to talk about this with another person." She admitted and Luna nodded.  
"Are we speaking about Mr Krum?" She asked and Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"I don't suppose you know what happened." Luna shook her head and she explained what had happened between her and Viktor.  
"If it means anything, I think you were right to leave when you did. Sometimes people can be together for too many hours of the day. We each need our space." Hermione agreed with Luna on this point.  
"I am just so nervous. He seems to be everywhere, all anyone ever talks about. I understand that he is about to win the world cup. But when do I get my space?" She sighed, feeling relieved to have that off of her chest. Luna thought for a moment.  
"I suppose it is hard to get away from the most popular man in sport. Especially with the world cup, as you say." She noted and Hermione was glad that she understood.

They sat in the dining hall, across from one another and continued.  
"But surely if you wanted space, you would not have invited him to the Three Broomsticks this evening?" Luna asked, confused, but glad that Hermione was reaching out to her.  
"It is not that I want space away from Viktor. It is more that I want space from 'Viktor Krum, world class seeker'. They are two very different people, I can assure you. But it is hard to remember when you only hear about his alter ego." Luna smiled, touched by the fact that Hermione saw the real man behind the whole bravado.  
"I sometimes wish that he was not a seeker, that he was a herbalist or a medi wizzard. I dont care about all the fame, it would actually be easier without it all." She sighed, looking down at her hands. Luna felt she had more to say, so left her to speak.  
"He is one of the most famous men in the world. I can't help but feel that I am not good enough for him. When I hear the witches with long silky hair and rosy lips dote over him, I wonder if they should be the ones with him. I don't know. I know I should be less self conscious, but it is so hard when he is perceived as one of the most eligible bachelors in the world." She looked down at the table and sighed.

Luna took a moment to process everything that Hermione had said. She wondered how long Hermione had kept these feelings bottled up, and was glad that she had reached out. Every girl has insecurities, but Hermione was beautiful and famous within her own right, she had nothing to worry about. But Luna knew telling her that would not help so much.  
"Have you ever told Viktor any of this?" She asked and Hermione shook her head.  
"No, you are the first person I have spoken to about this." She looked at her hands, embarrassed by the whole situation.  
"Hermione, he needs to hear this from you. You need to tell him how you feel. All great relationships are built on trust and communication. If you care about him, you need to tell him how you feel." She smiled down at Hermione and she knew she was right. Viktor had to know how she felt.  
"Luna, thank you. You have been such a help for me. I hope I can be as of much help in the future." She smiled at her.  
"Of course. You are my friend, Hermione and I respect you more than anyone. I am glad that I could help." She the stood and walked away, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

It was 6:45 and Hermione was sat in the Three Broomsticks, with a butterbeer. She had taken Luna's advice to heart and was prepared to tell Viktor how she felt. She wore a black turtle neck with a tweed skirt. She felt comfortable and that was the most important thing for her now. She felt a pang of fear that Viktor might not turn up. But if that was the case then she would know how he felt and she could move on.

Viktor didn't want to be too early, but he definitely did not want to be late. He stood in front of the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt with his black trousers and boots. He thought he looked smart, maybe even handsome. So with this rush of self confidence, he set off to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione watched the people in the tavern. There was a couple on a date, a group of boys drinking together and a few girls playing darts. Harry and Ron were sat with some friends on the other side of the pub and Hermione thought how she might be sat with them if things had been different.

Just as she was thinking about Harry and Ron, Viktor walked in the door. Hermione could not see him, but she could tell by the hush that fell over the crowd that it was him. She drank down the last of her butterbeer before he came into sight. When she saw him, she realised why everyone had stopped and stared. He was dressed head to toe in black and he looked good enough to eat. Hermione had to ignore the fact that most of the women, and some of the men felt the same way to stop herself from becoming jealous.

Viktor smiled when he saw her, in a black turtleneck, with butterbeer residue above her lip. She smiled back, a truly happy, toothy smile and Viktor thought he might falter, seeing her so happy to see him.

Hermione wished that she could take a picture of him in this moment. He smiled more than he had ever smiled at her before and it was a sight that she wished she could see more of. He was so handsome, and she felt intimidated by this that evening.  
"Hello." He greeted her, sliding in opposite her.  
"Hello." She grinned back, so glad that he had come.

Despite her protestations, Viktor bought her a drink.  
"I insist." He said finally and Hermione sat back and sipped her butterbeer. They were quiet for a moment and Hermione was very aware that they were being watched by almost everyone in the pub. But she didn't care anymore. If they wanted to know her business then they could listen in.  
"You look well." She told him, taking a sip of butterbeer.  
"Thank you." Viktor blushed and leaned forward to wipe the butterbeer residue from Hermione's lip. A pin drop could have been heard in the pub in that moment and Hermione blushed deper than she had in weeks.

Viktor loved Hermione's reaction to his contact. He knew that everyone was watching and he was glad. He wanted the men of Hogwarts to know that he was going to patch things up with Hermione and that she would be his again.  
"I-I have been told by a friend that I should tell you how I feel." Hermione began, looking into ehr glass.  
"I vould like that, very much." He smiled down at her and encouraged her to begin.

Hermione picked around her mind, to try and find a starting point and decided the just begin speaking and see where it took her.  
"I think our time away has given me the perspective to think. I think you are two people." She chuckled, looking down at her hands.  
"You are Krum, the world class seeker, and you are Viktor, the man that I see." She smiled, scared to look up at him.  
"It has been hard recently, because the only person that I hear about is Krum, and I wish I could see more Viktor. I think you reserve that person, you don't show him to the public." She mused aloud.  
"But I don't see you as Krum and when you were acting so much like him, it was hard for me, because I had to question if Viktor even existed, or whether I made him up for my own enjoyment." She sighed and looked up at Viktor, who was listening intently.  
"But I don't think I did. The humble, sweet, sensitive man is in there and I see him, even if you do not mean for me to. I miss him, when all anyone talks about is Krum."

Viktor listened to Hermione and felt his breath become heavy. She saw him clearer than anyone ever had. She was so intelligent and he was sure that she saw him clearer than he saw himself.  
"I often wonder if I am good enough for Krum. It seems that the man in the newspapers should be with one of the many attractive young witches that dote over him. It would certainly make a better photograph. But it is the thought that I am not enough for Viktor that scares me more. I know that I am not talented like Krum and I do not have his charisma. But I am terrified that when I stripped down and only offering what I can bring as Hermione, that I am not enough for Viktor." She stopped for a moment, feeling she had shared enough. Emotions had arisen that she had never tackled before and she was proud of herself for communicating in a way she had never done before.

Viktor was shocked to hear Hermione speak so frankly about the way she felt. He thought it was partly his fault, that she did not feel that she was good enough for him. But he ached seeing her in so much pain and he wished he could take it away from her.  
"As Krum, I feel I am good at vhat I do. I play quidditch and I smile for photographs and I am confident." Viktor stated.  
"But as Viktor, I feel I am still so lacking. I love you so much and I still do not know how to show it. I let Krum take over me and lost you. But I also lost Viktor for a vhile. You are so beyond me, you see me in a vay nobody else can. I vish that you could see yourself through my eyes and then you vould know that it is I who am not good enough for you. I come, as Viktor, naked and vulnerable and beg you to take me as a vork in progress. You keep me grounded, you remind me that I am not just Krum. You are the only person who makes me feel enough vhen I am Viktor." He admitted and Hermione sat with her mouth agape. Viktor had never admitted his feelings this way before.

They looked at each other for a long while. Hermione smiled, feeling a weight leave her. Viktor was not perfect and he felt insecure just in the same way that she did.  
"You are the most beautiful vitch I haff ever met. The vay your hair curls and the vay you look vhen you laugh and that little concentrated look you get on your face vhen you are blowing glass. But it is not just that. You are beautiful because you come to me as Her-my-knee, vitch wh has seen so much, done so much and is still learning." Hermione felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes, her breath staggered. She felt him squeeze her fingers. When she opened her eyes, Viktor brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss to her fingers.  
"I love you. I know I don't say it often. But I love you as Viktor and Krum, for their own reasons." She sighed as she saw him send her a beaming smile.

They stayed like this for a short while, until Hermione realised that almost everyone in the pub now sat in silence, after eavesdropping. A girl sat behind Viktor held her friend's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I wish I could be that loved." She whispered to her friend, but Hermione heard.  
"One day, he will come along." Her friend smoothed her hair. Hermione chuckled at it all, causing Viktor to laugh.  
"I know you have training tomorrow, so I will let you go." She smiled up at him and led him out of the pub.

Viktor looked down at Hermione and felt an impulse race through him and he turned to her and brushed a curl away from her face. He stoked her cheek and then placed his arm around the small of her back. It had been so long since he had kissed her and oh how he had missed it. He felt her lips press against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and revelled in the feel of her, the taste of her, just her.

It was all over far too quickly, but Viktor resolved to kiss Hermione far more often. He was so grateful for her. She had overcome her fear to tell him how she truly felt and he appreciated it more than he could say.

Hermione stood in the cold air of the night for a moment. She couldn't believe what had happened. She and Viktor had communicated and she truly felt that they could rekindle what they had lost. She chuckled as she placed a hand over her mouth, before turning and walking back towards the boat, in shock and giddy with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is Fanfiction Friday! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who sent me birthday wishes, they were truly appreciated. We are now on chapter 50 and page 170 of this fanfic. It has become far larger than anything I had planned and I am loving every word of it. Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic, your support means the world to me.


	51. Making Time

The date was set, Bulgaria had made it to the World Cup final and Viktor could not have been more proud of his team. However, That particular sunday afternoon was the worst time for the final match to take place, for it was the day of Hermione's first test in the Triwizard Tournament.

Viktor knew he had to be there, he knew that he had to support Hermione, but he had no idea how to. He decided to confide in a Witch who he was sure would know what to do.

McGonagall was surprised when Viktor Krum had requested a meeting with her. She was unsure what the status of his and Hermione's relationship was. But she would help him if she could.  
"I haff to be here, for her. But the match is at the same time." He told her and she understood his issue. Time was against him and, luckily for him, time was something that McGonagall knew about.  
"I see. Well, luckily for you, I have just the thing." She knew that one day a student would need the use of her time turner. But alas, Viktor was not a student at all. But for Hermione, she would let him use it.

Viktor looked at the fabled item. He had never seen a time turner in the flesh. He took it carefully, into his large palm.  
"Do you know how to use it?" She asked and Viktor snapped out of a trance.  
"Three turns?" He asked, wondering how many hours he could get away with.  
"Very good, Mr Krum. But I must warn you that you must be back in Bulgaria at the time that you left, else you will cause damage to us all." She looked at him with severity in her eyes.  
"I understand." Viktor bowed, thanking McGonagall, before leaving her office.

Hermione was scared, being face to face with a dragon was not something that she wanted to do again. But, she had entered this and she would be alone in facing the beast.  
"I wish Viktor could be there." She sighed, sitting with Seamus at dinner.  
"I haven't seen him since that night at the three broomsticks. We've been so busy, so we've only been sending letters to one another." She sighed. Seamus recognised the expression from when she had first fallen giddy for Viktor. Despite her supposed sorrow, he could see that underneath she was happy.  
"Don't worry too much. I am sure that you will be able to see him after. It's not like he hasn't got a good excuse." Seamus told her and she nodded in agreement, the World Cup was not something to scoff at and Hermione knew that it was going to be the biggest day of his life. She only wished that she could be there for him. But that was impossible

Cormac was terrified. Under all of his false confidence and self assurance, he was frightened. With each day that passed he wished he hadn't put his name in the goblet of fire a little bit more. He had no idea what was coming and that uncertainty scared him to his core. He looked at Hermione, all silent confidence and quiet certainty and envied her. He had never liked her, far from it. But he wished that he was as calm as she seemed in this moment.

Neville secretly was cheering for Durmstrang and Hermione. He knew if he told anyone that he would be exiled from social life, but not only was Hermione one of his closest friends, she had the best ability of the lot and if he was a betting man, he would have put all of his money on Hermione.

Viktor showed the time turner to Andre, who stared at it in wonder.  
"You are going to go back in time for her?" He asked and Viktor nodded.  
"I have a girlfriend, but I am not sure if I would do that for her." He scoffed and Viktor wondered if she was a witch of Hermione's standard and shook his head.  
"She is quite young. Have you guys ever-" Andre wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
"She turned seventeen in September and I don't turn twenty for another few months. So the age difference is not that large and no is the answer to your question." He sighed.  
"Why? It has been so long." Andre asked Viktor, his brows furrowed.  
"I want to, but I could never force her." He looked down at his boots.  
"You don't have to force her, have you ever thought that she might want to as well?" He asked and Viktor wondered if Hermione felt the same way that he felt about her and found that he was rather unsure.  
"I don't know. She has never initiated anything." Andre let his head fall into his hands.  
"Well of course she hasn't. You are so much older than her, you must be the one to make the first move. She will tell you if she does not want you." He told him with encouragement in his voice and Viktor wondered if Hermione would be receptive to such an act.

The day soon came around and Hermione could feel herself shaking in her boots. Chigvintsev knocked on her door and presented her with a uniform that appeared similar to the Durmstrang quidditch uniform.  
"You must look like a girl of Durmstrang." He smiled down at her and saw her scared face looking back up at him.  
"Hermione, you are ready. I would not send you out there if you were not." He told her and she nodded her head, convincing herself of his words.

She changed and found the trousers rather comfortable. They were tighter than the quidditch attire, but she was glad of this, not wanting to be engulfed by fabric. She walked with her head held high and her arms pressed close to her sides.

Viktor had never been more nervous in his life. He knew that he had to win the match, but then he had to go back to watch Hermione. He would have to wait to lift the cup, but for Hermione, it was worth it.

The match against Japan was a challenge for the Bulgarian boys. The Japanese played in a clever, tactical way. Whereas, the Bulgarian boys played with brutish force and might. They all knew it was going to come down to Viktor. But he pushed this pressure aside and played his own game.

He had received a letter from Hermione the day before.  
I am sorry that I cannot be there to watch you win the World Cup, but I am far too busy being blasted to ash. Good Luck.

She teased him and he laughed down at the parchment. He knew that she would not be blasted to ash. And he would be glad to be there, cheering her on.

They took to the air and Viktor focused on the snitch. It was not easy. The Japanese seeker was the second best in the world, after Viktor and one slip up could cost him the entire match. He could not go back to Hermione a loser, he knew that. So he let that fact fuel him and give him that edge that he knew the Japanese seeker did not have.

Bulgaria scored goals, and in turn Japan returned them, but Viktor could not hear any of it. He was focused on the snitch and the snitch alone. Slaven watched as Viktor continued to accelerate until he was flying faster than any wizard he had ever seen. He was tempted to call the boy off, to tell him to slow down, but he knew that Viktor could control himself.

The Japanese seeker tried to keep up and succeeded, until-  
"Hiroki, the Japanese seeker has tumbled! That does not look pretty." Came the announcement. Viktor was tempted to turn and check that the wizard was alright, but he knew that the game would have been called to a halt if he was not. So he continued for the snitch.

Viktor pushed and pushed, until there was nothing left for him to give and with one final outstretch of his hand, he felt the cold metal of the snitch in his fist.

The crowd roared, Slaven roared, the men roared, but Viktor was silent. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would not go to Hermione a failure, he would go as a champion.

He was pushed and pulled in all directions, to interviews here and warm downs there, until he managed to get away. He decided to excuse himself to the lavatory, thinking that was an easy place to come back to. He looked at the time on his watch. It was exactly 2:45, so he knew that he had to get back by 1:45 English time. He stood in the cubicle and looked down at the time turner and placed his finger delicately on the spinner. He spun it three times and closed his eyes. Then, when time seemed to start again, he apparated to Hogwarts.

Seamus was waiting for Hermione. This was a massive day for her and since he knew Viktor could not be there, he knew that he had to be. Hermione left the boat, with her head held high and proud. Seamus smiled down at her and took her hand.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"As I'll ever be." She chuckled.

Viktor found McGonagall quickly.  
"Ah Krum, I see the time turner worked she smiled up at him in anticipation of Hermione seeing him.  
"Tell me, if I was a betting woman, who would I put my money on?" She asked and Viktor supposed that she deserved a gift in return for him being able to use the time turner.  
"Go red." He smiled and she nodded up at him, a smiled beaming on her face.  
"Well done, boy. Now come, I can get you into the VIP area." She led him and Viktor felt an excitement bubble within him at the thought of seeing Hermione.

Hermione held Seamus' hand all the way to the tent. She was scared, even if she was ashamed to admit it. But having Seamus there was a massive help. She wished Viktor could be there, she knew that he would have the right thing to say. She supposed he was in the thick of the game by now, she sent him a thought and turned her mind to the task at hand.

She kept her head down when she entered the tent. Viktor stood, a little in shock that she had not noticed him. Seamus looked at him with his brows furrowed.  
"Hermione, there is someone here to see you." He whispered to her and she looked up and froze.

Hermione could feel her pulse in her cheeks. How was he here? Surely he hadn't missed the game for her? She would hit him so hard if he had. She approached him, eyes wide with confusion.  
"How?" She asked and he held up the time turner for her.  
"A time turner? I thought they were all gone." She gasped, in awe of the contraption.  
"No, not all gone. I had to be here." He looked down at her with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest. This was exactly what she needed. He laid his cheek on her head and closed his eyes.  
"I know you are ready. You not need to vorry." He told her and for the first time, she believed him.  
"Yes, I know. I can do this." She smiled up at him, with determination in her eyes.

The fact that Viktor had found a way to be there for her was a big deal for Hermione. He was showing to her that he was serious about her and that he was going to support her throughout everything.

Cormac was intimidated by the presence of Krum. He couldn't understand how he was there, and he didn't want to think about it too much. His legs shook as he waited for the task. He still had no clue what was waiting for him. But he was unsure if he was ready.

Dumbledore entered the tent.  
"Everyone gather round." He huddled the students in.  
"Mr Krum, how good it is to see you." He nodded to Viktor, with a slight confusion in his voice. Viktor bowed in return, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

Dumbledore announced the challenge and Fleur and Cormac shook in their boots, whilst Hermione stood resolute, already knowing the fate of the challenge. Cormac had never seen a dragon before, and as home representative, he was to go first.  
"Just go and fetch the egg, Cormac. It's simple really." A Ravenclaw girl cooed to him and he turned and let out a hissing kind of sound that made the girl jump back a few paces.

Hermione watched him go and for a minute, only a minute, she felt sorry for him. She sat beside Viktor and Seamus in silence as she listened to Cormac outside. It took half an hour for him to get the egg, but when he returned, his clothes were ripped, his face was burned and a little of the light that was in his eyes was gone.

Fleur came up to Hermione and extended her hand.  
"You are a worthy opponent." She smiled and shook Hermione's hand.  
"As are you." Hermione smiled up at the pretty french woman.

It took Fleur far less time to retrieve the egg and when she returned, she only had a hair out of place. She smiled at Hermione, wishing her good luck. Hermione turned to Viktor with wide eyes.  
"Just do as ve practiced." He told her nodding. She smiled and looked to Seamus.  
"Just don't get your arse burned." He winked at her and watched as she chuckled and walked away. Viktor followed her, pulling Seamus along.  
"You're going to vant to vatch this." He told him, smiling in anticipation.

Hermione walked out into the arena and was met with the large beast. Its scales were a kind various shades of brown, lacquered in a golden sheen. She stared it in the eye as silence fell over the audience.

The dragon rose and began walking towards her. Unlike Cormac and Fleur, Hermione did not have a broom, nor a way of escape. Seamus began to shake as the dragon came closer and closer to Hermione. Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a knowing smile.

The crowd was dumbfounded. She just stood there. Dumbledore began to worry that the young witch really had just frozen on the spot and was about to be devoured.

But Hermione knew what she was doing. She waited until the dragon was close enough to touch and then she extended one of her hands, her wand in the other.  
"Stupify!" She screamed, touching the forehead of the dragon, quickly enough that it could not respond. It looked at her for a moment, before falling to the ground, in a sleep that would take many hours to wake from.

The crowd began to whisper as they watched Hermione limp over the rocks to collect the golden egg. She held it above her head for the minute, trying to add some drama to the situation and heard the Durmstrang boys erupt in applause. A few Hogwarts students began clapping and Neville shouted out a congratulation to Hermione and then suddenly, everyone was clapping.  
"Now how did she do that?" Dumbledore asked.  
"She touched him, that alvays intensifies the spell." He told him knowingly and Dumbledore nodded, impressed by her tactics.

Seamus laughed.  
"Of course, she would make it easier than everyone else." He chuckled to himself.  
"It is because she is braver than everyone else. No one vould let the dragon get that close."  
"You're right. She's got nerves of steel, that one." He smiled and watched as Hermione entered the tent, not a hair out of place.

Viktor celebrated with her for a moment. But when he looked down at his watch, it was time. Hermione looked at him understandingly.  
"Go, you have to go. I cannot tell you how much I have loved you being here and how much it has meant to me. I will come to Sofia in a few hours. I'll get to the Bulgaria tent. Meet me there." She kissed him and watched as he apparated back to Bulgaria.

Hermione stood for a moment. She couldn't believe that she had just knocked out a dragon. And she couldn't believe that Viktor had come to support her. It seemed that everything was turning out far better than she anticipated and she finally relaxed, for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is Fanfiction Friday once again. I am sorry that this chapter is coming out a little later than last week, but I have been a little busy. I have planned the last 10 chapters of this fic, so we are only 9 weeks until the finish now. If you would like more information about me, my website and what I am working on, you can follow me on instagram at peachpaaige I would lik to thank everyone for their lovely messages again this week and I apologise if my science involving the time turner is a little off. I did my best. I hope you all have a great week and I shall see you next Friday!


	52. Your Hands are Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is rated M and contains scenes of a sexual nature.

It seemed, that in the aftermath of the trial, the students of Hogwarts were split in opinion. Half of the student body had never seen anything as magnificent as the large beast topple over, whereas the other students found it rather underwhelming.  
"I expected fire and drama and rawrrr!" One of the second years sighed, feeling disappointed with Hermione's performance.  
"She was the most efficient of the three." A Ravenclaw stated.  
"There's no fun in efficiency." A Gryffindor sighed and most could agree with that.

Hermione tried not to let their comments get to her. She had done what had been asked of her. She had collected the egg, no muss, no fuss. Chigvintsev was pleased with her performance and that's all that mattered to Hermione, at the end of the day.

She didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of the comments. Instead, she apparated to Sofia. The stadium wasn't too far from where she had apparated and she found the walk rather comfortable. It all seemed so surreal at that point, that she had just defeated a dragon. She wondered if the second task would be as easy and decided that it most certainly would not. She had left the egg in the safe hands of Seamus and had vowed to open it at a later date.

Viktor had lifted the cup, finished his interviews and retreated to the Bulgaria tent.  
"Come on, this is your first win! You have to come out with us." One of the beaters begged Viktor. It was tempting, the thought of going out with his team mates. But he could not pass up the opportunity to be with Hermione. He had so few chances lately.  
"I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and the guys all huffed.  
"I hope she is worth it." One of them stated bitterly.  
"She is." He smiled.

He packed away his things before Hermione came, so that he would be ready to leave when she arrived.  
"Viktor." Andre called for him and he hopped up and left the tent, waving at everyone as he went.

Hermione was glad to see him. He was tired, which did not surprise her. But he smiled widely when he saw her.  
"How do you feel?" She asked, walking with him, unsure where they were headed.  
"Like a champion." He smiled down at her and she was not quite sure if he was joking or not.  
"I am tired, though. The time turning vas exhausting." He looked down at her and she nodded.  
"But I am not too tired to go to dinner. If you vould like?" He asked and she liked the thought of spending some time alone with him.  
"Yes, I would like that very much." She agreed.

Viktor took her to a local place he had been to many times before. It was small and cozy and the owner knew to put him and Hermione in the corner, where they could not be seen so well. Hermione liked the restaurant. It was warm and comforting, which was ideal with the temperature cooling off with autumn being in full swing.

Viktor ordered, knowing that the waiters did not speak English.  
"How do you feel? After today." He asked her and watched as she thought for a moment.  
"I'm not sure. Many of the students were underwhelmed by what they saw. But I can't help that. I just wanted to make it out alive." She laughed to herself and Viktor relished the sight.  
"It meant so much, having you there. I feel so guilty that I didn't think of the time turner." She sighed, looking down at her hands.  
"No." Viktor shook his head, placing his hand on hers.  
"You haff too much on your mind already. I could not miss it. Vorld cup is just a quidditch game. Vhat you vere doing vas more important." He told her and Hermione felt a little better.

Viktor was confused. He was unsure where he and Hermione were in their relationship. They had ended, he knew that. But it seemed now that they were not just friends, that they were moving back to the place where they had started.  
"I vant you to be mine." He blurted, half thinking aloud.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her spoon half raised to her mouth. Viktor felt the blood leave his face as he realised what he had said. But in for a penny, in for a pound.  
"I vant you to be mine again. I am yours, body and soul. But I need to know that you are the same." He looked down at the table.

Hermione was stuck for words. She feared that thing would go back to the way they were and that they would split again. But maybe being in separate places would help matters.  
"I love you." She admitted. It was the truth and seemed like a good place to start.  
"I want things to be different this time." She told him.  
"I want to be treated as equal. Not a little girl who will break if you squeeze me too hard." She was shocked by how much she was sharing. But a lack of communication was their problem last time.

Viktor understood what Hermione was feeling. It was what he had spoken to Andre about. She wanted to be treated as an adult, because she was an adult. She loved him and that was the most important part.  
"I understand. I vant you to tell me vhat you vant from now on." He told her and she nodded.

They apparated back to Viktor's house after their meal.  
"I suppose you won't be living here for much longer." She said, whilst running her fingertips along the walls.  
"No. I am moving to Vratsa." He told her and she nodded.

Viktor watched her, as she ran her fingertips along the wallpaper. He knew he needed to be bolder, to act more on impulse. So, he approached her, pressing her against the wall.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. Viktor had not been so close in months and she was unsure if she had ever seen the emotion that burned in his eyes before.  
"I never congratulated you properly." She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
"Then congratulate me." He teased her and she allowed her mouth to fall open in shock. Viktor took this moment to kiss her, kiss her like he had never done so before.

Hermione was flustered. It seemed as if Viktor was everywhere at once. One of his arms wrapped around her back and the other hand held the back of her neck. She was totally entrapped in him and she couldn't get enough. She waited a few seconds before she kissed him back. This is what she had wanted, to be handled like a woman, not a child.

Viktor was happy with the response he gained from Hermione. He heard her little pants and moans and felt himself growl deep in his chest. He had never wanted someone in this way, not so passionately. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that she would tell him if he was hurting her in any way.

Hermione felt Viktor's hands delve under the back of her shirt.  
"Your hands are cold." She shivered, smiling against his lips. He froze. She took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"I didn't tell you to stop." She whispered and heard him moan against her mouth. And then, with one swift move, he had her up in his arms and he was striding across the room and up the stairs.

Hermione had never seen Viktor's room before. It was dark and orderly, just like him. He placed her down onto the bed, and looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed and looking up at him in a way that he had never been looked at before. It drove him mad.

Hermione watched as Viktor stripped off his shirt and let it fall onto the floor. He was now stood only in his canvas trousers and his socks. Hermione had never seen Viktor shirtless before and she was now angry that he had kept the wonderful sight from her for so long. She let her mouth fall agape as she looked at him and then watched as he climbed onto the bed.

Viktor had never felt more masculine in his life. Hermione looked at him like he was made of solid gold and one her hands were on his bare skin, he found that they were not cold, not at all.

Hermione could not get enough of Viktor's hard, broad back. His skin was so smooth, his body seemed so perfect that she felt a pang of anxiety run through her. She could not take her clothes off in front of him. She did not have the body of a quidditch player. She was soft in places that other girls weren't and she had marks that, even though she knew were normal, were embarrassing nonetheless.

Viktor felt her tense up and immediately pulled away.  
"Vhat is it?" He asked her and watched as she covered her eyes with her hands.  
"You're body is just so… wow." She shook her head and Viktor chuckled for a moment.  
"Vell, thank you. But vhy does this make you sad?" He asked her, a fear rushing through him that he might not be what she wanted.  
"I don't look like you." She whispered and he sighed.  
"I hope not. I am not my type." He told her and she chuckled.  
"I haff neffer vanted someone so much before. I vish you could feel vhat I am feeling right now." He told her and blushed at the thought that she probably got a pretty solid idea from the reduced space in his trousers.

Hermione sighed, she knew that she was being silly, she knew that Viktor would not have stuck with her for so long if he did not find her attractive. But still, it was hard, showing herself to another for the first time. And she wished that she had chosen a pair of lacy pants that morning, as opposed to the practical pair she had on.

Viktor waited as he watched her brain work. He could watch her think for hours. He backed off a little, to give her space.  
"I have never-" She could not finish the sentence.  
"I understand if you do not-"  
"No, I do." She interrupted him, making him smile.  
"But I don't know anything, any moves or anything." She blushed, thinking about some tricks that she was sure some witches could do.  
"This does not matter. I vill take care of you." He brushed a curl out of her face, only to have it spring back into place.

Hermione was nervous. But she wanted Viktor. She forced herself to relax as they kissed and his hands wandered over her body. She lifted her arms, for him to remove her shirt and she wished that she had changed out of her sports bra, but he didn't seem to mind. He removed that too, and looked down at her in wonder.

Hermione blushed. She knew that she had never been blessed in the breast department, but Viktor most certainly disagreed. He was hesitant at first, but when hermione mewed at his touch, he cupped her left breast in his hand and felt her soft skin and the pressure of her nipple against his hand. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Hermione's face, eyes closed, trying to make sense of the sensation.

Hermione was very much enjoying herself. She attempted to shun her self consciousness out of her mind and focused on what she felt when Viktor touched her. She enjoyed when his fingers brushed against her nipple and then she would blush at the thought of herself enjoying it. She also enjoyed when he would be a little rougher with her, when he would pinch her there and hear her gasp. But what she liked most of all was when he laid on her and she could feel his chest against hers and he would kiss her neck and make her swoon.

Viktor's arousal was becoming more and more apparent with every passing minute. Hermione tried to hide her astonishment when she felt him against her stomach. She had never seen a man's appendage in real life. She had seen diagrams in books and heard descriptions from other witches. She wondered how many other women would kill to be in her place in that moment and that made her smile.

Viktor gasped when he felt Hermione's hand on him. The move was so bold and confident that it worked to turn him on even more than he already was. He moaned into her neck and she gapsed in response. He knew he had to cool off for a second, else things would not end how he would hope.

Hermione was nervous when Viktor placed his fingers into the waistband of her trousers and began to pull. She reminded herself to breath and trust him. She knew that he would never hurt her. So, she just laid back and relaxed.

It had been a long time since Viktor had seen a woman like this. He was not as inexperienced as Hermione. However, he was not experienced to say the least. He was glad, that in this situation, he was confident in his skills and knew what he was doing.

Hermione felt his fingers when she closed her eyes. She gasped, feeling him so intimately. He brushed his fingers over her curls and smiled, they were such a wonderful surprise. He soon found the spot he was looking for and began and move his thumb in circular motions. He had never seen anything so perfect, so wondrous as Hermione wriggling under his finger. She bit down on her bottom lip and mewed softly and he heard himself growling in response. She had put her trust in him, to show him all of her and he would never be able to show her how grateful he was.

Hermione had never felt anything like it before. It was like she was being tickled, hard. It was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. She didn't want it to stop, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it before she burst. She felt almost selfish, feeling so much pleasure alone. But when she peeked out of her left eye, she saw that Viktor was looking down at her with a gaze more hungry than she had ever seen before. He was enjoying this just as much as she was and she couldn't believe it.

She felt herself building, building to something that she couldn't understand. She felt herself tighten to a point where she thought she might burst and just when she was about to ask him to stop, she fell off of a cliff she did not even know she was on.

Viktor gripped her thigh with his free hand as he watched her. She was a marvel and he wished that he could keep her as his captive forever. But Hermione had tasted pleasure, and she wanted more.

She pulled him close and kissed him hard.  
"I want you." She whispered and that was all Viktor needed to hear. He stood and removed the clothing he had left on and then stood for a moment, for Hermione to look at him. Her mouth fell agape as she looked at him. It seemed so much bigger than she had expected and it was heavier too, she found out, when she placed a hand under it. She watched as he rolled on a condom and was glad that he was thinking of protection.

He was on top of her then and she felt her nerves stand on end.  
"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded.  
"Yes, I want this." She told him, making it very obvious that he was not forcing her into anything. She knew that it was going to hurt, she had heard other witches speak about it and part of her was afraid. But she was so consumed by Viktor, that she couldn't think of much else.

Viktor was careful to be gentle. He calmed himself, before he positioned himself and thrust into her. Hermione bared her teeth as she hissed at the full sensation and Viktor kissed her shoulder as his breath quickened.

After a few moments, the pain went away and Hermione began to feel comfortable with the sensation.  
"Viktor, I am okay now." She whispered to him and he placed his hands on either side of her face and placed a gentle kiss to her lips as he began to move.

Hermione had never felt anything like it. \she felt so close to Viktor, and such pride that she was making him feel pleasure. She laid still for a moment, but then she let her body take over and she began to move to meet his rhythm.

Viktor was going mad. He had never felt anything like this before. This was as close to ecstasy as he was ever going to get. Hermione seemed to be everywhere at once and seeing her in such a state of bliss drove him on further and soon he found his thrusts became sporadic, as he chased his own release.

Hermione could sense a change in Viktor, his muscles were tightening and his movements had become quicker. She listened as he repeated her name time and time again, his teeth gritting together, until finally, with one thrust, far harder than the others, he shook and quivered and then lied on top of her, kissing her softly.

Hermione knew that she was going to fall asleep. She was so calm, so peaceful that she could not help it. She knew that she should go back to the boat, that she might get in trouble for not being back. But in this moment, she didn't care. She laid there, with Viktor, in silence and existed more simply than she ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, guys, that I did not upload last Friday. I have been so ill that I haven't been able to concentrate to write. I hope that this chapter makes up for it!


	53. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are well. This chapter was written and uploaded on my mobile phone so the layout, grammar and spelling might be a bit off. Please let me know if you see anything.  
> Many thanks  
> Paige x

Viktor awoke to an empty bed. He rolled over to find a note resting on the pillow beside him.

I had to get back to Hogwarts. Students cannot do sleepovers.  
Thank you for the most wonderful evening.

Hermione.  
He smiled and wondered how much trouble she got into for returning home so late. He turned over and grinned into the pillow. He could not believe that last night had been real, and some part of him was still tempted to pinch himself to check that he was not dreaming.

Hermione awoke to a knock at the door. Chigvintsev stood outside of her door, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Should I even ask?” He sighed shaking his head. Hermione stood her ground. Yes, she had broken a rule, but she was seventeen and it was a weekend. She was back by Monday morning, what was the harm?  
“I am sorry.” She apologised, for good measure.  
“Extra training, that is your punishment.” He told her.  
“So get ready.” He told her, before walking off. Hermione sighed, it could have been a lot worse, but she still wished she could go back to bed and sleep until the sun rose. 

Chigvintsev understood, even if Hermione thought he did not, he had been young once and his now-ex wife had made him feel a similar way, had made him break the rules. But she had ditched him when she was bored. He did not want that for Hermione. She was so special, in so many ways, that he could not see her hurt again. 

Hermione huffed against the cold. After the bitter winter of Durmstrang, this was nothing. But still, she hated the chill. Training that morning was like any other morning, until-  
“I vant you to run.” He told her and she stood, staring at him.  
“You're joking me, right?” She laughed, shaking her head.  
“Does it look like I'm joking?” Chigvintsev’s face was deadpan.   
“No, I can't.” Hermione told him. It was the first time that she had ever refused him and he was taken aback for a moment.   
“Vhat if the next challenge needs you to travel. You do not fly, and you vill not run. How vill you do it?” Hermione wondered for a moment.  
“I would apparate.” She told him, her face smug.  
“Not if you do not know vhere you are going, you would not.” He responded and watched Hermione’s face fall.  
“You have two options: learn to fly, or start running.” He turned and walked away from her. He had never been so hard on her before, but she needed a firm hand. 

Hermione could not remember the last time that she had been spoken to in such a manner. She was taken aback, but she was more shocked at the realisation that she wanted to tantrum, like a child. She couldn't go to Seamus or Neville about this, she feared that they might laugh at her, although the chance was very slight. No, she needed someone who would openly listen and understand.

Hagrid was surprised to see Hermione so early in the day. His smile grew wide when he saw her and he put on a new pot of tea.  
“Come on in and sit yourself down, there.” He welcomed her and waited for her to speak.

Hermione knew that she had gone to the right place. Hagrid would listen to her openly and try as hard as he could to help her in her situation. So, she explained herself, over a cup of tea and Hagrid sat and listened to her.  
“Now, I do think your professor has a point. Flying and running are important skills to have. But until you know what is in that egg, you need to keep your strengths where they are and focus on your magic.” He told her. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't fly, but learning now was not a necessity for Hermione. 

Hermione smiled, knowing that Hagrid understood her struggle.  
“So, do you mind me asking: what is going on with the Krum boy?” Hagrid asked, his cheeks flushing a deep pink. Hermione sipped her tea and wondered how to ask that question.  
“Well, I am not entirely sure. It feels like we are back together and we all but said that, but things are so vague, I don't quite know what is going on.” She sighed and Hagrid understood how she felt. He had been golfed in love before, but it never turned into anything. He wished that he had the courage to love again, but he was not sure he could.   
“If he is worth your time, he will stick around.” He told her and Hermione nodded, knowing that this was true.

Seamus sat with Hermione in her room that evening. It has been so long since they had spent some quality time together and it was a welcome surprise to be invited to spend some time together.   
“I'm afraid.” Hermione admitted, holding the golden egg in her lap.  
“Good. You would be an idiot if you weren't.” He smiled up at her and she nodded, knowing he was right. Seamus drew his wand.  
“If there is anything in there that wants to hurt you, I will be here to help you.” He encourage her.

Hermione sighed, she had to open it at some point, but she just wished that it didn't have to be now. Stalling was pointless. She had to be brave. She pressed the button and twisted the egg open. 

Both Seamus and Hermione jumped back. Hermione was paralysed, her hands over her ears. Seamus lunged for the egg, snapping it shut, silencing the screeching. 

They sat in silence for a moment after. Hermione was in shock. She was unsure what she expected, but that certainly wasn't it.  
“Jesus, that sounded worse than my grandmother’s singing.” Seamus breathed, shocked about it all. 

Hermione stares at the egg. She shook her head, placing it under the bed where she had kept it. She knew that this was a mistake, all of it. She shouldn't have put her blasted name in the goblet of fire. She couldn't even handle the clue, how was she going to handle the task? She had gotten lucky with the first trial. She was unsure if she would get so lucky second time.

Seamus could see how much the egg had effected her.   
“Don't worry, we’ll figure it out. We still have loads of time.” He smiled down at her encouragingly and she nodded, although he was not so convinced. 

Seamus left soon after and Hermione was left on her own. She tried to push the screeching from her mind, but it remained present in the back of her conscious. She attempted to move onto something more pleasant. Viktor’s birthday was coming up in a week’s time and she had to think of something to get him. He was going to be 20, that was a big milestone. She had received an invite from Viktor’s mother to a party being held at Krum house and with this brought a whole host of anxieties. 

After last time, Luna was not so shocked when Hermione approached her.  
“Hi, how are you?” She asked, glad to see Hermione. She explained her situation and Luna sat and thought for a moment.  
“You need a dress, and some shoes.” She said, nodding along with her train of thought.  
“But what do I gift a man who has the money to buy anything?” She asked and Luna thought for a moment. There were plenty of things that she thought she might give as a gift, such as snargles wings and butterfly dust. But she understood that not everyone would appreciate such gifts. So she thought for another moment.

Hermione was confused when Luna brought little Colin Creavy to her a few moments later.  
“Hello, Miss Granger.” He greeted her, a wide smile plastered across his face, his camera around his neck.  
“You have something to tell Miss Granger, don't you, Colin?” Luna looked down at the young boy and watched his race turn pink.   
“Well, go on.” She placed a hand on his back.  
“W-whilst you and Mr Krum were at Hogwarts last. I took some photographs.” His bottom lip quivered, obviously terrified.   
“I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I never meant to offend you.” His voice rose in pitch and his shoulders shook with fear.

Hermione understood now why Luna had brought Colin along.  
“Could I have a look at your shots, Colin?” Hermione asked, wondering if she could maybe gift one of the images to Viktor for his birthday.  
“Yes, of course, Miss Granger. I would need a day to develop them.” And then the little blonde boy ran off, as quick as he could.

Hermione wondered why she and Luna had never been closer before. It seemed that she had such wonderful ideas and such a kind temperament, that it was very hard not to like her.

The next day, Hermione and Luna went to look at Colin Creavy’s photographs. Hermione was excited and Luna was excited that her friend was excited. Colin has been working throughout the night to develop the images and he was glad that Hermione had come when she had and not a minute before. 

Hermione entered the darkly lit room and was amazed by the young boy’s work. Colin had hung up the images of Krum and Granger so that Hermione might look at them. There were five in total. One was in the library and Viktor’s back was to the camera and you could see Hermione’s arm snake around his neck. She smiled looking at the image. The second was of Viktor's and Hermione walking together, through the castle talking and smiling at one another. The third was before the quidditch match, when he kissed her in front of everyone. Hermione blushed seeing this one. The penultimate photograph was the moment that the rain fell and Viktor sat on his broom, looking down at Hermione as the crowds looked on and the final image was from the night that Hermione and Viktor were in the Three Broomsticks. He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her in a way that she saw far too rarely. 

Hermione stood beside Luna, all watery eyes and wobbling lips. She placed a hand over her mouth.  
“Oh, they are wonderful.” She laughed, shaking her head. Luna took her hand, sensing that she needed extra support. Colin stood with his head held high.  
“Well thank you.” He smiled, feeling proud of himself.   
“How much for them?” She asked, turning to him.  
“No, I want you to have them.” He shook his head denying payment.  
“No, I must give you something.” Hermione insisted.  
“Well, my Mother is dying for one of your vases, and her birthday is coming up.” He smiled bashfully.  
“Consider it done.” She nodded.  
“They are not quite done, they will need some more time.” Hermione nodded.  
“Let me know when they are done.” Colin couldn't wait to gift his mum one of Hermione Granger’s vases.

Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had found a gift for Viktor. Of course, she still had the flying and the egg to deal with. But Viktor’s gist was sorted and she allowed that to be enough.


	54. Birthdays

Viktor had never really been one for birthday parties. But that never stopped his Mother from throwing a massive shindig at their home every year. With Viktor leaving his teen years and turning twenty, this gave his Mother extra fuel.

Throughout the weeks leading up to his birthday, every man on the team, including the coaches received an invitation to his party.  
"Should I invite Hermione?" His Mother had asked him when she had seen him. He had told her that she should, but he knew that Hermione was going to hate it.

But, in some ways, Viktor was wrong. Hermione had rather enjoyed going out into town and trying on dresses. Of course, Luna liked the ones with lime green trim and purple beading, but they were not for Hermione. It was not until she tried on a black velvet dress that fit her tightly and stopped around the middle of her calf that she had liked any of the dresses. She emerged from the changing room and gave Luna a twirl.  
"That is the one. You look better than a pint of cold Butterbeer on a hot day." She smiled, giving Hermione two thumbs up and before she could talk herself out of it, she had bought the dress, with a pair of black strappy heels, low enough that she could still walk in them, to match.

But before any festivities could happen, Hermione had another problem that needed to be dealt with. Chigvintsev was still on her back about the flying. She had decided that running was not a task worth setting her mind to, but flying could useful. She hated to ask him, but Viktor was the best flyer she knew and she wanted to learn from the best.

Viktor had been confused when he had received her letter. Hermione had never shown any interest in flying. In fact, she hated it. He knew that this must have been part of her training. But he didn't mind teaching her, in fact, he rather enjoyed the thought of it. He had not seen her since that night, the night after he had won the world cup and to say he was excited to see her again was an understatement.

Hermione clutched her egg as she walked along in the early morning fog. Viktor had agreed to teach her, which she was glad of, but she was nervous. She had never been any good at flying and the idea that she might embarrass herself in front of him was horrifying to her. But apart from that, she was nervous to see him again. It had been a week since they had been together. She was nervous if things would have changed, if their relationship might be different, if he would still want her.

Viktor smiled when he saw her, limping through the fog. He spotted the glint of the golden egg and retrieved his back bag from his duffel and waved to her.  
"Hi." She greeted him, her teeth chattering. He tilted his head to the side, wondering why she had not worn warmer clothing.  
"Hello. It is cold today." He noted and took the egg from her arms.  
"How are you?" She asked as he placed the egg into the bag and turned her around.  
"I am vell. Enjoying my break." He told her as he placed the bag on her shoulders.  
"And you?" He asked, his hands on her shoulders, looking over them to her face.  
"I am stressed." She sighed, her shoulders relaxing a little. He understood, he knew that her life would be stressful for the foreseeable future and he wished that he could take that stress away, but he was unsure if he could.

They left formalities for now. In this moment, she was student and he was teacher, it was as simple as that. He gave her a broom, along with a reassuring nod and watched as she mounted it, having to silence his mind. Hermione took deep breaths as she placed her hands on the broom and gripped tightly.  
"No, too tight." He placed his hand over hers. She softened then, her grip releasing, only a little.  
"Better." He nodded, feeling her grip.

Viktor then mounted his broom and kicked off, only flying a meter off of the ground. He waited for Hermione to follow suit and despite her wounded leg being a little weaker than its healthy counterpart, she kicked off and rose a few feet. Viktor nodded approvingly.  
"Vell done. You are now flying." He told her and she had to look down at the ground disappearing beneath her feet to believe him. She congratulated herself silently and then focused.  
"Now, lean your veight forvard." He instructed her and she did so, feeling her broom inch forward slowly.  
"Good, now harder." He instructed her and she had to do everything to stop herself from blushing.

But nothing could have embarrassed Hermione now, she was flying! She had never been able to master this skill and now she was gliding, if not a little slowly, through the sky.  
"Relax, you are too tight." He told her and she took a deep breath.

Viktor was encouraged by what he was seeing. Hermione was a tentative flyer, but it didn't matter. She was flying and that was all that was important to Viktor. But all of the confidence that Hermione had went to her head. She thrust herself forward and felt herself moving through the air more quickly, turning here and there, feeling the wind in her hair.  
"I'm doing it!" She cried out and relished the moment.

Viktor watched and called out for her to stop. He flew after her, but she was flying so erratically that he couldn't stop her. She was out of control and then he watched her fall. She did not cry, she did not scream, she just fell, as if she was expecting it to happen.

Hermione was terrified, she hit the water with an almighty thud, which knocked the wind out of her and then she sank, but her bag fell from her shoulders and her egg sank quicker. She found her wits and began to swim after her egg and eventually found it, the bag tangled in the long watery grass. She struggled to hold her breath, but eventually opened the bag and retrieved the egg. In doing so she pressed the button and the egg opened.  
"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." The egg sang and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the glistening egg. But before she could think about what she had heard, Viktor had hooked his arms around her and dragged her out of the river.

He huffed as he watched her cough up water. What was she doing in the water? Why had she not swam out? He was so angry he thought he could scream. And then Hermione looked up at him, with eyes so solemn and scared that he could not be angry with her anymore.  
"It is mermaids." She sighed. She had thought, whilst she was coughing up water. "We cannot sing above the ground" it had to be mermaids. Viktor stared at her wide eyed.  
"Vhat?" He asked, not understanding what she was saying.  
"The second task, the clue that was in the egg." She was shouting, throwing her head into her hands.  
"I have to stay underwater for an hour, that is how long they will give me to look for what they took." She whispered, her voice terrified. Viktor sat down on the grass, dripping wet.  
"The egg, it sung to me in the water. Above ground, it screams, but in water, it sings." She sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore.  
"You should go home and change. I am tired now." She told him, before getting up, with her egg and disappearing into the fog.

Chigvintsev was glad when Hermione had told him that Viktor was coming to teach her how to fly. But when she returned, drenched, he was worried. It had not rained, so something had happened.  
"Hermione!" He called out to her.  
"You should have gotten me to learn how to swim." She snapped, before retreating into her room. He had been harsh, he knew that and he was sure that perhaps he deserved her scorn as well. He left her, sure that she would explain this all to him when she felt ready.

Hermione stayed in bed for a few days after the water incident. She told Chigvintsev that she was ill and he left her to herself. Whatever had happened that day, it had had an effect on Hermione and Chigvintsev was worried.

Hermione didn't want to go to Viktor's birthday party, not really. She wanted to lay in her room and mope. She didn't want to do the second challenge of the tournament, and she wished that she had never entered it in the first place. But then she heard how she was thinking and picked herself up. She felt embarrassed for being so pathetic. Yes, she had fallen into the water, yes, she was not the most competent swimmer, but she could swim and she would get better and she would find help to point her in the right direction for methods of breathing underwater. But for now, she had one thing to focus on: Viktor's party.

Luna was glad when Hermione asked her to help her get ready. She had been practising a hair smoothing treatment that she thought she might try out.  
"Whatever you want to do." Hermione gave her permission to do what she liked to her hair and Luna smiled, liking her newly granted freedom.

The minute that Hermione had said it, she regretted it. It wasn't that she didn't like Luna's style, it was just that she was a little out there, and the dress that Hermione had chosen was very traditional. But, Hermione just closed her eyes and let Luna get to work. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised. Her hair was pulled back into a vintage style that fit the dress and seemed smoother than Hermione's hair had ever been before. She thanked Luna, more shocked than anything and Luna simply smiled, proud of her work.

Hermione stood, all dressed and ready. The second task was not completely out of her mind. But she felt better knowing that she could forget it for the evening.  
"You look amazing." Luna smiled, looking over Hermione's outfit.  
"Have you got the photographs?" She asked and Hermione placed a wrapped envelope in her clutch bag.  
"That really came at the right time. I am unsure what Colin would have gotten his mum for her birthday if you hadn't come along." She smiled, knowing that Colin was proud of his gift that Hermione had made him.  
"I hope that she will like it." Hermione smiled. She had made it one afternoon. It was simple, made of iridescent glass, with her signature "HG" on the bottom.

Luna wished that she could have stayed with Hermione longer, but she looked down at her watch.  
"You need to go, or you will be late." She told her and Hermione pulled her into an embrace.  
"Thank you, Luna. For everything." She whispered in her ear and Luna blushed, feeling prouder of herself than she had in a long while.

Hermione walked Luna out to the grounds of Hogwarts. The men of Durmstrang stopped and stared as she passed through the boat.  
"I will see you later." Hermione waved as Luna bounded off. Hermione closed her eyes, and then found herself stood outside of the Krum house.

Hermione had not been there since Valentine's Day and she sighed and smiled fondly when she thought about that day. The house had been decorated beautifully, with fairy lights and flowers, all in a way that Hermione knew that Viktor's Mother would love more than he did.

She had arrived alone and this fact only hit her when she entered the house. Everyone was in couples, or with friends. She had not seen Viktor since the days she had fallen into the river and she wondered if he would be so glad to see her.

Chigvintsev saw Hermione before she spotted him. She was the only other person who stood on their own. He had been nervous to come to the party, but he had been invited and had brushed off his finest clothes for the occasion. He thought that Hermione might not want to see him, after all of the pressure that he had been putting on her. But she smiled and walked over when she saw him.

Hermione was glad to find someone that she knew, standing alone, just like her. Chigvintsev looked amazing, all black tuxedo and shiny shoes. Hermione told him so and watched as he blushed. They looked fine stood together, Hermione in her black velvet and Chigvintsev in his tuxedo.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Chigvintsev swallowed his pride.  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. If you vere to have hurt yourself." He sighed, looking down at his shoes.  
"But I didn't and I discovered a very important clue for the second trial." She smiled and he looked at her curiously.  
"I don't want to talk about it tonight, but I will tell you." She promised him.

On the other side of Europe, another family were gathering for a celebration. Colin Creevy and his family had gathered for his Mother's birthday. He was so excited, his palms were sweaty and he couldn't stop smiling. He knew that his Father had applied to be on the waiting list for one of Hermione's pieces, but he knew that he would never get one in time.  
"I am sorry love. I applied, but her waiting list is six months minimum." He sighed, looking down at his feet as she opened the lovely dinner service that he had gotten her. She placed a hand on his arm.  
"Don't worry love, this is so wonderful and we can use it on a daily basis." She smiled at him, but there was a sadness behind her eyes.  
"Open mine, Mother." Colin groaned as he lifted the vase, fully wrapped and placed it in front of his Mother.  
"Oh Colin, you shouldn't have." She smiled, wondering what gift he had managed to afford with his pocket money.  
"Open it." He said, his voice expectant, watching as his Mother ripped the paper off of the vase and sitting back.  
"Well, this is just wonderful." She sat back and placed a hand over her mouth.  
"Look on the bottom." He told her and watched as her mouth fell agape.  
"Colin, how did you?" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I helped her out, with some photographs. I hope that you like it." He smiled and watched as tears poured onto his Mother's cheeks.  
"Oh, I just love it." She cried out, shaking her head. Colin smiled triumphantly while his Father ran a hand through his hair.  
"Clever little rascal."

Viktor stood with his Father in his room.  
"So much has changed since last year." He told him, looking in the mirror. He wore black this year. Black boots with a black shirt and black trousers, with a black cape. He looked severe, and handsome and he wondered how this had all happened.  
"Yes. You were a student at Durmstrang and now you are a world champion." He smiled.  
"I couldn't be prouder of you, son." He told him and Viktor felt his chest inflate with pride.  
"Thank you, Father." Viktor bowed to his Father, and then watched as he opened the door.  
"They are waiting for us." He said and Viktor marched out of his room and towards the staircase.

Hermione had never seen anything like it. The whole room stopped when Viktor and his Father stood at the top of the staircase. Andon was wearing a grey outfit and his head was held very high, stood with his Son. Everyone began applauding as they descended the staircase. Hermione looked over to Chigvintsev, who nodded and began clapping as well. Hermione knew Viktor and she knew that he would not be enjoying this.

But, much to his shock, Viktor loved it. He enjoyed his ego being stroked. Everyone was there, especially for him and that thought pleased him massively. He soaked up the applause. But when he saw Hermione, looked around, with a confused look on her face, her hands holding her clutch, he snapped back to reality. This was his Mother's party. It might be for his birthday, but it was all the things that she would enjoy and in that instant, he became very embarrassed. He could tell that Hermione was embarrassed for him and that made everything worse.

Once he was on the ground, Viktor was bombarded with relatives and family friends. A jazz band began playing in the corner and he watched as Chigvintsev offered his hand to Hermione and she placed her clutch in the cloakroom, before joining him on the dancefloor. He wanted that to be him, having the first dance with her. She looked so wonderful and seeing her with Chigvintsev seemed so wrong, he was like her Father and when he realised that he probably was the closest thing she had to a Father, he shut his mind up and accepted another present.

Hermione enjoyed dancing with Chigvintsev. He was the kind of man who like to talk as he danced and Hermione was glad of that, hoping that it would take attention away from her awful dancing.  
"Vhy don't you quit and live off of your glass money?" He asked her and she thought for a moment.  
"I love learning. I always have. I loved school before the war and it is one of the things that has remained a constant, even after the war." She went silent for a moment thinking.  
"And, I'm not ready. I am going to be eighteen soon enough and that scares me. I had to grow up, when my parents disowned me, but I'm not quite ready to be an adult just yet." She told him, sending him a small smile.  
"Vhen my vife left me, I had to learn to do everything again. I had to cook and clean and live vithout her company. It vas hard. I hate being alone. But vith the school, I do not know if I vill ever meet someone again." He sighed, glad that he was finally sharing.

Hermione was taken aback by Chigvintsev's openness. He had never spoken about his ex-wife before and Hermione wished that she could help him. So she held his hand a little tighter and promised him silently that things were going to get better.

Viktor managed to wiggle his way away from his parents for a moment to tap Chigvintsev on the shoulder.  
"May I take over?" He asked and he handed Hermione ever to Viktor, bowing as he left. They swayed silently for a moment.  
"Happy birthday." She said to him as she felt his hand in hers.  
"Thank you. You look wonderful." He told her and watched as she blushed.

Hermione did not want to talk about the fall, or the Tri Wizard Tournament. She just wanted to be with Viktor for a moment.  
"How is the move to Vratsa going?" She asked and Viktor smiled.  
"It is going vell. The team is very good." He nodded. They were both tentative, like two school children. Neither knew what to say, so Hermione placed her head onto Viktor's chest and they swayed, silently.

Viktor wished that he could have stayed with her all night, but he was pulled away after just one song, back to his aunties and uncles. They all sat down to the meal and Viktor was angry to see that Hermione had been placed on a table with his old Durmstrang friends, next to Chigvintsev.  
"Mother, why is she not sat up here, with me?" He asked and his Mother shrugged.  
"Well, I didn't know what was going on. You didn't tell me anything." She turned her nose up in a snooty kind of and Viktor sighed, wishing that he could have Hermione with him.

Hermione watched from the table, as Viktor looked over to her ever mouthful. She understood his Mother's thinking. He had met her at Durmstrang, so she should be placed with those of Durmstrang. She was not angry, in fact, she found it all rather funny. She sat and enjoyed her veal and wondered what was going to come next.

And what came next did not disappoint Hermione. Andon presented his Son with a card, announcing that he had given his Son his gift.  
"For all of their money, you vould have thought they could afford more than a card." Chigvintsev whispered to her and she chuckled.  
"Trust me, there is more than a card there." She told him and watched as a key fell onto the table.  
"This is the key to my Son's new home in Vratsa! Vhere he vill be training vith the Vultures!" Andon announced and the room erupted in applause.  
"There you go." She whispered to Chigvintsev and he laughed, shaking his head.

Viktor was grateful for his gift, but he realised just how different he was to his family when he saw Hermione and Chigvintsev laughing and he wanted to join them. It was too much, a house in Vratsa, but he could not be ungrateful. So he stood and bowed to his Father.  
"Thank you, Father. You are too kind." He announced and Andon slapped his back and shook his head.  
"Nonsense. You are a vorld champion!" He cheered and the run went up again and Hermione rolled her eyes, part of her wishing that she could leave.

Viktor saw her and he also saw her leave into the garden after dinner. He followed her and found her sat on one of the stone benches, watching the leaves fall, shivering every few minutes.  
"Do you know what I did for my last birthday?" She asked him when she knew he was there.  
"I bought myself a book a sat out in the garden. It was only a few months ago, so the leaves were still on the trees. Seamus came and brought me a cake and we ate it together and I was so content, so happy." She smiled, thinking back to that day and then thinking about the monstrosity that was Viktor's parade.  
"This is not how I vould have had it. If I had a choice." He told her, still stood behind the bench.  
"Yes, I believe that. This is very much your Mother's creation." She sighed, her palms pressed into the cold of the bench.  
"It is late. I think I am going to go home." She stood, turning to face him. He really did look handsome in his fancy clothes, and they fit him so well that Hermione was unsure who he was anymore.  
"No, please." He begged with her, but he knew that she was going to go. He felt like a fool, parading himself around. This should have been a small affair. Hermione summoned the pictures.  
"Don't open them until I am gone." She told him and then brushed past him.  
"Happy birthday." She called back and then slunk off back into the hall and apparated back to the boat.

Viktor opened the gift once she was gone. He had received a car, a house, even one of her vases that had been bought from one of her customers. But they all meant nothing when he opened her gift. He stared down at the photographs and smiled, taking a seat on the bench. He reminisced on those memories. There was no money, no fancy clothes. Just him and her in each other's company. He sighed, that was how his birthday should have been. But when he checked his watch, there was still three hours left of his birthday, still plenty of time to be with her. He stripped off, there in the garden, until he was in a vest, with his trousers and boots. He closed his eyes and apparated to the boat, docked at Hogwarts.

Hermione had stayed in her dress, wanting to feel elegant for a few moments longer. She sat in her chair and looked out of her window, to the forbidden forest and wondered what might be lurking there. Then, she heard Viktor's voice, speaking in Bulgarian. She shuffled for her translating devices, but was too late, when he opened her door, stood in only a black vest. She gasped, seeing him there.  
"Viktor, your Mother has put so much time into your party. You should be there." She sighed, looking down at the floor, as a curl fell into her face. Viktor growled and closed the distance between them.

He had the birthday he wanted, with her, alone and that was the memory he wanted to keep of his twentieth. Not fancy gifts or relatives that he couldn't remember the names of, of him and Hermione, skin on skin, speaking without words, entangled in sweat and passion and then heavy breathing and deep sleep. He knew his Mother would be angry. But he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	55. Stupid in Love

"Ron?"  
"No."  
"Harry?"  
"Definitely not."  
"Let me think." Seamus and Hermione were sat in her room the first September of December. The winter dance was fast approaching and she had to ask someone.  
"Why don't you just come with me?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"I am flattered, but you know that I can't. I am a Durmstrang student. It has to be either someone from Beauxbatons or Hogwarts, and unless you want to give everyone a right shock, I would go with a boy from Hogwarts." He told her and she huffed. She didn't want to go with anyone from Hogwarts, she wanted to go with Viktor, but there were two problems with that idea 1. He was no longer a student and 2. He was far too busy to see her at the moment, with the Vultures taking up most of his time.  
"Well, what about Colin Creevy, he is a nice enough boy?" Hermione asked.  
"Too young." Seamus shook his head.  
"What about Draco?" He asked and Hermione sighed, shaking her head now.  
"Too complicated." Seamus nodded and they moved on from the subject.

Later that day, Hermione and Seamus were joined for dinner by Neville.  
"Why don't you ask Neville?" He asked and Hermione thought about it for a moment. He seemed like the perfect option, nothing complicated there.  
"Neville, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" She asked. Neville smiled widely and she took that as a bad sign.  
"Lucille from Beauxbatons has asked me." He beamed as he turned around and waved at the beautiful blonde. Hermione sighed and then felt bad and congratulated him on his date.  
"Yeah, she's a pretty one alright." Seamus winked at Neville and he felt his self esteem rise a few pegs higher.

Neville left shortly after. Hermione turned to Seamus.  
"One of us should have stayed at Hogwarts, so that I could ask you." She sighed and Seamus laughed.  
"I don't think this is quite that serious. Besides, if you were at Hogwarts, old pretty boy wouldn't be competing." Seamus nodded to Cormac, who was striding proudly towards her, with a sidekick in tow.  
"Just watch me. She won't say yes though, and then that blonde is mine." He laughed at his friend, before turning to Hermione.  
"I don't suppose you would like to go with me to the dance, would you, Granger? Try and find out what Krum sees in you?" He chuckled, looking back at his friend. If he was being honest with himself, he saw what Krum saw, but his mates had dared him, and his reputation was everything.

Hermione had two options at this point. She could make his day and say no, allowing him to trot along to the lovely little blonde he said he wanted, or she could ruin his day, potentially ruining the night for her, but she thought it might be worth it and before she could even think any more about it, she was opening her mouth.  
"I would enjoy that, Cormac, thank you for asking me." She smiled sweetly up at him and heard Seamus burst into fits of giggles. The friend stared at Cormac as he stood with his mouth hanging agape.  
"Unless there is a blonde that is pining for my place?" She asked, her eyes wide, knowing everyone was watching.  
"No. Thank you for accepting my offer. I am sure we shall enjoy each other's company." He nodded, before walking off.

Cormac didn't know how to feel. He was furious that Granger had embarrassed him, but part of him was glad that she hadn't rejected him. Part of him thought that would be worse.  
"Mate, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked and he turned to his friend.  
"I am going to take Hermione Granger to the Ball." He answered matter-of-factly.  
"But what about the blonde?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Why don't you ask her?" He asked in return and Charlie huffed.  
"I don't get you. It's as if you're glad she said yes." He shook his head.  
"Well, if she's good enough for Krum." He shrugged his shoulders and watched as Charlie chuckled at him.

Seamus was so proud of Hermione. She couldn't have played it better.  
"Are you really going to go with him?" He asked and Hermione chuckled.  
"Yes. I don't see why not." She smiled proudly.  
"What do you think Viktor will think about all of this?" He asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I would go and tell him, but he hasn't given me his new address. So I suppose I will wait for him to come to me." She acted as if it didn't hurt her, but  
deep down, Hermione was hurt that he had gone so long without contacting her. She understood that he had started the season at Vratsa, but there are twenty four hours in a day, he could have spared part of one to come and see her, or even send his new address.

Viktor knew that it was his fault that he had heard nothing from Hermione. But, after the way that she had reacted to his house being a gift, he was uncomfortable inviting her over. The house was lovely, but with his place in Sofia as well, he felt that he was showing off - not that she couldn't get just as many nice places with her glass money. But she chose not to and that somehow made all the difference to Viktor.

Training with the Vultures was unlike anything that Viktor had experienced. It was as if they had pulled all of the best players from Eastern Europe to make the most destructive Quidditch team of all time. They challenged him and he loved it. The grounds were wonderful and one day, as he was walking in, he noticed a magazine on the rack, the kind that his Mother read but wanted to keep secret, the tacky tabloid kind. On the cover was a combined image of a boy he recognised as the good flyer from Hogwarts and Hermione. He smiled, seeing her face, but then soured quickly when he read the headline: Is there a new romance brewing at Hogwarts? He picked one up and gave the man the change.

Viktor sat and opened the magazine. He knew that he would be mortified if someone caught him reading it, but he needed to know what was happening between Hermione and this man named Cormac.

His brows furrowed when he read about him being Hermione's date for the ball. He had expected her to go with that floppy boy Neville, or Seamus, not this man, who could give him a run for his money in the looks department. He sighed when he read:

It seemed the invitation was a joke, but Granger had the last laugh by accepting his offer. He hated the thought of Hermione being the butt of a joke, but part of him was glad that she had come out on top. Still, part of him hated that pretty blonde boy and the thought of him spending an evening with Hermione made his fingers twitch.

Hermione relaxed whilst blowing glass that evening. She found herself entering a sort of trance, where she could allow her mind to wander. She couldn't quite understand why Cormac had asked her to the dance. He was far better suited to one of the French girls. Of course, his friends had dared him, which hurt, but he had done so willingly and his face was not angry when she accepted his invitation. She couldn't understand it, because she was sure that he hated her, but it seemed that this was not the case. It was all very confusing to her.

Viktor was waiting for her when she returned from glass blowing. She sighed, seeing him in his burgundy uniform. She hadn't seen him in so long, she was unsure how to feel. She routed through her bag and placed her translating devices in.  
"Hello. How are you?" She asked and he padded on the spot.  
"I am vell, thank you. How are you?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm good. I've been keeping up with you in the papers." She said as she walked past him, inviting him in.

They sat in her room, in silence for a short while. Viktor was embarrassed and angry and Hermione was completely unsure what she felt in that moment.  
"How are the Vultures?" She asked, as she sat on her bed, taking off her shoes.  
"I am enjoying it. They push me hard and I feel challenged." She nodded along, half listening to what he had to say.  
"How is the house?" She asked, trying to keep them from plunging into silence again.  
"It is nice. A kind gift." He stated and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"A kind gift indeed." She muttered.

It was strange, Viktor remembered the last time he was there. He had apparated away whilst Hermione slept, knowing that she would be in deep trouble if Chigvintsev found him. He guessed that she had not been happy to wake up alone.  
"I hear that you are going to the Ball vith the Hogvarts boy." He stated, looking down at his hands.  
"Yes, I am." She stated flatly, looking at him, wondering why he had brought it up.  
"He is the one from Durmstrang." Viktor stated and Hermione nodded.  
"I thought you vould go vith Seamus or Neville." He sighed, looking down at his hands.  
"I cannot go with Seamus, because he is also a student at Durmstrang and a pretty blonde got to Neville before I could. Is this why you have come, Viktor, to ask about Cormac?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

There was silence for a moment and then he shook his head.  
"I do not like him." He stated and Hermione thought that steam might start rising from her head, she was so angry.  
"Well, it is a good thing you're not going with him then." She said, shrugging her shoulders, trying to be nonchalant. Viktor sighed.  
"Can you not say you haff changed your mind?" He asked and Hermione laughed.  
"No, and frankly, I don't want to. Cormac is not even a friend of mine, but he was kind enough to ask me."  
"As a joke." Viktor interrupted.  
"Maybe, but he asked me nonetheless, and the fact that you think that this means anything is insulting. You are in no position to come in here and tell me what to do! The last time you were here, you vanished in the middle of the night." She was shouting now.  
"That vas for your own good." He came back at her and she laughed it off.  
"Very well. Then, you moved without telling me your address, leaving me no way to contact you. How do you think that made me feel?" She asked him and he had to think of a response.  
"You hated the house." He spat the words at her.  
"That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see it, to see you! And It's not my fault that your family doesn't know what an appropriate gift is!" She was screaming at him now.  
"Vhat vould you know about family?" He asked her and that was it. He realised how hurtful it was when he had said it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

Hermione stood, her mind blank for the minute, and opened the door.  
"It is time for you to leave." She told him and he stood.  
"Her-my-knee-" He began.  
"GET OUT!" She screamed and that was when three students and Chigvintsev were stood in the hallway. Viktor looked at them and then looked at Hermione's wobbling bottom lip and sighed, marching off of the boat.

Once he was gone, Chigvintsev entered Hermione's room and took her by the shoulders. He saw that she wasn't in any place to speak, so he pulled her into an embrace, feeling her rest her head on his chest as she wept. It was all so painful, this love.

Viktor was seething. He hadn't meant to say what he had said, but he was angry and people say stupid things when they are angry. He didn't know who to turn to, from whom to seek advice. There was only one person who would understand and he dreaded going to see her.

Ada had been furious at her son for leaving his birthday party. But he had come back, if not when the party had been winding down. She hoped that it would be a lesson for him, to tell her about his affairs so that she knew better than to sit his girlfriend on the other side of the room. Ada adored Hermione and it pained her to see her so put out by the celebration.

She was shocked when Viktor walked into their living room and sat opposite her.  
"Viktor, what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked that he had time in his busy schedule.  
"I have been stupid, Mother. I have made a mistake." He placed a hand over his face and sighed. His Mother begged him to tell her what had happened, so he began the story.

Ada shook her head as she heard what Viktor had done.  
"You have hurt her." She stated and Viktor sighed.  
"I know. But I never meant to and I was just so angry about the dance and everything." He tried to justify his actions, but Ada placed her hand on top of his and shook her head again.  
"You cannot explain this away, Viktor. You have hurt someone else. We all have. We are human. But, you are in the wrong. I love you, Son and that is why I am telling you this. You must accept that you are wrong and make this up to Hermione." She said and Viktor knew she was right. He didn't know what to do, how to make it up to Hermione.  
"You need to go to the dance. Go and talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall, ask them for an invitation. You need to go and support her and her choice of date. Don't interrupt them, show her that it is okay and that you trust her." His Mother told him and he thought of the idea for a moment, nodding his head.  
"It will be hard, watching her with him." He looked down at his feet.  
"Yes, and that is why you must do it." She told him and Viktor thanked her for her advice.

What Viktor had said had hit Hermione hard. She had tried to do what was best for her parents, but they hadn't seen it that way when they had their memories back of her. They asked her to remove their memory again, never wanting to know they had a daughter, but she had refused them. It was a wound that had never really healed. When she felt weak, in moments like these, she would head down to the vaults in Hogwarts and sit in front of the Mirror of Erised. For a while, it showed her her old self, without scar nor limp. But now, her parents stood, smiling down at her. She sighed, it had been so long since she had seen them smile. She wished that she could go to them, that she could cry in her Mother's arms, but this was impossible now.

Cormac had wanted to speak with Hermione about what colours she would wear to the dance, so that they might coordinate. He had made sure that none of his friends knew where he was going. They all thought that this was all still a joke and that he still might turn up with one of the beautiful women of Beauxbatons. But Cormac was wholly serious about going to the dance with Hermione, they were in similar positions, both competing in the tournament and when he had seen her at times before, he had thought her to be rather pretty.

When he had seen Hermione going down to the vaults, he had followed her, out of curiosity. He had remained out of sight, when he saw her take the cloth off of the mirror. His brows furrowed as he watched her sit in front of it. It was about a minute later when the crying began. It started as a few sniffly tears, but then turned into passionate wailing. Cormac knew what had happened with her parents, it was a kind of legend in Hogwarts "muggle parents abandon daughter". His parents were foul at best, but he couldn't imagine a life without them. He sighed and turned, leaving the colour coordination for another time.

Luna had been asked to the dance by one of the Durmstrang boys she had met whilst over in Bulgaria.  
"I am glad I kept my translators, else I would have never understood what he was saying!" She had told Hermione whilst dress shopping. Hermione had been quiet ever since the day in the vault. Luna wished that she could cheer Hermione up, but it seemed impossible.

Cormac had sent Hermione a letter a few days before.

Hermione,

I have been thinking about colours and I thought we might wear burgundy, being both the colours of Gryffindor and Durmstrang. Let me know if you decide on something different.

Cormac.

Hermione had not been nervous until this point. It seemed that Cormac was taking the dance very seriously, and she wondered for a moment if his asking her had not been entirely a joke. If not, then what did that mean? She had never been close with Cormac, but he could be a nice man when he wanted to be and she had to turn her mind onto dresses when it wandered further down that path.

It seemed that the dress shop had exactly what Hermione was looking for. The dress flowed to her ankles in shades of burgundy and gold and the fabric wove across the bodice. It was expensive, but Hermione didn't mind so much. Luna had picked out a rather un-Luna like dress. It was white, with feathers lining the bodice in a pretty delicate way, reaching just to the back of her knees. She would look wonderful, with her hair scooped up in one way or another, wearing the heels she ummed and arred about for twenty minutes.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she was beginning to look forward to the dance. She had heard nothing from Viktor, and when she thought about the situation, she became stressed, so she turned her mind off of Bulgarian quidditch players and onto the waltz. Chigvintsev had been giving her lessons and it turned out that she was not as terrible as she thought. They laughed as she stepped on his toes and it felt, for the first time, that she might have a Father figure in her life, one that might stay.

Viktor had taken his Mother's advice to heart and gone to Dumbledore.  
"I vould like to attend the Yule Ball." He told him and Dumbledore nodded.  
"I see. Would this be anything to do with Miss Granger?" He asked and Viktor shook her head.  
"She does not know I am here. I vant to support my school." He told him and Dumbledore knew that having Viktor Krum in attendance would boost the moral of the students, so he agreed.  
"Very well, you may bring the coach of the Vultures with you, if Boris is available." Viktor stood and bowed, hoping that his new coach might accompany him.

The snow had begun to fall, thanks to Hermione and Chigvintsev and everyone was excited for the ball. Neville was beside himself with his French date, Luna often joined Hermione on the Durmstrang table, to sit with Ivan, her date for the dance. Cormac had approached Hermione on several occasions, to ask when he should meet her and where and to tell her how much he was looking forward to the evening.  
"He seems to be performing his dately duties very well." Seamus noticed, wondering what the blonde's game was.  
"Yes, I am not entirely sure what is going on." Hermione replied, but then shrugged it off and decided not to stress about it.

The day finally came and there was a nervous anticipation around the castle. Hermione had agreed to meet Cormac in the ballroom at 6pm, so she still had the entire day to get ready and relax. She wondered what Viktor was doing, if he was thinking about her, if he would ever apologise for what he said.

Viktor hoped that Hermione would take his attendance at the Yule Ball as some form of apology. Boris, the Vultures' coach had been delighted to be invited to the Ball.  
"I haven't seen Dumbledore in years. It will be a great night." He had said when Viktor asked him to come. Once again, the only woman Viktor could turn to was his Mother.  
"I don't know what to wear." He sighed, standing by his wardrobe.  
"Wear the red." She insisted and when Viktor questioned her, she said.  
"Just because you agree with her going with him, doesn't mean you cannot look better than him." She told him and Viktor nodded, changing into his red robes.

Ada sighed when she saw her son in red. It had always been his colour. Part of her wished that he had worn it on his birthday, but at least he was wearing it now.  
"You must act politely with Hermione. She will no doubt be angry, but you must ask her to dance, the second song." She instructed Viktor and he nodded, committing this to his memory.  
"She will come back. Lord knows your Father has said some awful things to me over our years and we have still stayed strong. Let me know how it goes." She made him promise and then she left, allowing him to apparate to Hogwarts.

Hermione had gone to Luna around 4 in the afternoon. She was freshly washed and in a pair of her comfiest joggers and a hoodie. Luna sat and pinned her hair up in a way that made up for her dress being timid with its outrageousness, whilst Hermione painted her nails.  
"Do you think Ivan will ask me to write to him when he goes back?" Luna asked, turning to watch Hermione for a minute.  
"Yes, I do." She smiled as Hermione nodded.  
"I see how he looks at you. There is no doubt that something will come of the two of you." When Hermione saw Ivan looking at Luna, all of the mean lines seemed to smooth in his face and she even saw a smile from time to time. That was what love looked like.  
"I think the only times I have seen Viktor Krum smile is when he is looking at you." Luna thought to herself and Hermione froze, her brush in midair.  
"Really?" She asked. Luna nodded.  
"Oh yes, I have never really seen a man look at a woman in the way that he looks at you." She thought aloud and Hermione felt her lower lip begin to wobble.  
"Do you think he will come back?" She asked, her voice uneven. Luna smiled and reached a hand out to her.  
"Yes, I know it." She replied and Hermione sighed, chuckling at how stupid this all seemed. The petty fights, all because he was from old money and she was not. She never thought that she would be one of those people, who would care about such things. But it seemed she was.

Viktor arrived early, meeting Boris at the gate.  
"It has been so many years since I have been here." He told Viktor, patting him on the back in greeting. They both wore red, and faces that scowled in a way the Hogwarts' faces could not. Dumbledore and Boris embraced, Boris was an inch taller than Dumbledore and had three times the mass across his body, but they smiled at each other in way that only old friends can. They commented on their lessening hair and how their bodies did not quite work how they used to and they laughed.

Viktor took this time to wander around the room. He greeted all of his Durmstrang friends with firm handshakes and bowed to their dates.  
"How is Vratsa?" They would ask and he would tell them stories of broken noses and exhausting days and they would tell him of their envy before he moved on. He saw Cormac then, golden haired and handsome. But he didn't look like his normal self, he seemed nervous. Viktor sighed, feeling awful for making Hermione feel guilty for coming with him and he approached him.

Cormac felt himself jump out of his skin when Viktor Krum appeared in front of him.  
"How are you?" He asked and Viktor replied that he was well and that he was here to support Durmstrang.  
"I hope you don't mind Hermione being my date." He laughed, trying to make light of the situation.  
"No, of course. She can choose who she likes." He responded and before Cormac could respond, Hermione emerged at the top of the staircase.

It seemed that everyone fell silent when Hermione entered the room. Her hair was curled up onto her head in an old hollywood kind of way, and she looked breathtaking in her dress. She walked, arm in arm with Chigvintsev, who looked oddly threatening in his red Durmstrang robes. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, when she saw Viktor stood beside Cormac, dressed in his finest. She didn't understand why he was there, but seeing him smiling up at her made her heart flutter.

Viktor stepped away, with Chigvintsev when she reached Cormac, understanding that he was her date. Hermione took his arm and greeted him.  
"You look wonderful." He told her and she returned the compliment. Cormac's friends stood with mouths agape, now understanding why asking Hermione had not entirely been a joke. Hermione stood and watched as Luna descended the stairs, all swan-like beauty. She looked at Ivan, dressed in red, with his hair freshly cut, looking up at her like she was the world. That was how Viktor had looked at her. She smiled when Ivan kissed her hand and then snuck a glance at Viktor. He was talking with McGonagall, who seemed to be enjoying his company massively and Hermione smiled, they had always gotten along.

Everyone watched as they got ready for their first dance. Hermione stood with Cormac, all colour coordination and class and Fleur stood with a very pleased Hufflepuff. There should have been three pairs, but with Hermione and Cormac being each other's dates, only two couples stood.

The music began and the couples began dancing.  
"Why are you here?" Chigvintsev whispered to Viktor, as they watched the couples dance.  
"I am here to support Durmstrang." He replied, in Bulgarian and Chigvintsev sighed.  
"And to apologise, for what has happened." He continued and Chigvintsev nodded.  
"I should think so." He whispered, before turning his attention to Hermione. She glided across the dancefloor, more elegant than her limp would have suggested. She smiled as Cormac lifted her off of the ground and Viktor saw it was a pleasant, friendly smile and punished himself for ever thinking so ill of her.

Once Dumbledore and McGonagall joined the dance, other couples came as well. Neville danced with his pretty french date and Luna was lead around the hall by Ivan, who was a more proficient dancer than anyone had thought.  
"You did not know that Krum was going to be here." Cormac said. It was more than a statement than anything. Hermione shook his head.  
"I don't know why he is here." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I think I do. He doesn't want me making a move on you." He smiled down at her and she chuckled.  
"Were you planning on making a move?" She asked, pulling away an inch.  
"Not exactly. But you do look beautiful tonight, Granger and you have been through more than anyone I know and have come out on the other side." Hermione looked up at Cormac and saw he was not lying. For a short while, she had forgotten her past, forgotten all the things that she had been through. But having someone praise her for surviving meant so much.  
"Thank you." She whispered and they finished the dance.

Viktor was there then, asking if he could have the next dance, as his Mother had instructed. Hermione nodded.  
"I shall see you after." Cormac told her and she smiled, taking Viktor's hand.  
"I wonder how many times we have danced like this?" She asked, as they swayed across the dancefloor. She was glad now that she had placed her translating devices in, just in case anyone from Durmstrang needed her.  
"Not enough. You look so wonderful." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"Why are you here, Viktor?" She asked and he had to pluck up the courage to apologise.  
"I am sorry." He said and she nodded, not saying anything.  
"I am sorry for not inviting you to Vratsa, and leaving you without a vay to contact me. But I am sorry most for vhat I said." He hung his head.  
"I cannot understand vhat it is like to lose your parents. I vill never say anything like that again." He promised her and she knew that he was telling the truth.

They danced for a few beats before Hermione spoke.  
"Do you know, when I replaced my parents memories, they asked me to take them away again." She said, reminiscing on that day. It was muggy and uncomfortable.  
"They said that they would rather have no memory of a child than have to think of one as rancid and unfeeling as me." She laughed, not knowing how else to react.  
"I am sorry." Viktor said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Yes, it wasn't the best of days." She sighed. It hadn't been so long ago, but things were slowly getting better, she looked over to Chigvintsev and watched him smile at her.  
"I didn't take them away. I hope that at some point, they will be glad that they have their memories of me, that they will be glad that they had a daughter." She smiled, hoping that she would not forever be a stain on their life.  
"Vould you ever go back?" He asked, feeling his voice falter.  
"No, not now. The damage has been done. I wonder if they ever think of me? I might send Mother a bowl or something for her birthday, it is coming up. At least if she doesn't like it, she can sell it." Of course, it could not be magical, but it could be a beautiful muggle bowl.  
"I think you should do it. She vill not sell it." He told her and she nodded.

Their dance ended and Viktor found it very hard to let her go. But he handed her back to Cormac and watched them go to get drinks. He stood with Boris and watched as the students danced.  
"You love her?" He asked him in Bulgarian.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"It must be hard. Seeing her with another man." Boris noted.  
"Yes, but I know that she loves me." He told him as she looked over at him and smiled. Not all was forgiven, but they were on their way.

Hermione chuckled as she stood with Cormac.  
"So, come on, Granger, have you cracked the egg?" One of Cormac's friends asked.  
"I am not telling you." She answered diplomatically.  
"That means she has!" He cried out and she was glad when Chigvintsev tapped her on the shoulder and asked to dance.

They swayed, as they had at Viktor's party.  
"Vhat happened, Vith you and Viktor?" He asked her and she sighed.  
"He said something stupid when he was angry. It hurt." She told him and he nodded.  
"Ve all say stupid things vhen ve are angry in love." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"Yes, I suppose we do." They continued dancing.  
"I never had a child. My vife vas against it." Chigvintsev told her.  
"But I feel protective over you, and I care for your vellbeing, deeply." He told her and she smiled.  
"You have been more of a Father to me in our time together than anyone. Meeting you has been one of the best parts of all of this." She smiled up at him, feeling gratitude wash over her.  
"You are not an ordinary vitch, Hermione. You have done amazing things and you shall do many more." He told her and she squeezed his hand.  
"And you will be with me when I do." She smiled as he closed his eyes and nodded.

Viktor watched and realised that what he had said was false. Hermione knew a kind of family that Viktor never had, the family that you choose, the family that you love through experience, not blood and that was how Chigvintsev loved her, he could see that. He watched as she placed her head on his shoulder and he lead her in little circles around the dancefloor. He wondered if one day, they would have the same dance at her wedding and thought that it was more than likely. All that he hoped, was that it would be him that would have the first dance that night.

Cormac and Hermione went outside after she finished dancing with Chigvintsev.  
"Have you really cracked the egg?" He asked her, looking at her from under his lashes. She nodded silently.  
"Every time it opens, it just screams at me. I don't blame it. I'm not right for this. You should be representing Hogwarts, I know you would be if you had come back. When I stood in front of that dragon, I all but crapped my pants and you just put it to sleep!" He sighed.  
"I should have never put my name in that blasted goblet. I'm not made of tough enough stuff." He put his head in his hands and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Cormac, the goblet wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't meant for this. It is not you who is not made of tough enough stuff. It is your egg that is not wet enough." She whispered.  
"I don't understand." He shook his head.  
"I found the clue when I fell into the river-"  
"You fell into the river!" He interrupted. No one had known about that.  
"I am telling you this because I think you are a nice guy, Cormac. I don't want you to drown out there." She smiled up at him and he took her hand.  
"Thank you for being my date tonight, Miss Granger. I will take up no more of your time. I know that you have interests elsewhere." He kissed her hand and left her in the garden.

Hermione was confused. Part of her thought that Cormac had come up with this plan to find out how to open the egg, but surely he would not do such a thing? She sat out in the garden and pondered on it for a while, wondering whether to feel used or not.  
"Now, why are you sat out here when you have two men pining after you inside?" McGonagall asked her, sitting beside her.  
"My date with Cormac seems to be over." She told her and McGonagall shrugged.  
"I told him how to open the egg and then he left." She sighed.  
"That is probably just a bonus for him. He really does like you, I think." Minerva told her and Hermione felt better about the situation.  
"So, go on. What is it?" She asked Hermione.  
"It's mermaids." Hermione whispered back. McGonagall nodded knowingly.  
"I would go to Mr Longbottom for that problem." She winked at her and then slinked off. Hermione smiled, wondering what Neville knew about mermaids.

Viktor watched her come back into the hall, alone. He approached her and bowed. Everyone was watching, having seen Cormac come back in alone.  
"My date is over." She told him and he held out his hand.  
"No, the real date is just beginning." He smiled down at her and she sighed, taking his hand. When it came down to it, it was Viktor she saw first when she descended the stairs. They were the only couple dancing when they took to the floor and they swayed slowly.  
"Please, can we stop fighting?" She asked and he kissed her on the forehead, causing some rather audible swooning from the crowd.  
"I don't vant to fight vith you. It is hard, for you, seeing my family?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Chigvintsev is my only family now." She sighed, but glad for the little that she had.  
"No, come for Christmas vith my parents, at my house. Bring Chigvintsev too. They did not know, about us in time for my birthday." He told her and she smiled.  
"So that was why I was over with your school mates! I see." She chuckled, glad that Ada didn't hate her.  
"I am jealous of you, I think. The fancy cars and houses and jewels. It is hard when you don't have someone to buy those things for you, even if you don't really want them. But, also, it made my gift seem so small, so cheap." He shook his head and silenced her.  
"Your gift vas my favourite." He told her and she smiled up at him questioningly.  
"I can buy a house, I can buy a car. I cannot buy those photographs. I cannot buy those memories of you." They stopped dancing and he leant down and kissed her.  
"Ve say stupid things in love. I say stupid things." He told her.  
"I am sure I will have many a stupid thing to say to you." She told him and he smiled.  
"I vill vait for them all, as long as you are vith me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reached 200 pages! Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope that you enjoy this extra long chapter. Please let me know what you think! Paige x


	56. Christmas with the Krums

Ada loved visitors, and having Viktor's old school master was an extra privilege. She had hired a team to come in and clean the house, making sure that it was perfect. Andon was excited to see Hermione again, she was such a breath of fresh air. He knew that she and Viktor had their issues. But she was the best of the bunch that Viktor had dated and he hoped that she would stick around.

Chigvintsev had been relieved when Hermione had asked him to join her at the Krum's for Christmas. Last year was the first year he had spent Christmas alone and it was not a tradition he wished to continue with. He had watched as Hermione's mind became less focused in training, and he wondered what was going on.

Hermione wanted to talk to Chigvintsev about her Mother. It would be her birthday in a week, her second birthday since everything had happened. Last year, it had seemed so impossible to contact her and when her Father's birthday rolled around, she didn't bat an eyelash, knowing that he would never forgive her for what had happened. But her Mother was different. There was a glimmer of hope in Hermione, that one day she might come around.

They sat together, one dinner time and Hermione told Chigvintsev what she was feeling.  
"She didn't dismiss me straight away. She wanted to ask me about the war and check that I was alright. But, my Father said no and he has the rule in my old house. I wish that I could see her one more time, but I don't want to risk my Father knowing that she is getting contact from me. It is all very difficult." She shook her head, unable to untangle the problem in her mind.

Chigvintsev thought about it for a while.  
"You say you have made her something?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, a bowl, to keep by the door and put your keys in." This was a very muggle object. But he smiled and nodded anyway.  
"Leave it vith me, with the address and I vill sort it out, okay?" He asked her and she furrowed her brows, curious. But then nodded.  
"Okay."

Viktor wondered what he could get Hermione for Christmas. It was also a kind of anniversary for them, so he had to work extra hard to make sure he would get something that she would like. He wondered if he should buy her a dress, but that didn't seem very Hermione. Then he remembered a service that his Mother had told him about.  
"They can take a memory and place it in a pendent. Either in a ring or on a necklace." Viktor knew what he wanted to do, but he was nervous. They were still so young and they had been through some hard times, but he knew that she was the witch for him, and he wanted to show her that.

Hermione was struggling as well. She had made Viktor's Mother a coat rail, a surprisingly tough shape to master, and had made his Father an ash tray. But she could not give Viktor her glass, he had no need for it. She had given him photographs for his birthday. But she had no idea this time, what he wanted.

Chigvintsev had told Hermione of a quidditch antique dealer, that she could go to to get something for Viktor. She wondered if that would be the kind of thing he would be into, but she supposed if he loved the sport as much as he did, he would like anything to do with it. She wandered around the shop for a while, looking at the antique uniforms and Hogwarts bludgers. Then she came across the selection of snitches. She read the names and paused when it came to one.  
"First snitch caught by Sergei Chigvintsev, 1974." The plaque said and Hermione stared at it for a minute. She never knew that Chigvintsev had played. But based on the snitch being in the shop, he must have been rather good. Hermione chuckled and picked it up, deciding to return it to its owner at Christmas.

Hermione found a Bulgaria uniform from a century ago and decided that Viktor would like it. She asked the man to frame it, so he might hang it on his wall. It was expensive, but she did not mind spending on the people she loved.

Chigvintsev had kept cuttings of every article about Hermione in the last year, in a book. He placed it on his desk and looked through it. Pictures of her arriving at Durmstrang, stopping the rain at Hogwarts, kissing Viktor Krum. The countless articles about her glass blowing, and the documentation of every ball and party she had gone to. It was almost full. The media did love Hermione. He loved the book, but he knew that Hermione's Mother had to see it. He wrapped it, along with the bowl, in brown paper and set out to the address that Hermione had given him.

He didn't spend much time in the Muggle world, but he did not feel uncomfortable. So that was something. He knocked on the door to the small house and waited, until a woman who seemed too young to be Hermione's Mother answered the door.  
"I am looking for Mrs Granger." He told her and she narrowed her eyes.  
"Jane doesn't live here anymore. I'll give you the address." She scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
"Thank you, have a good day." He bowed his head and she scoffed.  
"Yeah, you too." Before slamming the door in his face. She sighed, wondering what had happened between Mrs Granger and her now estranged husband.

Jane hadn't had new visitors in such a long time. Her friend Shelly would visit every other day, and apart from that she was busy at the practice. She hadn't expected a knock at the door on a Saturday afternoon, but she opened the door and looked up at the man in his thin glasses and finely tailored suit.  
"Hello, I am looking for Mrs Granger." He told her and she nodded.  
"That is me." She told him and he smiled at her in a way that made her trust him.  
"I am here to talk about your daughter, may I come in?" He asked and the blood drained out of her face.  
"Is she okay?" She asked, in hushed tones. Chigvintsev smiled, knowing that she still cared about her daughter. He nodded and she invited him in.

Jane had left James when he had found a wizard to take away their memories of Hermione. She couldn't do it. Their child had been so afraid that she was going to die that she erased her existence. James thought it was selfish, but Jane had always thought that it was very selfless. She supposed that he had gone through with it. But she never would. She could never let go of her daughter like that.

Chigvintsev sat at the table, whilst Mrs Granger brewed some tea in the kitchen.  
"I didn't quite catch your name." She told him as she placed the tea set down on the table.  
"I am Sergei Chigvintsev, Headmaster at Durmstrang School of Magic." He told her and she smiled a little, not having any contact with the magical world for almost a year.  
"How do you know Hermione?" She asked and Chigvintsev pulled out his book and placed it on the table.  
"She transferred to my school for a year, as part of a scheme." He pointed down to the image of Hermione in her Durmstrang uniform. He could see Mrs Granger's eyes welling up with tears, so he handed her a handkerchief and she thanked him.  
"It has been so long, since I have seen her." She explained and he nodded.  
"I know."

They went through the pictures, Chigvintsev explaining each of them to Mrs Granger, who had asked him to call her Jane.  
"She started her own business?" Jane asked, so proud of her daughter she thought she might burst.  
"A very successful one at that. Your daughter is a very vealthy voman." He told her and she smiled, somehow feeling even prouder of Hermione.  
"She is a student of Durmstrang now." He told her and her brows furrowed.  
"She left Hogwarts?" She asked, shocked and confused.  
"It vas not the same after-" He shook his head.  
"That is something for her to tell you." He told her, not wanting to tell Jane about the war.  
"Who is this?" She asked, turning to the picture of Viktor kissing Hermione.  
"That is Viktor." Chigvintsev smiled and Jane smiled with him.  
"He is a good boy. He loves her, but there have been hard times, she has cried to me about him many times." He chuckled, thinking about the way that they were together, so careless in love.  
"You love her, don't you?" Jane asked and Chigvintsev blushed.  
"She is the daughter I never had." He told her.  
"She needed someone." He added and Jane sighed.

Jane began after finishing her cup of tea.  
"My husband stopped me from seeing her, from contacting her. He was the one who always dealt with the magic side of things, so when I left, I had no idea of how to contact her." She looked down at her hands embarrassed.  
"But you vanted to contact her?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Oh yes, everyday I wondered where she was or what she was doing." She told him and he reached into his bag and pulled out the bowl, wrapped in brown paper.  
"She made this for you, for your birthday." He told her. Jane's eyes lit up as she looked down at the package. She unwrapped it and saw the bowl and felt her eyes well up. It was made of opal and shone in an iridescent, holographic kind of way. She smiled down at the bowl.  
"She made this for me?" She asked. Chigvintsev flipped the bowl and showed her the HG printed on the bottom. She covered her mouth and shook her head.  
"My clever little girl." She chuckled.

Jane placed the bowl on the table by her door.  
"Vould you like to see her?" He asked her.  
"Yes, very much so." She told him.  
"We are going to Viktor's family house for Christmas, I am sure that you will be welcome." He told her.  
"Are you sure she will want to see me?" She asked. Chigvintsev smiled.  
"More than anything." He told her.

They parted ways and Chigvintsev promised to sort everything out so that she could come to see Hermione at Christmas. Jane was overcome with joy. She could not believe that she was going to see her little girl again.

Ada was not expected Chigvintsev for another week. So she was shocked when he came, asking to speak with her.  
"Hermione's Mother would like to come at Christmas." He told her and she felt her eyes widen.  
"I thought she had no contact with her Mother?" She asked him.  
"I went to her today. She had no way to contact the wizarding world. She has said she would like to come. I am asking you because I think here will be the best place for them to meet again. He told her and Ada had to sit with the information for a minute.  
"Yes, of course. She must come. Hermione must be with her family at Christmas." She told him and he smiled.  
"I am very much looking forward to it." he told her and she smiled, glad that he parties were well anticipated.  
"Hermione does not know. It is a surprise." He told her and she nodded.  
"My lips are sealed." She promised and Chigvintsev was very proud of himself for bringing this all together.

Jane received the money needed to book a flight to Sofia. She could not believe the generosity of this man. She was nervous, more so than she had ever been, to see her daughter. How would she explain everything? She did not know, but even the chance to see her was more than she could have ever hoped for. She packed her Winter clothes and prepared herself for the most important trip she had ever been on.

Viktor could not wait to see Hermione. It had been a little while since they had seen each other, but they were going to be spending all of Christmas and New Year together and he could not wait.

He had ventured to the jewellery shop that his Mother had recommended and placed the memory of their kiss last Christmas into a diamond ring. It was perfect, and He knew that Hermione would appreciate it more because it was personal. It was just mustering the courage to ask her now. For advice, he went to his Father.

Andon watched his son fidget in his seat.  
"Father, I am going to ask Her-my-knee to marry me." He told him and Andon smiled wider than he had in a long while.  
"Son, I am so proud of you." He told him, sitting down in front of him.  
"I know that we will not be able to marry until she has finished her studies." He told his Father.  
"That does not matter. There is nothing wrong with a long engagement." He smiled at his Son, so proud that he had taken this step.  
"I have had a ring made." He got it out of his pocket and showed his Father.  
"Your Mother will be proud. It is beautiful." He told him and Viktor felt relief that he had chosen well.  
"What do I do, Father? Where do I begin?" He asked and Andon sat back, remembering when he had asked Ada to marry him.  
"You must ask her Father." He told him and Viktor's brows furrowed.  
"Her Father is not in her life. Should I ask Chigvintsev?" He asked and Andon nodded.  
"Yes, that seems like the best option." He told him.  
"Don't do it in front of everyone. You know she will not like that. You must do it alone, away from prying eyes, where it can be a moment for the two of you." He told him and Viktor nodded.  
"Father?"  
"Yes, Son."  
"Do you think she will accept me?" He asked and Andon smiled down at his boy.  
"Yes, I do. You love her and she knows that, and that is all that matters." Viktor smiled and went to show his Mother the ring.

Ada cried out when she saw it.  
"Viktor, why didn't you tell me! It is beautiful!" She pulled him into an embrace.  
"My youngest Son, proposing marriage. I cannot believe it!" She was so excited and Viktor chuckled.  
"I am glad you approve, Mother."

The time had come. Hermione and Chigvintsev were all packed and ready to leave. Chigvintsev said he had posted the bowl to Hermione's Mother and not heard anything back. This did not surprise her so much. She shrugged her shoulders and moved on with the day.

The train journey was long, but Hermione slept almost the entire way. She was excited to see Ada and Andon and Mladen, but she was so exhausted from training and working, she was just glad to get a break.

They arrived late in the afternoon, the sun was already setting in the sky and Ada, Andon and Viktor were waiting at the train station. Viktor rushed along when he saw Hermione and took both her and Chigvintsev's bags. She kissed him on the cheek and he felt himself blush.

Ada smiled seeing Hermione kiss Viktor. She could not wait for the day when Viktor would propose, but she did not know when it would be, but it was going to be great to not have to keep the secret any longer. Andon shook Chigvintsev's hand and they all piled into the car. Hermione took Viktor's hand and they huddled for warmth as they drove home.

Hermione was given her room from last year and she felt very comfortable there. They all ate dinner together and then sat in the lounge and spoke.  
"So you are competing in the TriVizard Tournament? That must be terrifying!" Ada asked Hermione and she chuckled.  
"I must admit that it was scary, standing face to face with a dragon." She told them and they all ooed and ahhed at her scary stories.

They retired early that night. What Hermione didn't know, was that on the other side of the world, her Mother was on her way to board a plane, that would be taking her to Sofia.

Chigvintsev arose early and took one of the cars, that Ada had given him the use of, and went to collect Jane. He knew that she was going to be scared and perhaps cold. So he packed a thermos of hot chocolate for her on the journey back.

Jane stood outside of the airport. If her ex-husband could see her now, she thought. She was so excited to see Hermione, she thought she might cry there and then. Mr Chigvintsev pulled up in a lovely silver car and helped her with her case. She smiled at him as he bowed to her and they quickly bundled in the car, turning up the heating.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she shivered a little.  
"I am nervous. I fear that she will not want to see me." She looked down at her gloved hands.  
"She vill, trust me." He told her and she smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"What kind of people are the Krums?" She asked him and he chuckled.  
"The rich kind." But then he watched as Jane's face became worried.  
"They are lovely people, though." He added and she nodded and smiled.

Jane's mouth fell agape when she saw the Krum house. She sipped the hot chocolate and gazed up in wonder.  
"It is nice, isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded, unsure what to say.

Ada had risen early to greet their newest guest.  
"You're going to want to wear these." He placed the translating devices in Jane' hand and she placed them in her ear, deciding to marvel over them later.  
"Mrs Granger, how wonderful it is to see you!" She called, floating over to Jane, as if it was not six in the morning. Jane stared at the woman, all polished curls and perfectly applied lipstick and thought her a very attractive woman.  
"Please, call me Jane." She told the woman, who embraced her with a familiarity that she had not expected.  
"Call me Ada." She mirrored Jane's muggle phrase.

Hermione had gotten out of bed to go and fetch a glass of water. But as she was heading to the kitchen, she heard a voice that she thought she must have imagined. She peered over the banister and felt her breath leave her body. She took a moment to drink in the sight of her Mother, no one knew that she was watching. But when she got her breath back, she called out.  
"Mum?" Her Mum looked up and clasped a hand over her mouth. Hermione had never moved so fast in her life. Her ankle was screaming out in pain, but she didn't care.

Jane watched her daughter limp over to her and pulled her into the tightest embrace she had ever felt in her life. She ignored the scars and the limp, her daughter was alright, after her parents had left her, she was alright.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She thought if she ever let her Mum go that she might disappear, so she held onto her, until she pulled back.  
"How are you here?" She asked, her face red and blotchy.  
"Sergei came to me, he told me about everything and he asked me to come." Hermione looked over at Chigvintsev, who had a bashful look on his face and beamed at him.  
"You lied to me." She chuckled and he shrugged.  
"How else vould it be a surprise?" He asked her and she laughed, tears coming with it.  
"But what about Dad?" She asked.  
"He found someone else to do the removal." She told her daughter, her face solemn. Hermione faltered for a moment.  
"He had me removed?" She asked, her lower lip wobbling.  
"And me, he wanted us all gone." She told her and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

Jane was shown up to her room.  
"You need to rest. We will talk later." Hermione had said. She sat with Chigvintsev now and took his hand.  
"Why did you do this for me?" She asked.  
"You needed her, and she needs you." She squeezed his hand and he had a hard time holding in the tears.

Viktor was told of everything that had happened when he awoke.  
"My Mum is here!" Hermione cried out to him.  
"I cannot wait for her to meet you!" She danced around, happier than he had ever seen her. Viktor was happy for Hermione, more than he could say, but this did seem to make things a little more complicated.

Hermione went to get the rest of her sleep, and Viktor spoke with his Father.  
"What if her Mother does not like me?" He asked, anxiety building.  
"She will. Just be yourself." He told his son.  
"Do I have to ask for her permission to propose to Hermione?" He asked, all of it becoming very complicated.  
"I would mention it to her. She doesn't know you Viktor. Sit down with both of them and tell them." He instructed his son and Viktor nodded, knowing it was what he had to do.

Viktor decided that it would be easier to speak to Chigvintsev first, then think of how to tell Hermione's Mum. They sat together in the living room and Viktor fidgeted nervously.  
"What is wrong, Viktor." Chigvintsev asked, noticing the fidgeting.  
"I have to ask you a question." He puffed up his chest and beg.  
"As you know, Her-my-knee and I have been together for almost a year now. I love her, more than I can tell you and you have become a Father figure to her." Viktor stated and Chigvintsev had no idea where this was going.  
"I have the intention to ask Hermione to marry me." He told Chigvintsev, watching his mouth fall agape.  
"I know that we would not be able to be married for a long while, but I need to prove to her that I am committed. I am asking for your blessing." He told him and Chigvintsev sat back and pondered for a moment.  
"You will not ask her if I say no?" He asked him and Viktor felt his heart sink.  
"No, I will not. But I do not have the intention of being with anyone else in my life. So I would not leave her side unless she asked me to." He explained and Chigvintsev looked down at Viktor, vulnerable for the first time and he cocked his head to the side.  
"You love her, don't you?" He asked and Viktor smiled in a way that was so rare Chigvintsev was taken aback.  
"More than you know." He told him and Chigvintsev nodded.  
"You will have to speak with her Mother, but I have no objections to your asking her." He smiled down at Viktor and jumped when Viktor pulled him into a manly embrace.  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" He repeated himself. Chigvintsev laughed and they sat back down.  
"Do you think she will say yes?" He asked him and Chigvintsev nodded.  
"Yes, I do."

Jane was so overwhelmed by everything when she awoke. She was really in Bulgaria, staying in the house of her daughter's boyfriend. Hermione was still asleep when Jane awoke. She met Viktor, who was introduced by Sergei. He was a fine looking man, tall and muscular. His nose had obviously been broken a few times, but he was still handsome and Jane felt herself blush when he kissed her hand.

The three of them sat together in the lounge and Jane asked her questions.  
"How long have you been together?" She asked.  
"A year this Christmas." Viktor replied and Jane was shocked how long their relationship had been going on.  
"Where did you meet?" She asked and Viktor replied that he met Hermione at Durmstrang.  
"And what is it that you do, Viktor?" She asked.  
"I am a professional quidditch player." Jane had heard of quidditch before, but she had never watched a game.  
"Does that keep you well?" She asked and Viktor did not understand her question, so he turned to Chigvintsev, who explained it to him.  
"Yes, Mrs Granger. I haff a house in Vratsa and a large savings account." He told her, understanding that she was curious.  
"Being a quidditch player is kind of like being a muggle football player." Chigvintsev explained and Jane nodded, her eyes showing her shock.

Viktor was nervous. This woman seemed non threatening enough, but the future of his relationship with Hermione rested in her hands.  
"Mrs Granger, I love your daughter, so much. And I have the intention of asking her a question this christmas." He told her, handing her the box. She opened the small felt box, her hands shaking.  
"Oh my goodness." She gasped. It was the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. It was not too large, which she knew Hermione would appreciate, but there was something in it that made it glint in a way that she loved.  
"It is enchanted vith a memory of us." He told her and she smiled up at him.  
"She is so young." She told him and his heart stopped for a moment.  
"You seem like a lovely young man, Viktor. But I need to speak with my daughter before I make a decision." Viktor accepted this, knowing that this was fair.

Hermione walked with her Mother that afternoon, in the garden. They were both wrapped up against the cold.  
"So what happened, tell me everything." Jane instructed Hermione. She hadn't told her anything about the war, so now was time to confess. She gave a brief summary, and then got into the nitty gritty.  
"I broke my ankle, and I tried to fix it on the battlefield. My charm wasn't the best and I have never been able to fix it." She told her Mother as she limped along. Jane remained silent, trying to digest everything.  
"I summoned Harry and I had to destroy him. I still see him sometimes, in my dreams, the life draining from his eyes." She admitted and her Mother placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"He came back, but we have never been the same." She told her Mother.

They walked in silence for a moment.  
"I wish you could have told this to your Father, maybe then he wouldn't have done what he did." Jane wondered.  
"I had gone through hell and I didn't know if I was going to come out. I didn't want you to have to mourn me." She explained and Jane nodded.  
"I know. I know." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and they carried on.  
"So tell me about Viktor." Jane began and watched and Hermione blushed.  
"We met when I was at Durmstrang. I transferred for the year and then decided to stay." She paused for a moment, wondering how to continue.  
"He was the most sought after quidditch player in the world and he chose me. In a time when everyone was afraid of me, he extended a hand of friendship. He is the best thing that has happened to me." She smiled to herself.  
"Yes, we have had fights, and we bicker from time to time, but I love him. Not just Viktor Krum, world champion. I love him for the person he is when he is off the pitch and out of the spotlight. That is my Viktor. I wish I could tell you how it feels to have someone accept you, after you have done such awful things, but it is the most wonderful feeling in the world." She smiled and Jane felt herself choke up.  
"Do you think you would spend the rest of your life with him?" She asked and Hermione smiled.  
"Yes, I do." She told her and Jane's mind had been made up.

Chigvintsev took Jane on a tour of the house, while Ada and Hermione spent the afternoon making cakes.  
"I haven't seen you in so long." She began.  
"Yes, at the birthday party-  
"I had no idea! Viktor didn't tell me anything." She scolded him, shaking her head.  
"Yes, he did tell me that." She sighed, shaking her head as well.  
"You must be glad that your Mother is back." She stated and Hermione nodded.  
"It is so hard to know that my Father has erased me from his mind. But I never thought that I would see either of them again, so getting my Mother back means everything to me." She smiled.  
"The relationship between a Mother and a Daughter is the strongest. I alvays vanted a Daughter. Of course, two Sons is vonderful, but I alvays pined for that feminine love, you know?" She looked down at Hermione and saw a potential daughter. She was strong and sweet and cared for Viktor more than she let on.  
"Yes, I know."

Viktor met with Jane later that evening. He had had barely any time with Hermione and he thought that a great shame.  
"You love my Daughter, don't you?" She asked him and he nodded.  
"Yes, more than anyone." He told her and she smiled.  
"I believe that that is reciprocated." She told him and he looked up at her hopefully.  
"I give you my blessing." She told him and he took her hand and kissed her fingers.  
"Thank you." He smiled up at her and she smiled at the thought of Viktor one day being her Son.

Christmas Eve came and Viktor felt anxiety course through his veins. It had to be today, he had to ask her tonight. Jane and Hermione buzzed with the excitement that only muggles could have over Christmas and Hermione realised that she would have a muggle Christmas again, there would be terrible music and party hats and stuffing and it was all enough to make her want to cry.

Jane had fit in so well with the Krum family, that she was tempted to stay in the wizarding world forever. Sergei was so kind. He had told her about his wife, he was in a similar situation to her and she felt a kind of connection that she couldn't explain.

Viktor plucked up the courage and took Hermione into another room, the room that they had been this time last year.  
"Her-my-knee, I am so glad that you are here." He tucked a curl behind her ear and watched as she blushed.  
"I am so glad that your Mother is here and Chigvintsev. It is all so perfect." He smiled down at her and she agreed.  
"You are the best thing that has happened to me, Her-my-knee. You are the only girl who sees me for me, not for the world champion. You have been through so much, been hurt by so many, but still trust me. I love you so much and I cannot imagine my life vithout you. So, I haff a question to ask you." He smiled as he got down onto one knee. Hermione's mouth fell agape, she could not believe that this was happening.  
"I vant you to be mine, I belong to you, body and soul and I am asking you if you vill one day be my vife?" He opened the box and that was when Hermione started crying.

She had to fight past the tears to nodd.  
"Yes." She cried, repeating the word over and over. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. All of the stress in his body was gone and he knew it didn't matter what happened, Hermione had agreed to be his wife and that was all he cared about.

Hermione saw the memory when she looked down at the ring.  
"I had it enchanted." He told her as he carried her up the stairs. She kissed him then, and opened the door to his room, their room.

Christmas day came and Hermione and Viktor were shattered from the night before. Ada cried out when she saw the ring on Hermione's finger. Jane hugged Hermione and then Viktor and Andon pulled Hermione into an embrace. Mladen bustled through the door at this moment, receiving a scolding look from his Mother for being so late.

Everyone fussed over the couple for ten minutes, before settling down and giving gifts.  
"No, you have already given me the most beautiful gift." Hermione sighed when Viktor passed her the box. She opened it and pulled out the red dress. It was beautiful, of course, and she thanked him. Ada and Andon then gifted her with a matching pair of shoes that she thought cost more than she would like to think about. She then gave Viktor his gift and he stared at it, open mouthed for a fair few minutes, before showing his Brother and Father, who both showed an intense interest.

Andon loved his ashtray and Ada placed her coat stand right by the door, the minute she opened it. Jane gasped in shock when Ada passed her a gift.  
"Oh my, thank you very much." She smiled as she opened the beautiful scarf. She gave the Krums a bottle of wine, which they were very curious about, never having drunk muggle wine.

Chigvintsev gave Jane a bottle of perfume, which she enjoyed massively. Hermione watched the two together and smiled knowingly at her Mother, wondering how wonderful it would be if they could get along.

Hermione handed Chigvintsev his gift and he smiled down at her. He had given her a stack of books about firecasting and she was very grateful. She sat now and watched as he ripped off the paper. Sergei stared down at the glass box, reading the engraving. He had never supposed anyone would ever remember his quidditch career. He found himself choking up as he pulled a handkerchief and dabbed his cheeks.  
"I never thought I vould see it again." He smiled in disbelief.  
"You must have been a great player, it did not come cheap." She smiled up at him and he stroked her hair.  
"Thank you." He told her and she smiled, knowing that she had made him truly happy.

Jane picked up her bag and took it over to Hermione.  
"I thought maybe you missed some of the Christmas things that wizards don't do." She smiled and Hermione became so excited when she saw crackers and a "Now that's what I call Christmas" CD and party hats.  
"Thank you, Mum, so much." She beamed up at her Mother and then plugged in the CD player Jane had brought and turned on her favourite childhood songs.

The Krum family laughed as Hermione and Jane sang along with the catchy songs. They ate their Christmas lunch and pulled crackers, which they found massively amusing and began to sing along to the songs when they got the hang of them. Viktor watched Hermione and her Mum dancing around to a song that seemed to be their favourite and adored her so much. He thought of Christmases they would have in the future, with her muggle songs and games and couldn't wait for each and every one of them.


	57. New Year

Hermione was in shock when she awoke on boxing day. Everything had changed so much. Her Mother had returned, which she had never truly expected to happen, and when she looked down at her left hand, she blushed. She didn't know how to feel about it all. She was blissfully happy that Viktor had asked her, and that she had said yes. But, she was so young and she feared the judgement of others. But she was a free witch, and if she wanted to get engaged young, she could. Her Mum approved of it, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

Viktor awoke refreshed. He and Hermione had slept in separate beds that night. He missed her, but enjoyed the extra space. He still couldn't quite believe that she had agreed to marry him at some point in the future, he had always thought that she might have been against such an institution, but alas, she had been so excited when he asked her, it couldn't have gone better. But he still worried, still feared. His team mates were all bachelors, and he feared what they would say. She was so young and he worried that people would disapprove of making such a choice so young. He also didn't want anyone thinking that Hermione had accepted him because of who he was. He had no idea about her finances, but he was sure she was worth just as much as him, which made any point about money irrelevant.

Mladen felt rather left behind. Viktor was always rushing ahead of him in life. He had started playing quidditch on the senior team at the same time and had played for his country many times, while Mladen never made the team and was forced to become a coach. It paid well, but it had never impressed his parents like Viktor had. His engagement to Hermione hurt. It seemed that the eldest son should marry first, have children first, and that cold all still happen. But Viktor had gotten engaged first, and he would always have that. Mladen sighed, he was happy for both of them. But some part of him envied their happiness.

Things were not well back in England. Luna had received an owl from Bulgaria. Ivan had told her that he had rekindled his love with his childhood sweetheart and that he would not be returning to Hogwarts. She was devastated. Luna had never put too much thought into romance, but Ivan's interest in her had awakened some part of her who enjoyed male attention. She tried to talk to her Father about it, but he told her that she did not need a man. No help at all. So she owled Hermione. She was good with men, especially the Bulgarian variety, and she had been invited to the Krum New Year's party, so she could talk to her then.

Hermione sat with Viktor whilst she read the letter. He rubbed her legs as she read.  
"Oh, how awful. Ivan has completely brushed off Luna as if she was the dust on his shoe." She shook her head and Viktor sighed, remembering his old school friend with the blonde girl.  
"He vas never serious about her. He alvays have a girl back in Bulgaria." He told Hermione and she sat, open mouthed.  
"And you knew this?" She asked. Viktor felt his face blush and his arms stop moving on her legs.  
"It vas not my place to say." He mumbled, looking down.  
"Do you think that this is okay?" She asked, hurt.  
"Are you going to get a girl in Bulgaria when you are sick of me?" She asked, smiling up at him mischievously. He grinned back at her, pulling her onto his lap, causing her to cry out.  
"Get a girl, you say. Silly, silly girl." He tickled her and kissed her and Hermione was truly blissful in that moment as she cried out with laughter.

Jane watched them as she walked past.  
"They seem happy." Chigvintsev noted, stood behind her.  
"Yes, I think so. She has chosen well." She smiled, walking along side Sergei.  
"You vill have to vatch him play." He smiled down at her.  
"Yes, I have never watched a game of quidditch." She told him. He was shocked for a moment, then remembered she was a muggle and was not surprised anymore.  
"So Hermione makes glass?" She asked, wanting to learn a bit more about her daughter's new life.  
"Yes, she enchants it to mold and glow in a specific vay. It is a rare talent." He smiled down at her as she beamed proudly.  
"It vas good rehab, after-" Sergei could not bring himself to finish the sentence.  
"Was it really that bad?" She asked him honestly and he cast his eyes to the ground.  
"It is the vorst var ve ever had. For a child to play such a vital role, is extraordinary." He told her and felt herself tear up.

Jane felt so useless. She wished that she could have been there for Hermione, but she didn't understand magic, and she was sure there was no way to help.  
"You could have done nothing." He told her, reading her body language. She smiled up at him, not entirely convinced.  
"But, you can be here now. She needs you. You are the muggle part of her life that she does not vant to lose. You must be there for her." He told Jane and she smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, I want to be, I really do. But between my world and this world, it is so hard." She sighed, looking down at the ground." Chigvintsev had a thought then.  
"Vhy don't you stay in my house? I am not there, and you could use it. You should start a dental practice here. Trust me, people vould pay." He offered her and Jane had to think for a moment. Could she really just pick up and leave? But then, what was she leaving? Her little flat, her new dental practice that she had to move to when she split with James. When she thought about it, nothing in her ordinary, human life was as important as Hermione. So, she made an impulsive decision and took the plunge.  
"Yes, I think I will take you up on that offer. Thank you very much." She smiled and he knew that it was for the best.

Jane and Hermione sat in the living room after lunch, discussing everything.  
"So, you are going to stay?" She asked, knowing how much of a sacrifice it was to leave her muggle world.  
"I need to be here, to support you. You have been through awful things, and I was not here. But I shall be here for every other event in your life, good or bad." She told Hermione and she hugged her Mother. She was making such a sacrifice, all for her daughter. But Jane made it willingly.

Hermione explained the Triwizard Tournament to her Mother. Jane stared at her, wide eyed, when she explained.  
"Why would you put yourself in that position? After everything that you have been through?" She asked.  
"I had to represent my school, and push myself." Jane shook her head, laughing. Hermione would never be content until she was pushed to her ultimate limits, and this still seemed to be true.

New Years eve came and with it came all of the guests for the Krum's annual New Year's ball. Hermione became nervous in the way she always did when there was a large ball happening. It was not very her, she never felt she quite fit in. But, she looked forward to seeing her guests, Luna and Neville and Seamus. She knew that they would make a fuss over her ring, and she would let them

Viktor was very excited for the ball. It was the time for him to show Hermione off as his wife to be. He was tempted to parade her around, her hand outstretched. But he knew that Hermione would not like that, so put that thought to one side. Viktor enjoyed any opportunity to wear his finest robes and mingle with guests. It made him feel social and stimulated.

Jane had never really been to a fancy ball, let alone a magic ball. She had nothing to wear that was appropriate, she was sure. But Ada took her under her wing.  
"Choose vhat you like. Ve are to share a family, ve can share a dress." Jane had never seen such a lavish wardrobe in her life. She did not know what either of the Krums did for work, but she was sure that it paid well.

Hermione had invited Luna over early, so that they could spend some time together. Luna was grateful for this, as she really could do with some cheering up. Hermione met her outside of the house and they embraced.  
"Luna, I am so sorry." Hermione apologised on behalf of Ivan. Luna looked up at her, eyes watery.  
"I really thought he liked me." She told Hermione and she pulled Luna in for another hug.

It was only when they were sat in her room that Luna noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.  
"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell me?" She cried out, taking the finger in her hand and pulling it closer to her face.  
"I didn't want to make a fuss." She blushed and Luna beamed up at her.  
"Oh, I am so happy for you!" She cried out and Hermione laughed, glad that Luna agreed with her decision.  
"We aren't going to get married for a long while, but it is nice to know that he has that intention." She smiled and Luna pulled her into a hug.  
"You are engaged to Viktor Krum. My goodness, I never imagined that." She beamed and Hermione chuckled along.

Viktor got ready with his brother. Mladen had tried to stay angry with his brother, but had failed. He was happy for Viktor, he was still envious, but he was happy.  
"Are you sure?" He asked him and Viktor looked into the mirror, back at his brother.  
"Yes, I am." He told him, smiling one of his rare smiles.  
"How did you know?" He asked Viktor.  
"I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her. She sees me for who I am, not for who the papers make me out to be. I love her." He told his brother and Mladen knew that he was telling the truth.  
"I am happy for you, brother." They embraced and smiled, before talking about some quidditch news.

Jane could not remember the last time that she had worn such a fine dress. It was made of navy satin and smoothed over her body in a way that surprised her, based on the slim figure of Ada. She slipped on her heels and a pair of earrings that she had brought with her. She felt beautiful and part of her hoped that Sergei thought so too. She had not felt this way since before she had met James. She felt butterflies in her stomach and revelled in the innocent feeling.

Everything was set up and the guests were filtering in. Seamus and Neville had arrived together, deciding that their friendship made it natural to do so.  
"Wow, swanky." Neville looked up at the house in awe, having never been in a stately home before.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Seamus knew that the Krums were rich, but he didn't realise how rich. They did not look out of place, though. Neville wore his finest tuxedo, which his grandmother had given him and Seamus wore his finest shirt, with smart trousers and a little bow tie that suited him well. They both took a deep breath, before entering the hall.

Hermione and Luna made their last adjustments. Hermione looked wonderful in the red dress that Viktor had gifted her on Christmas and Luna looked sweet in her silver flapper dress, with matching headband. It might not have been Hermione's cup of tea. But Luna had style and the confidence to pull it off.

Viktor was already in the hall when Hermione entered with Luna. His jaw dropped when he saw her. The red dress was a good choice, he decided. Her skin glowed and the low cut did her nothing but favours. His mouth salivated and he heard the mutterings of everyone around when Hermione's diamond sparkled in the light. He was infatuated and he loved it.

Mladen thought Hermione looked wonderful, but his eyes gravitated towards her friend. She was slight, wearing a dress that suited her slender figure well and her white hair styled up in curls. She had a sweet smile and translucent skin that worked well with the silver sequins on her dress. He found her mesmerising and decided he would have to introduce himself.

Viktor Kissed Hermione on the cheek and bowed to Luna.  
"Luna, this is my brother, Mladen." He gestured over, and Luna smiled up at him, quite the opposite of Viktor. He was very tall, well over six foot, with a lean build and slender face. He had the same Krum nose, but that was about it. Luna thought he was very pretty and took his hand.  
"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood." She told him and he found himself holding onto her hand for a moment too long, causing them both to blush. Hermione watched on with interest and smiled at the idea that she might have just played the role of matchmaker.

Sergei gasped when he met Jane in the hallway.  
"Vere you vaiting for me?" He asked, running the last bit of distance, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
"Yes, I must admit I was. I don't really know anyone else, and Hermione will be with her friends. So-" She didn't quite know how to finish her sentence. She smiled up at Sergei. He was dressed in a navy pinstriped suit, a brave choice that he pulled off well. He extended an arm to her.  
"Vill you do me the honour of being my date?" He asked her, and she blushed and smiled, before entwining her arm in his.  
"I thought you would never ask." She smiled as they walked on.

Hermione saw her Mum and Chigvintsev descend the stairs together. They looked wonderful, her Mother in her blue satin, hair twisted up on her head and Chigvintsev in a bold pinstripe suit that he suited very well. They walked arm in arm and Hermione felt the air leave her lungs.  
"Are you alright?" Viktor asked, watching her tense up.  
"Yes, I just didn't quite expect that." She told him and he kissed her on the cheek again.

Seamus came then, scooping Hermione up in an embrace.  
"How was your Christmas?" She asked  
"Amazing, you know how my family do Christmas." He smiled at her, happy to see her so happy and relaxed.  
"Well, this is new." He took her hand into his and lifted it to look at the ring.  
"Yes, I suppose it is." She giggled, blushing.  
"Well, I wouldn't be getting married so young, but you are a whole different kind of person. Congratulations, Hermione." He smiled up at her and she could see some of those lines that seemed too old for his face fading and Hermione thought she might cry if she looked any longer, so she was glad when the music started.

Hermione had expected to dance the first song with Viktor, but when Andon tapped her on the shoulder, she accepted his offer. Viktor danced with his Mother and Andon swayed with Hermione.  
"I am so glad that you are going to be part of my family." He smiled down at her and she beamed.  
"I am too. You have a wonderful family." She smiled and he nodded.  
"I alvays vanted a daughter." He told her and Hermione felt a yearning that she had not expected. He smiled down at her and winked and she felt comfortable in his arms.

Chigvintsev took the second dance with Hermione and Viktor asked Jane if she might dance with him. Jane, being a muggle, caused many conversations in the room. The opinion was wholly split. Some people embraced her, and others thought she had no place in their world. Viktor didn't care what they thought, he was going to make her feel as welcome as anyone.  
"So, you are twenty?" She asked him and he nodded.  
"I know it is young to be engaged. But I love Her-my-knee." He told her and she nodded, knowing that he was speaking the truth.  
"I am glad she has chosen someone like you. Strong and stable, to ground her." She told him and he smiled, glad that Hermione's Mother was approving of Hermione's choice.

Chigvintsev spun around with Hermione whilst she looked at him knowingly.  
"Vhat?" He laughed down at her, his cheeks burning.  
"What are your intentions with my Mother?" She asked in a jokingly formal kind of way.  
"Vell, Jane is a vonferful voman. I admire her." He told Hermione and she looked at him for a long while.  
"She is going to stay at my house and start a dental practice." He admitted and Hermione let her mouth fall agape.  
"She is moving in with you?! I didn't realise things were moving so quickly." She gasped.  
"No, no. I don't live there, do I? It is so that she can stay close vith you." He told her and her expression softened.  
"Well, alright then. But make sure that you take care of her. I will know if you don't." She warned and he chuckled.  
"Of course." He smiled and allowed himself to hope, where Jane was concerned.

Luna stood with Mladen and watched as everyone danced. He did not speak much, but she didn't mind the silence. Mladen wanted to ask her to dance But they had just met and it felt too soon to ask such a thing. He wondered what his Brother would do, since he seemed to have all of the luck with women and he turned to Luna.  
"Vould you like to dance?" He asked her and blushed as he waited for her answer. Luna smiled up at him and took his hand.  
"I would love to." She dragged him out onto the dancefloor and they began spinning around in circles , as Luna led Mladen around and Viktor laughed happily as he watched the two, hoping that they both might get some luck.

Neville danced with Hermione then. It had been a little while since they had seen each other and they were both glad to be back in each other's company. They performed the politeness and then Hermione told him about the second challenge.  
"Mermaids, now that is tricky." He thought for a moment about all of the herbs and remedies he knew.  
"It is a long shot, but we could try gillyweed." He mused aloud.  
"What is gillyweed?" Hermione asked, glad that Neville knew more about this than she did.  
"Gillyweed allows you to breath underwater for long periods of time. But it is very hard to come by. I would have to get in contact with some people to find it." He furrowed his brows, making plans in his head.  
"I will pay you." Hermione told him and he shook his head.  
"No you won't. It is good experience for me." He smiled and she sighed, knowing that she would not change his mind.

Hermione and Viktor finally got to dance together after that. Hermione was troubled. Too much was changing.  
"Are you alright?" Viktor asked and Hermione sighed.  
"I don't know. It is all too much. My mum and Chigvintsev, Luna and your Brother, everything is falling into place, but I feel so stressed. I don't understand it." She shook her head, wishing she could just be happy for everyone.  
"You don't need to think about anyone but yourself, okay? Your Mother is an adult, Chigvintsev is an adult and Luna and my Brother vill do as they please. I vill keep an eye on them. But please, just focus on yourself?" He asked her and she nodded, her stress subsiding a little.

The countdown came and Hermione sat on Viktor's lap. He beamed up at her, so glad that everything had gone the way it had. When they reached one, Hermione placed her hands on either side of Viktor's face and kissed him. She didn't see, but Chigvintsev placed a peck on Jane's cheeks and Mladen received a peck from a brave Luna. Both blushed after, but she was glad that she had done it.

Everyone in attendance knew that Hermione and Viktor were going to be on the front page of every magazine and newspaper the next morning. They had never seen him smile so much, and it seemed the ring on the girl's finger was the cause of his joy.

Hermione knew that times were going to be hard. She was glad that her Mother was back, but it would take a while to become truly comfortable again. There were still the two final challenges of the tournament. But Viktor was going to be there for all of it. Everything seemed to be falling into place and Hermione knew that no matter what this year threw at her, it was going to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Autumn everyone! I am sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but I think that this fic is going to end up being longer than 60 chapters. There will be no chapter next week as I am moving to university tomorrow, so will be very busy with freshers. I have been thinking about recording an audio version of this fic, and uploading it to souncloud. Would that be something that you guys would be interested in? Please let me know!


	58. Diving Under

The holidays had passed and Hermione had been training harder than she had ever done before. She had not been a confident swimmer. But, with Viktor's help and some gillyweed lessons from Neville, she was starting to get the hang of swimming for a long period of time.

The day came quicker than Hermione had expected. The winter chill in the air was starting to break, but the water was still going to be freezing.

Everyone was bundled up, watched the three strip off. Draco sighed as he watched Hermione remove her ring and give it to Viktor. Some part of him had thought he still had a chance, until the pictures had been published. Ron watched on, seething. How would Hermione be doing all of this before him? Getting engaged, being in love, competing in the triwizard tournament. He respected her, but he had never felt such envy in his life.

Hermione shook as she looked around for Seamus. She knew they had taken him, she couldn't explain how, but she knew, deep down, that he was in the water.  
"They've taken Seamus." She told Viktor quickly, her cheeks flushed with worry.  
"Then you must go in and save him." He told her and it seemed so simple that she almost believe it was so.

Gillyweed tasted awful to Hermione. She had heard that it tasted different to everyone, but for her, it tasted like rotten tomatoes. Dumbledore announced the challenge and she swallowed the plant and held her breath, like she had practiced. She tried not to panic as she dove into the water, drowning after a few moments. But there was always a twinge of anxiety when her breath was cut off. But alas, her gills grew and she could breath again. She watched as both Cormac and Fleur swam around with their bubbles over their noses. She could hear the mermaids before she saw them, singing beautifully.

Hermione saw Seamus before she saw the mermaids. He was just floating there, bloated and pale. He looked dead and Hermione felt all of the blood drain from her face. She paused for a moment, before she sprang into action. She felt the mermaids claw at her legs as she untied Seamus. But she kicked them off, one by one. Underwater was one place where her limp didn't affect her performance.

Seamus bobbed to the top and gasped for air before any of the other prisoners. Dumbledore felt himself grow pale.  
"We seek the one you love more than all,

It seems your love for this one was too small." They chanted before one of them pulled Krum into the water. Everyone cried out and panic almost ensued, before the raising of Dumbledore's hand put a stop to it all.

Hermione screamed, this was not fair. She had done what they had asked, what more could they be asking for? She swam furiously until she reached Viktor. He was screaming in terror, his lungs filling up with water. He felt his vision become blurry. For a brief moment, he thought that was going to be it, that he was a gonner, but then he heard Hermione's muffled scream and the screech of the mermaids that followed. He didn't know what had happened, but suddenly, he was being hooked under Hermione's arm and was coughing up salt water onto the decking.

Hermione collapsed, despite being crowned victor. She needed to rest. She was terrified, she could have lost Viktor, if she had been a moment longer, a centimeter away, he could have been dead before she got to him. This was all so trivial, these games, but they were putting lives at risk and Hermione regretted, for the first time, ever entering herself in the first place.

Chigvintsev knew that Hermione had been affected. He watched as she limped away from the crowd and he let her go. Viktor didn't go after her, he sat with a towel around his shoulders. He was very rarely afraid, but he had never felt terror before like he had when drowning. There was a sweetness about it, that he was the person she loved the most. But in that moment, he just wished that they could be left in peace.

Hermione walked and walked and walked. She was drenched and she didn't know where to go. She ended up in the courtyard. She sat down on the bench, shivering. She wished that none of this had happened, that she had never entered the tournament, that she had never gone to the dance with Cormac, that she had never been involved in the bloody war. For the first time in her life, Hermione wondered if it would be better to be a muggle. She laughed at herself then, she knew it wasn't, but she couldn't help wondering what it would be like if she had never been through any of this. Would she be an ordinary seventeen years old? She didn't think so.

Harry had watched it all. He knew that Hermione was hurting and he thought it was time that he should reach out some kind of olive branch. This had been going on for too long and he was ready.

Hermione didn't notice Harry until he sat down beside her on the bench.  
"Rough day?" He asked her and heard her laugh.  
"You could say that." She was still wrapped in her towel, dripping wet.  
"It is tough, the thought of losing someone we love." He stated and she nodded.  
"So much has changed for you. Your life has turned upside down." He smiled over at her.  
"I have never felt so afraid, the thought of losing Viktor. Well it was similar to what I felt that day, there." She pointed at the blackened spot in the stone. Harry sighed.  
"You know - I have never said this to you. But I respect you more than anyone for what you did in the war. It was tough on me, but I think it was probably harder on you." He told her and she felt her lower lip begin to wobble.  
"I forgive you. You did the right thing and I am still here." He placed a hand over Hermione's and she was crying now. He had said the three words that she had always needed to hear.

They sat for a little while in silence, while Hermione calmed herself.  
"So, Viktor, eh? I must say that Ron was devastated when he found out." Harry told her and she looked up at him in shock.  
"Ron? Why would Ron be devastated?" She asked and watched as Harry's eyes widened.  
"You mean, you didn't know?" He asked her, in shock.  
"Harry I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione shook her head.  
"Hermione, Ron has been in love with you pretty much since the day he met you." Harry told her and everything stopped for a moment.  
"I don't understand what you mean. How?" She asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess in the same way that Viktor does." He told her and Hermione shook her head.  
"No, he couldn't love me in the way that Viktor does." She told him and Harry gave her that one.  
"No, I don't think anyone could love you that much." Hermione smiled hearing him say so.

Viktor had gone to find Hermione. He couldn't imagine how hard this had been on her. He found her sat, laughing with Potter and stood back for a moment. He knew that she had been waiting for this moment, for him to forgive her, to go back to some kind of friendship. Viktor fel his chest swell as he saw them together. He was so happy for her.

Harry spotted Viktor and decided that was his sign to leave.  
"I am so glad that we had this chat. And invite me to the wedding, yeah?" He made her promise, and she did so.

Viktor walked over then. He cocked his head to the side, looking down at her, wet and cold. He shook his head and scooped her up into his arms. That was when the tears really came. Hermione wept into his neck, her arms wrapped around him so tight. Everyone looked as he carried her past the crowd. The women swooned and the men seethed at his example. But Viktor didn't care about any of it. It was all about getting Hermione dry and warm.

He stood her in the warm shower, once they were in her cabin. He had stripped off too and he washed her body silently. He then dried her, he was amazed that she was allowing him to help her so much, but she was so tired and he was so glad that she was allowing him to help. He felt such pleasure as he slid her ring back onto her finger and enjoyed how she smiled up at him.

He dressed her in her warmest pyjamas and they laid together. She said nothing. There was so much on her mind, but she did not have the strength to voice her emotions. She knew that she would have to think about what Herry had told her about Ron. But, not tonight. She laid her head on his chest and, in the end, she said:  
"Viktor, I love you. But you can't be at the final task." He nodded.  
"I know." He whispered and then they slept, the deepest sleep that they had shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, my first week of uni is over and I now begin my lectures. This is why this chapter is a little shorter. And I know it is not friday, but freshers kind of threw my schedule out of whack. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I know that some of you were hoping for some resolution between Hermione and Harry and I hope that I have given you that. Love, Paige.


	59. Explosive Emotions

Viktor's training with the Vultures had now truly begun. He found it hard to get away, to see Hermione. He knew that this was a hard time for her, with the fear of the final challenge no doubt on her mind, he went to his Mother, to ask for her help.  
"I will go and see her. I know that her Mother is busy, so I will go, while you can't." She told him. He was so grateful for his Mother then.  
"You like her, don't you Mother?" He asked. Ada laughed.  
"Viktor, you would know if I did not like her. She is a fine young woman. You just need to treat her well." Ada told him and Viktor nodded, knowing that she was right.

Hermione was having a hard time. Chigvintsev was helping with her Mother's practice and Seamus had been given permission to look after owls for a while, so Hermione was quite alone. Of course, Harry would wave at her and Draco would give her a smile. Cormac's lack of acknowledgment confused her. But she had to put that to the back of her mind. It was Ron that she concerned herself with lately.

She watched him as he ate, stealing quick glances over at her. She felt embarrassed. How had she not been able to notice it happening? How could she not tell he cared? His anger was probably a side effect of all of this. She just wished that things could be less complicated.

So, Hermione did what she always did when she was stressed: go to Hagrid.  
"Well, I am so glad to hear that you and Harry have made your peace. But, the business with Ron is worrying." Hagrid noted. He had to admit that he could tell that the ginger boy had a soft spot for Hermione, but never to this degree.  
"But, surely now, he knows." Hagrid pointed down to Hermione's ring.  
"I don't know. Apparently he is very angry with me." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
"Then let him be angry. You have not been friends for a long while, so it would make no difference to you." Hermione nodded, she knew that Hagrid was right, but something within her wanted to address the issue.

Hermione felt alone. She knew that Viktor had his training, but she wished that she could go and see him. She wondered if she should surprise him. But after what happened with the mermaids, she was not so sure. She was shocked when she saw Ada stood outside of the Durmstrang boat, all wiggle dress and kitten heels. She smiled down at Hermione and embraced her when they met.  
"How are you?" She asked, Hermione understanding now that she always wore her translation devices.  
"I am okay, how are you?" Hermione asked and Ada saw right through her.  
"I think ve should go and talk somewhere." She told Hermione and immediately, she began to panic.  
"We could go to the pub?" Hermione suggested, her hands shaking and Ada nodded.

They sat in the corner, with the most privacy available. But, people still looked, Hermione could feel it.  
"I am here because I know that you are stressed. Your Mother is focusing on her business and you might not have anyone to talk to." Ada told Hermione and she felt a breath leave her that she did not even know she had been holding.  
"You didn't have to-"  
"Yes I did, I am going to be your Mother one day, and I need to start supporting you now." Ada interrupted Hermione and watched as the young girl blushed and smiled.  
"Thank you."

Ron and Harry sat, having a pint of butterbeer. Harry had never felt so stress free in his life. Making peace with Hermione was one of the best decisions he had ever made. His life seemed so easy now. Ron, on the other hand, was not so peaceful.  
"Who is that she's talking with?" He asked. Harry didn't know much about the Krums, but he had seen a picture of Viktor with his parents once and recognised the woman as Ada Krum.  
"That's Viktor's Mother." He told Ron and watched as his hands balled into little fists.  
"Ron, come on. Why are you so angry?" Harry sighed, wishing that Ron could be in the same mental space as he was.  
"I cannot believe that she would allow her son to be engaged to someone so young. It is disgusting really." He huffed, throwing his arms over his chest. Harry sighed, shaking his head.  
"I don't care anymore, Ron. It is Hermione's decision and she has made it. If you don't like it, then go and tell her. If not, then shut up.

Ada could hear the boy in the distance, but she blocked him out.  
"I have never been so afraid, when they pulled Viktor under the water." Hermione shook her head thinking about it.  
"Viktor is a brave boy, and you saved him, anyway." Ada told Hermione reassuringly.  
"Yes, but at what cost? I fear that he will be afraid to be around me while the tournament is on." Ada sighed, this was not the case at all, but she could understand Hermione's worry.  
"I know it is only a few more weeks, but I am afraid. I don't know what this final challenge will be. I have no clues, no ideas and I am scared." Hermione admitted and Ada placed a hand over hers.  
"You have every right to be scared. It is scary. But you vere chosen, so you know that you are good enough." Ada looked at Hermione then and saw that clearly she did not think she was good enough. So, she looked down at her and said:  
"It does not matter if you vin." It was the first time that anyone had said this to Hermione. She sat in shock for a minute.  
"You have come so far and achieved so much. You do not need to vin to feel proud of yourself." Hermione nodded.  
"It just feels like it is expected of me." Hermione admitted and Ada sighed.  
"Maybe the people here expect things of you, but the Krums do not. You try your best and that is all ve ask for."

Hermione sighed and felt a tear roll onto her cheek. It was all so much. Ada handed her a handkerchief and she smiled in thanks.  
"I just wish Viktor was here to help me." She whispered and Ada sighed. She would have to talk with her son.

The day of the final challenge was always on Hermione's mind. She thought about it before she slept, the moment she woke up and every second in between. The only moment she wasn't thinking about it was when a very angry red haired boy came pacing towards her.  
"Ron, stop." Harry pleaded before Ron had even begun.  
"Who do you think you are?" Ron spat at Hermione, her face frozen into shock, as she looked up at him.  
"Do you really think Viktor Krum wants you? He's probably with some little blonde in Vratsa right now. You are just his cover up." He laughed at Hermione.  
"Ron stop!" Harry shouted, watching Hermione's face frozen.  
"You think you are so special, but the only reason that anyone thinks you are different is because you are a freak." Harry stopped fighting now. Everyone was watching, Ron was embarrassing himself and there was nothing that he could do to stop this.  
"You were so good before, so sweet. But what you did to Harry changed you and you have been bitter and cold ever since." He told her. Hermione was done with this. She said nothing as she stood and walked away.  
"Yeah, walk away! Run away like the coward you are!" He laughed as she left.

Hermione had to restrain herself more than she had ever had to before in her life. She wanted to hex that boy into the ground. But, it was Ron and no matter how bad things got, she could not hurt him.

Ron was proud of himself, that he had said his piece. But it seemed that no one else at Hogwarts felt the same. He was glared at the entire night. Even Harry wouldn't sit with him. The Durmstrang table stared down at him with a kind of hatred that he had never seen before and slowly, but surely, he realised that he had made a mistake.

Hermione didn't cry, as she thought she might. She sat in the library and she just sighed and shook her head. Ron might have a point, but Hermione knew that Viktor loved her. She tried to not let it get to her, but it did, and she couldn't help it.

Every morning, Viktor would look at the newspapers and magazines that the man outside of Vratsa stadium had to offer. But this morning he took extra time. He looked down at the redhead boy with disdain. He thought that things between Hermione and Weasley were patched up. But it seemed that that was not the case.

Viktor read through the article before his practice and became so enraged, he thought he might kill someone. He had to calm himself before flying out onto the training grounds. It only took twenty minutes for Slaven to realise that something wasn't right.  
"Everyone off!" He shouted. The men huffed and flew down to the ground, looking back at Viktor with annoyance in their eyes.  
"Viktor, what is going on?" He asked and Viktor sighed.  
"Will this never end? Will my life ever be simple?" He asked Hugo.  
"Probably not." Slaven spoke truthfully. Viktor sighed, bringing a hand to his face.  
"The ginger boy knows nothing about you and Hermione. People are always going to doubt you." Slaven told Viktor.  
"But why?" He sighed.  
"Because you are Viktor Krum, and people think you are too good for her." Slaven was blunt. He could see the blood rise in Viktor's face. So, he left before things got violent. Viktor had to be on his own and Slaven would give him that time.

Hermione felt strangely numb. She attended her classes, trained with Chigvintsev, ate with the Durmstrang boys and read in her spare time. But, none of it brought her any joy. She had ceased being afraid of the third and final challenge. She knew that she would try her best and that was all that she could do. But it was like Ron's outburst had flicked a switch on Hermione and she just stopped feeling.

Chigvintsev noticed this. He was busy helping Jane set up her business, but when he would train Hermione, he knew that something had changed.  
"Do you think I should go and see her?" Jane had asked and Chigvintsev had shook his head.  
"I don't think so. She has a lot going on." He told Jane and she understood.

Ron hadn't expected this at all. It was as if Hermione was a shell of herself. She ate barely anything, she would wander along to her classes and he would never see her talking to Neville or Seamus or Luna. He felt awful. But he couldn't say anything, because he knew he would embarrass her further.  
"I hope you're happy, mate." Harry said to him one evening and he recoiled into himself with pure shame.

Viktor had stayed away for a few days. He knew, with his anger, that he would do some serious damage. And, like always, he went to see his Mother in his time of hardship.  
"Mother, I want to kill him." Viktor told her and she giggled.  
"Yes, I can imagine you do." She sighed, shaking her head.  
"You know you can't do that." She told him. He sighed and nodded.  
"It is hard, but you need to be there for Her-my-knee now, instead of being angry at the boy." Viktor knew his Mother was right.  
"You need to go to the final trial." She told him and Viktor looked up at her in shock.  
"But Her-my-knee said-"  
"What women say they want and what they really want are two completely different things." Ada told her son and Viktor chuckled, wondering if he would ever understand women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know I have been gone for a few weeks, but I can honestly say these have been some of the hardest weeks of my life. A member of my family passed away and my mental health has just not been the best. I am going to try and stick to the every friday model, but I might miss a few here and there. I hope you understand and are all well.


	60. Final Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new readers. I have received some wonderful comments from you and they warm my heart. I am so glad that you are all enjoying my work. To everyone who has sympathised with my sitation, thank you. You are all so wonderful and it warms my heart to know that such amazing people are reading my work. I hope you have wonderful week and I will see you next Friday!

The day came and Hermione didn't want to awake. It was the afternoon and she pressed her eyes closed and wished that the rest of the day could go by without her knowledge. But think, after today, it will all be over. She thought to herself and the seemed to make things a little better.

She only gained the courage to open her eyes when she heard someone enter her room.  
"Viktor, what are you doing here?" She cried out, seeing Krum stood at the end of her bed.  
"I am here to support you." He told her and she shook her head.  
"I told you not to be here." She sighed, but Viktor ignored her as he left to start the shower.  
"You are my fiance. And one day, you vill be my Vife. Krums support one another and you are going to be a Krum. I vill not let you do this alone." He told her and Hermione could not have been gladder than Viktor had ignored her instruction.

Viktor let out a breath when Hermione disappeared into the shower. It was a bold move he had made, and there was a chance that it wouldn't have worked. bUt Hermione liked it, and he had spoken the truth. His Father had dressed him before every important match he had ever played. That would be Hermione's duty now. He was nervous for her, and he could only imagine what she was feeling.

Hermione stood in the shower and sighed. It was going to be one of the most terrifying days of her life, the fear mainly coming from the suspense. Every other awful day in her life had pounced on her unannounced. However, this one had waited for her, each day becoming more terrifying.

Viktor massaged her head with a towel. Hermione knew that her hair would grow to a worrying height, but it felt so good and she could tell that Viktor was enjoying himself. He laced up her boots and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I know that you vill do your best. Vin or lose." He reassured her and she thanked him. She wondered if she might tie her hair back, but each attempt was futile.  
"Keep it down." Viktor told her as he stood behind her, looking in the mirror.

Hermione saw them together and felt so overcome with all that she felt for Viktor.  
"Viktor, I am frightened." She told him, her eyes wide and her voice shaking.  
"I know. But if you cannot defeat this challenge, then no one can. You are the smartest vitch I know." He told her and she sighed. She felt his arms wrap around her.  
"You are strong, stronger than the others out there. And just think, vhen this is over, ve can plan our life together, do vhatever ve vant." She smiled at the idea.  
"I can think of nothing better." If she could have it her way, they would have stayed in that position for ever, stood together. But Chigvintsev knocked at her door, and that was how they knew it was time.

Hermione thought that Viktor might come with her. But, he stayed behind.  
"I vill be there. But you must go alone." He told her and she knew he was right. Her hands shook, but Chigvintsev took one of them in his own.  
"You can do this." He whispered to her.  
"Yes, I can." She told herself, more than anyone and they marched along together.

The crowd hummed with anticipation. Harry couldn't wait to see the final challenge, although the maze that had been set out meant that it would be very hard to view. Ron was still moping, still angry at himself for what he had said. It seemed that everyone else did too, including members of staff that would sneer at him when no one was looking.  
"I don't think you'll come back from this one, Ron" Luna said to him, as she passed him, to go and sit with Mladen and the rest of the Krum family.  
"I think she might be right. You need to learn to watch your bloody mouth." Harry whispered to Ron, who remained silent, wishing he could go back and change what he had said.

Hermione was wearing her special ceremonial Durmstrang uniform. It was more like an armour and everyone ooed and ahhed when she arrived.  
"Doesn't she look wonderful!" Ada cried out.  
"Very powerful indeed." Andon agreed with his Wife. Hermione did not know that the Krums were going to be there, so when she saw them, she let out a little cry. But not only were the Krums there, sat between Luna and Ada was her Mother Jane, who looked terrified and proud all at the same time.

Fleur and Cormac looked utterly, utterly terrified. Hermione didn't know how, but she had managed to turn off at least some of her fear. McGonagall came up to her and placed her hand on her arm.  
"I will be cheering for you, my dear." She told her. Hermione bowed her head in respect.  
"Thank you, so much." They smiled at one another and moved on.  
"Oh come on, how can the Hogwarts teachers be siding with her!" Ron complained.  
"Because she is of Durmstrang and Hogwarts." Harry explained.  
"And I'm sure there's a few French routing for her as well." Neville jested.

Dumbledore brought the crowd to silence and revealed the task. A maze, each turn more complicated, only three paths to the trophy. The first to find it would be the victor. It seemed simple, but all knew that the maze would hold many a challenge.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the maze with the gun shot. She watched as Cormac and Fleur ran into the darkened space. She would not run, not wanting to lose her energy. She would walk her way through.

She set an enchantment when she went in, to allow her to see where she had already been. There would be no use in going around in circles. She had been walking for about ten minutes, before the voices began.  
He doesn't love you. How could he love a killer? They asked and Hermione paused.  
"Come on, Hermione. You know that it is all a trick." She told herself out loud.  
It doesn't matter if you win. It will never be enough. You will never be satisfied. They whispred and Hermione turned her mind off of it.  
You will never be as pretty as other girls, nor as interesting as the other boys. No wonder your Father didn't want you. She took a deep breath, that cut deep. She looked back at where she had come from and sighed, she would find the trophy, and then get out of this god forsaken maze.

Cormac wasn't having a very good time of it either.  
You will never be as good as her. Even your own people place their faith in the opposition. He shook his head, his breath quickening.  
You want to be her, want to have her power. You want her, but you will never be Viktor Krum. She is above you in every way. They told him. He then began to cry.  
What would you have done if she hadn't been there to give you the clue? You would have drowned! You still will drown. They whispered to him and he tripped onto his hands and knees.  
"What do I do!" He screamed, even the spectators of the maze could hear him.  
You must end her. Only then can you be better than her. She will continue to torment you as long as she lives. They told him and Cormac knew it wasn't rational, but he was filled with a rage towards Hermione, he wanted to kill her.

Hermione walked past Cormac in that moment and saw something in his eyes that she did not like. He began to chase her then, her walking became quicker, until she began running and then she tripped, executing exactly why she shouldn't run. She watched as Cormac approached her. She was sure that Fleur was off somewhere, prancing around. But, she was staring into the murderous stare of Cormac, the voices had gone silent, obviously focusing on him.  
GO ON! They screamed to him. SHE IS RIGHT THERE! KILL HER! KILL HER AND TAKE HER TROPHY! He smiled then, in a strange, sadistic way that Hermione didn't like. Then, he pounced.  
"Stupify!" She cried out and he halted, before falling to the floor. And then Hermione saw it. The maze, it was alive. Its branches moved to suck him into its foliage. She sighed and sent a red flare into the sky, to alert the people to come and get him.

Viktor hated this, it was growing dark, and he watched the red flare climb into the sky.  
"That flare is for Hogwarts' Cormac McLaggen. We will have a female winner of this tournament. Come on ladies!" The announcer called our and Viktor sighed, so afraid that the flare was for Hermione.

Hermione closed her mind off to the voices. She marched on, ignoring their ugly insults. She had done it at Durmstrang, she had done it with her Father and she had done it with Ron, so there was no way that a few branches were going to get past her.

She heard the whimpering before she saw Fleur. She was curled in a fetal position. It looked as if the trees had physically assaulted her. She was crying her eyes out. Hermione's heart yearned for her.  
"Fleur, it is Hermione. Are you alright?" She called to her and watched as the girl cried, in agony and shook her head. She had a choice. Hermione could leave the poor girl there to suffer and go and find the trophy on her own. Or she could do what was right.

It was another hour before the crowd heard any news. Viktor was stiff with worry. Ada placed a hand on his, but he could not relax.

Then, suddenly, footsteps were heard and everyone stood. There were gasps of pure shock as Hermione emerged, trophy in one hand, Fleur supported with the other. Hermione had worked as a crutch the entire journey to find the trophy, since she had found Fleur. French women flocked and carried Fleur off, whilst everyone watched Hermione. Her eyes glazed over as she fell to her knees, finally allowing the emotional and physical pain take its effect.

Everyone watched in awe as she cried. They did not pity her, it seemed that everyone was in awe of the girl. Viktor wanted to go to her, but his Mother placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.  
"Viktor, no. Let her have this moment." She told him and he sat back and watched as she wept into the ground, everyone watching.

Hermione was mortified, but as her tears began to dry and her weeps became quieter, she began to breath again and she sighed.

The place was silent, until the sound of a single, slow applause came. Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore giving her a standing ovation, smiling down at her, his cheeks wet. And once he began, everyone joined in. The place erupted with sound. Everyone, French, English and Bulgarian cried out for her. She lifted the trophy above her head and smiled wider than she had in a long while.

Then, Viktor was there, behind her, taking her onto his shoulders by surprise. Tears of happiness came now. She smiled and laughed and cried and tried to forget all of those awful things the maze had said to her.  
"One day, you're going to tell me what happened in there, aren't you?" Viktor asked her, amongst all of the noise. She smiled down at him.  
"Yes, but not today."


	61. Celebrations

Ada was impressed with Dumbledore's hosting skills. Hogwarts was decorated beautifully, with candles and flowers that gave the place the most wonderful smell. Viktor had been swept off by a huddle of Hogwarts students, wanting autographs and Ada was proud of her Son, for leaving Hermione for a minute.

Jane had never been so involved in this part of Hermione's life. Her daughter was so much stronger than she could have ever imagined. She embraced Hermione, tighter than she had before.  
"I was so afraid." She admitted.  
"I was always going to be alright, Mum." Hermione chuckled into her ear and Jane loved the sound of her laughter.  
"The practice is going well. Seems that magic cannot cure plaque." She told Hermione.  
"That is wonderful! So this means you're going to be staying?" Hermione asked and Jane nodded.  
"Yes, I think so." She beamed as she told her daughter. Hermione saw him then, Chigvintsev padding from one foot to the other. Jane understood and moved aside to talk with Andon.

Hermione cried out when Chigvintsev squeezed her.  
"I cannot tell you how proud of you I am." He whispered to her and she smiled.  
"I could not have done any of it without you." She told him and watched him blush.  
"And you know, it's alright, if you and Mum, you know?" She was the one blushing.  
"She is a magnificent voman." He told her and thanked her for her blessing.

Viktor turned, with his quill in his hand, ready to give another autograph, when he saw Hermione stood behind him.  
"Well, I will take an autograph, if you're willing to give one. I've heard they're worth a lot these days." She told him and he smiled, producing a picture of himself, scribbling on it for her.  
"One of a kind. It is vorth more." He winked as she read it.

To my beloved.

I love you,

Viktor Krum.

She smiled.  
"I think I might just keep this one." She told him and he shrugged his shoulders jokingly.  
"We have to go and eat soon. Sit with me?" She asked him and he kissed her hand, before they were both pulled apart by avid fans.

Harry had congratulated Hermione, which she was very grateful for.  
"He won't come over. I've told him he needs to get over this, but he won't." Harry nodded over to Ron. Hermione sighed.  
"Do you really think he meant those things?" She asked and watched as Harry softly smiled.  
"No, I don't. He is just a really really jealous person and seeing you with all this wealth and love and success in your life is very hard for him." Hermione felt bad for Ron. She wished that she could be the one to make the first move. But it had to be him, she knew that.  
"Well, thank you once again Harry. And tell Ron it's not all bad. We all get jealous sometimes." She smiled at him and he chuckled as he walked away.

Everyone sat then. Hermione and Viktor were up front with Dumbledore and everyone looked upon them with wonder. She had removed her armour, now wearing a Durmstrang jumper with the pin that Ada had gifted her. Viktor took her hand under the table and she looked up at him and blushed when he placed a kiss to her cheek. You could feel the envy of the women in the room and Hermione laughed it off, enjoying the attention from Viktor.

Dumbledore couldn't have thought of a better way for this year to end, or for the tournament to go. He stood at his podium and gained the attention of everyone in the room.  
"I have had the great pleasure in knowing Miss Hermione Granger. As you all know, she studied here for a while, and in the war effort, no one worked as tirelessly as her. It seems, that she never fails to surprise us. She has proven, as the new TriWizard Champion that you do not have to be the most athletic of witches to win. You must use your brains, talents and witt to overcome the challenges. I congratulate our own Cormac McLaggen and Beauxbaton's Fleur Delacour for your achievements in this tournament. But, Miss Granger, this is for you." He motioned to the TriWizard Cup and Hermione smiled. She stood and made her way over, standing in front of Dumbledore.  
"I give you, the new TriWizard Champion: Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced and the room exploded in applause. Ada and Jane both needed a tissue and Viktor himself felt a little tearful in the moment. Hermione basked in it. She had gone through so much. But now, it all seemed worth it.

After the feast, everyone changed and met for a ball. Hermione wore a knee length, golden dress, with matching hair clips. Viktor wore a golden pin on his red uniform to match her and everyone was waiting for the day that they were to be wed.  
"Why doesn't she just drop out now and marry him tomorrow?" One of the girls whispered.  
"Because Hermione dropping out of school is as likely as Finch marrying Fleur Delacour." Her friend told her.  
"I would have left school long ago, if I was dating Viktor Krum." She replied, her friend rolled her eyes.  
"And that is why you are not dating Viktor Krum." She told her and her friend moped, knowing she was probably right.

Chigvintsev asked Jane to dance and she accepted, her cheeks blushing a dark hue.  
"It was you who did all of this." She told him as he whisked her around the floor.  
"No, I just pushed her, she already had all of the talent." He told Jane and she nodded.  
"I never knew that she was so good." She sighed, wishing that she had been more involved in this part of her life.  
"She is one of the best." Chigvintsev told her and she smiled.  
"She looks at you as a Father." Jane told him and Chigvintsev felt his breath hitch.  
"She is like a daughter to me." He replied and Jane placed her head against his chest.  
"Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't." She told him and he held her a little tighter.

Ada was speaking to Viktor whilst Hermione was off, accepting congratulations and answering questions about her business.  
"Yes, I shall start taking orders again soon." They heard her tell people.  
"You should get married this summer, Viktor. Before she goes back to Durmstrang for her final year." She told him, but he shook his head in disagreement.  
"I will not spend my first year of marriage away from my wife. I am going to wait until she is ready." Ada sighed, but she understood her son's point of view.

Hermione was tired after all of the conversation and dancing.  
"Viktor, I want to go home." She told him and he smiled as he watched her eyes flutter with tiredness.  
"You vant to go back to the boat?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"I want to go home. Your home. Unless you don't want me." She chuckled sleepily. Viktor had hoped that they could talk about where they would be staying over summer and it seemed that Hermione had, in one sentence.

They made their rounds and said goodbye. Then apparated back to Vratsa. Hermione had never been there before, but the area that Viktor lived in was small and quaint and nothing like Hermione had imagined. His house was a two story, attached building. It looked old, just how Hermione liked houses.  
"It is wonderful." She smiled. Viktor was relieved that she liked it.

She did not have time to look around when they got in, because Viktor scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. She cried out, but then kicked off her heels and cuddled into him. The bed was warm and the sheets were soft. Viktor pulled her dress over her head and replaced it with a vulture's shirt. It swamped her and he rather liked how it looked on her.

He stood and watched as she began to drift off. He was in awe of her. He thought back to when he first saw her, and when he found her in the library, asleep, when she would wear her little yellow mac and boots. He couldn't have imagined then that she was going to be his wife. He had messed up, but she had stuck with him. He didn't know that he could love someone so much.

His thoughts were then interrupted when Hermione took his hand.  
"Viktor, let's get married next summer, once I have finished school." She suggested and he felt a tear fall onto his cheek. He brushed his fingers over her skin.  
"Yes, I think that is a very good idea." He smiled and watched then, as she fell into deep slumber. She had completed her challenges, all that was left now was school. Then, she and Viktor could build their lives together and Viktor could not contain his love and excitement at the idea.


	62. Happy Birthday Hermione

Summer came and went, and Hermione felt the dread of returning to Durmstrang creep up on her.  
"I don't want to go." She told Viktor, as they packed her bags. Her business had been booming, and she had been so tempted to ditch school and continue with the life that she had built for herself.  
"Yes, you do." He told her, smiling at her from across the bed. He did not want her to leave, but he knew that Hermione would regret it if she did not finish school.  
"It is one year, we can do it." He told her, not so convinced of his own chances. But, he knew that Hermione would love being back at school, and in no time, she would be graduating and things would go back to the way they were.

The Krum family took Hermione to the station. Mladen had taken Luna just weeks before, after she had visited him. Hermione could tell that they were smitten and she was so glad. Ada embraced her, partly wishing that she wouldn't leave.  
"Stay safe, and have fun." She whispered to Hermione, and she squeezed her a little tighter. Andon quickly embraced her, then they left her and Viktor alone.  
"It is only a year, and not really a year because it is only nine-" Viktor interrupted her then, kissing her forcefully. He hadn't realised how much he wanted her to stay until this moment. He thought, if he could make the kiss last long enough, she would miss her train. But he couldn't do that to her. He sighed when she pulled away.  
"I will be back for Christmas and then back for good." She told him, watching as he looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes as the train pulled up.  
"I love you." She told him, before she turned and hurried off. He said nothing, stood in a kind of trance.

Hermione didn't mind that he didn't say anything. She knew that he loved her. She stayed strong, until he was out of sight, and that was when the tears came. They started off slow, and then they came hard and fast, leaving her a blubbering, weeping mess.

The next thing she knew, Chigvintsev was shaking her awake at Durmstrang.  
"Chigvintsev!" She cried, throwing herself into his embrace. He chuckled when he caught her.  
"It is alvays a pleasure." He said to her. He carried her bags in and showed her to her room.  
"I cannot believe it is my last year." She told him as they walked.  
"Let's make it a quiet one, yes? Last year vas too filled vith drama." Hermione chuckled, agreeing with him completely.

Seamus was so happy to see Hermione, it had been a month since they had seen each other and their reunion was a happy one.  
"I cannot believe I am going to be eighteen." She told him, shaking her head in shock.  
"Well, believe it. You're better set up than most, with a business and a world famous fiancé." He reminded her. Any mention of Viktor made her sink a little.  
"Sorry, I know it must be hard." Seamus said a moment later. Hermione didn't want to talk about it, so she just nodded, and got back to her food.

It seemed oddly lonely, sleeping in an empty bed again. She had gotten so used to sharing her bed with Viktor, that not having his warmth made her miss him even more. She wondered if he missed her the way she missed him and couldn't decide.

Viktor wanted to go to her. He found it so difficult coming home and not hearing her blowing glass, or baking or growing flowers in the garden. He had to keep himself occupied, else he knew that he would apparate to Durmstrang, and that was strictly forbidden. Hermione would have to come to him, and he found the waiting infuriating.

Ada wanted to throw Hermione a big party. You only turn eighteen once! But, Viktor would not let her.  
"You know she would not like it, mother." He told her and Ada knew that he was right.  
"Well, I just hope that she doesn't insist on a small wedding." She huffed.  
"She will have what she wants." Viktor told his Mother and watched her pout.  
"I want to have a dinner for her eighteenth, with the people she cares about." He told his Mother and supposed she could do that.  
"A homemade dinner." He insisted and she went back to her pouting.

Hermione fell back into her pattern of studying. She enjoyed mixing potions and entering her own little world. But it was when the classes ended that she struggled.  
"I love blowing glass, but sometimes, I get bored, you know?" She told Seamus over dinner.  
"You're suddenly coming to the realisation that being a student is not all it's made out to be." He told her and she sighed, knowing he was right.  
"Most students have that realisation a few days after starting school, so you lasted longer than the rest of us." He chuckled and she nodded in agreement, knowing that she had loved school.

Chigvintsev was not too worried about Hermione. He watched her mope about, but she was being productive. She was blowing glass and practicing her magic. He had expected her to come to him the first week in and beg him to let her go home for the weekend. But, they were two weeks in, and she had not moaned once. He was proud of her, so he called her into his office, to give her a surprise.

Hermione had been shocked to have been called to Chigvintsev's office on a thursday. Their sessions together usually took place on a tuesday.  
"Hermione, I know that this is hard for you, being avay from Viktor." He told her and she nodded.  
"But, you have been strong. So, I have two tickets for the Vultures game on your birthday and you and I are going to go." He announced and Hermione felt her smile grow on her face.  
"Not only that, ve are going to join Viktor and your Mother for a birthday meal." Hermione jumped out of her seat and threw herself into his arms.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried out and heard him laugh.  
"You are velcome." He chuckled, embracing her back.

Viktor was grateful to Chigvintsev for allowing Hermione the time away from Durmstrang to celebrate her birthday with him. He had contacted Seamus, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid, as well as a few others, to join the party and he was so glad when they all agreed to come.

Hermione counted down the days until she could leave Durmstrang, if only for a day. She found the walls of the castle constraining where she once found them comforting. Seamus also seemed excited to leave the campus, despite Hermione not knowing that he was coming too.

The days crept along and finally, Hermione packed her bag, the night before her eighteenth birthday. She paused for a moment, wondering what it meant to be an adult. In ten minutes she would officially be an adult. But she was sure that she would feel no different than she felt in this moment. She sighed and locked her bag, before sending it to Vratsa.

Viktor heard a crash downstairs. He immediately entered panic mode. He had gone to bed early, with a game in the morning. But now, he was forced downstairs, wand in hand. He did not need this the night before Hermione's birthday. He was prepared for an intruder. But, when he saw Hermione's bag at the bottom of the stairs, he sighed and laughed at himself. Of course, she would have sent her bags a day early, that was just how she was.

Hermione awoke bright and early the morning of her birthday. She felt more excited than she had in years. She was being taken to a quidditch match, to watch her fiancé play and then she was going to have a lovely dinner. She couldn't think of anything better.

Chigvintsev made sure to wear his best clothes. He shrugged on his faux fur coat and placed Hermione's gift over his arm.

Hermione dressed in a cream turtleneck with her brown skirt. It was going to be cold in Bulgaria, and this was the moment she wished she had a large coat.

In that moment, Chigvintsev knocked on the door.  
"Happy Birthday!" He called out and she smiled, accepting the shower of attention.  
"I got you this, on becoming a voman." He extended his arm holding the faux fur coat, it was a little lighter than his, but anyone who saw them would know that Chigvintsev and Hermione were part of the same group, maybe even the same family. Hermione beamed and pulled Chigvintsev into an embrace.  
"I can't see you freeze anymore." He told her and she shook her head, laughing, knowing he was right.

Viktor was nervous as he warmed up with his team. Not about the game, but about Hermione's dinner. The last time that they had been apart for this long, they had hit a rough patch and he did not want that to happen again. So, he was determined to shower her in affection when he saw her that evening.

Hermione and Chigvintsev's journey to their seats was slow. Every few minutes, another young witch or wizard would stop her for an autograph, or a photograph.  
"I'm sorry. He just loves you so much." Mothers would say, looking embarrassed.  
"She kept every magazine." A Father told her and Hermione's cheeks burned knowing that she had so many devoted fans.

Chigvintsev watched her, accepting birthday wishes and posing for pictures. She was growing into this life and he was glad. Because being who she was, and marrying Viktor Krum meant that this was how the rest of her life was going to be.

Once they got to their seats, Hermione snuggled into her coat.  
"The veather is turning." Chigvintsev noted and Hermione nodded.  
"No, please. I like it." She stopped him before he could change the temperature. He smiled down at her, seeing her in her first fur coat, looking like a real Bulgarian.

Viktor flew out to a massive ovation and felt the cold air enter his lungs. He loved playing in the cold. It always felt so fresh and invigorating, playing in the bitter air.

Hermione felt the breath leave her lungs when she saw Viktor. It had been so long since she had set eyes on his face and his stern expression gave her goosepimples.

The game began and Viktor hadn't seen Hermione. She was glad, because he had the ability to completely focus on his game, rather than looking over at her. The play was fast paced between the Vultures and the Sofia Severyns. And although Hermione was not a massive fan of the game, she found herself enjoying it massively.

Chigvintsev loved quidditch. He had been professional for a short while in his youth, but he had always enjoyed watching it more than playing it. The Vultures were a very well trained team and they worked together almost perfectly, no one player being selfish.

Viktor felt such freedom playing. He aided with tactics, until he found the snitch and decided to pursue. He felt himself fly at a dangerously fast pace, weaving in between players. Hermione watched in anticipation, rising out of her seat a little. She wanted to call out his name, to cheer for him, but she knew he would hear her and that she would only be a distraction.

Everything fell silent to Viktor when he felt the cool metal of the snitch in his hand. Until the commentator said:  
"And one more announcement. On behalf of the Sofia Stadium and both the teams, we would like to wish Hermione Granger a happy eighteenth birthday! Happy Birthday, Miss Granger." Viktor looked around in confusion, until he saw her there, stood a little awkwardly, waving at the crowd as they cheered for her, almost louder than they had for Viktor.

Viktor laughed. She had been there the whole time, and he hadn't known. She looked so beautiful in her fur coat and her hair darting around her face. He smiled down at her and watched as she blushed. He knew that no matter how loud the crowd cheered that his smile would always be his favourite.


	63. Surprise Party

Hermione was nervous to see Viktor after the game. It had been so long since she had seen him and being surrounded by so many of his fans made her feel like the awkward little girl she was. She knew that he loved her, but there were so many women with long flowing hair and big beautiful eyes who doted on him and she couldn't understand why he had chosen her.

Viktor couldn't wait to see Hermione. It had been a long while, made even longer by his loneliness. He left the Vultures tent, mid celebration to find her. He saw her, walking along, with Chigvintsev, amongst a crowd of girls, hoping to see him. He couldn't help himself, he began running over to the crowd, much to the girls' excitement. He scooped Hermione up and heard her cry out in shock. The girls were disappointed, but he didn't care. Having her in his arms again was so sweet, sweeter than anything he could have imagined.

Hermione chuckled as he put her down.  
"Well, hello to you too." She smiled up at him. She blushed when he placed his hands firmly on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, intensely, for longer than she could ever remember him kissing her. She heard the girls swooning behind them and chuckled internally.

Chigvintsev watched on and remembered when he was young. Viktor was everything that he wanted to be when he was younger, talented, strong, handsome. And he was sure that Hermione would be the kind of girl he would have gone for. That made sense, now with his dating Jane, he saw so much of her mother in Hermione.

Viktor took Hermione's hand and lead her back to the Vultures tent. The men had gotten together a surprise for Hermione, without Viktor knowing and when they heard them approaching the tent, they all hushed.

When Viktor lead Hermione into the tent, they both jumped. The men were crowded around a cake, with eighteen candles in it.  
"Happy Birthday!" They called out and Hermione chuckled, touched that the boys had put so much effort into this surprise.

One by one, they embraced Hermione and wished her a happy birthday and watched her blush. Viktor was worried that Hermione would dislike the surprise, he even scolded some of his teammates for not telling him about it. But, she seemed genuinely pleased and ate two big slices of cake and thanked everyone for being so kind.

Hermione felt stuffed with cake and gratitude. But all she wanted to do now was take a nap. Viktor could tell she was tired, so he sent Chigvintsev off to Jane and told him to come back a few hours later.

They apparated to the Vratsa house and Hermione was shocked, thinking that they would go the Krum house. The warm interior felt like home to her now, and she supposed that it would be her home once she and Viktor were married. That thought filled her with so much joy that she felt like dropping out and marrying him in that moment. But no, things could not be done that way.

Viktor left Hermione in the lounge for a moment, to take his kit upstairs and change. When he came back down, he found her, asleep on the sofa, fur coat draped over her. He chuckled and shook his head. He smoothed down her hair as he passed and thought he might shed a tear, knowing that he was going to lose her again.

Ada arrived at the house around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She was greeted by Viktor, pleading with her to be quiet as she came in. She saw Hermione laid up on the sofa and smiled, not having realised how much she had missed her.

They cooked quietly and Ada became excited for their little get together. It was not a big party like she had had for Viktor. But, it was what Hermione wanted and she could understand that.

Viktor awoke Hermione around 6 o'clock. She sleepily walked upstairs with him, being led by hand. He sat her down on the bed and pulled out a wrapped box.  
"Viktor no, you shouldn't have." She told him and he simply kissed her on the forehead. She opened the box to reveal a red crushed velvet dress. It was beautiful, very beautiful. She thanked Viktor, before looking back into the box, at something else that was in there. A pair of silk pyjamas, deep burgundy. She held them and felt the beautiful material fall through her fingers. Hermione noticed something about the pyjamas. She brought them up to her face and inhaled, they smelt like Viktor.  
"So that you vill remember me." He smiled down at her.  
"Like I would ever forget." She pounced on his and covered him in kisses, kisses that Viktor received willingly.

Hagrid, Neville, Dumbledore, Luna and Professor McGonagall met in Dumbledore's office, to leave for Hermione's party.  
"I can't wait to see her!" Hagrid said, excited to see Hermione after such a long time. Just as they were about to leave, Harry slipped in the door.  
"I heard this was where we were meeting to go to Hermione's party." He said to them and they didn't miss a beat.  
"Come on then, we don't want to be late." McGonagall called to them all and the apparated together.

Seamus had arrived early, wanting to see both Hermione and Viktor. He was introduced to Ada, who gave him a glass of wine. Seamus decided he liked Viktor's Mother very well.  
"How are your owls, Seamus?" Viktor asked and once he had gotten Seamus onto the topic, he knew that he would not get away for a good ten minutes.

Hermione took this moment to sit with Ada.  
"He has found it so hard, vithout you. He has become quite dependent on you." She told her and Hermione felt herself blush.  
"And I him. I have struggled without him. All that keeps me sane are my studies and my glass blowing." She told her and Ada could see the stress in her face.  
"But, now you are a voman, and you vill be married in no time, I am sure." She smiled down at Hermione and watched as her lower lip began to wobble.  
"What is it, child?" She asked, pulling her into an embrace.  
"I don't know why he chose me." She whispered. Ada pulled her to arm's length.  
"Vhat vill it take to convince you that you are vorthy? You helped vin the var! You are the Tri Vizard champion! Really, it should be him asking vhy you chose him." Hermione smiled, hearing Ada's perspective and before they could speak any more about it, the doorbell rang.

Hermione opened the door and was greeted by her most favourite people. She had no idea that they were coming and she was delighted as they each filed in. Dumbledore kissed both her cheeks, she hugged Hagrid the best she could. Neville gave her a small gift and Luna and McGonagall each took one of her hands, squeezing them. Harry was the last to enter. Hermione caught her breath when she saw him. They stood, looking at each other for a second, before Harry pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"You came." She whispered, touched that Viktor had invited him and that he had accepted the invitation.  
"Of course." He replied and no more was said.

Ada saw Luna sit in the lounge and hit Viktor lightly on the arm.  
"Why didn't you invite your brother?" She asked him, scolding.  
"I didn't know if he would want to come." He held both hands up, defensively.  
"Go and get him if you want." He told her and before she could say another word, Ada apparated out of the room.

Luna looked around for Mladen, hoping that he would be there. She had worn her best radish earrings in hope that she would see him. She sighed and started up conversation with Seamus, trying not to think about it.

Ada opened Mladen's door, finding him bent over his desk.  
"Get dressed, your coming to Her-mio-nees birthday dinner." She told him and he silently got up and changed into his black robes.  
"Is Luna there?" He asked, hopefully. Ada smiled back at him in silent response.

They were all sat around the table when Ada and Mladen apparated into the front room. Everyone jumped, but Luna felt herself swell with joy and chuckled when Neville knowingly moved to another seat, allowing Mladen to sit beside her. Luna watched as he sat next to her and she grasped his hand underneath the table, making him smile up at her, his cheeks blushing.

Hermione felt so much love, sat at the head of the table. Everyone laughed and ate and there was so much joy around.

Viktor was proud of himself. He had done well. Seeing his family, and Chigvintsev and Jane sat with him and Hermione, he felt his heart swell, hoping that this would be how it would be once they were married. He looked over at Hermione and watched her beam up at him. He had never loved anyone so much before in his life. He knew that so long as she was in his life, he would be happy.

The night moved from food to dancing. Luna put on one of her favourite songs and asked Mladen to dance with her. He obliged willingly and they smiled and, as they turned in little circles on the carpet. Soon, everyone joined in. Viktor felt Hermione's warmth and wished he did not have to let her go.  
"I love you, for this." Hermione muttered sleepily into his chest and he kissed her head and sighed.  
"I did it because I love you." He told her and everything seemed just as it should be.

Everyone began to file out then, until just the families were left. Luna kissed Mladen goodbye and they promised that they would see each other the next time that she was allowed off of school and Hermione was very happy to see them happy together.

Chigvintsev stood at the door, his arm laced around Jane's back.  
"Your gift from us is back at Durmstrang." He told her and she insisted that they shouldn't have, then wished them a goodnight. It was still strange, seeing them together. But, Hermione was sure that she would get used to it.

With a little nudging, Ada and Andon left, with Mladen. Then Hermione and Viktor were alone.  
"I can't remember the last time we were like this for a whole weekend." She told him excitedly. He smiled down at her and scooped her up, determined to make her first night as a woman one that she would remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been away for a while and I am sorry. I have been sick and of course, it has been Christmas. I hope you all had a wonderful time. Please forgive my absence and enjoy this chapter.  
> Best Wishes,  
> Paige x


	64. Visions

Too soon, Hermione was back at Durmstrang. She had completely forgotten about her gift from her Mother and Andon until she went to get some glass blowing in before glass. There sat a brand new wheel, made of steel, able to reach heats that her old wheel couldn't have dreamt of. She couldn't believe it. She wrote a letter of thanks to her Mother, before thanking Chigvintsev.  
"This gift is for your future Hermione. This is vhat you should be doing." He told her and she knew that he was right.

During dinner, Hermione brought up the end of school to Seamus.  
"What are we going to do? School is all we have ever known." She asked him.  
"Well, I'm going to work with the owls at the ministry of magic, back in the UK, and I think you'll be teaching glass blowing." He told her and it felt as if a light had been switched on in Hermione's mind.  
"Teaching? Do you really think so?" She asked.  
"Yes, I really do. You will never be happy just blowing glass all day, you have to be around people, especially with Viktor being away at training all the time." Hermione nodded.  
"But, owls at the ministry, that is amazing!" She told him, watching him blush.  
"Both Chigvintsev and Dumbledore put in a good word for me and they couldn't help but offer me the position. I owe them everything. I'm going to be doing what I love." Hermione smiled.  
"How did things end up like this? How did we end up so lucky?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"We were prepared to lose everything in the war. That kind of dedication pays off." He said and Hermione felt that, for the first time.

Soon, the conversation drifted back to Viktor.  
"I can't quite believe that we are going to be married one day." She said, shaking her head.  
"You're a lucky woman. But, he is also a very lucky man." Seamus told her and it was Hermione now who was blushing.  
"But what then? We get married, have children, and then what?" She asked, wondering what her life consisted of.  
"Well, whatever you want. Money certainly isn't an issue. You can go anywhere, do anything. Spend the rest of your life relaxing, no one would blame you." He laughed.  
"But, what about a purpose?" She asked and Seamus sighed.  
"Hermione, we have already fulfilled our purpose. You saved the bloody world. It is now your right to enjoy your life." He told her and she nodded, but it all seemed a bit meaningless. Being a wife, and then a Mother and then what? Teach glass blowing to middle aged housewives? It seemed so menial.

She didn't think about it much more, until she was in bed. Was she unlucky that she had met the love of her life so young? Would it have been better if she had spent some time alone before meeting him. But, now they were going to have so many years together. But she feared that he would get bored of her and when she became old and grey, he would move onto someone else, someone younger. He had proved himself so many times, but she still had this niggling feeling that she was not good enough.

She let it go for the time being, her crisis really weighing down on her, and focused on her work. She had been given a new wheel and she was going to see what she could do with it.  
"There is something I never taught you, because I cannot fully do it myself." Dorfinde told Hermione one afternoon.  
"There is an ancient art that mixes old and new magic." She told Hermione and watched as she became interested.  
"You can place a memory, or even a vision, into the glass." She told Hermione and watched as she laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"I don't believe in visions." She told Dorfinde and the teacher sighed.  
"That is a shame. I thought you were destined for true greatness." She shook her head as she left Hermione alone, with her wheel, ashamed.

Dorfinde's words had planted a seed in Hermione's brain. She had been searching for a greater purpose, a meaning for her life, past wife and mother. Maybe, just maybe what Dorfinde was offering her was that purpose. She huffed, she had never believed in visions or gazing into the future. But, if this was a true art, there was only one person she could trust to tell her about it.  
"Oh yes, placing visions or memories into glass is an old skill, used by fortune tellers for thousands of years." Chigvintsev told Hermione.  
"But, I don't understand. Why does no one do it anymore?" Hermione asked.  
"Because it is old magic, and no one wants old magic anymore. So, they look over it. But, I think you could do it." he told her and she felt pride swell within her.  
"How?" She asked and that was how she found herself back at the wheel with Dorfinde.

She smirked as Hermione oiled up her hands.  
"I knew you would change your mind." She chuckled and Hermione sighed and shook her head, an irrepressible smile on her face.  
"How do I do it?" She asked and Dorfinde shook her head.  
"Not so fast." She slowed Hermione down, much to the annoyance of Hermione.  
"First, we will do a memory, these are far easier." Dorfinde gave Hermione a piece of glass and got her to mold it into a ball.  
"Now, I want you to think of a memory, one that makes you feel warm inside." Hermione smiled, thinking about her birthday dinner, surrounded by the people she loved.  
"Now, send it down your body, from your brain, down your neck, down your arms, visualise it travelling through your body. When it is in your hands and you can feel it there, release it." She instructed and Hermione tried, but once it got to her elbows, she lost it. She sighed and wanted to give up. But Dorfinde knew she could do it.  
"It's okay. Try again." She told her. So, Hermione took a deep breath and felt the memory get past her elbows this time and flow past her fingers. Her eyes were pressed shut. But they opened when Dorfinde placed her hands over Hermione's.  
"Look what you made." She told her and Hermione held the ball, with the memory encased in it. She saw Viktor and Chigvintsev laughing, Luna and Mladen talking amongst themselves and Hagrid telling her about a new breed of butterfly he had found in the forests at Hogwarts. She looked at the ball and felt her mouth fall agape.  
"It's like a pensive." She mused and Dorfinde smiled.  
"It is better, because you can keep it." Hermione beamed, knowing that she could keep this wonderful memory in her room.

Days went by and Hermione was perfecting her trade. She sent a globe to her Mother, with the memory of the first time she had seen her in the wizarding world, she sent Luna one of a wonderful memory of them laughing together one evening and then she wondered which she should make for Viktor. Christmas was coming up soon and she wanted to give him something special.

Dorfinde had already thought of this.  
"I think you should give Viktor a vision." Dorfinde told Hermione.  
"Well, you know I don't really believe in that." She told her.  
"Well, you better start believing." Dorfinde was done with Hermione's skepticism.

She sat her in front of a crystal ball.  
"Seriously?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.  
"The crystal ball has been used in magic for centuries." Dorfinde told her.  
"I can project visions, but I cannot put them into glass. This is what I am going to attempt to teach you. But to teach you, I have to first make you believe." She told Hermione and she watched as Dorfinde closed her eyes and projected an image of the teacher with a little black cat.  
"Oh, I was thinking of getting a cat. I'm glad I do." She smiled and Hermione stared into the glass. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"I still don't fully believe it." Dorfinde knew this would happen, so she searched for another vision and before she could pull in back in, it was projected.

Hermione gasped as she saw Viktor in the hospital. He looked a little older, but he was in extreme pain, she could see it on his face.  
"What is this? I don't understand." Hermione told Dorfinde and the teacher sadly told her the vision.  
"Viktor will sustain an injury that will end his career by the time he is 23." She told Hermione.  
"No, I don't believe you. This is all nonsense." She stood up and walked away, the part of her that believed Dorfinde terrified.

Chigvintsev was surprised to see Hermione so late.  
"She said Viktor's career would be over by 23!" She shook her head.  
"I am sorry."  
"For what?! It's not like it's real." She cried out and Chigvintsev looked at her with sad eyes.  
"You don't believe her do you?!" She asked, wondering if everyone was going crazy.  
"I do." He told her and she sighed and shook her head.  
"It is so funny. You vould be an amazing vision reader if you only tried." He told her and that caught her attention.  
"Then teach me." She insisted.

Hermione was afraid of the crystal ball, but she trusted Chigvintsev more than she trusted Dorfinde.  
"Now, place your hands on either side of the ball." And she did as he said.  
"Now, go into the place of your mind that believes Dorfinde. I know it is there." He told her. Hermione sighed, but found that place.  
"I need you to concentrate, harder than you ever have, on that part of your mind." Hermione did so. She focused everything on that part of her brain that she entertained very rarely.

Suddenly, colours began swirling and she heard shouting. That was when she heard Viktor's voice. He was shouting commands that she couldn't understand. When the vision became brighter, clearer, Hermione saw Viktor in a Coach's uniform. He was smiling, laughing in a way that he had never done on the pitch before. The men respected him and she felt so much love, seeing him so happy. Then, the vision was snatched away.  
"I don't understand." Hermione said.  
"It is hard, being wrong." he told her and she huffed, having to admit she was wrong.  
"It seems Viktor vill enjoy coaching even more than playing." He smiled down at her and Hermione shook her head, confused.  
"But, he had never mentioned coaching before." She shook her head.  
"Sometimes the things ve are best at are the things ve do not think ve can do." He told her, leaving her alone, with nothing but her thoughts and a blank crystal ball.


	65. Changing the Future

Hermione was anxious every time she saw a magazine or newspaper with Viktor on a broom on the front page. Ever since Dorfinde had told her about Viktor, she couldn't think about him playing. But, she couldn't tell anyone. She thought if she did, it might become a scandal.

But, it was becoming too much. Of course, she was happy that he would find his true purpose in coaching. But, now, every time he flew out onto the pitch, she felt awful.

This had to stop. She couldn't keep this secret anymore. So, she went to the one person she knew she could trust with this secret: Ada.

Ada was surprised to see Hermione during term time. When she saw her, she could tell she was not well.  
"Vhat is wrong?" She asked and Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Do not tell me you are going to break off the engagement vith my son." She insisted and Hermione shook her head.  
"No, no. That's not why I'm here." She told her and Ada felt some pressure leave her chest.  
"But it is about Viktor." She told her and Ada sat back and asked what the matter was.  
"I have seen something, a vision that I can no longer keep to myself." She admitted.  
"Vhat have you seen?" She asked. Hermione took a deep breath and told Ada everything. The fall, the end of Viktor's career, his love of coaching, everything.

Ada sat in silence for a moment. She feared for her son. She had always been a great believer in visions, but this one, she did not want to believe.  
"You cannot tell him." She insisted and Hermione sighed.  
"I know. But, I cannot watch him play now, out of fear that he might fall or injure himself beyond repair." She sighed, letting her head fall into her hands.  
"But, he will not be paralysed, he will not be blind, how will this end his career?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I only saw Viktor in a hospital room and Dorfinde said his career would be over by the time he was 23." Ada sighed.  
"He is almost 21 now. He only has 2 years left. Is there any way that we can change this?" She asked.  
"I do not know. I will try and find out." Hermione told Ada, before leaving.

Hermione sat with the crystal ball all night. She saw Viktor in the hospital bed and she looked around for anything that would suggest a year or a time or anything. Then, she spotted a calendar on the table, it was small, but if she concentrated, she could read it. It was November, the 25th, based on the red xs on the days. It fell on a saturday, game day. He would injure himself on a game day.

Hermione rushed to look at her calendar. If she could work out when the next time the 25th would be on a saturday, she could prevent Viktor's injury. He would coach, but later on in his life. She looked at the dates with confusion. The 25th was on a saturday  _this_ year. Which meant the next time would be in 7 years time. Viktor would be 27 by then. That only left one alternative.  
"Oh good god."

Hermione stormed out of her room and headed to Dorfinde's office.  
"Could he be injured this year? Before his 23rd year?" She asked. Dorfinde was shocked to see Hermione.  
"Well, yes. I suppose so. It only said by he was 23, not that he had to be 22." She answered.  
"Can I stop it? Can I stop him from being injured?" She asked, her breath quick.  
"Yes, of course. No vision is set in stone. When do you think it will happen?"  
"This saturday. I have to stop Viktor playing this saturday. But I can't tell him about the vision. What do I do?" She asked.  
"Take the ball to the coach. Show him the vision. Tell him not to let Viktor play." Hermione nodded, thanking Dorfinde, leaving her office.

She hurried to find the crystal ball, placing it in her bag.  
"I can stop Viktor from being injured. I have to go." She told Chigvintsev.  
"But vhat about the coaching?"  
"He will coach later in his life and he will love it. But because he chooses it, not because he is forced to do it." She told him and Chigvintsev smiled and gave permission before watching her apparate.

Of all the people that the Vultures' head coach, Kurn expected to see that thursday morning, Hermione Granger was the last.  
"I need to speak with you, coach Kurn." She told him and he invited her in.  
"We have never met. But I am Viktor Krum's fiancé and I must show you something." He nodded and allowed her to continue.

He watched as she pulled out a crystal ball.  
"Do you see?" He nodded as he watched her conjure an image of Viktor in a hospital bed, crying his eyes out.  
"That is this saturday if you allow Viktor to play. His career will be over." She told him.  
"I see. You are an impressive vitch, Miss Granger." He complimented her.  
"Please tell me you won't let him play." She begged him and he nodded.  
"My Mother vas a vision reader, so I believe vhat I see in your ball. I vill put him on the bench." Hermione started crying now.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." She bowed her head to him.  
"You must love him." He told her and she nodded.  
"Very much."

Viktor sighed when he was called into the office.  
"I see you have picked up a cold, Viktor." Kurn stated and he nodded, coughing into his hand.  
"You know you can't play like this." He told him and Viktor nodded.  
"Don't worry. I am sure that you will be well for the next one." Kurn could tell that Viktor was annoyed. But, with the help of Hermione Granger, he had saved Krum's career.

Hermione received a letter from Kurn a day after she had visited him.  
 _Dear Miss Granger,  
_ _Viktor appears to have come down with a cold, so cannot play this saturday.  
_ _I will forever be indebted to you. He is our star player.  
_ _Many thanks  
_ _Coach Kurn_

Hermione smiled, knowing that Viktor was going to be okay. When she looked into the ball again, she couldn't see him in the hospital. But she did see him flying in his Bulgarian colours again, with the year of the next world cup, when Viktor would be 24. She called Dorfinde in and asked her how to place a vision into glass.

Ada was surprised when she received a package from Hermione. She opened it in haste and looked at the sphere of glass. Viktor was in his bulgarian kit and it was the next world cup, when he would almost be 25.

_It seems we can change the future, if we want it enough._

The note read and Ada sat and watched as her tears fell onto the glass. Hermione had saved her son's career. She had no idea how she could repay her.

Hermione didn't watch the game on saturday, because she was still nervous. But, by the end of the weekend, her anxiety had died down.

On monday, she received a letter, along with a magazine, from Chigvintsev.

_It is hard, being wrong. I am sorry._

The note read. Hermione flicked to the sports page and saw Viktor there, in the coach's uniform. The headline read  _Coach Krum? We don't think so!_ The article read the Viktor's kit had been ripped in training and he had had to put on a coach's kit to train. She saw there the vision she had seen, of him laughing with his teammates, in the coach's uniform. She laughed to herself, but decided that maybe she should put away the crystal ball for the time being.


	66. Mediwitches and Muggles

Things were dying down, as the year was coming to a close. Hermione hadn't seen Viktor in a few weeks, but she was so engrossed in her revision, that she didn't feel it as much as she thought she might.

Viktor, on the other hand, was suffering without Hermione. He was counting down the days until she was with him for christmas. She was never in the magazines anymore and Viktor was glad for this, knowing that it meant her life was becoming more simple.

Hermione sat, in her final exam and felt a loss that she had not expected. This was going to be her last exam, the final time that she would be tested in this way, and she hated this thought. She had always been defined by her studies and flawless grades. What was she going to do once that was over?

Seamus was over the moon that his final exam was done. But, he could tell that Hermione was having a harder time.  
"I love glass blowing, but I don't know if I want to spend my life doing it." She sighed and Seamus had no idea that she felt this way.  
"Even teaching, it is so passive. I want to do something that makes a difference.

Seamus sat back and thought for a moment. There would not be another war in their lifetime. But, Hermione wanted the feeling of doing good that she had gained from the war.  
"Have you thought of being a mediwitch?" He asked. Hermione had to admit that she never had.  
"I think you would be good at it, and you could come up with new ways to heal people, always challenging yourself." He told her and Hermione rather enjoyed this idea.

Chigvintsev could tell that Hermione's mind was not completely focused on their session.  
"Do you think I would make a good mediwitch?" She asked. Chigvintsev sat back, a little confused.  
"Yes, I do. But vhat about the glass blowing?" He asked. Hermione sighed.  
"I love blowing glass. But, I cannot just sit and blow glass for the rest of my life. I want to be out there, helping people, making a difference." Chigvintsev laughed and shook his head.  
"I knew that you had a few more surprises left for me." He chuckled.  
"I think this is what I want to do." She decided.  
"Then, you must do it." He told her.

Hermione was better at potions than most witches her age. But, she was still nervous when she was sat, waiting for her interview with the London School of Medimagic.  
"So, why do you think that you will make for a good candidate, Miss Granger?" The lady asked.  
"Well, my grades are high and I am dedicated and a quick learner. But also, during the war, I saw what those brave men and women did for us. I want to be able to do that for others." The lady looked up from her piece of paper and smiled at Hermione.  
"We would be delighted to have you attend our school, Miss Granger. The course is eight months and you may begin once you finish your studies." Hermione beamed, she wanted to learn. She was proud of herself for stepping outside of her comfort zone.

Viktor was shocked to see Hermione on a weekday. He kissed her, and then paused when she said she had something to discuss with him.  
"I am going to train to be a mediwitch." She told him. He looked down at her, a little confused.  
"Vhy?" He asked and she sighed.  
"Because I need purpose. I love glass blowing, but it is not exciting, and it is lonely. I want to help people, be around people. Do something for the greater good." She told him and he understood.  
"I have been accepted into the London School of Medimagic." She told him and he felt his eyes become wide.  
"That school is famous." He told her and she blushed.  
"Well, if I am going to do this. I might as well do it right." She shrugged her shoulders and Viktor chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Do you think this is right for you?" He asked her and she felt her pride falter a little.  
"Yes, I do." She told him, watching him nod.

She was gone too soon and Viktor wished he had been more excited about her decision. He sighed, placing his head in his hands. She was going to be away so often, for training, just when he thought he was going to get her back.

Hermione understood why Viktor was apprehensive. This was a big decision, and it seemed as if she had made it rather quickly. But, something within her knew that she had made the right decision.

She packed away her things for her final christmas in education. She couldn't shake this feeling of loss that weighed her down. She sighed, picking up her case and heading out to meet Chigvintsev.  
"I vill meet you in a few days time." He told her. She was going straight to the Krum house. She had thought maybe she could meet Viktor for a day or two in Vratsa, but it seemed this was not the case.  
"I will see you then." She told him, before embracing him tightly and boarding the train.

Viktor simply couldn't wait for Hermione to arrive. It had been a week or so since she had told him the news. He had let her new career path sink in and he was really pleased that she wanted to help others, he felt a pride like he had not before.

Hermione gazed out of the window on the train journey. She had not made Viktor anything. In fact, she had not made anyone anything. Her glass blowing time had been so taken up with orders that she had not had time to make anything for family, and she was sure by this point, that they were sick and tired of the same kind of gift.

There was no big reunion at the train station. Viktor took Hermione's bag and she kissed his cheek. It was sweet, comfortable, what would be expected of a couple who had been together for a while.

Hermione watched Viktor drive. She had never seen him do such a muggle thing before.  
"I have missed you." She told him, looking down at her hands. He said nothing for a while, and when Hermione looked up at him, he was grinning.  
"I haff been vaiting for you to say that." He told her. She chuckled and shook her head. He took her hand and placed it to his lips.  
"I haff missed you also." He told her and she smiled at that knowledge.

Ada had missed Hermione and she swept her up in a large embrace.  
"It is so good to see you!" She cried out. Hermione beamed as she was swung around in Ada's arms.  
"Viktor came home especially to collect you." She told her and Hermione turned back to Viktor.  
"You must go back. I will be here when you return." She smiled up at him and he placed a hand on her face, before apparating back to Vratsa.

Ada sat with Hermione in the living room. She could tell something was up.  
"I just feel a bit empty." She told her and Ada nodded along, letting her finish.  
"I love Viktor, but I cannot be his eternal plus one. I have to have my own life, my own purpose, away from him." She told Ada and she completely understood.  
"I felt the same vay vhen I married Andon. I had a vonderful career trading art. But, once the children came along, I gave that all up. But I vill alvays be proud that I did it." She told Hermione.  
"All I have ever known is education." She told Ada and she sympathised with the girl.  
"The end of your education does not mean the end of your life, though." She told her.  
"It feels a little like that." She told her and Ada took her hand, unsure of what else she could say.

Hermione began to stress about what to get everyone for Christmas. It was only a week away, and she had no idea. So, she apparated to speak to her Mum, before Viktor came home from training.  
"Oh Hermione, you know I don't care about such things." She told her. Hermione smiled, but continued.  
"It is not you so much, Mum, I knew you would understand. It is Viktor and his family. I do not know what to get them and I will seem rude if I don't get them anything." She sighed, placing her head in her hands.

Jane hated to see her daughter in so much stress. She had been so proud when she had heard that she was training to be a mediwitch, she knew that her daughter needed a vocation. She was glad that, for once, she could help her daughter.  
"I have an idea that you just might like."

Hermione had never thought of taking Viktor into the muggle world. But it was part of who she was, so he should really see it before marrying her.  
"Take him to a Rugby game, he will enjoy that. And, for Ada and Andon, why don't we pay for them to go to a nice restaurant in London, where they can dress up and be swanky." She suggested and Hermione thought that this was a great idea. So, they got online and order two tickets to watch England play Wales. Hermione offered two more tickets for her and Chigvintsev, but Jane declined them.  
"No, this is a day for the two of you." She insisted.

Hermione felt more calm when she returned to the Krum house. She was looking forward to taking Viktor into the Muggle world and she felt far more calm about her future. All there was to focus on now was Christmas.


	67. Muggle World

Viktor had never been to the muggle world. It was a place that his parents had told him about, but had never allowed him to venture into.  
"Muggles don't understand us, Viktor." His mother had told him. But as time had gone on, it had become more and more acceptable to travel between the two words, especially for wizards, less so for muggles. But, old habits die hard, and Viktor had to admit that he was nervous to go to the sporting event with Hermione.

Hermione could tell that Viktor was nervous. She understood. She had been terrified the first time that she had come to the wizarding world. But, he had nothing to fear, he was perfectly passable, so long as he was with Hermione, and resisted the urge to perform magic.

Ada had bought Viktor some muggle clothes. She supposed that it was good that he was getting to know Hermione's culture. But she couldn't help worrying that he was in danger, being in such a public place. She gave Viktor the jeans and jumper, along with the scarf and the coat and entered when he was dressed.  
"You look different." She told him. Truth be told, she had never really seen him this way and it shocked her to see her son looking so muggle.

Viktor gazed at himself in the mirror. The colours were right, he guessed, with the jeans - which he had never worn before - being a dark blue shade and the thick knitted jumper being a stone grey. He was warm in the black leather jacket and his usual boots worked with the outfit.  
"One more thing." She placed a knitted hat on his head and he looked at himself again. He was unsure if this was the fashion, but he was warm and comfortable, so that was enough for him.

Hermione smiled as she looked in the mirror. She had gone out and bought the outfit especially. Her knitted jumper dress kept her warm, under her thick tan coat. She bundled up in a scarf, knowing that it was going to get cold, and then stuck a white beanie on her head, wanting to be warm.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw Viktor. He looked like a muggle man. A very fashionable one at that. He looked as if he had just hopped off the cover of a GQ winter edition. She sighed, knowing that he would be drooled over by the women at the game. But he was doing all of this for her, and when she thought about it, it was a pretty selfish gift. But she didn't care, because she knew that Viktor would enjoy it.

Ada wanted to coddle him. To tell Viktor not to use magic and to stay warm, and to stay with Hermione at all times. But she looked at him with Hermione and knew that it was not her place anymore. She sighed, knowing that she would have to step back as a mother, but was glad, at the same time, that she would be gaining a daughter.

Viktor was quiet and Hermione had noticed. But she didn't want to press the issue. They apparated to an alley that Hermione had apparated to in London before. Because there was nothing worse than a bunch of wizards apparating into the middle of the capital. It caused questions to be asked.

Viktor was terrified. It was the first time he had shaken since the World Cup. He was ashamed to admit that he was scared. But he understood that it was natural, being a minority in a crowd, to feel uneasy.

Hermione took his hand and he smiled down at her. He envied her, ever so slightly, that she had managed to grow up amongst the two worlds. Whereas, he had waited twenty years before venturing into the unknown territory. But, there was no point worrying about the past now. This was part of Hermione's world and he wanted to know it, so that their family could be as Hermione was, integrated into both worlds.

It was always rowdy at a rugby game. But it was especially so that day. Partly because it was England against Wales and partly because many of the crowd had taken to drinking to battle the cold. Hermione smiled and shivered, remembering the times that she had sat with her Dad and watched the rugby, it made her dreadfully sad for a moment to think that he no longer had that memory. But, she couldn't dwell on that now.

Viktor had been to many a quidditch match, but he had never been in a crowd like this one. He immediately looked down at Hermione, fearing that the rowdiness might scare her. But he was shocked to find her smiling and laughing as the men chanted their catchy phrases at one another.

The men ran onto the pitch and Viktor immediately felt a kinship with them. He was sure, if they were wizards, that they would be quidditch players, and good ones at that. They were giant men, with thighs like tree trunks and noses showing signs of previous breakage, much like his.

He wondered if Hermione had thought of this gift specifically because it seemed similar to quidditch. But when he looked down at her, she was watching the game with intent.  
"Have you seen many of these games before?" He asked her in English, knowing that they could not use their translating devices here.  
"Yes, my Dad and I used to go to one every weekend. Or we would watch them on the TV if we couldn't make it." Viktor nodded and then turned his face back to the game, unsure what to say.

Hermione sincerely hoped that Viktor was enjoying himself. She loved the game, and it was a special treat that her childhood favourite was playing, which made her blush. She hid it from Viktor, not wanting him to get jealous. But, she was sure he saw, although he never mentioned it.

During halftime, they went down to get drinks and Hermione saw an old friend from school, before she had attended Hogwarts.  
"Hermione!" She called out and Hermione waved and called her over.  
"Hello Jenny, how are you?" She asked as they embraced.  
"Oh yes I'm great. How is America?" She asked and Viktor felt his brows furrow.  
"I'm just glad that I never picked up the accent." They laughed and then Jenny looked towards Viktor, sending a hint to Hermione.  
"Oh Jenny, this is my fiancé Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is an old school mate of mine, Jenny." He bowed to her and she chuckled and nodded her head. She sent Hermione an impressed look and Hermione giggled.

Just as Jenny was asking what Viktor did, a little boy ran over.  
"Mr Krum, Mr Krum!" Hermione's head snapped towards the little boy.  
"Can I please have your autograph, Mr Krum?" Viktor went into autopilot and smiled down at the boy, as he signed his shirt.  
"What is it that he does again?" She asked.  
"He's a sports star, nothing that you would know." Hermione laughed it off, wondering why a wizard boy was at a rugby game. But Jenny was suspicious.  
"I see, well you have definitely done well to find one another. I'll see you later Hermione, it was lovely to meet you Mr Krum!" She bounded off and Hermione could feel a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead.

Viktor didn't mention anything, until they were back in the stands.  
"America?" He asked and Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, that is my cover. Every muggle born witch or wizard has to have a cover, mine is America." She whispered, not wanting people to hear her.  
"It is hard, when no one can know who you are. We had to come up with something." She snapped at him and refocused on the game. Viktor sighed, he had no idea what it was like to be anything but pure wizard.

The game ended and an England win had brightened Hermione's spirits a little, but not a lot. Viktor asked her to take him to her favourite place to eat, to cheer him up. He was not used to the underground trains, they didn't have those in the magic side of Bulgaria. Hermione sighed. She wished that she could spend more time in this world. But she had picked her side, she was a witch, not a muggle.

They sat in a cake shop and Viktor took off his hat. Girls looked back as they saw him in the window and Hermione sighed. It seemed, no matter which world they were in, Viktor was irresistible.  
"I enjoyed the game." He told her and she nodded, looking down into a cup of tea.  
"It was hard, seeing Jenny today. She was one of my best friends and we would spend all summer together when I would come home from Hogwarts. Now, she knows nothing about my life." Hermione sighed. Viktor smiled up at her, a rare sight to be seen in public and she grinned a little.

Viktor wished that he had visited the muggle world before now. He felt that if he had, he would have been far more well equipped to deal with this situation.  
"I don't know vhat to say." He told the truth and Hermione smiled up at him a little.  
"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your day. I just wanted you to see this part of my life, where I come from." She told him. He placed a hand on hers.  
"Then show me, vhere you really come from."

They apparated to a local park. Viktor was surprised and confused. Hermione sat on one of the swings and began to swing herself backwards and forwards.  
"This is where I used to play." She began, as Viktor walked towards her.  
"Jenny and I would push each other for hours." She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of the sun on her face as she soared high in the sky, before anything had really happened in her life.

Viktor had never seen such a contraption before. But he guessed, based on what Hermione had said, that he was supposed to push her. So, he gave the back of the seat a little push and heard her giggle quietly. He smiled, enjoying that sound massively.

Hermione allowed herself to be that child again, to swing carelessly and not care about anything. After she had had her fill, they sat together on the roundabout, opposite one another.  
"I wish I could be that girl again, who would play here in the sun, not a care in the world." She sighed and shook her head.

Viktor felt so helpless. They left soon after and Hermione said she wanted to be with her Mother. So, Viktor walked with his brother and told him about what happened.  
"It sounds pretty traumatic for her." Mladen said and Viktor nodded.  
"But there was this moment, when I was pushing her on this thing, this seat, when she laughed and I could see she wasn't stressed anymore." He told Mladen and he could see how much his brother loved Hermione, how much he wanted for her to not be in pain.  
"Why don't you buy her one of these contraptions? So she can play on it when she likes?" Viktor thought about the idea and nodded.  
"I think she would like that." He thanked his brother and then went to find Jane, who was staying with the Krum family for Christmas.

Hermione sat with Chigvintsev and shook her head.  
"I wanted it to be a lovely day, but I ruined it." She sighed and he took her hand.  
"I doubt you ruined it." He told her and she told him what had happened.  
"Us Wizards don't understand what it is like to be born to muggle parents, so no doubt Viktor is unsure how to help." He told her and she sighed, feeling like a burden to everyone around her.  
"I just want to sleep, it is late." She told him and he kissed her on the forehead, before letting her go.

Jane was shocked when Viktor came to her.  
"She took you to the park?" She asked, in shock. Hermione had not been back there in years, to Jane's knowledge.  
"She misses her Father." Jane nodded, after hearing Viktor explain what happened.  
"But there is nothing you, nor I can do, to help that. I am afraid." She sighed.

Viktor then moved onto the swing.  
"Oh yes, the swing. She used to love being pushed when she was a child." She smiled back at fond memories of pushing Hermione and hearing her laugh.  
"I vant to buy her one. She seemed so care free vhen I vas pushing her." He explained.  
"I think she would like that a lot. I will have a look for you, don't worry." She told him and Viktor kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

Hermione laid awake for a long time. She hadn't imagined having the reaction that she had had to visiting the muggle world with Viktor. It seemed so painful, being caught between the two. So, she vowed that she would not go back there unless it was absolutely necessary. She was a witch and she belonged in the magic world.

Viktor needed to be with her. He knocked on her door and padded in, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. He found her, lying awake, with tears stained on her face. He sighed, he could not see her this way. So, he slid into the bed, beside her, and pulled her into an embrace. Nothing was said, but his large arms encircling her and his warmth encasing her, she felt safe and loved, and decided to put this muggle business behind her for a night.


	68. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter involves graphic content that some might find upsetting.

Hermione knew that there was something going on that made her think of her Father. It wasn't just the rugby match, there was something else, she could feel it. And then it came.

Dear Hermione,

I know this is unexpected, and we have never really truly met. But, I feel in this time, I have to reach out to you.

My name is Pamela, I am sure your Mother has told you about about me. I am your Father's girlfriend. I would never reach out to you like this if things weren't serious. But they are.

Your Father had a fall, and he has been placed on life support. I know you didn't get on in the end, and I know you think he doesn't remember you after the hypnosis, but he did, he really did.

If you would like to come and see him before he passes, I have enclosed the adress for the hospital.

I hope you can make it.

Hermione sat and stared at the letter. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help thinking again? It seemed that life had it in for her lately. She had no idea what to do. So, she placed the letter in a draw and tried not to think about it.

Jane watched her daughter intently. She had received a phone call from Pamela and she wondered if she had reached out to Hermione as well. Based on how Hermione was acting, she had.

Hermione sat down with her mum after dinner.  
"I'm going to see Dad tomorrow." She told her and watched as Hermione looked up at her shocked.  
"After everything?" She asked and Jane nodded.  
"He is the Father of my child. I have to see him before-" She couldn't finish her thought. It had been hard when she had to leave him. But this hurt just as much, if not more, knowing that he was going to be gone.  
"Do you think I should come with you?" She asked and Jane shrugged her shoulders.  
"That is your call. But I think you will regret it if you don't." She told her and Hermione knew that her Mother was right. She sighed and nodded her head.  
"I'll come." She said and Jane smiled up at her daughter, proud that she was doing this, but also glad that she wasn't going to be going alone.

Viktor hadn't seen much of Hermione with his training and her low mood. He got up early to go and see her the next day, but ran into Jane on his way.  
"Hi Viktor, I think it's best you see Hermione later." She told him and he wondered what was going on. But based on the puffiness of her cheeks, it was best to trust her.

Hermione wasn't ready for this day to come. She embraced her Mother before they left for their flight. Hermione had managed to buy two last minute flights. They didn't talk on the way, there was nothing really to speak about. Hermione slept and Jane massaged lotion into her hands to keep her busy.

Once they got to the hospital, Pamela was there waiting. She was far younger than Hermione's Dad, but she was nice enough, blonde hair, slightly plump. She led them through the corridors and the scent of muggle medicine filled the air. Hermione had not seen her Father since the day that she had given him his memory back. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again, especially in his state.  
"He isn't going to be moving or anything. They have spoken to me about end of life." She told Jane.  
"But I didn't want to do anything until you had come." Jane thanked Pamela and took Hermione's hand.

She wasn't ready, but she knew if they went on her time, that they would never go in. They took small steps, wincing when they saw him. John had gained weight, a lot of it, since Jane had left and he looked grey. Hermione couldn't stand the sight of all the tubes hanging out of him and the sound of the machine breathing for him.

Jane looked down at the man that she was still technically married to. The divorce process had never started, they were waiting, she was unsure for what, but they were waiting. She shook her head, remembering back to all of the wonderful times that they had had together. Their honeymoon, telling him that she was with Hermione, getting the Hogwarts letter, all of it he had chosen to get rid of. All of this fell away when she heard the hyperventilating from Hermione.

Hermione couldn't cope with it. She couldn't stand the thought that her Dad was going to die not knowing who she was. She remembered him pushing her on the swing, and making her eat her broccoli and having her explain everything that was in her wand. She was the only one with those memories now. So, she stood and she cried. She couldn't help it, she just had to cry. These were not small, delicate tears, they were ugly, open mouth tears.

Jane held onto her daughter's hand as Pamela pulled her up a chair. It felt like the man in her life, the man who had raised her had been ripped away twice. She stood and left the room, not being able to look at his puffy face and chubby fingers any longer.

She admitted to herself now that she thought he was going to come back to her. That at some point they would be able to sit down and discuss what had happened and they could both apologise. But that wasn't going to happen now, she would never get any closure, and that added pain.

She watched as a group of doctors entered the room.  
"Are you Mrs Granger?" Hermione heard them ask Jane. She walked back into the room to hear what they had to say.  
"There really is nothing that we can do now, I am afraid. There is no brain activity." One of the doctors, a tall blonde man told them.  
"You are still the next of kin, Mrs Granger. So anything that we do has to be signed off by you." He told Jane and she sighed, placing a hand over her mouth.  
"You are sure?" She asked and the doctor closed his eyes and nodded.  
"Well, what now?" She followed up and the doctor looked at her with pitying eyes.  
"The only thing left for us to do is to turn off the machines, Mrs Granger." He told her and she placed a hand over her face and shook her head.  
"I don't know what to do." She said to herself.  
"Mum, there is nothing to do. They have said there is nothing left to do." Hermione told her mum and Jane nodded, sobering up, looking at her daughter.  
"Yes, you are right. Pamela?" She asked and Pamela agreed that it was the kindest thing to do.  
"Right then, what happens now?" She asked and they whisked her away to talk and sign forms

Hermione said that she was going for a walk, but really she apparated to Ireland. She could go and see Viktor, but she knew she wouldn't go back to the hospital then. So, she went to Seamus.

Seamus wasn't expecting Hermione, but when he opened the door and saw her face red and puffy, he knew something wasn't right. She sat him down and told him everything.  
"God Hermione, I don't know what to say." He told her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"There is nothing to say." She told him and they sat in silence for a while, before Seamus put his arms around her shoulders and she placed her head on him and let her eyes fall closed.

Jane waited for Hermione to be back for them to do anything. She had signed the forms, and signed the next of kinship over to Pamela. She didn't want to have to arrange the funeral and Pamela wanted to do it, being his last partner.

Hermione took her Mum's hand when she returned.  
"They said they will turn it off soon." Jane told her and Hermione nodded, her face straight. She wondered what she would say if she could say one final thing to her Father and she thought she would apologise. She had never truly apologised for doing what she had done and she knew that it would have meant a lot to him.

It was quick. They turned off the machines and it was mere minutes. Hermione was sure that she would never forget the sounds that she heard that day. But, they assured her that he was not in pain anymore. Pamela wept and Jane comforted her. Hermione just walked. She must have walked around the ward ten times before someone stopped her and asked if she was okay. She didn't know how to answer.

Jane left Pamela with her sister when she came.  
"Listen, thank you for coming. I know it must have been hard." Pamela said to the two of them. They left on good terms.

Hermione asked her Mum if they should be leaving.  
"There is nothing else we can do. We will leave it up to Pamela now. It is her job. I don't know why your Father didn't change her to his next of kin before." She huffed and Hermione could see she was in denile. They had just watched him die and she didn't know how to process it.  
"Can we go to the airport yet? I can't be here." She told Hermione and she nodded.

Viktor waited for Hermione to get back. He thought maybe she was having a down day, as she did every now and again. But when she returned, she looked as if she had lost all of her strength. He watched as Jane went looking for Chigvintsev and he approached Hermione.

Hermione didn't want to burden Viktor, but she didn't know how to get around it. So when he asked.  
"What is wrong?" She said:  
"I just saw my Dad die." He stood, mouth agape, unsure how to cope with that statement and then he saw it, saw the mask come off as her face crumpled and the tears came.

Hermione was embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. She fell to her knees and hoped that Viktor wouldn't scoop her up. He didn't, he sat on the ground beside her and cradled her, eyes wide, cooing her.

Ada and Andon heard Hermione's cries from around the house. They ran to the balcony, where they saw Viktor and Hermione on the floor. He looked up at them and shook his head, tears in his eyes. They turned and decided that they would have to ask him later.

Viktor didn't cry for Mr Granger, he cried seeing Hermione in so much pain. He couldn't handle her distress. He wanted to make it better instantly, but he couldn't. This was not an issue that would go away with an evening of cuddling. This was a pain that would never truly leave her and it pained him in a way he couldn't describe to know that she felt that.


	69. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry that I have been away for so long. I have been going through some stuff, but all is good now. I am really sorry.

Christmas came, but the Grangers didn't feel much like celebrating. Hermione kept to herself and blew glass for the majority of the day and Jane tied herself to Chigvintsev's side. He knew it wasn't the healthiest way to react, but he attempted to help her in anyway he could.

Hermione knew that she was ruining their christmas. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't smile and wave and be happy. She wasn't happy. She wanted to cry and wail and scream in frustration over those two years that she could have spent with her Father.

But it wasn't just that. All of this had brought back the harsh reality that Hermione hadn't been wanted. Her father had made the conscious decision to get rid of her, and she didn't know how to process that.

Viktor felt useless. He wanted to help, but he had no idea how. He would ask her if there was anything she needed, but she would respond that she was fine. He knew that she was not fine, but he knew he could do nothing about it.

Ada decided that the merriment of the Christmas party might cheer the Grangers. So she did not call it off. However, Hermione wanted none of the pomp and luxury that a Krum party had to offer. So, she rented a room on the south west coast of England and apparated there a few days before the revelry was to begin.

She had told everyone she knew not to come for her. She wanted to be alone. She felt like a failure when she was with Viktor, a failure when she was with her Mother, a failure when she was with anyone. So, she needed to be alone.

When she entered the cottage, she took off her engagement ring and placed it on the plate near the door. She could have no reminders of the outside world. She didn't want to think about magic. So, she curled up on the sofa and watched countless movies.

Viktor hated this. He wanted to go to her. But he had been informed by everyone involved not to.  
"Hermione needs her space. She will come back in her own time." Her Mother told him and he nodded, sighing. He didn't want to stay for the parties, he didn't want to make polite excuses for Hermione's absence. He wanted to be with her, helping her. But it wasn't to be.

Hermione was so glad that Viktor hadn't come to her. She had asked him to stay away and he had. She thought that was a finer testament of love than if he had poofed in on Christmas day, holding flowers and chocolates. She needed to be alone, so she was left alone.

When she came back, she felt better, healed. She had screamed and wept and broken down. But then, she had picked herself back up. Life was not made for grieving. So, she had woken up and apparated back to Viktor's house.

Viktor was away training for the day. But Ada was there. She was shocked to see Hermione so soon after Christmas. But she was glad she did. She touched her arm and Hermione smiled, but said nothing, there was nothing that needed to be said.

Hermione got back to her glass blowing. But this time, it was not about distraction, it was about business and pleasure. She needed to complete her orders and she was behind by going to England. So, she sat at her table and blew glass, until Viktor came home.

Viktor was not expecting her, and didn't even know she was back until they were all summoned for dinner.  
"I was blowing glass." She told him and he smiled up at her. They said nothing about her absence. Bringing light to it would have only brought embarrassment for Hermione.

Hermione retired early that night.  
"She is tired. She is working so hard." Ada said to her son and he nodded, knowing that she was right, but still feeling the pain of her cold nature.

Viktor was glad when the weekend came. He loved his work, but a few days without flying were a joy, especially in the cold. He wanted to spend the time with Hermione, but he was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been with her before. So, he waited for her to be ready.

Hermione awoke that Saturday, the last Saturday of the year and sighed, feeling a little better than before. So, she sucked up her pain and her pride, put on a pretty white dress and padded on down to Viktor's door.

She felt the sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she waited for him to answer. It was as if they were beginning afresh. She gasped when he opened the door, not having properly looked at him in so long.  
"Hello." She began.

Viktor thought he might cry tears of joy when he opened the door to Hermione.  
"I thought we might go out today. I need to be around people." She told him and he took her hand.  
"Come in, I vill get ready."

Hermione was so glad that Viktor had invited her in. She wanted to be around him now more than ever before. She wanted to drink every inch of him up. She watched, without shame, as he undressed and dressed in front of her.

Viktor knew exactly what he wanted to do with Hermione. The christmas lights were still on in Sofia and he hadn't had the chance to take her. He looked down at her, sat on his bed and placed a hand on her face.

Hermione felt the pain in her lungs as they apparate in the cold. She chuckled as she looked over at Viktor's rosy cheeks.  
"Let's get food." He suggested and Hermione couldn't resist.

They sat with waffles and chocolate delights. Viktor told her all about training and how the men were in the finest form of their lives. Many stopped to ask for an autograph from Viktor and Hermione watched on as Viktor blushed and the children bounced with joy. It was as if it was the beginning again. She saw that man behind the star, the one who blushed and gave every child the attention they needed.

She found herself a little lost then. Everything that had happened, all that had occurred, it didn't seem to matter as much. She found herself smiling a little, giggling along with Viktor's jokes and although she did not really feel better, there was space for her to in the future, for the first time in a long time.

She asked Viktor to stay with her that night. She just needed him to hold her. She had missed that so much in her time away, being held, being cherished. She just wanted to feel his warmth behind her, supporting her, caring for her and Viktor was more than happy to oblige.

He wished that he could take away her pain, he wanted to make it disappear. But he knew he couldn't, and he was sure that she would not want him to. She had to feel this, had to go through this to get out the other side.  
"Vill you come to the New Year's ball?" He asked her and she sighed.  
"Maybe." And although it was not the answer that Viktor had wanted, it was the best he could ask for and "Maybe" would do well for now.


	70. Look Through My Eyes

Hermione stood in the mirror.  
"I don't really want to go." She told Luna, who was adjusting a leaf in her hair.  
"Then don't go." She shrugged her shoulders. She had been so kind to Hermione, letting her do exactly what she wanted.  
"No, I have to go. For Viktor, if for nothing else." She told her, smoothing the black velvet of her dress. She adjusted her choker and smiled a little. She had never been a gothic girl. But this was a look that she could get used to.

Viktor was so nervous. He wanted Hermione to be comfortable, wanted her to be happy.  
"I will take her out into the garden to sit for a while, after we see everyone. I want her to be able to relax. I don't want her getting upset." Mladen wished he could be as considerate as his brother. He was excited to see Luna. But he feared that he would never match his brother's example.

The party was set up, with thousands of fairy lights and hundreds of bottles of champagne. The Krums knew how to throw a party, there was no doubt of that. Hermione decided to go early, wanting to get a glass of wine in her before anyone too important turned up.

Harry was never early anywhere, but he was glad that he was early to this party. He had been shocked when he had been invited to the Krum new year party. But, it was an opportunity he couldn't miss.

He saw Hermione, sat with a glass of wine. Her story had circulated slowly across the wizarding world, which was rare. But Harry knew how hard it was to lose a parent. He sat beside her and smiled down at her.  
"Hi." He began. She smiled up at him, a soft, small smile.  
"How are you?" He asked and then regretted his question.  
"Stupid question." He sighed, shaking his head.  
"No, it's okay. I'm getting there. Slowly but surely." She smiled and he took her hand.  
"Thank you for coming." She whispered and he squeezed her hand.  
"I would never miss a Krum shindig. They are raved about!" He chuckled and felt Hermione hold his hand a little tighter.

When Hermione thought about it, she had never been at a party before Viktor. It was always her walking down the staircase to him. But this time was different. She stood at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at him. He was in all black, sinister and dashing. She felt her breath leave her when he smiled down at her. She wanted to stop, right here, right now, and save this moment forever. Viktor, walking with his brother to meet her.

Viktor understood why Hermione loved this moment so much now. He felt like the king of the world, watching her look up at him with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, all in black for the first time. He thought it was fitting, for the occasion. But also felt a little guilty for the thoughts it conjured within him.

They met at the bottom of the staircase and he kissed her hand. It was so long since he had been able to do that. He had expected Hermione to want to sit outside and talk in hushed tones. But when the first song came on, she pulled him onto the dancefloor.

As they span in circles, Hermione sighed.  
"I missed this." She told him and he stroked her hair, humming along to the song.  
"I missed my muggle christmas." She chuckled, shaking her head.  
"Ve vill do it next year." He told her, smiling down at her.

They swayed in silence for a few moments, before Hermione sighed.  
"I suppose I have to come to terms with the fact that Dad and I are not going to reconcile." She whispered against his chest.  
"No, my love. I am sorry to say you vill not." He told her and was shocked to see a hint of a smile.  
"I am not so sad anymore. The acceptance of that fact is a soothing thing." She told him and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione found the energy to laugh with her friends, and dance with Seamus and chat with a large majority of the room. But when it came time to go outside, Hermione had a moment of realisation.  
"I suppose I should tell you about the final challenge in the tournament." She said, looking back at Viktor, who gazed up at her curiously.  
"I said I would one day and I want it to be before the new year." She told him and he nodded, sitting down on a bench.

Hermione was unsure how to begin. She sat and sighed.  
"When I entered the maze, I felt good. I had my charm to keep track of where I had been, and I thought that all was well." She smiled up at him and he nodded.  
"But then, the voices started." She told him and he cocked an eyebrow.  
"The voices?"  
"The maze, it spoke to me, spoke to all of us. I don't know what it said to Fleur or Cormac. But, for me, it uprooted some of my biggest fears and showed them to me." Viktor kept silent, hoping that she would continue.  
"It told me I wasn't good enough, that I was inadequete. I wasn't enough for the world, enough for you." She sighed as he took her hand.  
"It is a fear that haunts me, that I am not good enough for you." She sighed and he shook his head.  
"I do not know how you can imagine this." He told her, rubbing his thumb against her hand.  
"I know. It is a fear that I am unsure will ever go away. But all of those years of teasing and bullying, they led me up to that moment when my mental strength was challenged more so than my physical strength." Viktor felt a strange, bittersweet sadness at that thought.

Hermione paused for a moment.  
"When I saw Fleur, I knew I had to help her. She was pretty and smart, never bullied or teased in her life. God knows what the maze was telling her, but she obviously was not used to it and it cut her deep." She shrugged her shoulders and Viktor was unsure what to say.  
"I think what I learnt in the maze is that I really don't care what other people think. It is my own demons that pull me back, that make me struggle. And it is not your fault, and there is nothing that you can do. It is my journey and my task to improve that." She told him and placed her forehead against his.  
"And I will. I will improve that this year. I will become more confident in myself." She told him and he kissed her forehead.  
"I just vish that you could see yourself how I see you." He told her and she smiled.  
"I will, it will just take time."

They went back into the party then. Hermione smiled and danced and pulled Viktor close at the countdown. She had thought that being alone would help her, that isolation was the answer. But she knew now that she needed the support of her friends and the Krums to progress on her journey. When the clock ticked down, Viktor pulled her in for a kiss, a new year's kiss always seemed sweeter than the others and Hermione made a promise to herself, to try and see herself through Viktor's eyes.


End file.
